Dulce veneno
by michan-natsu
Summary: Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada ser condenada o ser una catadora. Resumen completo en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Envuelta en una oscuridad que me abrazaba como un sudario, no tenía nada que pudiera distraerme de mis recuerdos, vivas imágenes que me asaltaban por dondequiera que vagara mi mente.

Junto a tal negrura, yo recordaba ardientes llamas que me lamían el rostro. Aunque me habían atado las manos a un poste que se me clavaba con fuerza en a espalda, yo había conseguido escapar de aquel violento ataque.

El fuego se había apartado de mí antes de que pudiera quemarme la piel, pero no sin que me chamuscara cejas y pestañas.

—¡Apaga las llamas! —había ordenado una ruda voz de hombre.

Yo soplé con fuerza a través de los resecos labios. Abrasada por el fuego y el miedo, había perdido toda humedad en la boca y los dientes me irradiaban calor como si los hubieran estado cocinando en un horno.

—Idiota —maldijo el hombre—. No con la boca. Utiliza la mente. Apaga las llamas con el poder de tu mente.

Cerré los ojos y traté de centrar mis pensamientos en la extinción de aquel infierno. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, por muy irracional que pudiera parecer, para conseguir que aquel hombre se detuviera.

—Esfuérzate un poco más.

Una vez más, noté cómo el calor se me acercaba al rostro. A pesar de que tenía los párpados cerrados, noté cómo la brillante luz me cegaba.

—Prendedla el cabello —ordenó una voz diferente. Aquélla parecía más joven y más ansiosa que la del otro hombre—. Eso debería animarla. Déjame a mí, padre.

Un intenso miedo sacudió todo mi cuerpo al reconocer aquella voz. Traté de soltar las ligaduras que me sujetaban sumida en un revuelto de sensaciones, mientras mis pensamientos se transformaban en un zumbido. Aquel ruido sordo que me salía de la garganta se había ido haciendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que consiguió invadir toda la sala y apagar las llamas.

El estruendo metálico de la cerradura me sacó de aquel recuerdo de pesadilla. Una mortecina luz empezó a atravesar la oscuridad y viajó a lo largo de la pared a medida que la puerta se abría. Tanta luz me hizo daño en los ojos. Los apreté con fuerza y me acurruqué en un rincón.

—¡Muévete, rata, o sacaremos el látigo!

Dos guardianes de las mazmorras me engancharon una cadena al collar de metal que tenía alrededor del cuello y me obligaron a ponerme de pie. Yo di un traspié y sentí un agudo dolor alrededor de la garganta. Mientras me ponía de pie sobre mis temblorosas piernas, los guardianes me encadenaron las manos a la espalda y me pusieron unos grilletes en los pies.

Aparté los ojos de la cegadora luz de la antorcha mientras ellos me conducían por el pasillo principal de las mazmorras. Un aire rancio me golpeó el rostro. Con los pies desnudos, avanzaba pisando charcos de inmundicias que prefería no identificar.

Sin hacer caso de los gritos y los gemidos de los otros prisioneros, los guardianes ni siquiera se inmutaron. Yo, por el contrario, sentía que se me detenía el corazón con cada palabra.

—Ho, ho, ho...van a colgar a alguien.

—¡Crash! ¡Crack! Entonces, lo último que hayas comido se te resbala por las piernas.

—Una rata menos que alimentar.

—¡Llevadme! ¡Llevadme! Yo también quiero morir.

Nos detuvimos. A través de los ojos medio cerrados vi una escalera. Al realizar el esfuerzo de colocar el pie sobre el primer escalón, tropecé con las cadenas y me caí.

Los guardianes me levantaron. Los duros bordes de los escalones de piedra se me habían clavado en la carne, levantándome la piel de brazos y piernas. Después de que me hicieran pasar por dos gruesas puertas de metal, me arrojaron al suelo. Los rayos del sol me hirieron los ojos. Los cerré tan fuerte como pude al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a caérseme por las mejillas. Era la primera vez que veía la luz del sol en muchos meses.

«Ha llegado mi hora», pensé, presa del pánico. Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que mi ejecución terminaría con mi miserable existencia en las mazmorras me tranquilizó.

Una vez más, me obligaron a ponerme de pie. Entonces, a ciegas, seguí a los guardianes. El cuerpo me ardía por las picaduras de los insectos y por dormir sobre la paja sucia. Apestaba a ratas. Como sólo me daban una pequeña ración de agua, o la desperdiciaba en lavarme.

Cuando los ojos se me ajustaron a la luz, miré a mí alrededor. Las paredes estaban desnudas, sin los fabulosos adornos dorados ni los elaborados tapices con los que me habían descrito los principales pasillos del castillo. El frío suelo de piedra estaba muy gastado en el centro. Seguramente, avanzábamos por los corredores ocultos que sólo utilizaban sirvientes y guardias. Cuando pasamos por delante de dos ventanas abiertas, miré por ellas con un hambre que ningún alimento podría satisfacer.

El brillante verde esmeralda de la hierba me hería los ojos. Los árboles se cubrían con capas de hojas. Las flores enmarcaban los senderos y adornaban las macetas. La brisa fresca olía como un carísimo perfume y la aspiré con fruición. Después de los hedores ácidos de excrementos y de mi propio olor corporal, el sabor del aire era como un sorbo de buen vino. Su calidez me acariciaba la piel, un contacto muy tranquilizador comparado con la constante humedad de la fría mazmorra.

Suponía que el verano estaba empezando, lo que significaba que había estado encerrada en aquella celda durante cinco estaciones. Sólo me había faltado una para cumplir un año entero. Parecía un periodo de tiempo muy largo para alguien a quien se iba a ejecutar.

Agotada por el esfuerzo de tener que andar con los pies encadenados, me condujeron por fin a un espacioso gabinete. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de mapas del territorio de Ixia y de las tierras colindantes. Sobre el suelo se acumulaban tantos libros que resultaba casi imposible caminar en línea recta. La sala se iluminaba con velas cuya diferente longitud indicaba sus horas de uso. Una enorme mesa, cubierta por completo de documentos y rodeada por media docena de sillas, ocupaba el centro de la sala. Al lado opuesto del gabinete se veía a un hombre sentado frente a un escritorio. A sus espaldas, una ventana abierta de par en par, por la que atravesaba una brisa que le revolvía ligeramente el largo cabello.

Yo me eché a temblar, lo que hizo que las cadenas tintinearan. Por lo que había podido oír de las conversaciones que se producían entre las mazmorras, yo había deducido que se llevaba a los prisioneros ante un oficial para que confesaran sus delitos antes de que ser colgados.

El hombre iba ataviado con unos pantalones y una camisa de color negro. Ésta última llevaba bordados dos diamantes rojos en el cuello. Aquel uniforme correspondía al de los consejeros del Comandante. El rostro pálido de aquel oficial carecía por completo de expresión. Mientras aquellos ojos de camersi me observaban, parecieron sorprenderse de lo que veían.

De repente, fui consciente de mi aspecto. Me miré el raído vestido rojo de la prisión y los sucios pies desnudos, endurecidos de amarillentos callos. La piel suciase revelaba a través de los jirones de la fina tela. Mi largo cabello castaño caía en grasientas madejas. Empapada de sudor, sentí con todo rigor el peso de mis cadenas.

—¿Una mujer? ¿La siguiente prisionera que se va a ejecutar es una mujer? — preguntó aquel hombre con voz gélida.

El cuerpo me tembló al oír que él pronunciaba la palabra ejecutar en voz alta. La calma que me había poseído hasta entonces me abandonó. Si los guardianes no me hubieran estado sujetando, me habría desmoronado sobre el suelo para pedir clemencia. Los guardianes atormentaban a todos los que mostraban debilidad.

El hombre se tiró del negro cabello.

—Debería haber tomado más tiempo para leer tu informe —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano dirigido a los guardianes—. Pueden marcharse.

Cuando los guardianes hubieron salido, me indicó que me acercara a la silla que había delante del escritorio. Con cada uno de mis movimientos el ruido de las cadenas resonó en la sala.

El oficial abrió una carpeta y examinó las páginas.

—Mikan, hoy podría ser tu día de suerte —dijo.

Ahogué un comentario sarcástico. Durante mi estancia en las mazmorras había aprendido a no replicar. En vez de eso, incliné la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con aquel hombre.

Él guardó silencio durante un rato.

—Con buenos modales y respetuosa. Me estás empezando a parecer una buena candidata.

A pesar del desorden que reinaba en el gabinete, el escritorio estaba muy ordenado. Además de mi carpeta y de algunos utensilios de escritura, sobre la mesa solo había dos pequeñas estatuas negras adornadas de reluciente plata, unas panteras talladas con increíble perfección.

—Se te ha juzgado y se te ha encontrado culpable del asesinato de Reo, el único hijo del general Goshima. Eso explica por qué Goshima ha estado aquí esta semana y por qué se ha mostrado tan interesado en el calendario de ejecuciones —dijo el oficial, hablando más consigo mismo que conmigo.

Al oír el nombre de Goshima, el miedo se apoderó de mí. Me animó el hecho de recordar que, muy pronto, estaría fuera de su alcance para siempre.

El ejército del territorio de Ixia había adquirido el poder hacía menos de una generación, pero el régimen había producido leyes muy estrictas que se denominaban el Código del Comportamiento. Durante tiempos de paz, que, a pesar de estar bajo el poder militar, era la constante, una conducta adecuada no permitía matar a nadie. Si una persona cometía un asesinato, el castigo era la ejecución. La autodefensa o la muerte accidental no se consideraban excusas aceptables. Si se decidía que era culpable, el asesino era enviado a una de las mazmorras del Comandante a la espera de una ejecución pública en la horca.

—Supongo que vas a decirme que la sentencia fue injusta. Que te tendieron una trampa o que lo mataste en defensa propia —dijo él, recostándose en la silla, como esperando con una agotada paciencia.

—No, señor —susurré. Aquello fue todo lo que pude decir por la inactividad de mis cuerdas vocales—. Yo lo maté.

El hombre se incorporó en su butaca y me miró con dureza. Entonces, lanzó una carcajada.

—Esto podría resultar mucho mejor de lo que yo había planeado, Mikan. Te ofrezco una elección. Puedes ser ejecutada o convertirte en la nueva catadora de comida del Comandante Horu. Su último catador falleció recientemente y necesitamos ocupar la vacante.

Yo lo miré boquiabierta. El corazón me saltaba en el pecho. Aquel nombre debía de estar bromeando. Seguramente se estaba riendo de mí. Vaya manera de divertirse.

Ver cómo la esperanza y la alegría se dibujaban en el rostro del prisionero y luego hacerlas pedazos enviándolo a la soga.

Yo decidí seguirle el juego.

—Sólo un necio rechazaría ese trabajo —dije con un poco más de fuerza en aquella ocasión.

—Bueno, el puesto es vitalicio. El adiestramiento puede ser letal. Después de todo, ¿cómo se puede identificar los venenos en la comida del Comandante si no se conoce su sabor? —preguntó, sin esperar respuesta—. Tendrás una habitación en el castillo para que puedas dormir, pero la mayor parte del día estarás con el Comandante. No hay días libres. No tendrás ni esposo ni hijos. Algunos prisioneros han preferido que los ejecutaran. Al menos, así saben exactamente cuándo van a morir en vez de preguntarse constantemente si va a ser con el siguiente bocado — concluyó, apretando los dientes con una salvaje sonrisa en el rostro.

Hablaba en serio. Sentí que me temblaba todo el cuerpo. ¡Una oportunidad para vivir! Servir al Comandante era mejor que las mazmorras e infinitamente mejor que la soga. Una serie de preguntas se me ocurrieron inmediatamente. Yo era una asesina confesa, ¿cómo podían confiar en mí? ¿Qué me podría impedir matar al Comandante o escapar?

—¿Quién prueba ahora la comida del Comandante? —le pregunté, temiendo que si realizaba las otras preguntas me enviarían al cadalso.

—Yo. Me encuentro ansioso por encontrar un sustituto. Además, el Código de Comportamiento especifica que se debe ofrecer el trabajo a una persona cuya vida está sentenciada.

Incapaz de seguir sentada, me puse de pie y caminé a duras penas por el gabinete, arrastrando mis cadenas. Los mapas de las paredes mostraban posiciones militares estratégicas. Los títulos de los libros tenían que ver con la seguridad y con técnicas de espionaje. El estado y la cantidad de las velas sugerían una persona que trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche.

Me volví de nuevo a mirar al hombre que iba ataviado con el uniforme de consejero de guerra. Tenía que ser Natsume, el jefe de la seguridad personal del Comandante y el líder del inmenso entramado de la inteligencia del territorio de Ixia.

—¿Qué debo decirle al verdugo? —me pregunto Natsume.

—Que no soy una necia.

* * *

**Espero disfruten de esta saga tanto como yo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Natsume cerró la carpeta. Se dirigió a la puerta con un paso tan elegante y ligero como el del tigre de nieve cuando atraviesa una delgada capa de hielo. Los guardianes, que lo esperaban en el pasillo, se cuadraron ante él cuando la puerta se abrió. Natsume habló con ellos y los dos hombres asintieron. Uno de los guardianes se dirigió hacia mí. Yo lo miré horrorizada. Regresar a la mazmorra no había formado parte de la oferta de Natsume. ¿Me podría escapar? Examiné el gabinete. El guardián hizo que me diera la vuelta y me quitó los grilletes y las cadenas que me habían acompañado desde que me arrestaron.

Sobre las muñecas ensangrentadas tenía dos marcas con la piel en carne viva. Me toqué el cuello, sintiendo por fin piel donde solía haber metal. Noté algo pegajoso en los dedos. Era sangre. A tientas busqué la silla. El hecho de verme liberada del peso de las cadenas me produjo una extraña sensación. Me sentía como si fuera a desmayarme o a salir flotando. Respiré profundamente hasta que pasó la sensación de debilidad.

Cuando recuperé la compostura, me percaté de Natsume volvía a estar junto a su escritorio y qué estaba sirviendo dos copas. Una puerta abierta de un pequeño armario mostraba botellas de extrañas formas y multicolores. Natsume colocó la botella que tenía la mano en el interior del armario y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Mientras esperamos a Sumire, pensé que te vendría bien tomar una copa — dijo, entregándome una delicada copa de peltre que contenía un líquido de color ámbar. Entonces, levantó la que él tenía entre los dedos y realizó un brindis—. Por Mikan, nuestra última catadora de comida. Que tu vida sea más larga que la de tu predecesor —comentó. Yo detuve mi copa al borde de los labios. —Tranquila. Es un brindis típico en estos casos.

Yo di un largo trago de la bebida. El suave líquido me quemó un poco al deslizárseme por la garganta. Durante un instante, creí que el estómago se me iba a revelar. Aquella era la primera vez que tomaba algo que no fuera agua. Enseguida, se me tranquilizó.

Antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle qué le había ocurrido exactamente al anterior catador de comida, Natsume me pidió que identificara los ingredientes de la bebida. Tras tomar una porción más pequeña, repliqué:

—Melocotones edulcorados con miel.

—Bien. Ahora, da otro trago. En esta ocasión, deja que el líquido se te deslice por la garganta antes de tragarlo.

Yo hice lo que él me había pedido y me sorprendí al captar un ligero aroma cítrico.

—¿Naranja?

—Así es. Ahora, haz gárgaras.

—¿Gárgaras? —pregunté. Él asintió. Sintiéndome como una idiota, hice gárgaras con el resto de mi bebida. Entonces, estuve a punto de escupirla.

—¡Naranjas podridas!

La piel que había alrededor de los ojos de Natsume se arrugó cuando él soltó una carcajada. Tenía un rostro fuerte, anguloso, como si alguien lo hubiera esculpido de una hoja de metal. Sin embargo, se suavizaba mucho cuando sonreía. Me entregó su copa y me pidió que repitiera el experimento.

Con una cierta trepidación, tomé un sorbo y, una vez más, detecté el suave aroma a naranjas. Me preparé para el sabor rancio e hice gárgaras con la bebida de Natsume. Me sentí aliviada al ver que las gárgaras sólo contribuían a acrecentar la esencia de naranja.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó Natsume mientras tomaba la copa vacía.

—Sí.

Él tomó asiento y abrió mi carpeta una vez más. Tomó la pluma y, mientras escribía, siguió charlando conmigo.

—Acabas de tomar tu primera lección en la cata de comida. Tu bebida estaba aderezada con un veneno llamado Polvo de Mariposa. El mío no. El único modo de detectar el Polvo de Mariposa en un líquido es haciendo gárgaras. Ése sabor a naranjas podridas que has notado era el veneno.

—¿Es letal? —pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

—Una dosis lo suficientemente grande podría matarte en dos días. Los síntomas no se notan hasta el segundo día, pero, para entonces, ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Es letal la dosis que yo he tomado? —quise saber, conteniendo el aliento.

—Por supuesto —Si no, no habrías podido saborear el veneno.

Sentí náuseas en el estómago y empecé a dar arcadas. Traté de contenerme para no tener que enfrentarme a la indignidad de vomitar sobre el escritorio de Natsume.

Natsume levantó la mirada de los papeles y estudió mi rostro.

—Te advertí que el adiestramiento sería peligroso, pero yo no te daría un veneno al que tu cuerpo tuviera que enfrentarse mientras sufres de malnutrición. El Polvo de Mariposa tiene un antídoto —añadió, mostrándome un pequeño vial que contenía un líquido blanco.

Volví a desmoronarme sobre mi silla y suspiré. Entonces, noté que el rostro de Natsume había recuperado su apariencia pétrea. Comprendí que no me había ofrecido el antídoto.

—En respuesta a la pregunta que no has preguntado pero que deberías haber hecho, así —dijo, mostrándome el pequeño vial— es como evitamos que el catador del Comandante se escape.

Yo lo miré fijamente, tratando de comprender las implicaciones de aquellas palabras.

—Mikan, has confesado un asesinato. Seríamos unos necios al permitir que sirvieras al Comandante sin garantías. Los guardias vigilan al Comandante en todo momento, por lo que no es muy probable que pudieras acercarte a él con un arma. Para el resto de los modos de venganza, utilizamos el Polvo de Mariposa —afirmó Natsume, tomando el vial con el antídoto y haciendo girar el líquido a la luz del sol—. Necesitas una dosis diaria de esto para seguir con vida. El antídoto evita que el veneno te mate. Mientras te presentes todas las mañanas en mi gabinete, te daré el antídoto. Si no te presentas ante mí una mañana, estarás muerta al día siguiente. Si cometes un delito o un acto de traición, se te enviará a las mazmorras hasta que el veneno acabe contigo. Te aseguro que yo trataría de evitar ese destino si estuviera en tu lugar. El veneno causa dolores de estómago muy fuertes y vómitos incontrolables.

Antes de que yo pudiera asimilar por completo la situación en la que me encontraba, Natsume miró por encima de mí. Yo me di la vuelta y vi a una mujer muy robusta que, vestida con el uniforme de ama de llaves, acababa de entrar por la puerta. Natsume la presentó como Sumire, la persona que se ocuparía de mis necesidades básicas. Sumire volvió a salir por la puerta, esperando que yo la siguiera.

Yo miré una vez más el vial que Natsume había dejado sobre el escritorio.

—Regresa a este gabinete mañana por la mañana. Sumire te indicará.

Evidentemente, aquello había sido una despedida, pero yo me detuve en la puerta. A pesar de las muchas preguntas que se me amontonaban en los labios, decidí tragármelas. Me pesaban como piedras en el estómago cuando cerré la puerta y salí corriendo detrás de Sumire, quien no se había dignado a esperarme.

Sumire no aminoró el paso. Yo empecé a jadear por el esfuerzo de alcanzarla. Traté de recordar los pasillos que atravesábamos, pero me rendí muy pronto y centré mi atención en Sumire, Su larga falda negra parecía flotar sobre el suelo. El uniforme de las amas de llaves incluía un delantal blanco y una camisa negra. El delantal incluía dos filas verticales de pequeños rombos rojos que se conectaban en sus extremos. Cuando Sumire por fin se detuvo, delante de los baños, yo tuve que sentarme en el suelo. La cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.

—Apestas —comentó Sumire, arrugando el rostro. Entonces, indicó al lado más alejado de los baños de un modo que indicaba que estaba acostumbrada a que la obedeciera—. Lávate dos veces y luego enjuágate traeré unos uniformes.

Entonces abandonó la sala.

El increíble deseo de tornar un baño me proporciono una energía que no creía tener. Con fuerza, me despojé del uniforme de la prisión y me dirigí a toda velocidad a la zona de lavado. El agua caliente empezó a caer en cascada cuando abrí el conducto que tenía por encima de la cabeza. El castillo del Comandante estaba equipado con tanques de agua caliente que estaban localizados un piso por encima de los baños, un lujo que ni siquiera la extravagante casa solariega de Goshima tenía.

Permanecí de pie un largo tiempo, esperando erradicar así de mi cabeza todo pensamiento de venenos. Obedientemente, me lavé el cuerpo y el cabello dos veces. El cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos me escocían con el jabón, pero no me importó. Froté y froté los puntos de suciedad que me veía en la piel, deteniéndome sólo cuando me percataba de que eran hematomas.

Me sentía completamente ajena al cuerpo que había bajo aquella cascada. El dolor y la humillación de ser arrestada y encerrada habían sido infligidos a mi cuerpo, pero mi alma lo había abandonado durante los dos últimos años que había vivido en la mansión de Goshima.

De repente, se presentó ante mí una imagen del hijo de Goshima. El hermoso rostro de Reo distorsionado por la ira. Di un paso atrás, levantando instintivamente las manos para protegerme de él. La imagen desapareció, pero yo me quedé temblando.

Me costó un gran esfuerzo envolverme y secarme con una toalla. Traté de centrarme en buscar un peine en vez de en los feos recuerdos que despertaba en mí el rostro de Reo.

A pesar de que estaba limpio, mi enredado cabello se resistía al peine. Mientras trataba de encontrar un par de tijeras, de soslayo vi que había alguien más en los baños. Lo miré. Lo que parecía un cadáver me devolvió la mirada. Los ojos verdes eran las únicas señales de vida en aquel desgarbado rostro. Unas piernas delgadas como palos parecían incapaces de sostener el resto del cuerpo.

Cuando reconocí de quién se trataba, sentí la gélida oleada del miedo. Era yo. Aparté los ojos del espejo, dado que no tenía deseos de comprobar los estragos que habían causado las mazmorras. «Cobarde», pensé. Entonces, con decisión, volví a mirarme. Mentalmente, traté de reconectar mi cuerpo y mi espíritu. ¿Por qué creía que mi alma regresaría si mi cuerpo seguía sin ser mío? Le pertenecía al Comandante Horu, para que él pudiera utilizarlo como herramienta para filtrar y probar venenos. Aparté la mirada.

Con el peine, empecé a arrancarme los nudos de cabello. Cuando conseguí alisarlo, me lo peiné con una sencilla trenza a lo largo de la espalda.

No hacía mucho tiempo que lo único que había deseado era tener un uniforme limpio antes de que me ejecutaran y, en aquellos momentos, estaba disfrutando de los famosos baños calientes del Comandante.

—Ya está bien —rugió Sumire, sacándome de mi ensoñación—. Aquí tienes tus uniformes. Vístete.

El rostro del ama de llaves irradiaba desaprobación. Mientras me secaba, sentía su impaciencia.

Junto con las prendas interiores, el uniforme del catador de comida consistía en unos pantalones negros, un ancho cinturón de raso rojo y una camisa de raso rojo con una línea de rombos negros unidos los unos a los otros sobre las mangas. Evidentemente, las ropas estaban pensadas para un hombre. Yo, que estaba malnutrida y que medía poco más de metro y medio, parecía una niña disfrazada con la ropa de su padre. Me rodeé la cintura tres veces con el cinturón y me remangué las mangas y las perneras del pantalón. Sumire lanzó un bufido.

—Natsume sólo me dijo que te diera de comer y que te mostrara tu habitación, pero creo que pasaremos primero por la costurera —dijo Sumire. Mientras abría la puerta, frunció los labios—. También necesitarás unas botas.

Yo seguí a Sumire obedientemente, como si fuera un cachorrillo perdido.

La costurera. Anna, se echó a reír al ver mi aspecto. Tenía el rostro oval y un cabello rosa y rizado que le enmarcaba el rostro como si se tratara de un halo. Los ojos color miel y unas largas pestañas acrecentaban su belleza.

—Los mozos de establo llevan los mismos pantalones y las doncellas de la cocina las camisas rojas —dijo cuando consiguió acallar las risas. Entonces, regañó a Sumire por no haber pasado el tiempo suficiente para encontrarme un uniforme algo mejor. Sumire frunció aún más los labios.

Como me trataba más como si fuera una abuela en vez de una mujer joven, las atenciones de Anna me emocionaron. Me imaginé que podríamos ser amigas. Sentí deseos de sentirme cerca de ella.

Después de anotar mis medidas. Anna rebuscó entre los montones de ropajes rojos, negros y blancos que tenía por toda la estancia.

Todos los que trabajaban en Ixia debían llevar uniforme. Los sirvientes y guardianes del castillo del Comandante llevaban una variedad de ropas de color rojo, negro y blanco, adornadas con rombos en las mangas de las camisas o en los pantalones. Los consejeros y los oficiales de mayor graduación normalmente iban completamente vestidos de negro con pequeños rombos rojos bordados en el cuello para mostrar su rango. El sistema de uniformes se estableció cuando el Comandante se hizo con el poder para que todo el mundo supiera con sólo echar un vistazo con quién estaba tratando.

El rojo y el negro eran los colores del Comandante Horu. El territorio de Ixia se había visto separado en ocho Distritos Militares, cada uno de los cuales estaba gobernado por un general. Los uniformes de los ocho distritos eran idénticos a los del Comandante a excepción del color. Un ama de llaves que fuera vestida de negro con pequeños rombos morados en el delantal pertenecía al Distrito Militar 3 o DM-3.

—Creo que estas ropas te sentarán mejor —dijo Anna, entregándome varias prendas al tiempo que me indicaba la intimidad de un biombo que había al otro lado de la sala.

Mientras me estaba cambiando, oí que la modista decía:

—Necesitará unas botas.

Ataviada ya con mi nuevo uniforme y sintiéndome menos ridícula, recogí el viejo uniforme y se lo di a Anna.

—Estas ropas debieron pertenecer a Oscove, el antiguo catador de comida — comentó Anna. Una expresión de tristeza se apoderó de su rostro. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera librarse de un pensamiento poco deseado.

Todas mis fantasías de amistad me abandonaron repentinamente. Acababa de comprender que ser amiga del catador del Comandante representaba un gran riesgo emocional. Sentí una gran amargura interior.

Una profunda sensación de soledad se apoderó de mí al pensar en May y Carra, que aún vivían en la casa solariega de Goshima.

Entonces, Anna me condujo a una silla. Tras arrodillarse en el suelo, me colocó unos calcetines y un par de botas. Éstas estaban fabricadas de una suave piel negra. Me llegaban hasta media pierna, donde la piel se doblaba hacia abajo. Anna metió las perneras de mis pantalones en las botas y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

No había llevado clase alguna de calzado desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que esperé que me rozaran. Sin embargo, las botas se acomodaban a mis pies perfectamente. Sonreí a Anna. Aquéllas eran las mejores botas que había llevado nunca.

Anna me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

—Siempre sé elegir la talla del calzado adecuado sin tener que medir.

—Pues te equivocaste en las del pobre Rand, pero él está demasiado enamorado de ti para quejarse. Ahora va cojeando por la cocina —replicó Sumire.

—No le hagas caso —me dijo Anna—. Sumire, ¿acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer? Marchaos de aquí o me meteré en tus habitaciones y te acortaré todas las faldas —añadió, empujándonos hacia la puerta con buen humor.

Sumire me llevó al comedor de los sirvientes y me sirvió pequeñas porciones de sopa y pan. La sopa sabía divina. Después de terminar, pedí más.

—No. Demasiada comida te pondría enferma —fue su respuesta. De mala gana, dejé mi bol sobre la mesa y seguí a Sumire a mi habitación—. Estate dispuesta para empezar a trabajar a la salida del sol.

Una vez más, observé cómo se alejaba.

Mi pequeña habitación contenía una estrecha cama, con un único colchón manchado sobre un somier de metal, un sencillo escritorio de madera y una silla, un orinal, un armario, una lámpara de aceite, una pequeña estufa de madera y una ventana cerrada a cal y canto. Las paredes grises eran de piedra y carecían de adorno alguno. Probé el colchón. Era muy duro, pero suponía una gran mejora comparado con mi mazmorra. No obstante, me encontré algo desilusionada.

No había nada en la habitación que sugiriera comodidad. Con la mente llena de las imágenes del rostro pétreo de Natsume y de la censura de las palabras de Sumire, deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener una almohada o una manta. Me sentía como una niña perdida, que ansiaba algo que abrazar, algo suave que no terminara haciéndome daño.

Después de colgar el resto de mis uniformes en el armario, me acerqué a la ventana. Tenía un alféizar lo suficientemente amplio como para poder sentarse. Las contraventanas estaban cerradas, pero los pestillos estaban en el interior. Con manos temblorosas, los abrí de par en par. La repentina luz me hizo parpadear. Me protegí los ojos y observé la escena que se desarrollaba ante mí con incredulidad. ¡Estaba en el primer piso del castillo! El suelo estaba a poco más de metro y medio más abajo.

Entre mi habitación y los establos estaban las perreras del Comándate y el patio de ejercicios para los caballos. A los mozos de establo y a los preparadores de los perros no les importaría que yo me escapara. Podría dejarme caer sin esfuerzo alguno y marcharme. Resultaba muy tentador, a excepción de que estaría muerta en dos días. Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando dos días de libertad compensaran el precio que había que pagar por ellos.

Al menos podía tener esperanza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El látigo de Reo me rasgó la piel, cortándome la carne con un profundo dolor.

—Muévete —me ordenó.

Yo traté de esquivarlo sin conseguirlo, dado que me lo impedía una cuerda que tenía atada a la muñeca y que me anclaba a un poste que había en el centro de la habitación.

—¡Muévete más rápido! ¡Sigue moviéndote! —gritaba Reo.

El látigo restallaba una y otra vez. La rasgada camisa que yo llevaba puesta no me ofrecía protección alguna del escozor del cuerpo. De repente, una fresca y tranquilizadora voz penetró en mi cerebro.

—Márchate —susurró—. Envía la mente a un lugar lejano, a un lugar cálido y acogedor. Déjate ir...

La sedosa voz no pertenecía ni a Reo ni a Goshima. ¿A un salvador, tal vez? Una manera muy fácil de escapar al tormento, tentadora, pero decidí esperar otra oportunidad. Decidida, me concentré en evitar el látigo. Cuando el agotamiento me reclamó, mi cuerpo empezó a vibrar de motu proprio. Como un colibrí fuera de control, empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación, tratando de evitar el látigo.

Me desperté en la oscuridad, empapada de sudor. El arrugado uniforme se me ceñía con fuerza al cuerpo. La vibración de mis sueños se había visto reemplazada por un golpeteo. Antes de quedarme dormida, había atrancado la puerta con la silla para impedir que alguien pudiera entrar. La silla se agitaba con cada golpe.

—Estoy despierta —grité. El golpeteo cesó. Cuando abrí, vi que Sumire fruncía el ceño con una lámpara en las manos. Me apresuré a cambiarme de uniforme y me reuní con ella en el pasillo—. Creía que habías dicho cuando saliera el sol.

—Ya ha salido el sol —respondió ella con desaprobación.

Seguí a Sumire a través del laberinto de los pasillos del castillo a medida que el día empezaba a clarear. Mi habitación estaba orientada al oeste, lo que me impedía ver el sol de la mañana. Sumire apagó la lámpara justo cuando el aroma de unos pastelillos dulces empezó a llenar el aire.

Aspirando con fuerza, pregunté con voz esperanzada y casi suplicante:

—¿Me llevas a desayunar?

—No. Natsume te dará de comer.

La imagen de un desayuno aderezado con veneno hizo maravillas a la hora de quitarme el apetito. El estómago se me tensó al recordar el Polvo de Mariposa de Natsume. Cuando llegamos a su gabinete, me había convencido de que estaba a punto de desmoronarme, derrotada por el veneno si no recibía pronto el antídoto.

Cuando entré en la sala, Natsume estaba colocando unos platos de humeante comida. Había limpiado una parte del escritorio y los papeles se amontonaban en desordenadas pilas. Me indicó una silla. Yo tomé asiento, buscando en la mesa el pequeño vial del antídoto.

—Espero que tú...

Natsume estudió atentamente mi rostro. Yo le devolví la mirada, tratando de no acobardarme bajo aquel escrutinio.

—Resulta sorprendente la diferencia que pueden suponer un baño y un uniforme —añadió, mordisqueando con gesto ausente un trozo de beicon—. Tendré que recordarlo. Podría resultarme útil en el futuro —añadió. Entonces, colocó dos platos de una mezcla de jamón y huevos ante mí—. Empecemos.

Sintiéndome algo mareada y arrebolada, yo le espeté:

—Preferiría empezar con el antídoto.

Otra larga pausa por parte de Natsume hizo que me rebullera en mi asiento.

—No deberías sentir aún ningún síntoma. No llegarán hasta primeras horas de la tarde.

A pesar de todo, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al armario. Con una pipeta, extrajo la medida exacta del líquido blanco de una gran botella y luego volvió a guardar bajo llave el antídoto en el armario. Debió de resultar evidente el interés que me producía el lugar donde guardaba la llave porque Natsume utilizó un gesto de la mano para hacerla desaparecer. A continuación, me entregó la pipeta y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Bébetelo para que podamos empezar con las clases de hoy —dijo.

Vacié el contenido de la pipeta en la boca con un gesto de repugnancia ante el amargo sabor. Entonces, Natsume me quitó la pipeta de la mano y la cambió por una jarra de color azul.

—Huele esto.

La jarra contenía un polvo blanco, que parecía azúcar pero que olía a madera de rosa. Entonces, Natsume señaló los dos platos que había colocado frente a mí y me pidió que escogiera el que había sido envenenado. Olisqueé la comida como un perro que buscaba a su presa. Del plato de la izquierda emanaba un ligero olor a madera de rosa.

—Bien. Si notas ese aroma en la comida del Comandante, recházala inmediatamente. Ese veneno se llama Tigtus y un único grano puede matar en menos de una hora —me explicó Natsume, apartando la comida envenenada—. Ahora, tómate tu desayuno —añadió, indicando el otro plato—. Necesitarás fuerzas.

Me pasé el resto del día oliendo venenos hasta que la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. La multitud de nombres y aromas empezó a confundirme, por lo que le pedí a Natsume papel, pluma y tinta. Él dio un respingo.

—No sé por qué no haces más que sorprenderme. Tendría que haber recordado que el general Goshima se ocupa de la educación de sus huérfanos —dijo. Natsume me entregó un cuadernillo de papel, una pluma y tinta—. Llévatelos a tu habitación. Ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy.

En silencio, me maldije por haberle recordado a Natsume por qué yo iba a ser la siguiente persona en ser ejecutada. La dura e implacable mirada de Natsume revelaba sus pensamientos. Después de que Goshima me recogiera de las calles, me alimentara y me educara, yo le había pagado su caridad conmigo asesinando a su único hijo. Sabía que Natsume jamás creería la verdad sobre Goshima y Reo.

El orfanato del general Goshima era objeto del ridículo por parte del resto de los generales. Pensaban que Goshima se había reblandecido después de la revolución en Ixia hacía quince años. Aquella imagen convenía a Goshima. El hecho de que lo consideraran como un benefactor provocaba que pudiera continuar sin que nadie lo cuestionara con su administración del Distrito Militar 5.

Al llegar a la puerta del gabinete de Natsume dudé. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de las tres complejas cerraduras que había en la puerta. Permanecí allí, tocándolas suavemente, hasta que Natsume me preguntó:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No sé dónde está mi habitación.

—Pregunta a la primera ama de llaves o a la primera doncella que te encuentres —dijo él, como si estuviera hablando con una niña retrasada—. Di que estás en el ala oeste de los sirvientes, en la planta baja. Te lo mostrarán.

La doncella con la que me encontré era mucho más habladora que Sumire, y yo me aproveché plenamente de su buena naturaleza. Me acompañó a la lavandería para que me dieran sábanas para mi cama. Entonces, yo hice que me mostrara dónde estaban los baños y la habitación de la costurera. Algún día, los uniformes de Anna me podrían venir muy bien.

Una vez en mi habitación, abrí las contraventanas para dejar que entrara la luz del sol, que estaba empezando a ponerse en el horizonte. Me senté frente a mi escritorio y escribí notas detalladas sobre lo que había aprendido aquel día, junto con un mapa muy poco exacto del ala de los sirvientes. Consideré salir a explorar un poco más el castillo, pero decidí que Natsume tenía razón. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Ya tendría tiempo de salir a explorar más tarde.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas el adiestramiento prosiguió de un modo tan similar al primer día que me dejé caer en la rutina. Tras catorce días de oler venenos, descubrí que mi sentido del olfato se había desarrollado mucho. Entonces, Natsume decidió que yo estaba preparada para empezar a saborear venenos.

—Empezaré con el más mortal —dijo—. Si no te mueres con éste, los demás tampoco te matarán. No quiero desperdiciar todo mi tiempo adiestrándote para ver que terminas muriéndote —añadió. Entonces, colocó una botella roja encima del escritorio—. Es muy desagradable. Afecta al cuerpo inmediatamente —comentó. Los ojos se le iluminaron mientras admiraba el veneno—. Se llama «Tomemos una copa, amor mío» o «Amor mío» para abreviar, porque este veneno ha sido utilizado a lo largo de la historia por esposas descorazonadas —me explicó, mientras servía dos gotas del veneno en una humeante taza—. Una dosis mayor te mataría irremediablemente. Con una más pequeña, existe la posibilidad de que sobrevivas, pero tendrás alucinaciones, te volverás paranoica y te sentirás completamente desorientada durante los próximos días.

—Natsume, ¿por qué tengo que probar «Amor mío» si tiene resultados inmediatos? ¿No es precisamente ésa la labor de un catador de comida? Yo pruebo la comida del Comandante, me caigo al suelo y me muero. Fin de la historia.

Traté de pasear por el gabinete, pero no hacía más que tropezarme con los montones de libros. Llena de frustración, le di una patada a dos montones y los desparramé por el suelo. La mirada de Natsume me atravesó, arrebatándome la extraña sensación de satisfacción que yo había obtenido de aquella patada.

—El trabajo de un probador de comida es mucho más complejo que eso —me explicó Natsume, apartándose el cabello del rostro—. El hecho de ser capaz de identificar qué veneno se esconde en la comida del Comandante puede conducirme al envenenador —afirmó, entregándome la taza—. Aunque sólo tengas una décima de segundo de vida para poder gritar el nombre del veneno, eso podría reducir bastante la lista de sospechosos. Por ejemplo, sólo hay un número muy limitado de asesinos que podrían utilizar el «Amor mío». El veneno se prepara en Sitia, las tierras del sur. Antes de que los militares asumieran el poder, resultaba fácil conseguirlo. Ahora, con el cierre de la frontera sur, sólo hay un puñado de personas que tengan el suficiente dinero como para poder comprarlo ilegalmente.

Natsume se dirigió al montón de libros que yo había desparramado por el suelo y empezó a recogerlos. Sus movimientos eran tan gráciles que me pregunté si habría sido bailarín. Sin embargo, sus palabras me sugerían que sus fluidos gestos eran los de un asesino muy preparado.

—Mikan, tu trabajo es muy importante. Por eso me paso tanto tiempo adiestrándote. Un asesino astuto puede observar a un probador de comidas durante días para descubrir sus costumbres. Por ejemplo, podría darse el caso de que el probador siempre corte un trozo de carne del lado izquierdo o que no remueva jamás una bebida. Algunos venenos se sumergen en el fondo de las copas. Si el catador sólo bebe de la parte superior, el asesino sabe perfectamente dónde colocar el veneno para acabar con su víctima —concluyó, terminando también de colocar los libros—.

Cuando te bebas el veneno, Sumire te llevará a tu cuarto y se ocupará de ti. Yo le daré a ella tu dosis diaria del antídoto del Polvo de Mariposa.

Yo observé la humeante taza y la tomé entre las manos. El calor que emanaba de ella me calentó los helados dedos. Cuando Sumire entró en la sala, me pareció que era como si el verdugo hubiera terminado de colocar la soga y se dispusiera a tirar de la palanca.

¿Debería sentarme o tumbarme? Miré a mi alrededor y no vi nada. Sentí un hormigueo en los brazos y me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Entonces, levanté la taza y, tras realizar un gesto a modo de saludo militar, me tomé su contenido. —Manzanas amargas —dije.

Natsume asintió. Sólo me quedó tiempo de volver a colocar la taza sobre la mesa. Entonces, mi mundo empezó a desmoronarse. El cuerpo de Sumire parecía ondularse hacia mí. Su cabeza se volvió enorme y empezaron a brotarle flores de las cuencas de los ojos. Un instante más tarde, su cuerpo ocupó todo el gabinete al tiempo que se le encogía la cabeza.

Sentí movimiento. Las paredes grises tenían brazos y piernas con los que trataban de agarrarme, de utilizarme en su lucha contra el suelo. De debajo de mis pies surgían espíritus de color gris que parecían significar la libertad. Traté de apartar a aquella cosa en la que se había convertido Sumire, pero ella me envolvía, metiéndome los dedos en los oídos y golpeándome la cabeza.

—Asesina —susurraba—. Zorra rastrera. Probablemente le degollaste mientras dormía. El modo más fácil de matar. ¿Disfrutaste viendo cómo la sangre iba empapando las sábanas? No eres más que una rata.

Me agarré a aquella voz, tratando de evitar que siguiera hablando, pero se convirtió en dos soldados de juguete verdes y negros que me agarraron con fuerza.

—Se morirá del veneno. Si no, os la podéis quedar —le dijo lo que parecía ser Sumire a los soldados.

Ellos me empujaron a un oscuro pozo. Me sumergí en su oscuridad.

El hedor a vómito y a excrementos me saludó cuando recuperé la consciencia. Eran los inconfundibles olores de las mazmorras. Me incorporé, peguntándome cómo había regresado a mi antigua celda. Las náuseas reclamaron mi atención. A tientas, busqué la escupidera y me encontré con la pata de metal de la cama, a la que me aferré mientras unas secas arcadas convulsionaban mi cuerpo. Cuando cesaron, me apoyé contra la pared, agradecida de estar en el suelo de mi habitación y no de vuelta a las mazmorras. Las camas eran un lujo que no se incluía en las habitaciones subterráneas.

Tras reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarme, localicé y encendí mi lámpara. Tenía el rostro recubierto de vómito seco. Los pantalones y la camisa estaban completamente empapados y hedían. Los contenidos líquidos de mi cuerpo se habían reunido en un charco sobre el suelo.

«Efectivamente, Sumire se ha ocupado de mí», pensé con sarcasmo. Al menos, había sido práctica. Si me hubiera tumbado en la cama, habría estropeado el colchón.

Di las gracias al destino por haber sobrevivido al veneno y por haberme despertado en medio de la noche. Incapaz de soportar el uniforme empapado ni un minuto más, me dirigí hacia los baños.

A mi regreso, unas voces me detuvieron antes de que alcanzara el pasillo que conducía a mi habitación. Apagué mi lámpara con un rápido movimiento y me asomé por la esquina. Delante de mi puerta había dos soldados. La suave luz de la linterna que portaban reflejaba el verde y el negro de sus uniformes. Eran los colores de Goshima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Crees que deberíamos comprobar si está muerta? —pregunto uno de los soldados de Goshima. Tenía la lámpara contra la puerta de mi habitación.

—No. Esa ama de llaves viene a verla todas las mañanas y le da una poción. Ya nos enteraremos pronto. Además, ahí dentro apesta —respondió el otro soldado, agitando una mano delante de la nariz.

—Sí. Si ese olor no nos quita las ganas, el hecho de tener que quitarla ese uniforme lleno de vómito haría vomitar a cualquier hombre. Aunque... Podríamos llevarla a los baños, lavarla y divertirnos un poco con ella antes de que se muera —comentó el soldado que llevaba la lámpara.

—No. Alguien podría vernos. Si sobrevive, tendremos tiempo de sobra para quitarle el uniforme. Será como abrir un regalo y te aseguro que será mucho más entretenido cuando esté despierta —repuso el segundo con una expresión lasciva en el rostro.

Los dos soldados se echaron a reír y echaron a andar. Muy pronto, habían desaparecido. Yo me aferré a la pared y me pregunté si lo que acababa de ver había sido real. ¿Estaría teniendo aún alucinaciones paranoides? Sentía la cabeza como si la hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo en una tina de agua. Además, mi cuerpo no había dejado de experimentar en ningún momento mareos y náuseas.

Pasó mucho tiempo desde que se marcharon los soldados hasta que yo conseguí reunir el valor de regresar a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta de par en par e iluminé la estancia con la lámpara, asegurándome de que la luz llegaba a todos los rincones y debajo de la cama. Lo único que me atacó fue un hedor agrio y desagradable. Entre arcadas, conseguí abrir las contraventanas y así poder respirar bocanadas de aire fresco y purificador.

Miré el desagradable charco que había en el suelo. Lo último que deseaba era tener que limpiar todo aquello, pero sabía que no podría dormir mientras tuviera que respirar aquel desagradable olor. Después de buscar y reunir algunos útiles de limpieza y tener que detenerme por las náuseas que sentía de vez en cuando, conseguí limpiar el suelo sin desmayarme.

Agotada, me tumbé por fin en la cama. El colchón parecía lleno de bultos. Me di la vuelta, esperando encontrar una postura más cómoda. ¿Y si regresaban los soldados de Goshima? Dormida en la cama, yo sería una presa fácil. Me había lavado, por lo que no habría necesidad de llevarme a los baños. La habitación olía a desinfectante y se me había olvidado atrancar la puerta con la silla.

Mi imaginación echó alas, representando ante mis ojos una nítida escena de mí atada a la cama, indefensa mientras los soldados me desnudaban lentamente para incrementar su anticipación y saborear mi temor. Las paredes de mi habitación parecieron cobrar vida. Sin poder contenerme, salí al pasillo, casi esperando encontrarme con los soldados de Goshima frente a mi puerta. Sin embargo, el corredor estaba oscuro y desierto.

Cuando traté de volver a entrar en mi habitación, me sentí como si alguien me apretara una almohada contra el rostro. No podía atravesar el umbral. Mi habitación me parecía una trampa. ¿Sería el efecto de la paranoia que provocaba el «Amor mío» o mi propio sentido común? La indecisión me mantuvo en la puerta hasta que el estómago empezó a gruñirme. Guiada por mi propia hambre, me fui en busca de

comida. Esperando encontrar la cocina vacía, me llevé una gran desilusión al ver a un hombre muy alto, ataviado con un uniforme blanco con dos diamantes negros en la pechera de la camisa. Estaba murmurando para sí mientras examinaba los hornos. La pierna izquierda no se le doblaba. Traté de salir sin que él me viera pero no lo conseguí.

—¿Me estás buscando? —me preguntó.

—No —dije yo—. Estaba... estaba buscando algo de comer —respondí.

El hombre frunció el ceño y apoyó su peso sobre la pierna buena mientras estudiaba mi uniforme. Pensé que era demasiado delgado como para ser cocinero, pero llevaba el uniforme correspondiente y, además, sólo un cocinero estaría levantado tan temprano. Tenía una belleza sutil, con ojos marrones claros y cabello del mismo color. Me pregunté si sería Mochu, el hombre del que Sumire había hablado con relación a Anna.

—Sírvete tú misma —dijo, señalándome dos barras de pan recién sacadas del horno—. Acabo de ganar el sueldo de una semana gracias a ti.

—Perdone, pero, ¿cómo es eso posible? —pregunté, mientras cortaba un buen trozo de pan.

—Eres la nueva catadora de comida, ¿no? —quiso saber. Yo asentí—. Todo el mundo sabe que Natsume te dio una dosis de «Amor mío». Yo me aposté el salario de una semana a que tú sobrevivirías —añadió, mientras sacaba tras barras de pan de uno de los hornos—. Fue un gran riesgo, dado que tú eres la catadora más delgada y menuda de las que ha habido nunca. Casi todo el mundo apostó a que no sobrevivirías, incluso Sumire.

El cocinero empezó a rebuscar en uno de los armarios.

—Toda —añadió, entregándome un trozo de mantequilla—. Ahora, te prepararé unos pastelillos dulces.

Entonces, sacó el resto de los ingredientes y empezó a mezclarlos.

—¿Cuántos más ha habido? —pregunté entre bocado y bocado de pan con mantequilla.

Con las manos en constante movimiento, el cocinero respondió:

—Cinco, desde que el Comandante Horu lleva en el poder. A Natsume le encantan los venenos. Envenenó a muchos de los enemigos del Comandante y le gusta seguir practicando. Ya sabes, poner a prueba a los catadores de la comida del Comandante de vez en cuando, para asegurarse de que no se han relajado demasiado.

Las palabras del cocinero me provocaron un escalofrío por la espalda. Me sentí como si mi cuerpo se hubiera licuado y vertido en uno de aquellos gigantes boles. Yo sólo era un puñado de ingredientes que mezclar, cocinar y utilizar. Cuando el cocinero vertió la mezcla en la parrilla ardiendo, la sangre me chisporroteó al unísono de los pastelillos.

—Pobre Oscove... Jamás gozó de las simpatías de Natsume. Lo ponía a prueba constantemente hasta que él ya no pudo seguir aguantando la presión. La causa oficial de su muerte fue el suicidio, pero yo creo que Natsume lo mató.

Vuelta. Observé cómo el cocinero daba la vuelta diestramente a los pastelillos con un giro de muñeca. Mis músculos parecían temblar en sincronía con el sonido que los pastelillos producían al cocinarse.

Yo estaba preocupada por Goshima cuando un mal paso con Natsume podría... Vuelta. Yo habría desaparecido. Probablemente tendría un par de venenos reservados por si decidía reemplazar al catador. Miré por encima del hombro y me imaginé a Natsume entrando en la cocina para envenenarme el desayuno. Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de mi charla con un cocinero sin que se me recordara que el hecho de saborear comida que podría haber sido envenenada no era el único peligro de mi nuevo trabajo.

El cocinero me entregó un plato lleno de pastelillos dulces, sacó tres barras de pan del horno y volvió a llenar los moldes de masa. Aquellos pastelillos me parecían una delicia tal que los devoré a pesar de la extraña sensación que tenía en el estómago.

—Oscove era mi amigo. Era el mejor catador de comida que el Comandante tuvo jamás. Solía venir a mi cocina todas las mañanas después de desayunar para ayudarme a inventar nuevas recetas. Tengo que mantener mis platos interesantes, porque si no el Comandante empezará a buscar un nuevo cocinero. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Yo asentí y me limpié la mantequilla que tenía en la barbilla. Entonces, el cocinero extendió la mano.

—Me llamo Mochu.

—Mikan —dije yo, estrechándosela.

Me detuve junto a una ventana abierta cuando me dirigía al gabinete de Natsume. El sol estaba saliendo por encima de las montañas del Alma, al este del castillo. Los colores del cielo parecían una pintura estropeada, como si un niño hubiera vertido agua sobre un lienzo. Yo dejé que mis ojos gozaran con aquella vibrante muestra de vida e inhalé el aire fresco de la mañana. Todas las plantas habían florecido y muy pronto la fresca brisa de la mañana se caldearía hasta resultar más cómoda. La estación cálida estaba empezando. Los días de agobiante calor y noches húmedas estaban aún por llegar. Yo llevaba quince días estudiando con Natsume antes de que él me administrara «Amor mío». Me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente.

Me aparté de la ventana y me dirigí al despacho de Natsume. Llegué a la puerta justo cuando él se marchaba.

—¡Mikan! ¡Lo has conseguido! —dijo con una sonrisa—. Han pasado tres días. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Yo estudié atentamente su rostro. Su alegría al verme parecía sincera.

—¿Dónde está Sumire? —me preguntó.

—No la he visto —respondí. «Afortunadamente». —En ese caso, necesitas tu antídoto —dijo Natsume, mientras regresaba junto al armario.

Cuando me tragué el líquido, Natsume se dirigió una vez más hacia la puerta. Cuando vio que yo no lo seguía, me hizo una indicación.

—Tengo que probar el desayuno del Comandante —dijo, apretando el paso—. Además, ya va siendo hora de que conozcas al Comandante y veas cómo se debe probar la comida.

Salimos por fin al pasillo principal del castillo. Natsume no se inmutó, pero yo tropecé y ahogué un grito. Los famosos tapices de la era del Rey estaba rasgados y manchados de pintura negra. En el orfanato de Goshima, se nos había enseñado que cada tapiz representaba una provincia del antiguo reino y que contaba su historia. En aquellos momentos, a pesar de estar destrozados, hablaban poderosamente sobre el mandato del Comandante.

El desdén que éste sentía por la opulencia, los excesos y las injusticias del anterior jefe del estado y de su familia era bien conocido por todos los rincones de Ixia. Desde la monarquía hasta el mandato militar, los cambios en Ixia habían sido radicales. Mientras que algunos ciudadanos aceptaban de buen grado las sencillas pero estrictas reglas del Código de Comportamiento, otros se rebelaban y se negaban a llevar uniformes, no pedían permiso para viajar y se escapaban al sur.

Según el delito que se cometiera, el castigo se correspondía exactamente con lo estipulado en el Código. El hecho de no llevar uniforme suponía dos días encadenado completamente desnudo en la plaza de la ciudad. No importaba que el acusado tuviera una buena razón para ello. El castigo era siempre el mismo. Tampoco servían de nada los sobornos ni las influencias de amigos. Según el Comandante, había que vivir según el Código o atenerse a las consecuencias.

Aparté los ojos de los tapices a tiempo para ver cómo Natsume desaparecía a través de una puerta decorada con una intrincada decoración de piedra. Por el contrario, la pesada puerta de madera, colgaba, completamente astillada, de los goznes, aunque aún se distinguía la hermosa talla que se había realizado en la madera. Sin duda, aquella puerta había sido otra víctima del cambio de régimen. Otro recordatorio de las intenciones del Comandante.

Tras franquear el umbral de la puerta, me detuve completamente atónita. Aquél era el salón del trono. En su interior había numerosas mesas ocupadas por numerosos consejeros y oficiales militares de todos los Distritos Militares del Territorio. La sala vibraba con la actividad.

Resultaba difícil distinguir a nadie en aquel maremágnum. Al final, conseguí ver a Natsume antes de que atravesara una puerta abierta que había al fondo de la sala. Tardé algunos instantes en encontrar el modo de atravesar las mesas. Cuando llegué a la puerta, oí que un hombre se quejaba de que los pastelillos dulces estaban fríos.

El Comandante Horu estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera muy sencillo. Su despacho era muy austero en comparación con el de Natsume y carecía de elementos decorativos personales. El único objeto de la sala que no tenía un propósito concreto era una estatua del tamaño de una mano que mostraba un tigre de nieve. Los ojos del felino relucían gracias a la plata y unas brillantes motas del mismo metal se extendían por la poderosa espalda de la bestia.

El uniforme del Comandante Goshima tenía un corte inmaculado y era idéntico al de Natsume, a excepción que los rombos que tenía en el cuello eran diamantes de verdad y relucían bajo la luz de la mañana. El cabello negro del Comandante estaba empezando a cubrirse de gris y era tan corto que la parte superior quedaba de punta.

En las aulas de Goshima, yo había aprendido que el Comandante evitaba las apariciones públicas y que se pintara su retrato. Cuantas menos personas conocieran su aspecto, menos posibilidades había de que lo asesinaran. Algunos creían que era un paranoico, pero yo era de la opinión de que, dado que había adquirido el poder utilizando a asesinos y guerra sucia, simplemente se mostraba realista.

Aquel hombre no se parecía en nada al Comandante que yo me había imaginado: grueso, con barba y cargado de medallas y armas. Era un hombre delgado, bien afeitado y con rasgos delicados.

—Comandante, ésta es Mikan, su nueva catadora de comida —dijo Natsume, haciéndome entrar en la sala.

Los ojos almendrados del Comandante se cruzaron con los míos. Su mirada tenía la agudeza de la punta de una espada y me sentí completamente inmovilizada por ella. Cuando miró a Natsume, respiré aliviada.

—Por lo que ha estado rugiendo Goshima, esperaba que esta mujer respirara fuego —dijo el Comandante.

Al oír que nombraba a Goshima, me tensé. Si el general empezaba a quejarse al Comandante, podría volver a ser candidata a la horca.

—Goshima es un necio —respondió Natsume—. Quería el drama de una ejecución pública para la asesina de su hijo. Yo, personalmente, me habría ocupado de ella inmediatamente. Habría tenido pleno derecho —añadió, mientras probaba el té del Comandante y olisqueaba los pastelillos—. Además, el Código de Comportamiento estipula claramente que el siguiente reo que vaya a ser ejecutado se convierte en el nuevo catador y Goshima fue uno de sus autores —explicó. Cortó el pastelillo por el centro y tomó un trozo, que se metió en la boca. A continuación, hizo lo mismo con un trozo de los laterales—. Tenga —concluyó, ofreciendo al Comandante el plato.

—No le falta razón a Goshima —dijo el Comandante. Entonces, tomó su té y observó el líquido —. ¿Cuándo va a empezar? Me estoy cansando de la comida fría.

—Unos cuantos días más.

—Bien —replicó el Comandante. Entonces, volvió a dirigirse a mí—. Quiero que llegues con mi comida y la pruebes con rapidez. No quiero tener que estar buscándote. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, señor —respondí.

—Natsume, estoy perdiendo peso por tu culpa. El almuerzo es en la sala de Guerra. No llegues tarde.

—Sí, señor —afirmó Natsume. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Yo lo seguí. Una vez más, tuvimos que sortear las mesas para poder encontrar la salida. Cuando Natsume se detuvo para charlar con otro consejero, yo miré a mí alrededor. Un puñado de los consejeros del Comandante eran mujeres y noté que había dos capitanas y una coronela. Aquel nuevo papel de la mujer era uno de los beneficios del cambio de régimen. El Comandante asignaba los puestos basándose en la preparación y en la inteligencia, no en el sexo. Mientras que la monarquía había preferido que el papel de la mujer se limitara al de doncellas, ayudantes de cocina y esposa, el Comandante les daba la libertad de elegir lo que querían hacer. Algunas mujeres preferían las anteriores ocupaciones, mientras que otras aprovechaban la oportunidad de ser algo diferente.

Cuando por fin llegamos al gabinete de Natsume, Sumire estaba limpiando los montones de papeles que había sobre la mesa. A mí me pareció como si estuviera pasando más tiempo leyendo los papeles que ordenándolos. ¿No se había dado cuenta Natsume? Me pregunté lo que Sumire haría para él aparte de limpiar.

Sumire se volvió a mirar a Natsume con un agradable gesto en el rostro, pero, en cuanto él no pudo verla me dedicó a mí un gesto de desprecio. Seguramente debía de haber perdido mucho dinero por mi supervivencia. A pesar de todo, sonreí. Cuando vio que Natsume se daba la vuelta, controló la desagradable expresión de su rostro.

—Mikan, pareces agotada. Me haces sentir cansado con sólo mirarte. Vete a descansar. Regresa después del almuerzo y proseguiremos con tu adiestramiento.

En realidad, no me sentía cansada, pero aquella sugerencia me pareció una excelente idea. No obstante, cuando empecé a recorrer los pasillos para dirigirme a mi habitación, el cansancio empezó a apoderarse de mí. Tanto me costaba andar que me encontré con dos de los soldados de Goshima sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—¡Mira, Wren! ¡He encontrado una rata! —exclamó uno de los guardias, agarrándome por la muñeca.

—Me alegro por ti —respondió el tal Wren—. Vayamos a mostrarle tu captura al general Goshima.

—Al general no le gustan las ratas vivas. En especial ésta.

El soldado me zarandeó con fuerza. El dolor se me extendió rápidamente por el brazo, hombro y cuello. Presa del pánico, miré por todas partes para ver si encontraba ayuda: El pasillo estaba completamente desierto.

—Es cierto, prefiere que las despellejen vivas.

Ya había escuchado más que suficiente. Hice lo que cualquier rata de pro hubiera hecho. Mordí la mano del soldado hasta que noté el sabor de la sangre. Entre gritos y maldiciones del soldado, aproveché el factor sorpresa para escaparme. Tiré con fuerza de mi brazo y eché a correr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Estaba a poca distancia de los soldados de Goshima cuando éstos se recuperaron de la sorpresa y empezaron a perseguirme. Al estar completamente aterrorizada y libre de armas, tenía una ligera ventaja sobre ellos, pero sabía que no duraría. El esfuerzo ya me estaba pasando factura.

Los pasillos estaban misteriosamente vacíos. Desgraciadamente, aunque me encontrara con alguien, no estaba segura de que fueran a ayudarme ni de que pudieran hacerlo. Como una rata, mi única esperanza de poder escaparme era encontrar un agujero en el que esconderme.

Corría sin plan alguno. Sólo me importaba mantener la delantera que tenía con los soldados. Muy pronto dejé de reconocer dónde estaba.

La luz se iba haciendo cada vez más tenue. Mis pasos levantaban polvo del suelo. Me había dirigido a una parte deshabitada del castillo, un lugar perfecto para un asesinato silencioso. Silencioso porque no me quedaría aire en los pulmones como para poder gritar.

Giré a la derecha y me introduje en un pasillo que estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Como, momentáneamente, había perdido de vista a los soldados, empujé la primera puerta que encontré. Ésta se abrió un poco y luego se atascó por completo. El hueco resultante era lo suficientemente grande para que me entrara el cuerpo, pero no la cabeza. Al oír que los soldados se acercaban, me lancé contra la puerta. Se movió un poco más, lo suficiente para permitirme acceso a la oscura habitación. Entonces, caí al suelo.

Los soldados encontraron la puerta. Horrorizada, observé cómo trataban de abrirla. El hueco empezó a hacerse cada vez más grande. Examiné la habitación cuando los ojos se me acostumbraron a la oscuridad. El suelo estaba cubierto de barriles vacíos y sacos de grano podridos. Bajo una ventana, había un montón de alfombras.

La puerta se abrió un poco más antes de atascarse de nuevo. Yo me puse de pie y amontoné los barriles encima de las alfombras. Con dificultad, me subí a ellos y alcancé la ventana. Entonces, descubrí que era demasiado pequeña como para que yo pudiera atravesarla.

La puerta crujió. Con el codo, rompí el cristal de la ventana y, tras retirar los trozos de cristal, los arrojé al suelo. El brazo empezó a cubrírseme de sangre. Sin preocuparme del dolor, me bajé rápidamente y me apreté con fuerza contra la pared que había junto a la puerta. Entonces, me esforcé por controlar mi agitada respiración.

Con un fuerte gruñido, la puerta se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro cuando los soldados entraron en la habitación.

—Mira por la ventana. Yo cubriré la puerta —dijo el llamado Wren.

Comprendí que mi plan no iba a funcionar. Wren bloqueaba mi única manera de escapar. La ventana rota sólo conseguiría retrasar lo inevitable.

—Es demasiado pequeña. Sigue aquí —afirmó el otro soldado.

La respiración se me aceleró en rápidos intentos por tomar aire. Estaba en una ratonera.

Mis pensamientos empezaron a tejer una maraña de imágenes. Me aferré a la puerta para no caerme. Un ronroneo empezó a escapárseme de la garganta. Me resultaba imposible contenerlo. Esforzarme por hacerlo sólo parecía provocar que sonara con más fuerza.

Salí de detrás de la puerta. A pesar de todo el ruido que estaba haciendo, los soldados ni siquiera se volvieron para mirarme. Parecían completamente inmóviles.

Mis pulmones trataban de tomar aire. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme, el sonido cesó. Aún seguía resonando en la sala, pero no provenía de mí. Los soldados siguieron sin moverse. Después de respirar profundamente varias veces, salí corriendo de la habitación. No iba a perder tiempo tratando de comprender. El ronroneo me seguía mientras echaba a correr por el camino que me había llevado hasta allí.

Aquel extraño zumbido cesó en cuanto empecé a ver a otras personas en los pasillos. Todos me miraban de modo extraño, por lo que comprendí que mi aspecto debía de ser espantoso. Me obligué a dejar de correr y a tratar de calmarme.

La garganta me ardía y tenía el uniforme manchado. El codo me dolía mucho y tenía los dedos manchados de sangre. Al mirármelos, comprendí que me había cortado al tratar de retirar los cristales. Entonces, vi la sangre en el suelo.

Me di la vuelta y vi que había gotas por el suelo, indicando el camino que había tomado. Me llevé los brazos al pecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había dejado un rastro de sangre y seguramente los soldados de Goshima, que eran como perros de presa, lo estarían siguiendo.

De hecho, acababan de dar la vuelta a la esquina y habían tomado el pasillo en el que me encontraba.

Como sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco les llamaría la atención, me reuní con un grupo de criados, esperando pasar desapercibida entre ellos.

Cuando llegué a una esquina, me arriesgué a mirar por encima del hombro. Los guardias estaban en el lugar exacto en el que terminaba el rastro de sangre. Wren hacía gestos como si estuviera discutiendo con sus compañeros. Yo di la vuelta a la esquina sin que se fijaran en mí. Entonces, me encontré con Natsume.

—¡Mikan! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —me preguntó, agarrándome del brazo.

Yo hice un gesto de dolor y él me soltó.

—Yo... me... caí... sobre unos cristales rotos —mentí—. Iba a lavarme.

Cuando traté de seguir con mi camino, Natsume me agarró por el hombro e hizo que me diera la vuelta.

—Necesitas que te vea un médico.

—Yo... Está bien —dije, tratando de seguir con mi camino.

—El médico está por aquí —replicó Natsume, obligándome a darme la vuelta y a tomar el pasillo en dirección hacia los soldados.

Yo había esperado que no me vieran, pero, cuando pasamos a su lado, sonrieron y empezaron a caminar detrás de nosotros.

Yo miré a Natsume. No había expresión alguna en su rostro, pero tensó aún la mano con la que me agarraba por el nombro. ¿Acaso me conducía a algún lugar escondido en el que los tres pudieran matarme? ¿Debería tratar de escapar? Sin embargo, si Natsume me quería muerta, sólo tenía que negarse a darme el antídoto para el Polvo de Mariposa.

Cuando el pasillo quedó desierto, Natsume me soltó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los soldados. Yo me quedé cerca de él.

—¿Os habéis perdido? —les preguntó.

—No, señor —respondió Wren—. Sólo queremos reclamar a nuestra prisionera —añadió, tratando de agarrarme.

—¿Vuestra prisionera? —replicó Natsume, cortando el aire con una gélida voz de acero.

Los soldados se miraron el uno al otro completamente incrédulos. Natsume no tenía armas. Los dos intercambiaron una arrogante sonrisa. Seguramente, Mochu el cocinero apostaría el salario de un mes a que los dos soldados ganaban aquella discusión.

—En realidad, es la prisionera del general Goshima, señor. Ahora, si no le importa... —dijo Wren, haciéndole un gesto a Natsume para que se apartara.

—Díganle a su jefe que a Natsume no le gusta que se persiga a su nueva pupila por todo el castillo. Y que me gustaría que se la dejara en paz.

Los guardias volvieron a mirarse. Yo estaba empezando a sospechar que compartían un único cerebro. Inmediatamente, adoptaron una postura más ofensiva.

—Se nos ha ordenado que le llevemos la chica al general. No quiere mensajes — replicó Wren, sacándose la espada de la vaina.

Al ver a su compañero, el segundo soldado sacó también su arma. Wren volvió a pedirle a Natsume que se hiciera a un lado. ¿Qué podría hacer Natsume al verse enfrentado con dos espadas? Lo que yo pensaba hacer era echar a correr, así que me preparé para huir.

La mano derecha de Natsume se puso en movimiento. Realizó un rápido gesto, como si hubiera saludado militarme a los dos soldados. Antes de que los hombres pudieran reaccionar, se colocó entre ellos, demasiado cerca para que pudieran utilizar las espadas. Entonces, se agachó, puso las manos sobre el suelo y se dio la vuelta. Con las piernas, realizó un molinete que dio con los huesos de los dos soldados sobre el suelo. Los dos cayeron entre el estruendo del metal contra el suelo y quedaron completamente inmóviles.

Atónita, observé cómo Natsume se apartaba de sus enemigos. Contó en voz muy baja. Cuando llegó a diez, se inclinó sobre cada uno de los hombres y retiró un pequeño dardo de los cuellos de ambos.

—No es un modo muy limpio de luchar, pero llego tarde a almorzar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Por encima de los cuerpos de los dos soldados, Natsume me tomó el brazo y lo examinó.

—No es tan grave como parece. Sobrevivirás. Primero, iremos a ver al Comandante y después al médico.

Natsume me condujo apresuradamente a través del castillo. El brazo había empezado a dolerme bastante, por lo que empecé a quedarme atrás. Además, la perspectiva de encontrarme con el Comandante me impedía caminar. Ir a ver al médico y darme un baño caliente resultaba sin duda mucho más atrayente.

Entramos en una espaciosa sala redonda que servía como sala de Guerra del Comandante. Unas esbeltas vidrieras decoraban las paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo. El crisol de colores me hizo sentir como una peonza. Tan mareada estaba que me habría caído al suelo si no hubiera sido porque algo me clavó sobre el suelo.

Una larga mesa de madera ocupaba el centro de la sala. A la cabeza de la misma, protegido por dos soldados, estaba el Comandante. Tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de enojo. A su lado, había una bandeja de comida intacta. Junto a él, estaban sentados tres de sus generales. Dos de ellos estaban ocupados comiendo mientras el tenedor del tercero parecía haberse detenido en el aire. Me centré en la mano. Los nudillos estaban blancos por la rabia. De mala gana, me enfrenté a la mirada del general Goshima.

Éste bajó por fin el tenedor. Tenía el rostro muy tenso. Yo era el blanco de su ira, y, como un conejo sorprendido en el claro de un bosque, me sentía de masiado asustada como para moverme.

—Natsume... —comenzó el Comandante Horu.

—Llegas tarde —terminó Natsume—. Lo sé. Hemos sufrido un ligero altercado — añadió, haciendo que me acercara un poco más.

Intrigados, los otros dos generales dejaron de comer. Yo me sonrojé y experimenté un profundo deseo de salir huyendo. Como no había tenido contacto con oficiales de alto rango, reconocí a los generales por sus uniformes. Mi viaje a las mazmorras del Comandante había sido la primera vez que atravesaba los límites del DM-5. De hecho, durante los diez primeros años de mi vida en el orfanato de Goshima, sólo había visto a su familia y a él en contadas ocasiones.

Desgraciadamente, después de cumplir los dieciséis años, la imagen de Goshima y de su hijo Reo se convirtió en mi pesadilla diaria. Al principio, me sentí halagada por la atención de mi benefactor. Con su cabello gris, su rostro agradable y su aire de respetabilidad representaba para mí la imagen perfecta de la figura paterna. Goshima me dijo que yo era la más lista de sus niños «adoptados» y me pidió mi ayuda en algunos experimentos. Por supuesto, yo me mostré encantada de poder participar.

El recuerdo de lo ingenua y agradecida que yo me había mostrado me provocaba náuseas. Eso había sido hacía tres años. Yo había sido un cachorrito que no hacía más que menear la cola al escuchar la voz de su amo.

Tuve que sufrir durante dos años. Mi mente trataba de olvidar los recuerdos. Miré a Goshima sentado a la mesa del Comandante. Tenía los labios muy apretados y la mandíbula le temblaba. Casi no podía contener su odio. Muy tenue, el fantasma de Reo apareció detrás de su padre. Tenía un profundo corte abierto en la garganta, del que chorreaba abundante sangre que le manchaba el camisón. No dejaba de recordar un cuento que decía que las víctimas de un asesinato no cesaban de acosar a sus asesinos hasta que concluyen su venganza.

Me froté los ojos. ¿Veía alguien más a aquel espectro? Si era así, lo ocultaban muy bien. Miré a Natsume. ¿Le perseguirían a él los fantasmas? Si aquella vieja historia era cierta, él debería estar acosado por ellos.

A pesar de todo, no lamentaba lo hecho. Lo único de lo que me arrepentía era de no haber tenido el valor de matar a Goshima cuando tuve la oportunidad. De no haber podido salvar a mis hermanas y hermanos del orfanato del horror que les esperaba al cumplir los dieciséis. De no haber podido advertir a May y a Carra ni de ayudarlas a escapar.

La voz del Comandante me obligó a centrarme en la sala.

—¿Un altercado, Natsume? —preguntó, con el tono que utilizaría un padre indulgente—. ¿Cuántos muertos?

—Ninguno. No podía justificar la muerte de unos soldados sólo porque obedecían las órdenes de Goshima de cazar y asesinar a la nueva catadora de su comida. Comandante. Además, no eran muy listos. De hecho, me parece que ella estaba a punto de darles esquinazo cuando se encontró conmigo. Menos mal que no pudo hacerlo, porque si no, jamás me habría enterado de lo ocurrido.

El Comandante me observó durante un instante antes de centrarse en Goshima. Aquello le bastó al general. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a gritar.

—¡Esa mujer debería estar muerta! ¡La quiero muerta! ¡Mató a mi hijo!

—Pero el Código de Comportamiento... —le recordó Natsume.

—Al diablo con el Código. Soy un general. Ella mató al hijo de un general y está aquí...

La emoción le impidió seguir hablando. Los dedos le temblaban como si quisiera agarrarme del cuello y estrangularme. El fantasma de Reo flotaba detrás de su padre, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Para mí, que esta mujer siga con vida representa un deshonor. Un insulto — prosiguió Goshima —. Adiestrad a otro prisionero. ¡La quiero muerta!

Instintivamente, me escondí detrás de Natsume. Los otros generales asentían e indicaban su aprobación. Yo me sentía demasiado aterrorizada para mirar al Comandante.

—Tiene razón —dijo éste, sin emoción alguna en la voz.

—Jamás nos hemos desviado de lo que dice el Código de Comportamiento — replicó Natsume—. Si empezamos ahora, sentaremos precedente. Además, habremos terminado con la mejor catadora de comida que hemos tenido nunca. Casi he terminado de adiestrarla —añadió, indicando la bandeja de comida del Comandante.

Yo me asomé un poco para ver la expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro del Comandante. Mientras consideraba el razonamiento de Natsume, parecía pensativo.

Yo me crucé de brazos y, sin poder evitarlo, me clavé las uñas en la carne.

Goshima, sintiendo que el Comandante cambiaba de parecer, se acercó a él.

—Es lista porque yo la eduqué. No me puedo creer que vayas a escuchar a este ladrón mentiroso e intrigante... —dijo. Se detuvo inmediatamente. Sabía que había dicho demasiado. Había insultado a Natsume e incluso yo había comprendido lo mucho que el Comandante apreciaba a su consejero.

—Goshima, deja en paz a mi catadora de comida.

Yo respiré aliviada.

Goshima trató de replicar, pero el Comandante lo silenció.

—Es una orden. Construye tu nueva fábrica. Considera que tienes mi aprobación —dijo.

¿Acaso valía más una fábrica nueva que mi muerte?

Todo el mundo esperó en silencio la respuesta de Goshima. Él me lanzó una mirada envenenada. El fantasma de Reo sonrió y yo deduje que aquel permiso era muy importante para Goshima. Seguramente, estaba pensando que podría construir su fábrica primero y matarme después. Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarme. Goshima se levantó y se marchó de la sala sin decir una palabra más. El divertido fantasma se despidió de mí pronunciando en silencio las palabras «Ya nos veremos». Entonces, siguió a su padre.

Cuando los otros generales empezaron a protestar por la concesión de aquel permiso, el Comandante escuchó sus argumentos en silencio. Como momentáneamente se habían olvidado de mí, los estudié a ambos. Sus uniformes eran parecidos a los del Comandante, a excepción de que llevaban chaquetas negras con botones de oro. En vez de diamantes de verdad en el cuello, cada uno tenía cinco rombos bordados sobre el pecho izquierdo. No había medalla alguna que decorara sus uniformes.

Los rombos del general que había sentado cerca del Comandante eran azules. Era el general Hazal, que estaba a cargo del Distrito Militar 6, al oeste del de Goshima. Los del general Tesso eran plateados, que indicaban el DM-4, que quedaba al norte del de Goshima. Si un distrito planeaba un gran proyecto, como lo era construir una nueva fábrica o crear más tierras de cultivo, se requería el permiso del Comandante. Para los proyectos de menor importancia, como instalar un nuevo horno en una tahona o construir una casa, sólo se necesitaba la aprobación del general del distrito.

La mayoría de los generales tenían personal que se ocupaba de la tramitación de los nuevos permisos.

Resultaba evidente por las quejas de los dos generales que el permiso de Goshima aún estaba en su proceso inicial. Dicho proceso terminaba con la firma del Comandante, aunque éste tenía la potestad de acelerar los trámites.

Se nos había enseñado el Código de Comportamiento en el orfanato. Cualquiera que deseara tener el honor de realizar recados en la ciudad tenía que memorizar y recitar el Código a la perfección antes de que se le concediera tal privilegio. Además de leer y escribir, la educación que yo había recibido de Goshima había incluido también matemáticas y la historia del cambio de régimen de Ixia. Desde dicho cambio de poder, todo el mundo tenía derecho a recibir educación. Ésta había dejado de ser privilegio de los hombres de las clases acomodadas.

No obstante, mi educación dio un giro a peor cuando comencé a «ayudar» a Goshima. Los recuerdos amenazaron con abrumarme. La piel parecía habérseme tensado. Me eché a temblar y me obligué a regresar al presente. Los generales habían dejado de replicar la decisión del Comandante. Natsume estaba probando la comida fría del Comandante para acercársela después.

—Vuestras preocupaciones quedan anotadas, pero mi orden sigue en pie —dijo el Comandante. Entonces, se volvió hacia Natsume—. Espero que esta muchacha sea digna de todos los elogios que has hecho de ella. Un error y tendrás que preparar a su sustituto antes de buscarte un nuevo destino. Puedes marcharte.

Natsume me agarró del brazo y me sacó de la sala. Cuando cerró la puerta, se volvió para mirarme. Su rostro parecía una máscara de porcelana.

—Mikan...

—No digas nada. No me amenaces ni trates de intimidarme. Ya he tenido bastante con Goshima. Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda por ser la mejor y porque me gusta la idea de seguir con vida. Además, no quiero darle a Goshima la satisfacción de verme muerta.

Dicho esto, me aparté de él. Natsume me siguió. Cuando llegamos a una intersección, él me agarró por el codo. Oí que pronunciaba la palabra «médico» y me guiaba a la izquierda. Sin volver a mirarlo, dejé que me llevara a la enfermería.

Me llevaron al lado de una mesa. Desde allí, contemplé el uniforme del médico, que era todo blanco. La única nota de color era dos pequeños rombos rojos en el cuello. Estaba tan fatigada que tardé algún tiempo en darme cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer. Tras lanzar un gruñido, me tumbé en la mesa.

Cuando la mujer se marchó para ir a recoger lo que necesitaba, Natsume me dijo:

—Pondré guardias en la puerta, por si Goshima cambia de opinión.

Antes de marcharse de la enfermería, vi que hablaba con la médica. Ella asintió y me miró.

Regresó a mi lado con una bandeja llena de instrumental médico, que incluía una jarra de una sustancia que parecía mermelada. Ella me frotó los brazos con alcohol, haciendo que las heridas me escocieran. Me mordí el labio para no gritar.

—Son todas superficiales, a excepción de ésta —dijo, señalándome el codo con el que había roto el cristal—. Tendré que sellar esta herida.

—¿Sellarla?

La doctora tomó la jarra de mermelada.

—Relájate. Es un nuevo método para tratar las laceraciones profundas. Utilizamos este pegamento para sellar la piel. Cuando la herida cicatriza, el cuerpo lo absorbe —me explicó. Entonces, sacó una buena cantidad del ungüento con los dedos y lo aplicó al corte.

Yo hice un gesto de dolor. Ella me pellizcó la piel, uniendo con fuerza los bordes de la herida. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodarme por las mejillas.

—Lo inventó el cocinero del Comandante. No hay efectos secundarios y sabe muy bien en el té.

—¿Mochu? —pregunté, sorprendida.

Ella asintió. Sin soltarme la piel, me dijo:

—Tendrás que llevar una venda durante unos días y evitar que el corte se te moje.

Entonces, empezó a soplar sobre la mermelada para que se secara. Cuando terminó, me vendó el brazo.

—Natsume quiere que te quedes aquí esta noche. Te traeré la cena para que puedas descansar.

Yo creía que comer me iba a costar un gran esfuerzo, pero, cuando la doctora me llevó la comida, me di cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre. No obstante, un sabor extraño en el té me quitó inmediatamente el apetito.

Alguien había envenenado mi té.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Le hice una señal a la doctora con la mano.

—Hay algo en mi té —grité. Estaba empezando a sentirme algo mareada—. Llama a Natsume.

Tal vez él tendría un antídoto.

La mujer me miró con unos enormes ojos pardos. Tenía el rostro largo y delgado y el cabello muy corto.

—Es una píldora para dormir. Órdenes de Natsume —respondió.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Me sentía mejor. La doctora me dedicó una mirada divertida antes de marcharse. Como ya no tenía apetito alguno, aparté la comida. No necesitaba píldoras para dormir que me ayudaran a rendirme al agotamiento que había terminado con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, vi un bulto blanco a los pies de mi cama. Se movía. Parpadeé hasta que conseguí centrar la imagen. Era la doctora.

—¿Has pasado buena noche?

—Sí —respondí. De hecho, había sido la primera en mucho tiempo sin pesadillas.

No obstante, sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran llenado de lana. Además, el regusto amargo que sentía en la boca no presagiaba una buena mañana.

La doctora me examinó el vendaje y, tras lanzar un sonido que no significaba nada, me dijo que el desayuno tardaría un rato.

Mientras esperaba, examiné la enfermería. La sala rectangular tenía doce camas, seis a cada lado. Las sábanas de cada una de ellas estaban tensas como la cuerda de un arco. El orden y la precisión que reinaba en la sala me molestaba. Me sentía como una cama revuelta. Ya no podía controlar ni mi alma ni mi cuerpo ni mi mundo.

Verme rodeada por tanto orden me molestaba. Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de saltar encima de las camas para deshacerlas.

Yo estaba en la más alejada de la puerta. A continuación, había dos camas vacías entre mí y los otros tres pacientes, que dormían plácidamente. No tenía nadie con quien hablar. Las paredes carecían por completo de decoración. De hecho, las de mi celda habían sido más interesantes. Al menos, en la enfermería olía mejor. Respiré profundamente. Noté el duro olor del alcohol mezclado con el del desinfectante, tan diferente del aire fétido de las mazmorras. Mucho mejor. ¿O no? Había otro aroma entremezclado. Volví a aspirar y me di cuenta de que el amargo olor del miedo emanaba de mí.

No debería haber sobrevivido al día anterior. Los soldados de Goshima me tenían acorralada. No había escapatoria. Sin embargo, un extraño zumbido que surgió de mi garganta me había salvado.

Traté de evitar pensar que aquel sonido era un viejo amigo mío, pero los recuerdos resultaban imparables. Tras examinar los tres años anteriores, me obligué a concentrarme en el momento en el que había empezado a notar aquel zumbido.

Los dos primeros meses de los experimentos de Goshima se habían limitado a poner a prueba mis reflejos. Lo rápido que era capaz de esquivar una bola o agacharme bajo un palo. Todo había resultado bastante inofensivo hasta que la bola se transformó en un cuchillo y el palo en una espada.

El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. Con mano sudorosa, me toqué una cicatriz que tenía en el cuello. «No siento nada», me dije, apartando las manos como si así pudiera alejar también el miedo.

¿Qué vino después? Pruebas de fuerza y resistencia. Tareas sencillas en las que se levantaban pesos, que después se convirtieron en piedras que había que sostener por encima de la cabeza, primero durante minutos y luego durante horas. Si la piedra caía antes de que el tiempo terminara, venían los latigazos. Después, vino lo de agarrarse a cadenas que colgaban del techo, sosteniendo el peso a centímetros por encima del suelo.

Fue entonces cuando empezó el zumbido. Yo había soltado las cadenas demasiado pronto en demasiadas ocasiones, lo que provocaba la ira de Reo. Entonces, él me obligó a salir a una ventana, que estaba situada a seis plantas del suelo. Allí, me dijo que debía sujetarme al alféizar con las manos.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo —dijo Reo—. Ahora que hay mucho más que perder, tal vez dures la hora entera.

Yo tenía los brazos debilitados por haberme pasado el día colgando de las cadenas y los dedos húmedos de sudor. Los músculos me temblaban de fatiga. Tuve miedo. Cuando los dedos se me resbalaron del alféizar, empecé a aullar como un recién nacido. El aullido se transformó en sustancia. Pareció expandirse, acariciarme la piel por todos lados. Me sentía como si descansara en un cálido estanque de agua.

A continuación, me vi sentada en el suelo. Miré hacia la ventana y vi que Reo me observaba atónito. Tenía el cabello inusualmente revuelto. Encantado, me tiró un beso.

El único modo en el que yo podría haber sobrevivido tenía que haber sido gracias a la magia. No. Tenía que haber sido por unas extrañas corrientes de aire que me habían llevado hasta el suelo. No por la magia.

La palabra magia estaba prohibida en Ixia desde que el Comandante Horu había asumido el poder. Se había tratado a los magos como si fueran una plaga de mosquitos. Se les había casado, atrapado y exterminado. Cualquier sugerencia de que alguien tenía poderes mágicos era una sentencia de muerte. La única oportunidad de sobrevivir era escapar a Sitia.

Para distraerme de los recuerdos, conté las grietas que había en el techo. Había llegado a cincuenta y seis cuando Natsume apareció en la enfermería.

Llevaba una bandeja de comida en una mano y una carpeta en la otra. Examiné la tortilla con una cierta sospecha.

—¿Qué tiene? —pregunté—. ¿Más píldoras para dormir? ¿O acaso un nuevo veneno? ¿Qué hay sobre darme algo que me haga sentir bien, para variar?

—¿Qué te parece mejor para mantenerte con vida? —replicó él. Me incorporé en la cama y me ofreció la pipeta con mi antídoto. Entonces, me colocó la bandeja en el regazo—. Ya no necesitas píldoras para dormir. La doctora me ha dicho que notaste el sabor anoche —añadió con una nota de aprobación en la voz—. Saborea tu desayuno y dime si permitirías que el Comandante lo tomara.

Natsume no había exagerado cuando me dijo que yo no tenía días libres. Suspiré y olí la tortilla. No noté nada extraño. Corté la tortilla en cuartos y examiné cada uno de ellos. Entonces, tomé un trocito de cada sección y me los metí uno por uno en la boca, masticando cuidadosamente. Tragué y esperé a ver si tenían algún regusto extraño. Entonces, olí el té y lo moví con una cuchara antes de darle un sorbo. Antes de tragarlo, noté un sabor dulce.

—A menos que al Comandante no le guste la miel en el té, yo no rechazaría este desayuno.

—Entonces, cómetelo.

Dudé. ¿Acaso estaba Natsume tratando de engañarme? A menos que hubiera utilizado un veneno que yo no había aprendido, el desayuno estaba limpio. Me lo comí todo y luego me bebí el té mientras Natsume me observaba.

—No ha estado mal —dijo—. Hoy... no ha habido venenos.

Uno de los doctores le llevó otra bandeja a Natsume. Aquella tenía cuatro tazas blancas con un líquido color aceituna que olía a menta.

—Quiero repasar contigo algunas técnicas. Cada una de estas tazas contiene una infusión de menta. Saborea una de ellas.

Agarré la más cercana y di un sorbo. Un abrumador sabor a menta inundó mis papilas gustativas, tanto que me atraganté. Natsume sonrió.

—¿Notas algo más?

Yo tomé otro sorbo, pero la menta era el sabor predominante. —No.

—Muy bien. Ahora, pellízcate la nariz y prueba de nuevo.

Después de hacer un cierto malabarismo con el brazo que tenía vendado, conseguí tomar el té con la nariz tapada. Me maravillé ante el sabor que notaba.

—Es dulce. Nada de menta —dije. Como mi voz sonaba ridícula, me solté la nariz. Inmediatamente, el sabor a menta eclipsó todo lo demás.

—Correcto. Ahora prueba con los otros. La siguiente taza escondía un sabor agrio. La tercera amargo y la última salado.

—Esta técnica funciona para cualquier otra comida o bebida. Cuando se bloquea el sentido del olfato, todos los demás olores desaparecen, a excepción del dulce, del amargo, del agrio y del salado. Algunos venenos pueden reconocerse sólo por uno de esos cuatro sabores —dijo Natsume. Entonces, examinó la carpeta que tenía en la mano—. Aquí tienes una lista completa de todos los venenos humanos y sus distintos sabores para que la memorices. Hay cincuenta y dos venenos conocidos.

Examiné el inventario de venenos. Algunos ya los conocía. «Amor mío» encabezaba la lista. Aquella enumeración me habría evitado dolores de cabeza, náuseas, mareos y paranoias.

—¿Por qué no me diste esta lista en vez de hacerme saborear el «Amor mío»?

—¿Y qué es lo que se puede aprender de una lista? El Kattsgut sabe dulce. ¿Cómo exactamente? ¿Dulce como la miel? ¿Cómo una manzana? Hay diferentes niveles de dulzor y el único modo de aprenderlos es saboreándolos personalmente. La única razón por la que te doy esta lista es porque el Comandante quiere que te pongas a trabajar lo antes posible. Sólo porque no vayas a saborear estos venenos ahora no significa que no vayas a hacerlo en el futuro. Memorízala. Cuando el médico te dé el alta, pondré a prueba tus conocimientos. Si apruebas, podrás empezar a trabajar.

—¿Y si fracaso?

—Entonces, empezaré a adiestrar a un nuevo catador.

La voz de Natsume resonó monótona, sin emoción, pero el significado de las palabras hizo que se me detuviera el corazón.

—Goshima estará dos semanas más en el castillo. Tiene más asuntos de los que ocuparse. No puedo tenerte vigilada todo el día, por lo que Sumire te está preparando una habitación en las mías. Regresaré más tarde para ver cuándo el médico te va a dar el alta.

Observé cómo Natsume se dirigía a la puerta. Lo hacía de un modo equilibrado y atlético. Sacudí la cabeza. Pensar en Natsume era lo peor que yo podría hacer. En vez de eso, me centré en la lista de venenos. Me alegró ver que la caligrafía resultaba legible, por lo que empecé a estudiar.

Casi no me di cuenta del momento en el que la doctora se me acercó para ver cómo tenía el brazo. Debió de haberse llevado la bandeja con las tazas, porque ésta había desaparecido de mi regazo. Me había concentrado tanto que me sobresalté profundamente cuando me colocaron bajo la nariz un plato con un pastel redondo.

El brazo que sostenía aquel plato era el de Mochu. Tenía una alegre sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Mira lo que he conseguido traerte a pesar de la doctora! Venga, cómetelo antes de que ella regrese.

El cálido postre olía a canela. El almíbar caía por los lados, provocando que se me pegaran los dedos. Examiné cuidadosamente el pastel, tratando de encontrar algún aroma extraño. Un pequeño bocado reveló múltiples capas de masa y canela. —Dios mío, Mikan. ¿Acaso piensas que soy capaz de haberlo envenenado? — preguntó Mochu, muy ofendido.

Aquello era exactamente lo que había estado pensando, pero no quería admitirlo delante de Mochu. Los motivos de su visita resultaban algo oscuros. Parecía amable y simpático, pero podía ser que siguiera molesto por lo ocurrido a su amigo Oscove, el anterior catador. No obstante, podía ser un aliado potencial.

¿A quién mejor podría tener a mi lado? ¿A Mochu, el cocinero, cuya comida estaría probando a diario o a Natsume, el asesino, que tenía la desagradable tendencia a envenenar mis comidas?

—Deformación profesional —contesté. Él gruñó. Aún parecía molesto. Di un bocado mayor al pastel—. Maravilloso —añadí, apelando a su ego para que me diera otra oportunidad.

—¿A que sí? —replicó él, más contento—. Es mi última creación. Sin embargo, me está costando encontrarle nombre. Por supuesto, no se lo digas a la doctora. No le gusta que sus pacientes coman nada más que unas gachas que ella prepara. Dice que esas gachas benefician la curación. ¡Por supuesto que producen su efecto! Saben tan mal que todo el mundo quiere marcharse cuanto antes para poder tomar una comida decente. Bueno, ¿cómo te encuentras? —añadió, inclinándose sobre mí para que no pudieran escucharle el resto de los pacientes.

Volví a sentir una cierta cautela. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle a él?

—¿Acaso has vuelto a realizar una apuesta?

—Siempre estamos apostando —admitió—. Las apuestas y los chismes es lo único que hacemos los criados. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer? Deberías haber visto la conmoción y las apuestas que tuvieron lugar cuando vieron que te perseguían los gorilas de Goshima.

—Nadie vino a ayudarme —dije, algo apesadumbrada—. Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos.

—Eso habría sido implicarse en una situación que no nos afecta directamente. Los criados jamás hacen algo así. Somos como cucarachas en la oscuridad. Si brilla una luz... ¡puf! Nos evaporamos —añadió, chascando los dedos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Yo me sentí como la cucaracha a la que siempre sorprendía la luz.

—Bueno —prosiguió—. Todas las apuestas iban en tu contra. La mayoría perdió mucho dinero mientras que sólo unos pocos... ganaron muchos.

—Y, dado que tú estás aquí, supongo que tú fuiste de los que ganaron.

—Mikan —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Yo siempre voy a apostar por ti. Eres como uno de los perros del Comandante. Pequeño, ladrador, un perro al que nadie le prestaría atención, pero, que cuando muerde, no suelta su presa fácilmente.

—Si se envenena la carne del perro, éste no volverá a molestar.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Mochu con tono preocupado.

Sorprendida de que los canales de chismorreo del castillo no hubieran empezado a realizar apuestas sobre la prueba de Natsume, dudé. A Mochu le gustaba mucho hablar y podría meterme en un lío.

—No. Es que esto de ser la catadora de la comida...

Mochu asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con la explicación. Se pasó el resto de la tarde alternando los recuerdos de Oscove con las posibles nuevas recetas. Cuando

Natsume llegó, dejó de hablar, palideció y se marchó con la excusa de que tenía que comprobar cómo iba la cena. Natsume lo observó atentamente mientras salía de la enfermería.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

La expresión de su rostro era neutral, pero la actitud de su cuerpo mostraba que estaba enojado. Eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado, le expliqué que Mochu había ido a visitarme.

—¿Cuándo lo conociste?

—Después de que me recuperé de «Amor mío». Fui a buscar comida y me encontré con Mochu en la cocina.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices en su presencia. No te puedes fiar de él. Yo no le habría confirmado en su puesto, pero el Comandante insistió en que se quedara. Es un genio en la cocina. Una especie de protegido. Empezó a cocinar para el Rey cuando era muy joven.

Natsume me observaba con fríos ojos. Tal vez aquella era la razón por la que no había sentido simpatía por Oscove. Comprendí que ser amiga de alguien que había sido leal al Rey podría ocasionarme problemas. Sin embargo, consentir que Natsume me metiera miedo... Lo miré fijamente, tanto que conseguí que él apartara la mirada. Me sentí jubilosa. Al fin le había ganado una vez.

—Te darán el alta mañana por la mañana —me informó Natsume—. Arréglate y preséntate en mi gabinete para realizar tu prueba. Aunque apruebes, no creeré que estés lista, pero el Comandante me ha ordenado que estés disponible a la hora de comer. Es un atajo —añadió, meneando la cabeza—. Y no me gustan los atajos.

—¿Por qué? Así no tendrás que seguir poniéndote en peligro —repliqué, arrepintiéndome enseguida de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—En mi experiencia, los atajos normalmente conducen a la muerte.

—¿Es eso lo que le ocurrió a mi predecesor? —pregunté, incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad. ¿Confirmaría o negaría Natsume las teorías de Mochu?

—¿Oscove? No tenía estómago para esto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, aún tenía la lista de venenos de Natsume en la mano. Estuve repasando el inventario de venenos hasta que la doctora me dio el alta.

Mientras me dirigía a la puerta, mis magullados músculos protestaban con cada movimiento. Debería de haberme sentido contenta por poder abandonar la enfermería, pero me sentía muy nerviosa. Parecía que tenía un ratón vivo en el estómago, que no hacía más que mordisquearme por dentro para lograr escapar.

Los guardias que estaban apostados en las puertas de la enfermería me asustaron. Sin embargo, no iban ataviados con los colores de Goshima. Entonces, recordé que Natsume me había dicho que estarían allí para protegerme hasta que yo me presentara en su gabinete.

Miré a mi alrededor para averiguar dónde estaba, pero no tenía ni idea de qué camino tomar para ir a mi habitación. Llevaba dieciocho días viviendo en el castillo, pero aún no estaba segura de su disposición interna. Además, desconocía cómo era su forma exterior, dado que jamás lo había visto por fuera.

El carruaje de la prisión me había llevado al castillo y, por supuesto, éste carecía de ventanas. Sólo tenía unos pequeños agujeros por los que yo me había negado a mirar para no parecer un animal enjaulado.

Por lo tanto, no me quedó más remedio que pedirles a los soldados que me indicaran el camino. Ellos me guiaron sin palabras. Llevaba uno delante y otro detrás y sólo se me permitió entrar en mi cuarto después de que el primero se hubiera asegurado de que era un lugar seguro.

Mis uniformes seguían en el armario tal y como yo los había dejado, pero alguien había estado hojeando mi diario. En vez de estar en el cajón de la mesa, donde yo lo había guardado, yacía abierto sobre ésta. Alguien había estado leyendo las notas que había estado realizando sobre los venenos. Sentí una dura y fría sensación.

Inmediatamente, sospeché de Natsume. Él era lo suficientemente osado como para registrar mis papeles personales. Probablemente hasta había decidido que era su deber asegurarse de que no estaba tramando nada. Después de todo, yo sólo era una catadora de comida. No tenía derecho a ninguna clase de intimidad.

Tomé mi diario y mis uniformes y salí de mi habitación. Entonces, me dirigí a los baños. Los guardias esperaron en el exterior mientras me daba un baño. Me tomé mi tiempo. Natsume y su prueba podrían esperar. No iba a obedecer sus órdenes como un cordero.

Cuando por fin llegué al gabinete de Natsume, corté todo comentario que él pudiera hacer preguntándole:

—¿Dónde está mi prueba?

Un gesto de diversión se le dibujó en el rostro. Se levantó y, con un dramático ademán, me mostró dos filas de comida y bebidas sobre la mesa.

—Sólo uno de estos artículos no está envenenado. Encuéntralo. Entonces, come o bebe lo que hayas elegido. Los probé uno por uno. Olí, hice gárgaras, me tapé la nariz, di pequeños bocados, escupí... La mayor parte de las comidas resultaban muy insípidas, por lo que resultaba muy fácil descubrir el veneno. Por el contrario, las bebidas de frutas enmascaraban el veneno.

Cuando terminé, me volví a Natsume.

—Eres un canalla. Están todas envenenadas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto. Yo no me comería ni bebería nada de lo que hay sobre esa mesa.

Natsume se dirigió a la mesa con rostro pétreo.

—Lo siento, Mikan. Has fallado.

Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. El ratón pareció resucitar y empezó de nuevo a hacerme agujeros en las tripas. Volví a examinar la mesa. ¿Qué había pasado por alto?

Nada. Yo estaba en lo cierto. Desafié a Natsume para que me demostrara que me había equivocado. Sin dudarlo, él levantó una taza.

—Ésta no está envenenada.

—Bébetelo —repliqué. Recordaba perfectamente aquella taza. Estaba aderezada con un veneno amargo.

La mano de Natsume tembló un poco. Dio un sorbo. Tal vez yo me había equivocado. Tal vez había sido la taza de al lado... Natsume me miró a los ojos mientras hacía que el líquido le recorriera la lengua. Entonces, lo escupió.

Yo quería saltar, gritar de alegría, bailar a su alrededor. En vez de eso, dije:

—Veneno de moras.

—Así es —admitió, sin dejar de examinar la taza que tenía en la mano y el resto de la comida.

—¿He aprobado?

Sin dejar de parecer distraído, asintió. Entonces, se dirigió a su escritorio y, suavemente, dejó la taza sobre su superficie. Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó unos papeles para volver a dejarlos sobre la mesa sin leer.

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que tratarías de engañarme.

El tono caldeado de mi voz hizo que Natsume me mirara. Entonces, deseé haber guardado silencio.

—Estás muy encendida y esto no tiene nada que ver con la prueba. Explícate.

—¿Explicar? ¿Por qué tengo yo que explicar nada? Tal vez tú deberías explicarme a mí por qué tuviste que leer mi diario.

—¿Tu diario? —repitió Natsume, atónito—. Yo no he leído nada tuyo, pero, si lo hubiera hecho, habría estado en mi derecho.

—¿Porqué?

Natsume me miró con incredulidad. Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces antes de poder poner voz a sus pensamientos.

—Mikan, confesaste haber cometido un asesinato. De hecho, te sorprendieron sentada a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Reo con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano. Busqué un motivo en tu expediente. No encontré nada. Tan sólo que te habías negado a responder a todas las preguntas. Dado que no conozco los motivos que tienes para matar, no sé si volverás a hacerlo o lo que podría provocarte a hacerlo. Como obedezco fielmente el Código de Comportamiento, tuve que ofrecerte el puesto de nueva catadora. Vas a estar muy cerca del Comandante a diario. Hasta que pueda confiar en ti, te estaré vigilando.

Mi ira se fue apagando. ¿Por qué iba a esperar yo que Natsume confiara en mí cuando yo no confiaba en él? Recobré la compostura.

—¿Cómo puedo ganarme tu confianza?

—Diciéndome por qué mataste a Reo.

—Aún no estás preparado para creerme.

Natsume apartó la mirada. Yo me cubrí la boca con la mano. ¿Por qué había tenido que utilizar la palabra «preparado»? Dicha palabra implicaba que algún día podría creerme, algo que sólo podía ser un deseo por mi parte.

—Tienes razón —dijo él.

—Bien —repliqué yo después de un largo silencio—. He aprobado tu examen. Quiero mi antídoto.

Natsume me preparó inmediatamente una dosis y me la entregó.

—¿Ahora qué? —quise saber.

—El almuerzo. Llegamos tarde —respondió, haciéndome salir a toda prisa por la puerta. Mientras avanzábamos, me tomé el líquido blanquecino.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la sala del trono, empezó a escucharse el sonido de muchas voces. Dos de los consejeros del Comandante estaban discutiendo. Oficiales y soldados se arremolinaban detrás de los dos consejeros. El Comandante estaba apoyado contra un escritorio cercano, escuchando atentamente.

El grupo discutía el mejor modo de localizar y capturar a un fugitivo. Uno de los bandos insistía en una buena cantidad de soldados y perros, mientras que el otro afirmaba que serviría con un grupo de los mejores soldados. La fuerza bruta contra la inteligencia.

El intercambio, a pesar de estar desarrollándose en voz muy alta, no era airado. Todos parecían bastante relajados. Di por sentado que aquella clase de debate era muy común, pero me pregunté si el fugitivo sería una persona real o sólo parte de un ejercicio hipotético.

Natsume se acercó al Comandante. Yo me coloqué tras ellos. El debate hizo que me echara a temblar porque no pude evitar imaginarme como el pobre diablo al que se quería cazar. Me imaginé corriendo por los bosques, sin aliento, incapaz de entrar en una ciudad porque un rostro nuevo alertaría a los soldados de patrulla, soldados aburridos cuyo único trabajo era observar y que conocían a todos los habitantes de la ciudad.

Todos los ciudadanos de Ixia tenían un trabajo en concreto. Después del cambio de régimen, todo el mundo tenía asignada una ocupación. Se permitía que los ciudadanos pasaran a vivir a una ciudad diferente e incluso a otro Distrito Militar, pero se necesitaban papeles para hacerlo, la aprobación del supervisor y pruebas de que se tenía una ocupación en la nueva dirección. Sin tales documentos, todo ciudadano que se encontrara en el barrio equivocado podría ser arrestado. Se podía visitar otros distritos, pero sólo cuando se tuvieran los papeles correspondientes y se mostraran a los soldados a su llegada.

Mientras trabajaba para Goshima y Reo, había pensado obsesivamente en la huida. Pensar en la libertad era mejor que hacerlo sobre mi vida como rata de laboratorio. Sin familia ni amigos que me ocultaran, las tierras del sur eran mi mejor opción, asumiendo que pudiera atravesar la bien protegida frontera.

Había imaginado elaboradas fantasías en las que me escapaba a Sitia, encontraba una familia adoptiva y el amor. Era una basura barata y sentimental, pero suponía mi elixir. Todos los días, cuando empezaban los experimentos, centraba mi mente en Sitia, donde podría encontrar colores brillantes, gestos cariñosos y calor. Conseguía soportar los experimentos de Reo con aquellas imágenes en mente.

Sin embargo, aunque se me hubiera dado la oportunidad de escapar, no sé si la hubiera aceptado. Aunque no recordaba nada de mi familia biológica, sí que tenía una familia viviendo en aquel caserón. Los otros huérfanos. Mis hermanas. Mis hermanos. Aprendía con ellos, jugaba con ellos y cuidaba de ellos. ¿Cómo podía abandonarlos? No podía soportar pensar que May o Carra pudieran ocupar mi lugar.

Me mordí el dedo hasta que noté el sabor de la sangre. Esto me hizo regresar al presente. Había escapado de Goshima. Él se marcharía del castillo dentro de dos semanas y regresaría a su casa, probablemente para empezar la siguiente ronda de experimentos con una rata de laboratorio diferente. Sufrí por ella, fuera quien fuera. Goshima era brutal. Le esperaban momentos muy duros. No obstante, al menos la había librado de Reo.

Aparté la mano de la boca y examiné el mordisco. No era demasiado profundo, por lo que no dejaría cicatriz. Tracé con un dedo la red de pequeñas cicatrices semicirculares que me cubrían los nudillos y los dedos. Cuando levanté la mirada, vi que Natsume me estaba observando. Rápidamente, oculté las manos tras la espalda.

El Comandante levantó la mano. El silencio se hizo en un instante.

—Habéis enumerado unos motivos excelentes en ambos bandos. Pondremos vuestras teorías a prueba. Dos equipos —dijo, señalando a los dos oradores principales—. Vosotros dos seréis los capitanes. Formad vuestros equipos y organizad un plan de ataque. Reclutad a todos los que necesitéis. Natsume proporcionará un fugitivo entre uno de sus hombres. Tenéis quince días para prepararlo todo.

El ruido se acrecentó cuando el Comandante se dirigió a su despacho, seguido por Natsume y por mí. Fue Natsume el que cerró la puerta.

—¿Aún le preocupa que Tsubasa se escapara a Sitia? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Fue una persecución nefasta. Tsubasa debía de saber que tú estabas en el DM-8. Deberías adiestrar a un par de protegidos.

Natsume lo miró fingiendo horror.

—Entonces, yo no sería indispensable —comentó.

El Comandante sonrió y me miró.

—Bueno, con esta muchacha tenías razón. Ella ha superado tu prueba. Ven aquí, jovencita —añadió. Yo obedecí, a pesar de los alocados latidos de mi corazón—. Como la catadora oficial de mi comida, te presentarás ante mí con mi desayuno. Yo te daré el itinerario diario y esperaré que estés presente en cada comida. No aceptaré retrasos. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Parece muy frágil, Natsume. ¿Estás seguro de que sirve para esto?

—Sí, señor.

A pesar de todo, el Comandante no parecía estar convencido

—Muy bien. Dado que no he almorzado, Natsume, tú me acompañarás durante una cena temprana. Mikan, tú empezarás a trabajar mañana.

—Sí, señor —dijimos Natsume y yo al unísono. Entonces, nos marchamos del despacho.

Regresamos al gabinete de Natsume para recoger mis uniformes y mi diario. Entonces, Natsume me acompañó a sus habitaciones, que estaban situadas en la parte central del castillo. Mientras recorríamos los pasillos, noté que había una serie de zonas más claras en las paredes, lo que me llevó a pensar que se debían haber descolgado todos los cuadros. Se me ocurrió que el estilo funcional y austero del Comandante le había arrebatado al castillo su carácter. Lo único que quedaba era piedra muerta con el único fin de resultar útil.

Yo era demasiado joven para recordar cómo había sido la vida antes del cambio de régimen, pero en el orfanato de Goshima me habían enseñado que la monarquía era corrupta y que los ciudadanos no estaban contentos. El cambio de régimen había sido precisamente eso. No se podía llamar guerra. La mayoría de los soldados del Rey había jurado lealtad al Comandante. Les asqueaba que todos los ascensos se basaran en sobornos o en vínculos de sangre en vez de en el trabajo duro y la pericia. Las órdenes de ejecutar a personas por delitos muy pequeños sólo porque un miembro de la élite se sentía ultrajado no caía bien entre los hombres.

El Comandante había incluido a las mujeres en su causa y éstas se habían convertido en excelentes espías. Natsume asesinó a los principales valedores del Rey. Cuando éste trató de alzar un ejército para enfrentarse al del Comandante, no tuvo nadie que lo defendiera. El Comandante capturó el castillo sin derramamiento de sangre. La mayor parte de los nobles habían muerto ya y el resto había escapado a Sitia.

Natsume y yo llegamos por fin frente a un par de imponentes puertas de madera, flanqueadas por dos soldados. Natsume les informó de que deberían franquearme el acceso tal y como yo necesitara. Entramos en un pequeño recibidor con dos puertas.

Natsume abrió la de la derecha y me explicó que la otra conducía a las habitaciones el Comandante.

Las habitaciones de Natsume eran muy grandes. Tras el oscuro pasillo, me sorprendió la luminosidad del salón. Ventanas tan finas como las rayas de un tigre permitían que entrara la luz a raudales. Había libros por todas partes, además de piedras y cristales multicolores. También se distinguían pequeñas estatuas de animales y flores, adornadas con plata. Resultaban muy delicadas y detalladas y se parecían a las panteras que había visto en el gabinete de Natsume. Constituían el único elemento decorativo de la sala.

De las paredes colgaba una considerable colección de armas. Algunas eran viejas y estaban cubiertas de polvo, lo que indicaba que no habían sido utilizadas desde hacía años. Por el contrario, otras brillaban. Un cuchillo largo y fino aún tenía sangre en la hoja. Aquella visión me hizo echarme a temblar. Me pregunté quién habría estado al otro lado de aquella hoja.

A la izquierda de la entrada había unas escaleras y tres puertas a la derecha del salón. Natsume señaló la primera.

—Esa habitación será tuya hasta que Goshima se haya marchado del castillo. Te sugiero que descanses un poco —dijo, Entonces, tomó tres libros de una mesa—. Yo regresaré más tarde. No salgas. Te traeré la cena. Cuando yo me haya marchado, cierra con llave la puerta. Aquí deberías estar a salvo.

«A salvo», pensé, mientras echaba el cerrojo. Jamás podría sentirme a salvo allí. Cualquiera que supiera cómo forzar una cerradura, podría entrar, agarrar un arma y acabar conmigo. Examiné las espadas que colgaban de la pared y suspiré con alivio. Estaban bien aseguradas sobre la pared. Tiré con fuerza de una maza, sólo para cerciorarme.

El desorden que había alrededor de mi puerta era más de lo que había junto a las otras dos. Cuando entré, descubrí por qué. Sobre el suelo, había marcas de cajas sobre la polvorienta superficie del suelo. El mismo polvo se adivinaba sobre la cama, el buró y el escritorio. Evidentemente, aquella habitación había sido utilizada como almacén. En vez de limpiarla, Sumire se había limitado a mover las cajas, considerando así su trabajo hecho.

El mínimo trabajo que realizaba era una indicación muy clara de la gran antipatía que sentía por mí. Tal vez sería mejor evitar su compañía en lo sucesivo.

La ropa de la cama estaba muy sucia y olía a cerrado por todas partes. Estornudé. Había una pequeña ventana, que abrí después de pelearme con las contraventanas.

Los muebles estaban realizados con cara madera de ébano. Intrincadas tallas de hojas y parras adornaban las patas de las sillas y los cajones. Cuando limpié el polvo del cabecero, descubrí una delicada escena de un jardín, lleno de flores y mariposas.

Tras quitar las sábanas sucias de la cama, me tumbé en el colchón. Entonces, la impresión que yo tenía de Sumire como una mujer gruñona pero inofensiva se esfumó por completo. Acababa de ver un mensaje que había sido escrito sobre el polvo del escritorio.

Decía: «Asesina. La horca te espera»


	9. Chapter 9

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Me levanté de un salto de la cama. Inmediatamente, el mensaje desapareció, pero yo no me sentí nada mejor. El miedo me asaltaba el corazón imaginándome una situación terrible tras otra. ¿Estaba Sumire advirtiéndome o amenazándome? ¿Estaba pensando recuperar el dinero que había perdido apostando contra mí entregándome a los gorilas de Goshima por una cantidad?

¿Por qué me iba a advertir? Me tranquilicé. Una vez más, mi reacción había sido exagerada. Por lo que había visto y oído de Sumire, su mensaje respondía tan sólo a la satisfacción de asustarme. Una pequeña venganza por tener que trabajar más por mi culpa. Decidí que sería mejor que no supiera que yo había visto aquella infantil nota o que me había sentido asustada por ella. Pensándolo bien, estaba segura de que había sido ella la que había leído mi diario y que lo había dejado abierto sobre el escritorio sólo para enojarme.

Natsume me había sugerido que descansara, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. Fui al salón. La nota de Sumire me había recordado que no bajara la guardia y que no confiara en nadie. Entonces, mis preocupaciones se reducirían a la comida del Comandante y a evitar a Goshima.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo o yo fuera tan fuerte... Tal vez Reo y Goshima me habían arrebatado la ingenuidad y la confianza ciega en los demás, pero, en lo más profundo de mi ser, aún me aferraba a la esperanza de encontrar un amigo. Hasta una rata necesita la compañía de otras ratas.

Desgraciadamente, en aquellos momentos, mi prioridad era seguir viva al día siguiente, pero algún día trataría de encontrar un modo de escapar. El conocimiento suponía poder, por lo que yo pensaba sentarme, escuchar y aprender todo lo que pudiera.

Decidí examinar los libros y papeles de Natsume. Encontré un par de textos sobre venenos que me interesaron, pero sus contenidos tenían que ver principalmente con el asesinato y la intriga. Algunos de los libros estaban escritos en un lenguaje arcaico que yo no era capaz de descifrar. O era un coleccionista, o había robado aquellos libros de la biblioteca del Rey.

De repente, al pie de la escalera, encontré un diagrama de la distribución del castillo. Por fin algo que me podía ser de utilidad.

Decidí dejar para otro momento la inspección de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba. Fui a por mi diario. Como el mapa estaba a vista de todos, no creía que Natsume se molestara. Probablemente, se alegraría de que no tuviera que pedirle indicaciones constantemente. Despejé un trozo del sofá, me puse cómoda y empecé a copiar el mapa.

Me desperté muy sobresaltada. El diario se me cayó al suelo. Parpadeé y examiné el salón a la luz de las velas. Entonces, vi a Natsume, que estaba encendiendo las lámparas del salón una a una.

Había estado soñando con ratas, pero, decididamente, Natsume no era una como yo. Era más bien un felino y no uno corriente. Más bien un tigre de nieve. El depredador más eficaz de todo el territorio de Ixia. De un blanco puro, el tigre de nieve era como dos perros enormes juntos. Rápido, ágil y letal, el tigre de nieve mataba a su presa antes de que ésta sospechara que había peligro. Permanecían principalmente en el norte, donde las nieves eran perpetuas, pero se había aventurado al sur cuando la comida escaseaba.

Nadie en la historia de Ixia había logrado matar a un tigre de nieve. El felino olía, oía o veía al cazador antes de que éste pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para herirlo. Se marchaban con la rapidez del rayo cuando oían que se tensaba la ballesta. Lo único que los habitantes del norte podían hacer era alimentarlos, esperando mantenerlos así alejados de las zonas pobladas.

Después de encender la última lámpara, Natsume se volvió para mirarme.

—¿Tiene algo de malo tu habitación? —dijo, tomando una bandeja y entregándomela.

—No. Es que no podía dormir.

—Ya veo —replicó él con una cierta sorna—. Siento que tu cena esté fría — añadió, señalando la bandeja—. Me entretuve.

Tras comprobar automáticamente si había venenos, tomé un par de cucharadas. Entonces, miré a Natsume para ver si él se había ofendido por el gesto. No era así. Entre bocado y bocado, le pregunté a Natsume si alguien tenía la llave de sus habitaciones.

—Sólo el Comandante y Sumire. ¿Te ayudará eso a dormir mejor?

—¿Es Sumire tu ama de llaves personal? —le pregunté sin responder.

—La mía y la del Comandante. Queríamos a alguien en quien pudiéramos confiar. Ella estaba con nosotros antes del cambio de régimen, por lo que su lealtad está más allá de toda duda —comentó Natsume, sentándose al escritorio—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuviste en la sala de guerra?

—Sí —respondí, algo confundida por el cambio de tema.

—Había tres generales en la sala. A Goshima ya lo conocías, pero, ¿puedes identificar a los otros dos?

—Tesso y Hazal —respondí, orgullosa de recordarlo.

—¿Puedes describirlos? ¿Decirme su color de cabello, el de sus ojos?

—No —admití—. Creo que el general Tesso tenía barba.

—Los identificaste por sus uniformes y no les miraste el rostro, ¿me equivoco?

—No.

—Eso me había parecido. Ése es el problema de los uniformes. Hace que las personas se vuelvan vagas. Un guardia ve el uniforme de un ama de llaves y da por sentado que esa persona debe estar en el castillo. Resulta demasiado fácil que alguien se cuele, razón por la cual el Comandante se rodea siempre de personas de confianza. Y la razón por la que Sumire es la única ama de llaves a la que se permite limpiar las habitaciones y el despacho del Comandante y los míos.

—¿Por qué no habéis despedido a todos los sirvientes del castillo y habéis utilizado a vuestra gente?

—Nuestro ejército está compuesto principalmente por soldados. Los civiles son consejeros u ocupan otros puestos de importancia. Algunos de los sirvientes del Rey ya estaban en nuestra nómina y a los otros les pagamos el doble de lo que ganaban con el Rey. Los criados bien pagados están contentos.

—¿Tiene un sueldo todo el mundo dentro del castillo?

—Sí.

—¿Incluye eso a la catadora de comida?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —insistí, a pesar de que no se me había pasado por la cabeza reclamar un sueldo hasta que Natsume habló de dinero.

—A la catadora de comidas se le paga por anticipado. ¿Cuánto crees que vale tu vida?


	10. Chapter 10

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Como no esperaba respuesta alguna, Natsume se dirigió a su escritorio.

En realidad, tenía razón. Terminé la comida y cuando me disponía a marcharme a mi dormitorio, Natsume volvió a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Qué comprarías con el dinero?

Una lista de objetos salió de mi boca, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

—Un cepillo para el cabello, camisones y me gastaría una parte en el festival.

Quería un camisón porque estaba cansada de dormir con el uniforme. No me atrevía a dormir en ropa interior por miedo a tener que salir corriendo para salvar la vida en medio de la noche. Además, el festival del fuego que se celebraba todos los años se acercaba. Para mí, era como una especie de aniversario. Durante el anterior, había matado a Reo.

Aunque el comandante había prohibido toda forma de religión, promocionaba los festivales como una manera de aumentar la moral. Sólo se permitían dos.

Durante el último festival de hielo, yo estaba en las mazmorras y me perdí todos los acontecimientos. El festival de hielo siempre se celebraba durante la estación fría, cuando no se podía hacer nada más que acurrucarse al lado del fuego y realizar manualidades. Cada ciudad organizaba su propio festival.

Por el contrario, el festival de fuego era un enorme carnaval que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad durante la estación calurosa. El festival comenzaba en el norte, donde la estación cálida sólo duraba unas pocas semanas, y luego iba bajando hacia el sur.

Tradicionalmente, se organizaban actuaciones y concursos para las celebraciones, que duraban una semana, en el interior del castillo. Yo esperaba que se me permitiera asistir. Natsume me había indicado que continuaría enseñándome por las tardes, pero, el resto del tiempo entre las comidas había sido, hasta el momento, sólo mío.

Siempre me había encantado acudir al festival de fuego. Goshima solía dar una pequeña cantidad de dinero a los niños de su orfanato para que pudieran ir todos los años. Era el acontecimiento más esperado en la casa. Practicábamos todo el año para poder participar en los concursos y así poder ahorrarnos el dinero de la entrada

La práctica voz de Natsume me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—La costurera te puede dar algunos camisones. De hecho, debería habértelos dado con tus uniformes. En cuanto al resto, tendrás que arreglártelas con lo que puedas encontrar.

Las palabras de Natsume me devolvieron a la realidad de mi vida, en la que no se incluía el festival de fuego. Tal vez pudiera verlo, pero no podría saborear el pollo picante o el vino.

Con un suspiro, recogí mi diario y me marché a mi habitación. Una brisa cálida y seca me acarició el rostro. Limpié el resto del polvo, pero tan sólo borré la mitad del mensaje de Sumire. En cierto modo, ella tenía razón. La soga me esperaba. Mi futuro no incluía una vida normal. Su mensaje me serviría como recordatorio de que no podía acomodarme demasiado.

O lo estropeaba todo y me sustituían en mi puesto como catadora de comida o iba a frustrar un intento de asesinato con mi propia muerte. Tal vez, técnica mente, no me moriría porque se me rompiera el cuello, pero la turbadora imagen de la soga me perseguiría para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, me detuve frente al taller de Anna. Ella estaba sentada en un rayo de sol, canturreando y cosiendo. Los rizos dorados de su cabello relucían.

Como no quería molestarla, me di la vuelta para marcharme.

—¿Mikan? —me llamó. Yo volví a asomarme—. Dios santo, muchacha. Entra. Tú siempre eres bienvenida —dijo. Dejó su costura y me indicó una silla al lado de la suya para que me sentara—. Estás tan delgada como mi hilo más fino. Siéntate. Deja que te traiga algo de comer.

Mis protestas no impidieron que me trajera una gran rebanada de pan con mantequilla.

—Mi Mochu me envía una barra de pan de miel todas las mañanas —dijo. Los ojos le brillaban de afecto.

Sabía que ella no cejaría en su empeño hasta que me tomara un bocado. Como no quería herir sus sentimientos, traté de no probar el pan como si estuviera buscando un veneno. Sólo cuando me vio la boca llena se sintió satisfecha.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó. Entre bocado y bocado, le pedí un camisón—. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Pobrecilla.

Rápidamente, se levantó y se puso a recorrer la habitación, reuniendo una buena colección.

—Anna, sólo necesito unas pocas cosas.

—¿Por qué no has venido antes? Sumire me debería haber dicho algo —comentó Anna muy disgustada.

—Sumire...

Me interrumpí enseguida. Desconocía la opinión que Anna tenía sobre ella.

—Sumire es una vieja mala, gruñona y resentida —dijo, dejándome muy sorprendida—. Siente una antipatía inmediata por cualquiera que sea nuevo. Básicamente es una pesadilla para todo el mundo.

—Sin embargo, fue muy amable contigo.

—Me acosó durante semanas cuando llegué aquí. Entonces, decidí meterle mano a su armario y apretarle todas las faldas. Tardó dos semanas de incomodidad física en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Sumire no sabe coser, así que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y pedirme ayuda. Desde entonces, me ha tratado con respeto.

Desgraciadamente, tú eres su nuevo objetivo —añadió, agarrándome la mano—. Sin embargo, no dejes que eso te afecte. Si Sumire se muestra desagradable, selo también tú con ella. Cuando vea que no eres una presa fácil, perderá el interés.

Me costaba creer que aquella mujer tan encantadora fuera capaz de haber hecho algo así. Me entregó un buen montón de camisones y añadió una selección de brillantes cintas.

—Para el festival, querida mía —me explicó, como respuesta a mi perplejidad— Para acrecentar la belleza de tu hermoso cabello oscuro.

—¿Has encontrado ya a quien va a hacer de fugitivo para el ejercicio? —le preguntó el Comandante a Natsume, en cuando éste llegó a su despacho para el almuerzo.

Yo estaba probando la comida del Comandante cuando Natsume, una vez más, destruyó mi tentativa sensación de bienestar. Llevaba diez días trabajando como catadora oficial de la comida del Comandante y había dejado de contraérseme el estómago cada vez que estaba a su lado.

—Sí, conozco a la persona perfecta para el trabajo —respondió Natsume, sentándose enfrente del Comandante.

—¿Quién?

—Mikan.

—¿Cómo? —exclamé, dejando en evidencia mi disimulo a la hora de escuchar la conversación.

—Explícate —le ordenó el Comandante.

Natsume sonrió, como si ya hubiera sabido lo que iba a decirle el Comandante.

—Mis soldados están preparados para evitar que los capturen. Escoger a uno de ellos no sería justo para los perseguidores. Por lo tanto, necesitamos una persona que no esté versada en el arte de la evasión, pero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para proporcionar desafío al ejercicio —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. El fugitivo necesita un incentivo para que la búsqueda sea buena, pero debe regresar al castillo. No podemos utilizar un prisionero de verdad y ninguno de los criados tiene imaginación. Entonces, se me ocurrió que podría ser Mikan. Es inteligente —añadió, señalándome—. Tendrá un incentivo para que su actuación sea buena y un incentivo para regresar.

—¿Incentivos? —preguntó el Comandante, frunciendo el ceño.

—Como catadora de comida no recibe remuneración alguna. Sin embargo, por este trabajo, y por otros similares en el futuro, podrá recibir un salario. Cuanto más tiempo logre evadir su captura, más alto será su sueldo. En cuanto al incentivo para regresar, debería resultar evidente.

Para mí lo era. La dosis diaria del antídoto de Polvo de Mariposa me mantenía con vida. Si no regresaba al castillo a la mañana siguiente, estarían buscando un cadáver.

—¿Y si me niego? —le pregunté a Natsume.

—Se lo pediré a uno de los soldados, pero me sentiré muy desilusionado. Habría creído que te gustaría tener un desafío.

—Tal vez yo no...

—Basta ya —dijo el Comandante, con voz tensa—. Es una locura, Natsume.

—De eso se trata. Un soldado realizaría movimientos previsibles. Ella es una desconocida.

—Tal vez tú puedas adivinar los movimientos de nuestro fugitivo, pero las personas que van a participar en el ejercicio no son tan rápidas. Espero encontrar a alguien a quien se pueda adiestrar como ayudante tuyo. Sé lo que estás esperando, pero no creo que vaya a ocurrir en un futuro próximo. Necesitamos a alguien ya. Natsume, ¿por te niegas constantemente a mis órdenes de adiestrar un ayudante?

—Por que, hasta ahora, he estado en desacuerdo con las personas que has elegido. Cuando aparezca el candidato adecuado, los esfuerzos por adiestrarle merecerán la pena.

El Comandante miró la bandeja que yo tenía entre las manos. Tomó la comida y me ordenó que fuera a buscarle un té. Por supuesto, se trataba de una excusa para librarse de mí mientras los dos discutían. Yo me mostré encantada de cumplir sus deseos.

De camino a la cocina, consideré la posibilidad de ser la fugitiva de Natsume. Mi primera reacción había sido negativa. No necesitaba más problemas. Sin embargo, medida que consideraba el desafío, junto con la posibilidad de ganar un dinero, el ejercicio me empezó a parecer una excelente oportunidad. Cuando llegué a la cocina, esperé de todo corazón que Natsume se saliera con la suya. En especial, estaría fuera del castillo durante un día y, además, cualquier técnica que pudiera aprender siendo fugitivo me podría venir muy bien en el futuro.

—¿Ocurre algo con el almuerzo? —preguntó Mochu, acercándoseme precipitadamente.

—No. El Comandante quiere un té.

El alivio suavizó los rasgos de Mochu. Me pregunté por qué estaba tan preocupado porque el almuerzo no hubiera podido resultar completamente satisfactorio. Decidí que su ego se reflejaba en sus creaciones culinarias. Mochu jamás serviría una comida de calidad inferior. Debía de haber algo más entre el Comandante y él. Como no estaba segura de que la relación que tenía con él me diera derecho a hacerle preguntas personales e incluso algo delicadas, contuve la lengua.

Conocía a Mochu desde hacía casi dos semanas, pero aún no había terminado de saber cómo era. Su estado de ánimo cambiaba de una vez para otra. Le gustaba hablar. Dominaba la mayoría de las conversaciones y sólo hacía unas cuantas preguntas personales.

—Dado que estás aquí —dijo, sacando un pastel blanco de la fresquera—, ¿te importaría probar esto? Dame tu opinión.

Me cortó una rebanada del pastel. Iba adornado con crema y las capas de bizcocho de vainilla estaban separadas por una mezcla de moras y crema. Como siempre, traté de enmascarar que mi primer bocado siempre iba buscando venenos.

—Es una buena combinación de sabores —dije.

—No es perfecto, pero no sé señalar el problema.

—Creo que la crema es demasiado dulce —dije, dando otro bocado—. Además, el bizcocho está un poco seco.

—Volveré a intentarlo. ¿Vas a venir esta noche?

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito una opinión experta. Con ese pastel voy a participar en el concurso de pastelería del festival de fuego. ¿Vas a ir tú?

—No estoy segura —respondí. Cuando mencioné el festival, Natsume no había dicho que yo no pudiera ir.

—Vamos a ir unos cuantos de los que trabajamos en la cocina. Tú puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

—Gracias. Ya os lo diré.

Mientras regresaba al despacho del Comandante, se me ocurrió un pensamiento muy desagradable. Yo estaba cerca de Natsume porque Goshima estaba aún en el castillo. De hecho, permanecería allí hasta después del festival. Si yo hacía de fugitiva, ¿qué ocurriría si Goshima se enteraba? ¿Y si me lo encontraba por casualidad en el festival?

Tras llegar a la conclusión de que era mucho más seguro quedarme dentro de los muros del castillo hasta que Goshima se marchara, decidí declinar tanto la oferta de Natsume como la de Mochu. Sin embargo, cuando llegué con el té al despacho, Natsume ya había ganado la discusión. Me dijo los incentivos que recibiría antes de que yo pudiera decir una palabra. La suma por permanecer libre durante un día entero era considerable.

—El ejercicio tendrá lugar durante el festival de fuego. Es un periodo muy ajetreado para los soldados. ¿Deberíamos posponerlo hasta más tarde? —le preguntó Natsume al Comandante.

—No. El ajetreo añadido incrementará el nivel de dificultad de nuestros perseguidores.

—Bueno, Mikan, eso tan sólo te da unos días para prepararte. Es lo justo dado que algunos prisioneros planean un modo de escapar mientras que otros ven una oportunidad y la aprovechan. ¿Te interesa el desafío? —me preguntó Natsume.

—Sí —dije antes de que pudiera pronunciar la palabra «no»—. Con la condición de que no se informe a Goshima de mi participación.

—¿No te parece que el hecho de que se te haya asignado tu alojamiento en mis habitaciones personales es indicativo de que me preocupa tu bienestar? —replicó Natsume. En aquel momento, comprendí que lo había insultado.

Cuando ofendí a Mochu, me apresuré en presentarle mis excusas. Sin embargo, con Natsume, traté de pensar en otro comentario que pudiera enojarlo aún más. Desgraciadamente, no pude encontrar ninguno con la suficiente rapidez.

—Hablando de Goshima —comentó el Comandante—. Me ha dado un regalo. Un nuevo postre que ha inventado su cocinero. Pensó que me gustaría.

El Comandante Horu nos mostró una caja de madera llena de gruesos cuadrados de color marrón colocados unos encima de los otros como si fueran ladrillos. Tenían un aspecto suave y brillante, pero parecía que habían sido cortados con un cuchillo poco afilado, dado que los bordes estaban desgarrados y se descamaban.

Natsume tomó un trozo y lo olió.

—Espero que no haya probado ninguno.

—Hasta para Goshima, resulta demasiado descarado que estuvieran envenenados, pero no, no los he probado.

Natsume me entregó la caja.

—Mikan, escoge unos cuantos al azar y pruébalos.

Seleccioné cuatro. Cada uno de ellos tenía el tamaño de la uña de mi dedo pulgar y los cuatro me entraban perfectamente en la palma de la mano. Si no me hubieran dicho que se trataba de un postre, probablemente habría dicho que eran trozos de cera. Una de mis uñas dejó una huella en la parte superior de uno de los cubos y los dedos resultaban algo grasientos después de tocarlas.

Dudé. Eran de Goshima y yo no recordaba que su cocinero hubiera sido especialmente imaginativo. Dejé a un lado mis temores. No me quedaba elección.

Como parecían de cera, pensé que tendrían ese sabor. Mordí uno de los cubos, esperando que se deshiciera entre los dientes. Debió de ser la expresión de mi rostro lo que provocó la expresión de pánico en el rostro del Comandante, dado que no dije nada. Las sensaciones que me produjo aquel postre me envolvieron por completo.

En vez de deshacerse, el postre se deshizo y me cubrió la lengua con una cascada de sabores. Dulce, amargo, a frutos secos y a fruta fresca. Uno se produjo detrás de otro. Justo cuando podía notar uno, volvía a saborearlos todos. Aquello no se parecía a nada de lo que yo hubiera podido probar antes. Casi sin darme cuenta,

los cuatro cubos desaparecieron. Deseé probar más.

—¡Increíble! ¿Qué es?

Natsume y el Comandante intercambiaron miradas de asombro. Fue el Comandante el que tomó la palabra.

—Goshima dijo que se llamaba «Criollo». ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene veneno?

—No. No hay venenos. Es simplemente... —dije, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo, pero sin conseguirlo—. Pruébelo —añadí. No se me ocurrió nada más.

Observé el rostro del Comandante mientras mordía uno de los cubos. Abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas lleno de sorpresa. Con la lengua, se lamió los labios, como si estuviera tratando desesperadamente de absorber todo el sabor que había en ellos.

Rápidamente, tomó otro trozo.

—Es dulce. Diferente, pero yo no noto nada increíble al respecto —comentó Natsume, limpiándose los copos marrones que tenía en los dedos.

En aquella ocasión, fui yo la que intercambió una mirada con el Comandante. Al contrario de Natsume, a él le gustaba la buena cocina. Reconocía la excelencia cuando la saboreaba.

—Apuesto a que esa rata no dura ni una hora —murmuró Sumire en la cocina. Yo estaba a punto de entrar cuando la oí—. Le daré cincuenta a uno a cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que esa rata dura todo el día. Y cien a uno al imbécil que piense que no la van a atrapar.

Después de que Sumire lanzara sus apuestas, la cocina bulló con los sonidos de las apuestas.

Escuché con creciente horror. Sumire no podía estar hablando sobre mí. ¿Por qué le iba a haber contado Natsume a Sumire lo del ejercicio? Todo el castillo se habría enterado al día siguiente, y, por consiguiente, Goshima.

—Me apuesto el salario de un mes a que Mikan permanece libre todo el día — resonó la voz de Mochu. El resto de los empleados de la cocina se quedaron completamente en silencio.

Mis sentimientos pasaron de la traición al orgullo. Estaban apostando sobre mí. No podía creer que Mochu se hubiera apostado el sueldo de todo un mes. Tenía más confianza en mí que yo misma.

La risa de Sumire resonó por las paredes.

—Llevas en la cocina demasiado tiempo, Mochu. El calor te ha cocido el cerebro. Creo que te está empezando a gustar esa rata. Es mejor que guardes los cuchillos bajo llave cuando ella está por aquí o podría...

—Muy bien, ya basta —dijo Mochu—. La cena ha terminado. Todo el mundo fuera de mi cocina

Rápidamente volví a salir al pasillo y me marché. Dado que había prometido a Mochu que probaría su pastel, regresé cuando todos se hubieron marchado. Mochu estaba sentado frente a una de las mesas troceando frutos secos. Sobre la mesa, había una porción del pastel.

Me entregó el pastel sin decir nada. Yo lo probé.

—Mucho mejor. El bizcocho está muy jugoso. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le pregunté.

—He añadido un poco de pudin a la mezcla.

Mochu se mostraba muy callado, lo que no era habitual en él. No mencionó su apuesta, ni yo estaba dispuesta a preguntar.

Terminó de trocear los frutos secos. Después de recogerlo y limpiarlo todo, me dijo:

—Es mejor que me vaya a dormir un poco. Mañana por la noche vamos al festival. ¿Vas a venir?

—¿Quién va? —pregunté. No quería que Goshima me estropeara la única diversión que podía tener, pero si Sumire iba a ir también, no les acompañaría.

—Porter, Sammy, Liza y tal vez Anna —comentó Mochu. Sus cansados ojos se iluminaron ligeramente al mencionar el nombre de Anna—. ¿Por qué?

—¿A qué hora os marcháis?

—Después de la cena. Es el único momento en el que todo el mundo está libre. El Comandante siempre pide una cena sencilla la primera noche del festival para que todos nos podamos marchar pronto. Si quieres venir, reúnete con nosotros aquí mañana.

Mochu se marchó a sus habitaciones, que estaban al lado de la cocina. Yo regresé a las de Natsume.

El oscuro apartamento estaba vacío. Cerré la puerta con llave y, a tientas, busqué algo con lo que encender las lámparas. Mientras lo hacía, pasé al lado del escritorio de Natsume y me fijé en un papel que había encima. Tras mirar a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que Natsume no estaba escondido entre las sombras, examiné la hoja. Había nombres escritos, que luego habían sido tachados. Mi nombre estaba en un círculo. Bajo él, estaba el comentario de que sería la fugitiva perfecta para el ejercicio.

Seguramente así era como Sumire se había enterado. Recordé verla leyendo los papeles del despacho de Natsume en otra ocasión. Dependiendo del tiempo que los papeles llevaran allí, podría ser que ella lo supiera desde hacía algún tiempo. Aquella mujer iba a conseguir que me mataran. Si sobrevivía lo suficiente, tendría que encararme con ella. Desgraciadamente, tendría que esperar hasta que hubiera representado el papel de fugitivo para Natsume.

En cuando a mi plan para escapar, examiné los libros de Natsume. Recordaba haber visto algunos títulos apropiados. Por fin, encontré dos sobre técnicas de persecución y uno sobre las mejores maneras de eludir una captura. Nadie me había dicho que no podía investigar un poco. Tomé prestados los libros y, tras tomar una lámpara, me retiré a mi habitación.

Estuve leyendo hasta que los ojos se me nublaron de la fatiga. Me puse uno de mis nuevos camisones, apagué la lámpara y me metí en la cama.

Poco más tarde, me desperté con la certeza de que había alguien en mi habitación. El miedo se apoderó instantáneamente de mí. Una sombra negra se abalanzó sobre mí. Me sacó de la cama y me lanzó contra la pared. Pasaron varios segundos. No ocurrió nada más. El ataque había parado, pero yo seguía inmovilizada.

Los ojos se me ajustaron a la oscuridad. Reconocí el rostro de mi atacante.

—¿Natsume?


	11. Chapter 11

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El rostro de Natsume, que estaba a pocos centímetros del mío, parecía el de una estatua. Silencioso, frío y carente de sentimientos. La puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta y ni siquiera el tenue reflejo de una lámpara que había encendida en la sala les daba a sus ojos calidez alguna.

—Natsume, ¿qué ocurre?

Sin previo aviso, me soltó. Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta de que me había tenido suspendida sobre el suelo. Aterricé a sus pies. Sin decir nada más, salió de mi habitación. Yo me puse de pie y conseguí atajarle en el salón. Estaba delante de su escritorio.

—Si esto es por los libros... —dije, suponiendo que podría estar enfadado conmigo por haber tomado prestados sus manuales.

—¿Libros? ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con libros? —replicó, lleno de asombro —. He sido un necio. Todo este tiempo he admirado tu instinto de supervivencia y tu inteligencia, pero ahora... Oí que unos criados hablaban sobre el hecho de que tú vas a ser la fugitiva. Estaban haciendo apuestas. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida, tan indiscreta? Te advierto que consideré matarte ahora para ahorrarme las molestias de tener que buscar tu cadáver más tarde.

—Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie —afirmé—. ¿Cómo puedes creer que pondría en peligro mi vida?

—¿Y por qué iba yo a creerte? La única otra persona que lo sabía era el Comandante.

—Bueno, Natsume, tú eres el maestro de espías. ¿No te parece que alguien podría haber escuchado la conversación? ¿Quién más tiene acceso a esta habitación? Tenías las notas a la vista de todos sobre el escritorio. Si yo las vi sólo con echar un vistazo —añadí, antes de que él pudiera replicar—, te aseguro que suplicaban que cualquiera que estuviera buscando información las inspeccionara.

—¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo? ¿A quién acusas?

Natsume frunció el ceño. La alarma se le dibujó en el rostro antes de verse reemplazada por su habitual gesto pétreo. Aquella expresión me reveló muchas cosas. O Natsume había estado tan convencido de que yo había estado chismorreando con los demás criados que no había considerado otras opciones o no podía aceptar la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera violado su seguridad. Por una única vez, yo lo había desequilibrado, aunque sólo hubiera sido por un segundo. Algún día, me encantaría verlo a mis pies, tal y como yo había estado ante él.

—Tengo mis sospechas —respondí—, pero no voy a acusar a nadie sin pruebas. Es injusto. Además, ¿quién iba a creerme?

—Nadie.

Natsume agarró una piedra gris de su escritorio y me la lanzó.

Atónita, me quedé completamente inmóvil cuando la piedra pasó junto a mí y se estrelló contra el suelo. Los pedazos en los que se convirtió me salpicaron y cayeron sobre el suelo.

—Excepto yo —añadió, sentándose en su silla—. Creo que tus palabras están empezando a tener sentido y tenemos un espía. Sea quien sea, tenemos que encontrarlo.

—O encontrarla.

Natsume frunció el ceño.

—¿Optamos por lo seguro y buscamos otro fugitivo? Tal vez deberíamos cancelar el ejercicio. O seguir con todo tal y como estaba planeado. Así, podríamos animar a nuestro espía a que se manifestara. Sea hombre o mujer.

—¿No crees que Goshima vendría a por mí?

—No. Es demasiado pronto. No creo que Goshima intente matarte antes de que haya terminado de construir su fábrica y ésta esté funcionando. Cuando consiga lo que quiere, las cosas volverán a ponerse interesantes.

—Ah, bueno. Ya casi no me puedo mantener despierta de lo mucho que me aburro —comenté, con la voz llena de sarcasmo. Sólo Natsume podría considerar como una fascinante diversión el hecho de que intentaran matarme.

—La elección es tuya, Mikan.

Lo que yo quería no estaba representado en ninguno de las posibilidades que Natsume me ofrecía. Yo preferiría estar en algún lugar en el que mi vida no estuviera en peligro. Donde no tuviera como jefe a un asesino y una persona desconocida estuviera intentando complicarme aún más la vida. Mi elección era la libertad.

Suspiré. Lo más seguro resultaba lo más tentador, pero no resolvería nada. Había aprendido que evitar los problemas no servía de nada. Mi impulso inmediato era echar a correr y esconderme, lo que sólo me conduciría a quedarme en un rincón y dar palos de ciego.

Los resultados no siempre eran favorables. Me molestaba la falta de control. Mi instinto de supervivencia parecía tener mente propia. Magia. La palabra flotaba en mi mente. No. Alguien se habría dado cuenta ya. Alguien me habría delatado. ¿Lo haría si esa persona fuera Goshima? ¿O Reo?

Sacudí la cabeza deshaciéndome de tales pensamientos. Eso quedaba en el pasado. Tenía preocupaciones más inmediatas.

—Muy bien. Echaré el anzuelo para ver qué pez sale, pero, ¿quién me va a sujetar la red?

—Yo.

Dejé escapar el aliento. La tensión que sentía en el estómago se suavizó un poco.

—No cambies tus planes —comentó Natsume, tomando el papel en el que estaba escrito mi nombre—. Yo me ocuparé de todo —añadió, antes de quemarlo con la llama de una de las lámparas—. Debería seguirte al festival de fuego mañana por la noche, a menos que la lógica te haya hecho rechazar la invitación de Mochu y prefieras quedarte en el castillo.

—¿Cómo has...?

Decidí no preguntar. Era bien conocido por todos que no confiaba en Mochu, por lo que no me sorprendería que tuviera un chivato en la cocina.

Natsume no había dicho que yo no pudiera ir. Tomé una decisión.

—Voy a ir. Es un riesgo. ¿Y qué? Corro un riesgo cada vez que pruebo el té del Comandante. Al menos esta vez, tal vez tenga la posibilidad de divertirme.

—Resulta difícil divertirse en el festival sin dinero —comentó Natsume, mientras aplastaba las brasas del papel con el pie.

—Lo conseguiré.

—¿Te gustaría disponer de un anticipo de tu salario como fugitiva?

—No. Me ganaré el dinero.

No quería que Natsume me hiciera favores. No estaba preparada para que él me tratara bien. El hecho de que Natsume se suavizara un poco podría destruir nuestra tensa relación, y no quería que ésta cambiara. Además, tener buenos pensamientos sobre Natsume podría resultar extremadamente peligroso. Yo podía admirar su habilidad y sentirme aliviada cuando él estaba a mi lado en una pelea. ¿Pero que a una rata le gustara el gato? Esa posibilidad sólo podía terminar de un modo. Con una rata muerta.

—Como quieras —repuso él—, pero, si cambias de opinión, dímelo. Y no te preocupes por los libros. Puedes leer todos los que quieras.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me detuve junto a la puerta, con la mano sobre el pomo.

—Gracias —dije sin volverme.

—¿Por los libros?

—No. Por el ofrecimiento.

—De nada.

El castillo vibraba de actividad. Los criados sonrientes recorrían los pasillos y las risas resonaban en las paredes del castillo. Era el primer día del festival de fuego y el personal del castillo tenía mucha prisa por completar sus tareas para poder asistir a la ceremonia de inauguración. Su alegría era contagiosa e incluso después de una noche de insomnio, volvía a sentirme como una niña. Decidida a apartar de mí la idea de alguien acechándome en el festival, me permití saborear la anticipación ante los acontecimientos de la noche.

Durante la clase con Natsume me mostré muy intranquila. Afortunadamente, como Natsume comprendió que no era capaz de concentrarme, decidió terminar la sesión anticipadamente.

Poco después, tomé un uniforme limpio y las cintas de colores que Anna me había dado y me dirigí a los baños. A aquella hora del día estaban vacíos. Me metí en una de las bañeras y dejé que todos mis músculos se relajaran.

Sólo abandoné el agua cuando la piel de los dedos empezó a arrugárseme.

Llevaba un mes evitando el espejo, pero, en aquel momento, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y me miré. No estaba tan delgada, aunque necesitaba ganar algo más de peso. Tenía las mejillas muy enjutas y las costillas y las caderas se me clavaban demasiado en la piel. Lo que una vez había sido una melena sin brillo y completamente indomable, brillaba. La cicatriz que tenía en el codo derecho había pasado de ser roja brillante a tener un color morado muy profundo.

Tragué saliva y me miré en el espejo. ¿Había regresado mi alma? No. En su lugar, vi el fantasma de Reo flotando tras de mí. Sin embargo, cuando me di la vuelta, ya se había marchado. Me pregunté lo que quería de mí. Seguramente venganza, pero, ¿cómo se podía enfrentar una con un fantasma? Decidí no preocuparme al respecto aquella noche.

Me puse un uniforme limpio y entrelacé las brillantes cintas en mi cabello, dejando que las puntas me cayeran más allá de los hombros y me colgaran por la espalda.

Cuando me presenté ante el Comandante para probar su comida, esperaba que él hiciera un comentario de desprecio sobre lo poco marcial de aquel peinado. Lo único que noté fue que él levantaba la ceja.

Después de la cena, volví corriendo a la cocina.

Mochu me saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Las doncellas aún seguían limpiando, por lo que las ayudé para no estar allí sin hacer nada. Mochu quería una cocina completamente inmaculada y sólo cuando estaba impoluta las doncellas podían marcharse.

Mientras Mochu se cambiaba de uniforme, vi que un grupo de personas estaban hablando mientras lo esperaban. De vez en cuando, alguien miraba con cautela en mi dirección. Suprimí un suspiro y traté de no consentir que su actitud me preocupara. No podía culparlas. No era un secreto que yo había matado a Reo.

Del grupo, Porter era el mayor. Estaba a cargo de las perreras del Comandante, otro recuerdo del Rey que él había considerado demasiado valioso como para prescindir de él. Mochu era su único amigo y me había contado historias sobre Porter con un tono de voz bastante incrédulo, pero los rumores de que Porter tenía vínculos mentales con los perros lo habían convertido en un paria.

Parecía muy poco normal el modo en el que los perros le respondían y le comprendían. Era casi mágico. La sospecha de que pudiera haber magia era suficiente como para que todo el mundo tratara a Porter como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. De todos modos, su relación con los animales era muy útil.

Algo que el Comandante atesoraba.

Sammy era el muchacho que hacía los recados a Mochu. Liza era una callada mujer de tan sólo unos pocos años más que yo. Estaba a cargo del inventario de la despensa. Parecía algo nerviosa, pero supongo que hablar con Porter era mejor que estar cerca de mí.

Cuando Mochu salió de sus habitaciones, nos marchamos. Sammy echó a correr delante del grupo, demasiado excitado para permanecer a nuestro lado durante mucho tiempo. Porter y Liza siguieron con su discusión, mientras Mochu y yo caminábamos detrás.

El aire de la noche resultaba muy refrescante. Yo distinguía el limpio aroma de la tierra mojada mezclado con el olor distante del bosque. Era la primera vez que salía al exterior en casi un año. Por eso, antes de atravesar los muros del castillo, me volví para mirar atrás. Sin luna, resultaba difícil ver los detalles del castillo, a excepción de unas cuantas ventanas iluminadas. Todo parecía completamente desierto. Sí Natsume nos estaba siguiendo, no podía verlo.

Cuando atravesamos la puerta, una brisa más fuerte nos saludó. Caminamos por el campo de hierba que rodeaba los muros del castillo. No se permitía ningún tipo de construcción a menos de un cuarto de milla de la fortaleza. La ciudad, que se había llamado en el pasado Jewelstown en honor de la Reina, había pasado a llamarse Castletown después del cambio de régimen.

Las tiendas del festival de fuego se habían colocado en los campos que había al oeste de Castletown.

—¿No va a venir Anna? —le pregunté a Mochu.

—Ya está allí. Esta tarde tuvieron una emergencia. Cuando los bailarines abrieron las cajas con los disfraces, descubrieron que algún animal había hecho agujeros en las prendas. Llamaron a Anna para que los ayudara a remendarlos antes de la ceremonia de inauguración. Estoy seguro de que el pánico que se apoderó de ellos en esos momentos debió de ser muy divertido.

—Para ti, pero no para la pobre mujer que está a cargo de los disfraces.

—Es cierto.

—¿Dónde está tu pastel?

—Sammy lo llevó esta mañana. El concurso de pastelería tiene lugar el primer día para que puedan vender los pasteles mientras aún están tiernos. Quiero comprobar los resultados. ¿Cómo es que tú no participas en ninguno de los concursos?

Una pregunta muy sencilla. Una de las muchas que yo había estado tratando de evitar con cierto éxito desde que Mochu y yo nos hicimos amigos. Al principio, sospeché que su interés era obtener información para la siguiente ronda de apuestas, pero terminé dándome cuenta de que su interés era auténtico.

—No tengo dinero para pagar la inscripción —dije. Era cierto, aunque no era la historia completa. Tendría que confiar plenamente en Mochu antes de contarle mi relación con el festival de fuego.

—No tiene sentido que no paguen a la catadora de la comida del Comandante —comentó Mochu, con un cierto tono de indignación—. ¿Qué mejor manera de obtener información sobre el Comandante que sobornar a la catadora? ¿Estarías dispuesta a vender información por dinero? —añadió, tras una pequeña pausa, mirándome con el rostro muy serio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 12**

Al escuchar la pregunta de Mochu, me eché a temblar. ¿Estaba preguntándome simplemente o acaso me estaba intentando pagar para obtener información? Me imaginé la reacción de Natsume si descubría que yo había aceptado un soborno. No tener dinero era mejor que enfrentarme a su ira.

—No, no lo haría —respondí.

Mochu lanzó un gruñido. Caminamos sumidos en un incómodo silencio durante un rato. Me pregunté si Oscove, el anterior catador del Comandante, había aceptado dinero a cambio de información. Eso explicaría por qué Natsume no había sentido simpatía alguna por él y por qué Mochu sospechaba que Natsume había asesinado a Oscove.

—Si quieres, yo te pagaré la inscripción. Tu ayuda ha sido muy valiosa para mí y ciertamente he ganado mucho dinero gracias a ti —comentó Mochu.

—Gracias, pero no estoy preparada. Sería una pérdida de dinero.

Además, estaba decidida a disfrutar del festival sin dinero, sólo para demostrar a Natsume que se podía hacer.

A pesar de haberme prometido a mí misma que no lo haría, miré por encima del hombro. Nada. Traté de convencerme de que no ver a Natsume sólo podía significar algo bueno. Si yo podía verlo, lo vería cualquiera. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la extraña sensación de que, tal vez, había decidido dejarme a mi suerte.

Me sentía como si estuviera haciendo equilibrios sobre un cable, intentando no caerme. ¿No podía protegerme y divertirme al mismo tiempo? No lo sabía, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo.

—¿En qué concurso habrías participado? —quiso saber Mochu. Antes de que yo pudiera contestar, agitó las manos delante de mí—. ¡No! ¡No me lo digas! Quiero adivinarlo.

—Adelante —comenté con una sonrisa.

—Veamos. Eres menuda, delgada y elegante. ¿Bailarina?

—Vuelve a intentarlo.

—Muy bien. Me recuerdas a un pajarito, que desea sentarse en un alféizar mientras nadie se acerque demasiado. Un pajarito que canta. ¿Eres cantante?

—Evidentemente, jamás me has escuchado cantar. ¿Acaso vas a analizar mi personalidad cada vez que digas algo?

—No. Cállate. Estoy tratando de pensar. Bueno, tienes unos dedos largos y finos. Tal vez se te da bien hilar.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Jinete?

—¿De verdad crees que yo me podría permitir un caballo? —pregunté, sorprendida. Sólo los ciudadanos muy ricos tenían caballos para hacer deporte. En el ejército, sólo los oficiales de más alta graduación utilizaban caballos. También los consejeros. Todos los demás iban caminando.

—La gente que posee caballos de carreras normalmente no los monta. Contratan jinetes. Tu tamaño es perfecto, así que deja de mirarme como si fuera un imbécil.

Cuando llegamos a la primera de las enormes tiendas multicolores, nuestra conversación cesó. Nos vimos envueltos en la frenética actividad que nos asaltó al entrar. Cuando yo era más joven, solía disfrutar en medio de aquel caos. Siempre había creído que el nombre del festival era perfecto, no sólo porque se celebrara en la estación más cálida, sino porque los sonidos y los aromas vibraban como si fueran oleadas de calor, que provocaban que la sangre me hirviera. Sin embargo, después de pasar un año en una mazmorra, sentí que su fuerza me golpeaba como si se tratara de una pared de ladrillos. Una pared cuyo mortero amenazaba con desmoronarse por el cúmulo de sensaciones.

Las antorchas y las fogatas ardían por todas partes. Era como si, de repente, se hubiera hecho de día. Las tiendas de actuaciones y de competición estaban esparcidas por todas partes, con pequeños puestos que se aferraban a ellas como niños a las faldas de sus madres. Había cualquier cosa, desde gemas exóticas a palmetas matamoscas. El aroma de la comida provocaba que el estómago me protestara al pasar por delante de las parrillas. Lamenté no haber cenado por las prisas de llegar al festival.

Había gente por todas partes. Alguna vez, la marea humana nos empujaba hacia delante y otras veces nos detenía. Habíamos perdido a los otros. De hecho, si Mochu no hubiera entrelazado su brazo con el mío probablemente lo habría perdido a él también. Había distracciones por todas partes. Me habría gustado ir a escuchar la música, pero Mochu estaba interesado en conocer los resultados del concurso de pastelería.

Mientras avanzábamos, examinaba los rostros de la gente, buscando uniformes verdes y negros a pesar de que Natsume me había dicho que Goshima no representaría una amenaza. A pesar de todo, me pareció prudente evitarlo a él y a sus soldados.

Nos reunimos por fin con Porter y Liza en una pequeña tienda con un aroma tan dulce que provocó que el estómago me doliera de hambre. Estaban hablando con un hombre con el uniforme de cocinero, pero se detuvieron al vernos entrar. Inmediatamente, todos rodearon a Mochu y lo felicitaron por haber conseguido el primer puesto. El hombre declaró que Mochu había roto el récord del festival, ganando cinco años consecutivos.

Mientras Mochu examinaba los pasteles, yo le pregunté al hombre quién había ganado en el Distrito Militar 5. Sentía curiosidad por ver si el cocinero de Goshima había ganado allí con su Criollo. El hombre frunció el ceño por la concentración.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo ganó Branda, con un pastel de limón celestial. ¿Por qué?

—Creía que lo habría ganado el cocinero del general Goshima, Ving. Yo solía trabajar en su casa.

—Bueno, Ving ganó hace dos años con un pastel de crema y ahora participa todos los años con el mismo, esperando volver a ganar.

Me pareció extraño que no hubiera participado con su Criollo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera encontrar una razón, Mochu, lleno de júbilo, nos sacó a todos de la tienda. Quería invitarnos a todos a una copa de vino para celebrar su victoria.

Nos tomamos el vino y seguimos recorriendo el festival. En dos ocasiones, vi a una mujer con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en la nuca y portaba el uniforme de halconera. Se movía con la gracia de alguien acostumbrado al ejercicio físico. La segunda vez que la vi, estaba mucho más cerca y conseguí establecer contacto visual con ella. Entornó los ojos verdes esmeralda y me miró descaradamente hasta que yo aparté la mirada. Había algo familiar en aquella mujer. Tardé algún tiempo en descubrirlo.

Me recordaba a los niños que estaban a cargo de Goshima. Sus rasgos se parecían más a los míos que a la piel marfileña de la mayoría de los habitantes del Territorio.

La piel de aquella mujer era morena, no por efecto del sol sino por una pigmentación natural.

De repente, nuestro grupo se vio empujado por otro a una tienda. Era la de los acróbatas, en la que hombres y mujeres ataviados con trajes de brillantes colores realizaban sus ejercicios sobre camas elásticas, cables y colchonetas. Todos estaban tratando de superar la ronda de clasificación. Vi cómo un hombre realizaba una serie de maravillosos ejercicios en el cable. De soslayo, vi que Mochu me estaba observando. Tenía una expresión triunfante en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—¡Eres acróbata!

—Lo era.

—No importa. ¡Yo tenía razón! —exclamó, aplaudiendo.

A mí sí me importaba. Reo había corrompido el mundo de la acrobacia. Lejos quedaba el tiempo en el que había sentido satisfacción y gozo. Ya no me imaginaba que pudiera obtener satisfacción alguna.

Todos observábamos a los participantes desde los bancos. Los gruñidos de esfuerzo, los trajes empapados de sudor y el golpeteo de los pies me hicieron anhelar los días cuando lo único que me preocupaba era encontrar el tiempo necesario para practicar.

Cuatro de los que residíamos en el orfanato de Goshima nos habíamos inclinado por la acrobacia. Habíamos conseguido tener una zona de prácticas detrás de los establos. Nuestros errores nos enviaban contra la hierba hasta que el capataz se apiadó de nuestros magullados cuerpos. Un día, encontramos una gruesa capa de paja alfombrando nuestra zona de prácticas.

Los profesores de Goshima nos animaban a encontrar algo en lo que pudiéramos sobresalir. A mí me había fascinado el mundo de la acrobacia desde el primer festival de fuego.

A pesar de las horas de práctica, fallé durante la ronda de clasificación de la primera competición en la que participé. La desilusión fue grande, pero me la curé con resolución. Al año siguiente, conseguí superar la ronda de clasificación para caer en la siguiente. Cada año iba avanzando una ronda más hasta que, el año antes de que Goshima y Reo me reclamaran como rata de laboratorio, llegué a la final.

Ellos no me permitían practicar acrobacias, pero eso no impidió que yo me escapara para poder hacerlo. Desgraciadamente, Reo me sorprendió una semana antes del festival, cuando regresó con antelación de un viaje. Estaba tan concentrada que no lo vi montado en su caballo hasta que terminé mi ejercicio. Su expresión, una mezcla de ira y gozo, provocó que las gotas de sudor se me convirtieran en cristales helados.

Aquel año se me prohibió ir al festival por haber desobedecido sus órdenes. Además, como castigo adicional, cada tarde durante cinco noches, Reo me obligó a desnudarme. Con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro, me miraba fijamente mientras yo temblaba a pesar del calor de la noche. Me colgaba pesadas cadenas de un collar de metal que me colocaba en el cuello. Las cadenas llegaban hasta las esposas que me había colocado en muñecas y tobillos. Yo quería gritar, golpearle con los puños, pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para enojarle aún más.

Con el rostro lleno de placer al ver mi miedo y mi humillación, me obligaba a realizar ejercicios de acrobacia con un pequeño látigo. Un latigazo era mi reprimenda por moverme demasiado lentamente. Las cadenas golpeaban mi cuerpo con cada movimiento. Su peso provocaba que cada voltereta fuera agotadora. Las esposas me despellejaban las muñecas y los tobillos. La sangre me corría por brazos y piernas.

Cuando Goshima participaba en los experimentos, Reo seguía meticulosamente las órdenes de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a solas conmigo, los ejercicios se volvían más crueles. Algunas veces, invitaba a su amigo Mogkan para que lo ayudara y convertían mi infierno en un concurso para ver quién inventaba el mejor modo de poner a prueba mi resistencia.

Yo temía constantemente que enfureciera a Reo lo suficiente como para que sobrepasara la línea que parecía haber trazado. A pesar de la tortura y el dolor que me infligía, jamás me violó. Por eso, yo daba volteretas y saltos con cadenas para evitar que él cruzara esa línea.

El brazo de Mochu sobre los hombros me devolvió al presente.

—Mikan, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó, con los ojos llenos de preocupación—. Parecía como si estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla con los ojos abiertos.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo —dijo, entregándome un pastel de carne—. Sammy nos los ha traído.

Le di las gracias a Sammy. Cuando centré mi atención en él, abrió mucho los ojos y palideció. Entonces, apartó la mirada inmediatamente. Sin pensar, di un pequeño bocado y probé cuidadosamente por si había veneno. Al no encontrar nada, empecé a comer pensando en las historias que le habrían contado a Sammy para que tuviera tanto miedo de mí. Los niños de la edad de Sammy normalmente disfrutan asustándose los unos a los otros con cuentos de terror.

Nosotros solíamos hacerlo en el orfanato, cuando se habían apagado las lámparas y estábamos en la cama esperando el sueño. Susurrábamos historias de monstruos y de maldiciones de magos, o sobre los antiguos alumnos del orfanato, que simplemente parecía que desaparecían. No se nos daba explicación alguna de dónde trabajaban y jamás nos encontrábamos a ninguno en la ciudad o en la casa. Por lo tanto, creábamos horribles explicaciones de su destino.

Yo echaba mucho de menos aquellas noches, cuando por fin podía descansar después de pasar el día con Reo. Él me aislaba de los demás. Me había sacado del dormitorio de las chicas y me había instalado en una habitación al lado de la suya. Por la noche, con el cuerpo magullado y el alma humillada, me quedaba despierta y recitaba mentalmente aquellas historias hasta que me dormía.

—Mikan, podemos irnos.

—¿Cómo?

—Si el espectáculo te está disgustando, nos vamos. Hay una danza del fuego espectacular.

—Podemos quedarnos. Simplemente... estaba recordando. Sin embargo, si vosotros preferís ver la danza de fuego, os acompañaré.

—¿Recordando? Debiste odiar ser acróbata.

—Oh, no. Me encantaba.

No di más explicaciones. La confusión que se había reflejado en el rostro de Mochu me hacía querer reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no era la acrobacia lo que me disgustaba, sino los acontecimientos que había desencadenado? El cruel castigo de Reo por practicarla. Escaparme para participar en el festival al año siguiente, lo que había desembocado en la muerte de Reo.

Me eché a temblar. Los recuerdos de Reo eran como una trampa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer saltar.

—Te lo explicaré algún día, Mochu, pero, por el momento, me gustaría ver la danza de fuego.

Él entrelazó su brazo con el mío mientras todos salíamos de la tienda. De repente, un borracho se tropezó conmigo, murmuró una disculpa y me saludó con su jarra de cerveza. Al tratar de hacer una reverencia, cayó a mis pies. Me habría detenido para ayudarlo, pero me distrajo el fuego. Sentí que el ritmo de la danza de fuego se apoderó de mí al ver cómo las bailarinas lanzaban sus utensilios ardientes al aire y entraban en su tienda. Asombrada por los intrincados movimientos de las bailarinas, pasé por encima del borracho.

La excitación y la presión de la gente en la entrada hizo que me soltara de Mochu. No me preocupé hasta que me vi rodeada por cuatro inmensos hombres. Dos de ellos, llevaban uniformes de herrero, mientras que los otros dos los llevaban de granjeros. Me excusé y traté de dejarlos atrás, pero ellos se apretaron más contra mí, atrapándome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 13**

El terror se apoderó de mí. Estaba metida en un lío. Grité para pedir ayuda, pero una mano enguantada me tapó la boca. Al morder el cuero, noté el sabor de la ceniza, pero no pude llegar a la piel. Los herreros me agarraron por los brazos y me empujaron mientras que los granjeros caminaban delante, impidiendo que nadie me viera. De hecho, con el bullicio que había alrededor de la tienda, nadie se dio cuenta de que me estaban secuestrando.

Me resistí, arrastré los pies y pegué patadas. Ellos jamás aminoraron el paso. Me alejaron de las luces y de la seguridad del festival. Estiré el cuello para ver si encontraba un modo de escapar, pero uno de los herreros me bloqueó la visión. Tenía la espesa barba llena de hollín, aunque la mitad estaba chamuscada.

Nos detuvimos detrás de una tienda que estaba a oscuras. Los granjeros se apartaron y vi una sombra que apartaba la tela.

—¿Se da dado cuenta alguien? ¿Os ha seguido alguien? —preguntó la sombra, con voz de mujer.

—Todo ha salido a la perfección. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de las bailarinas —dijo el herrero de los guantes de cuero.

—Bien. Matadla ahora mismo —les ordenó la mujer.

El hombre de los guantes de cuero sacó un cuchillo. Yo empecé de nuevo a resistirme y conseguí soltarme durante un instante. Sin embargo, los granjeros me inmovilizaron los brazos mientras el de la barba chamuscada me sujetaba las piernas. Me tenían sujeta por encima del suelo. El de los guantes de cuero levantó el arma.

—¡Nada de cuchillos, idiota! Piensa en cómo se iba a poner todo de sangre. Utiliza esto.

La mujer le entregó al herrero una larga y fina cinta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuchillo desapareció y el hombre me colocó la cinta alrededor del cuello.

—Nooo... —grité, pero mis protestas se cortaron junto con el suministro de aire.

El hombre empezó a apretar la cuerda. Una intensa presión me rodeaba el cuello. Agité los miembros en vano. Noté unos puntos blancos delante de los ojos. Un débil zumbido se me empezó a escapar de los labios. Demasiado débil. El instinto de supervivencia me había salvado de los soldados de Goshima y de las torturas de Reo, pero era demasiado débil en aquella ocasión.

Por encima del rugido de la sangre que me zumbaba en las orejas, oí que la mujer decía.

—¡Date prisa! ¡Está empezando a proyectar! Cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, la voz de un borracho dijo;

—Perdónenme, señores. ¿Saben dónde me pueden llenar la jarra?

La presión del cuello se me alivió un poco cuando el herrero sacó su cuchillo. Dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara y sentí que me caía al suelo. Los otros tres se colocaron delante de mí para evitar que el intruso me viera. Yo empecé a tomar aire con desesperación, pero lo hice con cuidado, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que aún podía respirar.

Desde mi nueva situación, vi que el herrero de los guantes de cuero se abalanzó sobre el borracho. El sonido del metal restalló en el aire cuando el cuchillo chocó contra la jarra de metal del borracho. Con un giro brusco de la muñeca, la jarra se puso en movimiento. El cuchillo voló por los aires, atravesando la tela de la tienda.

Entonces, el borracho golpeó al herrero con la jarra en la cabeza. El de los guantes de cuero se desmoronó sobre el suelo.

Al ver lo ocurrido, los otros tres entraron en acción. Los granjeros agarraron al intruso por los brazos mientras el de la barba quemada le golpeaba en el rostro. Entonces, utilizando a los granjeros para apoyar su peso, el borracho levantó las dos piernas y rodeó el cuello de su oponente con ellas. Tras un agudo crujido, el segundo herrero cayó también al suelo.

Sin soltar la jarra, el borracho golpeó la entrepierna de uno de los granjeros. Mientras éste se doblaba por el dolor, el borracho levantó la jarra y le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. A continuación, se centró en el otro granjero y le aplastó la nariz con la jarra. Con la sangre manándole abundantemente, el granjero, presa del dolor, lo soltó. Entonces, el borracho lanzó un segundo golpe contra la sien del granjero.

Éste cayó al suelo sin emitir ni un sólo sonido.

La pelea había durado segundos. La mujer no se había movido, sin dejar de mirar la escaramuza. Entonces, la miré y la reconocí como la mujer de piel oscura que había visto dos veces aquella noche. Me pregunté qué haría al ver que sus gorilas estaban inconscientes.

Como había recuperado un poco las fuerzas, consideré las posibilidades que tenía de alcanzar el cuchillo antes que ella. El borracho tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre. A sus pies, estaban los cuerpos de los cuatro hombres.

Traté de ponerme de pie. La mujer me miró repentinamente, como si se hubiera olvidado de que yo estaba allí. Entonces, empezó a cantar. Su dulce y melodiosa voz se me metió en la cabeza. Me decía que me relajara, que me tumbara, que me estuviera quieta. Sin poder negarme, la obedecí. Me sentía como si me estuvieran metiendo en la cama, cubriéndome con una manta hasta la barbilla. De repente, la manta empezó a cubrirme la cabeza. Me estaba ahogando.

Me resistí, arañándome alocadamente el rostro para retirarme aquella manta imaginaria. De repente, Natsume apareció delante de mí, gritándome al oído y sacudiéndome por los hombros. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él era el borracho. ¿Quién si no podría haber ganado una pelea a cuatro hombres tan corpulentos con tan sólo una jarra de cerveza?

—¡Recita mentalmente los venenos! —me gritó. No le hice caso. La relajación fue apoderándose de mí. Dejé de luchar. Lo único que quería hacer era hundirme en aquella oscuridad y seguir la música...

—¡Recita! ¡Ahora! ¡Es una orden!

La costumbre me salvó. Sin pensarlo, obedecí a Natsume. Empecé a repasar mentalmente los nombres de los venenos. La música se detuvo. La presión que sentía en el rostro se alivió. Pude volver a respirar. Lo hice ruidosamente.

—Sigue recitando —me dijo él.

La mujer y el cuchillo habían desaparecido. Natsume me obligó a ponerme de pie. Yo me tambaleé, pero él me sujetó colocándome una mano en el hombro. Yo se la agarré durante un instante, tratando de reprimir la necesidad de arrojarme sollozando a sus brazos. Me había salvado la vida. Cuando recuperé el equilibrio, Natsume se concentró en los hombres. Sabía que el de la barba quemada estaba muerto, pero no estaba tan segura de los demás.

—Son sureños —dijo Natsume, con asco, mientras les tomaba el pulso—. Dos están vivos. Tendré que llevármelos al castillo para interrogarlos.

—¿Y la mujer? —croé. Me resultaba difícil hablar.

—Se ha ido.

—¿Vas a buscarla?

Natsume me dedicó una extraña mirada.

—Mikan, es una maga del sur. Aparté la mirada de ella, así que ya no hay manera alguna de poder encontrarla —explicó. Entonces, me agarró del brazo y me condujo hacia el festival.

Yo no dejaba de temblar mientras que la conmoción del ataque me recorría el cuerpo. Tardé un rato en comprender las palabras de Natsume.

—¿Una maga? —pregunté—. Creía que las habían desterrado de Ixia.

—Aunque no son bienvenidas, algunas vienen de visita.

—Pero yo creía...

—Ahora no. Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora, quiero que te reúnas con Mochu y sus amigos. Finge que no ha ocurrido nada. Dudo que lo vuelva a intentar esta noche.

Natsume y yo permanecimos en las sombras hasta que vinos a Mochu cerca de la tienda de las acrobacias. Me estaba buscando y no dejaba de llamarme. Natsume me indicó que me reuniera con mi amigo.

Yo sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando Natsume me llamó.

—Mikan, espera.

Me di la vuelta. Él me indicó que me acercara. Cuando lo hice, levantó la mano. Yo di un paso atrás, pero me recuperé y quedé inmóvil. Con mucho cuidado, él me quitó la cinta del cuello y me la entregó como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Asqueada, la arrojé al suelo.

El alivio que Mochu mostró al verme me pareció exagerado. Yo dudé. ¿Por qué se había preocupado tanto? Para él, yo simplemente me había perdido. Cuando él se acercó a mí, noté el dulce aroma del vino.

—Mikan, ¿dónde has estado?

No me había dado cuenta de que él había bebido tanto vino. Aquello podía explicar por qué se había sentido tan desesperado por encontrarme. El alcohol envenena la mente y exagera las emociones.

—Había demasiada gente en la tienda. Necesitaba un poco de aire —mentí, no sin cierta angustia al pronunciar la palabra «aire» cuando acababan de intentar estrangularme.

Me volví a mirar a las sombras. ¿Estaba Natsume aún observándome o se había marchado para arrestar a aquellos hombres? ¿Dónde estaría la mujer de piel oscura? Antes había estado tan contenta de poder salir del castillo, pero en aquellos momentos, no había nada que deseara más que regresar, sentir aquellos fuertes muros a mí alrededor, volver a estar en la seguridad de las habitaciones de Natsume.

Ésa sí que era una extraña combinación. Natsume y la palabra seguridad en la misma frase...

No me había gustado tener que mentir a Mochu. Después de todo, era mi amigo. Tal vez el único que se habría sentido disgustado por mi muerte. A pesar de que me había salvado la vida, estaba segura de que Natsume sólo se habría mostrado contrariado por tener que adiestrar a un nuevo catador.

Como la danza de fuego había terminado, el resto del grupo estaba esperando fuera de la tienda. Anna estaba por fin con ellos. Mochu me soltó inmediatamente y fue hacia ella. Anna sonrió, diciéndole en broma que se había ido a perseguir a la catadora cuando había prometido reunirse con ella. Mochu le suplicó que lo perdonara y le explicó que no podía permitirse perderme dado que yo le había ayudado a ganar el concurso de pastelería. Anna se echó a reír y abrazó a Mochu. Del brazo, los dos se dirigieron al castillo.

Los demás los seguimos. Me encontré la última de la procesión, pero aquella vez tenía a Liza como compañera.

—No sé lo que Mochu ve en ti —me espetó.

Desde luego, no era un modo muy amistoso de empezar una conversación.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Se perdió la danza de fuego por ir a buscarte. Desde que tú apareciste, la rutina de la cocina ha desaparecido y todos los que trabajan en ella están transtornados.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Antes de que tú te presentaras, los estados de ánimo de Mochu eran previsibles. Se mostraba alegre y contento cuando Anna estaba contenta y las apuestas le beneficiaban y hosco y hostil cuando no era así. Entonces... tú te hiciste amiga de él. Mochu empieza a gruñir a todo el mundo sin motivo. Aun ganando mucho dinero con sus apuestas, está deprimido. Resulta muy frustrante. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debes de estar tratando de quitárselo a Anna. Queremos que lo dejes en paz y que permanezcas alejada de la cocina.

Liza había escogido el peor momento para aquella conversación. El hecho de haber escapado de la muerte hacía sólo un momento ponía las cosas en perspectiva, pero la ira se apoderó de mí. La agarré por el brazo y tiré de él para que se volviera para mirarme.

—¿Habéis llegado a la conclusión? Seguramente el poder mental de todos vosotros no podía ni encender una vela. La amistad que Mochu y yo tenemos no es asunto vuestro, por lo tanto, os sugiero que os replanteéis vuestra hipótesis. Si hay un problema en la cocina, tratad de solucionarlo. Estáis perdiendo el tiempo quejándoos sobre mí.

La aparté bruscamente. Por la expresión de su rostro, deduje que Liza no se había esperado una respuesta tan fiera. «Peor para ella», pensé, mientras apretaba el paso para reunirme con los demás. ¿Qué quería que hiciera yo? Había asumido que yo dejaría obedientemente de hablar con Mochu sólo para que todo fuera mejor en la cocina. No iba a consentir que descargara sus problemas sobre mí. Ya tenía bastante con los míos, como por qué podría querer matarme una maga de Sitia.

Ya en el castillo, me despedí de Mochu y de Anna y me dirigí a las habitaciones de Natsume. Antes de entrar, le pedí a uno de los guardianes que examinara el interior. Los intentos de asesinato junto con una imaginación desbocada me ponían muy nerviosa. No me sentí segura hasta que Natsume llegó, ya cerca del alba.

—¿No has dormido? —me preguntó. Un hematoma del tamaño de un puño contrastaba con su pálida piel.

—No, pero tú tampoco.

—Yo puedo dormir durante el día. Tú tienes que probar la comida del Comandante dentro de una hora.

—Necesito respuestas.

—¿A qué preguntas? —me preguntó Natsume, mientras empezaba a apagar las lámparas.

—¿Por qué quiere matarme una maga del sur?

—Buena pregunta. Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa yo? —repliqué, llena de frustración—. Lo de los soldados de Goshima lo entiendo, pero una maga... Yo no he ido por ahí, enojando a las magas que me he encontrado.

—Es una pena, dado que tienes un verdadero talento para enojar a la gente — repuso Natsume. Se sentó a su escritorio y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos—. Una maga del sur, Mikan... Una maga del sur con rango de maestra... ¿Sabes que sólo hay cuatro magas maestras en Sitia? Cuatro. Y, desde el cambio de régimen, han permanecido en Sitia. En ciertas ocasiones, mandan una maga de menor importancia para ver lo que estamos haciendo. Hasta ahora, hemos interceptado a todos los espías. El Comandante Horu no tolera la magia en Ixia.

Durante la época del Rey, a los magos se les había considerado una élite. Se les trataba como si fueran miembros de la realeza y habían tenido mucha influencia con el Rey. Según la historia del cambio de régimen, Natsume los había asesinado a todos. Me pregunté cómo, dado que no había podido capturar a la mujer de aquella noche.

Él se puso de pie. Agarró una piedra gris. Mientras se la tiraba de mano en mano, recorrió la sala. Como recordaba las prácticas que había realizado con la última piedra que tomó, permanecí sentada en el sofá, pero levanté los pies del suelo y me llevé las rodillas al pecho, esperando convertirme en el blanco más pequeño posible.

—Para que los sureños hayan puesto en peligro a una de sus magas maestras, la razón tiene que ser... ¿Por qué van detrás de ti? —me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado —. Tratemos de razonarlo. Evidentemente, tienes sangre del sur.

—¿Cómo?

Jamás había pensado en mi familia. Me habían encontrado en las calles, sin casa y Goshima me había acogido. La única especulación que se había producido sobre mis padres había sido sobre si estaban muertos o simplemente me habían abandonado. No tenía recuerdos de mi vida antes de llegar al orfanato. Principalmente, me había sentido agradecida de que Goshima me diera un techo. El hecho de que Natsume realizara aquella afirmación me sorprendió.

—El color de tu piel es algo más oscuro que el del norteño típico. Tus rasgos tienen influencias del sur. Los ojos verdes son muy raros en nuestro territorio, pero mucho más comunes en Sitia. Te aseguro que no es nada de lo que avergonzarse — dijo, malinterpretando la expresión de mi rostro.

Durante los tiempos del Rey, la frontera de Sitia estaba abierta para realizar intercambios comerciales. Las personas se movían libremente entre las regiones y los matrimonios eran inevitables. Yo diría que tú te quedaste atrás después del cambio de régimen, cuando la gente tuvo miedo y huyó al sur antes de que cerráramos la frontera. No sé lo que esperaban. ¿Asesinatos en masa? Lo único que hicimos fue darle a todo el mundo un uniforme y un trabajo.

El pensamiento me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué no había sentido más curiosidad por mi familia? Ni siquiera sabía en qué ciudad me habían encontrado. Todos los días, nos recordaban lo afortunados que éramos por tener ropa, comida, un techo, profesores e incluso una pequeña cantidad de dinero a nuestra disposición. Repetidamente se nos había dicho que muchos niños huérfanos no tenían tanta suerte como nosotros. ¿Acaso nos estaban lavando así el cerebro?

—Dudo que fuera un miembro de tu familia —comentó Natsume, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo con su paseo—. No querrían matarte. ¿Hay algo más, aparte del asesinato de Reo, que hicieras en el pasado? ¿Fuiste testigo de un crimen? ¿Escuchaste por casualidad los planes de una rebelión? ¿Algo así?

—No, nada.

—Entonces, tenemos que dar por sentado que esto tiene que ver con Reo. Tal vez él se relacionaba con los sureños y el hecho de que tú lo mataras estropeó sus planes. Tal vez están planeando invadir Ixia o creen que tú sabes algo sobre este complot. Sin embargo, no tengo noticias de que Sitia quiera atacarnos. Además, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? Sitia sabe que el Comandante desea permanecer en el norte y viceversa. Puede que Goshima se haya vuelto más imaginativo con la edad y haya contratado a unos sureños para que maten. Así, podría ver cumplido el deseo de verte muerta sin implicarse directamente... No. Eso no tiene sentido. Goshima habría contratado a unos delincuentes. No habría necesitado una maga. A menos que tenga vínculos que yo desconozco, lo que resulta bastante dudoso.

De repente, se interrumpió como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo repentinamente y me miró muy fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Las magas podrían venir al norte para poner a uno de los suyos a salvo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué iban a matarte? —preguntó, antes de que yo pudiera decir ada—

A menos que fueras una Buscadora de Almas, no te querrían muerta. Bueno, estoy demasiado cansado para pensar. Me voy a la cama —añadió, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

¿Buscadora de Almas? No tenía ni idea de qué podría ser eso, pero tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

—Natsume, mi antídoto.

—Por supuesto —respondió, sin dejar de subir las escaleras.

Mientras él estaba arriba, me pregunté cuántas veces en el futuro tendría que pedir mi antídoto. Saber que me mantenía viva me envenenaba la mente tanto como el Polvo de Mariposa me envenenaba el cuerpo.

A medida que fue clareando la mañana, pensé en mi cama con un cierto anhelo. Natsume podía dormir, pero yo tenía que probar la comida del Comandante muy pronto.

Por fin bajó y me dio mi antídoto.

—Tal vez hoy quieras soltarte el cabello.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, aunque sabía que las cintas estaban rasgadas y llenas de nudos.

—Para cubrirte las marcas que tienes en el cuello.

Antes de ir al despacho del Comandante, me fui corriendo a los baños. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para lavarme y ponerme un uniforme limpio antes de presentarme ante él. La cinta de cuero me había dejado una marca muy visible en el cuello, que me resultaba imposible cubrir me peinara como me peinara.

De camino al despacho del Comandante, vi a Liza. Ella frunció los labios y apartó la mirada al pasar a mi lado. Otra persona a la que había enojado. Lamenté haberle hecho blanco de mi ira, pero no pensaba disculparme. Después de todo, había empezado ella.

La mayoría de las mañanas, el Comandante no me prestaba atención cuando llegaba. Yo probaba su desayuno y luego escogía un trozo de Criollo para verificar que nadie lo había envenenado durante la noche. Todas las mañanas, se me hacía la boca agua al pensar en el delicioso postre. El Comandante guardaba con celo sus existencias, y limitaba el consumo a un trozo después de cada comida. Además,

Mochu me había dicho que ya le había pedido más a Goshima, junto con una copia de la receta de Ving, su cocinero.

Después de colocar la comida en la bandeja del Comandante, recogía el horario diario y me marchaba sin intercambiar palabra con él. Sin embargo, aquella mañana, él me pidió que me sentara.

Tomé asiento en el borde de la silla. Sentía un poco de miedo, por lo que entrelacé los dedos para mantener impasible el rostro.

—Natsume me ha informado de que anoche tuviste un incidente. Me preocupa que otro intento por arrebatarte la vida ponga en peligro nuestro ejercicio. Quiero que me convenzas de que podrás hacer de fugitivo sin que te maten. Según Natsume, no lo reconociste cuando se tropezó contigo.

Al oír aquellas palabras, me quedé boquiabierta, pero cerré la boca al considerar sus palabras. Al Comandante no le bastaría una explicación precipitada o un argumento ilógico. Además, me acababa de proporcionar una salida fácil. ¿Por qué tenía que arriesgar el cuello por aquel ejercicio? Yo no tenía entrenamiento de espía.

No había podido identificar a Natsume ni siquiera cuando sabía que él me estaba siguiendo. Por añadidura, unos misteriosos personajes habían intentado matarme.

—Soy nueva en el juego de la caza y la búsqueda. Para una persona sin preparación, resulta difícil reconocer a nadie en un festival tan lleno de gente. Es como pedirle a un niño que eche a correr cuando acaba de aprender a andar. En los bosques, me resultara más fácil dado que estaré sola y tendré que evitar a todo el mundo. Si podemos conseguir que esa maga vuelva a hacer acto de presencia, podremos descubrir por qué quiere matarme. Además, Natsume me ha asegurado que él me seguirá.

—Está bien. Procederemos como habíamos planeado. No espero que vayas demasiado lejos, así que dudo que veamos a esa maga —dijo el Comandante, pronunciando la palabra como si le dejara un mal sabor en la boca—. Sin embargo, espero que mantengas la discreción sobre todo este asunto. Considéralo una orden.

Puedes marcharte.

—Sí, señor.

Me marché del despacho. Me pasé el resto del día recolectando y tomando prestadas cosas que podía necesitar para el ejercicio, que iba a empezar al día siguiente al romper el día. Fui al taller de Anna y a la herrería. Sólo con mencionar el nombre de Natsume, produjo notables resultados en los herreros, que se apresuraron a proporcionarme todo lo que les dije que Natsume necesitaba.

Por su parte, Anna, que habría dado todo lo que le hubiera pedido, se mostró algo desilusionada cuando le dije que sólo quería tomar prestada una mochila de cuero.

—Quédatela —me dijo—. Nadie la ha reclamado. Lleva aquí desde que yo empecé.

La hice compañía mientras remendaba los uniformes. Me contó los últimos chismes e insistió en que debía comer más.

Mi última parada fue la cocina. Con la esperanza de encontrar a Mochu a solas, esperé hasta que el resto se hubo marchado. Mochu estaba de pie, trabajando en sus menús. Cada semana, el Comandante tenía que aprobar los menús antes de que Mochu se los pudiera dar a Liza para que ésta se asegurara de que todos los ingredientes estaban disponibles.

—Tienes mejor aspecto de lo que yo me siento —dijo Mochu—. Hoy no tengo nada para que lo pruebes. No he tenido fuerzas.

—No importa —repliqué. Me fijé en la palidez de su cuerpo y en las oscuras ojeras—. No te entretendré. Sólo necesito tomar prestadas algunas cosas.

—¿El qué? —me preguntó, más interesado. —Pan. Y un poco de ese pegamento que inventaste. La doctora lo utilizó para sellarme un corte del brazo. ¡Es maravilloso!

—El pegamento es una de las mejores recetas que he inventado. ¿Te contó la doctora como lo descubrí? Estaba tratando de hacer un adhesivo comestible para un enorme pastel de bodas de diez pisos y...

—Mochu —dije, interrumpiéndolo—. Me encantaría escuchar la historia, pero prefiero que me la cuentes en otro momento. Los dos deberíamos estar ya durmiendo.

—Sí, tienes razón —replicó, señalándome un montón de barras de pan—. Toma lo que necesites.

Mientras tomaba el pan, Mochu rebuscó en un cajón. Entonces, me entregó un tarro de pegamento blanco.

—No es permanente. El pegamento permanecerá una semana y luego se soltará.

¿Algo más?

—Bueno... Sí —susurré, sin saber si podía hacer mi petición, que era precisamente la razón principal por la que quería estar a solas con Mochu.

—¿El qué?

—Necesito un cuchillo.

Mochu volvió bruscamente la cabeza. Vi que se le reflejaba una chispa en los ojos cuando recordó cómo había matado a Reo. Vi que, mentalmente, sopesaba nuestra reciente amistad contra aquella petición tan poco usual.

Esperaba que me preguntara por qué necesitaba un cuchillo. No fue así.

—¿Cuál quieres?

—El que más miedo dé de los que tengas.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí a la puerta del sur justo cuando el sol coronaba las montañas del Alma. Muy pronto, los gloriosos rayos del sol se extendieron por el valle, indicando así el inicio del ejercicio del Comandante. El corazón me latía alocadamente de excitación y temor. Era una extraña combinación de sentimientos, pero los dos acicateaban mis pasos. Casi no sentía el peso de mi mochila.

Me había preocupado que los artículos que llevaba en la mochila pudieran considerarse como una trampa. Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que un prisionero que tiene la intención de escapar se guardaría algunas raciones de pan y robaría un arma y otros objetos. Además, nadie me había dicho que debía huir sin nada.

Mi decisión por escapar se había incrementado desde que me propusieron la idea por primera vez. En aquel momento, el dinero era simplemente un aliciente. Quería demostrar al Comandante que se equivocaba. Al Comandante, que creía que yo no llegaría muy lejos. Al Comandante, al que le preocupaba que mi muerte pusiera en peligro el ejercicio.

Antes de abandonar el castillo, me detuve un instante para verlo a la luz del día. Mi primera impresión fue que parecía haber sido construido por un niño. La base era rectangular y sostenía una serie de niveles superiores de cuadrados, triángulos y cilindros, construidos uno encima del otro sin ton ni son. El único intento por conseguir simetría eran las magníficas torres que había en cada esquina del castillo. Estaban cubiertas de bellísimas vidrieras y parecían extenderse hasta el cielo.

El diseño tan poco usual del castillo me intrigó. Me habría gustado observarlo desde otro ángulo, pero Natsume me había dado instrucciones de que saliera del complejo al alba, dado que sólo tenía una hora de adelanto sobre los demás. Natsume me había pedido una de mis camisas para poder dársela a los perros para que la olfatearan. Cuando yo le pregunté quién probaría la comida del Comandante mientras yo estuviera ausente, él me dio una vaga respuesta. Me dijo que tenía a otros preparados en el arte del veneno que eran demasiado valiosos como para utilizarse regularmente.

Al contrario que yo.

La elección de la ruta hacia el sur era una elección evidente, pero no la mantendría mucho tiempo. Esperaba que los soldados dieran por sentado que me dirigía directamente a la frontera. El complejo del castillo estaba en el DM-6, bastante cerca de las tierras del sur, con el DM-7 al oeste y el DM-5 al este. El antiguo Rey, que había construido aquel complejo, prefería el buen tiempo.

Como iba alternando entre andar y correr, muy pronto llegué al bosque de las Serpientes. La noche anterior, mientras estudiaba algunos de los mapas de Natsume, me había dado cuenta de que había un bosque que rodeaba Castletown por tres lados.

Atravesé corriendo el bosque, dejando un rastro muy evidente. Rompí ramas y pisé con fuerza la tierra. Seguí hacia el sur hasta que alcancé un pequeño arroyo. La hora que tenía de ventaja estaba a punto de terminarse. Me arrodillé en el agua y saqué un puñado de barro, dejando que el agua se me escurriera entre los dedos.

Entonces, me unté el sedimento sobre la cara y el cuello. Como me había recogido el cabello, pude frotarme el barro por la nuca y las orejas sin problemas. Esperaba que los hombres pensaran que me había arrodillado allí para beber. Después de dejar bastantes huellas en la orilla del río para que mis perseguidores pensaran que había entrado en el agua. Entonces, volví sobre mis pasos hasta que encontré un árbol. Con mucho cuidado para no dejar rastros, me quité la mochila de la espalda y dejé uno de los objetos que había tomado prestados de los herreros. Era un pequeño gancho de metal. Lo até a una larga y delgada cuerda que tenía dentro de la mochila.

Con rapidez, traté de engancharlo de una rama, pero fallé. Frenética, volví a intentarlo. Una vez más, no lo conseguí. Me centré en mi tarea y volví a probar suerte. Lo conseguí. Tras asegurarme de que el gancho estaba bien asegurado, me até el otro lado del cabo a la cintura y me coloqué la mochila. Entonces, tiré de la cuerda con ambas manos y levanté mi peso del suelo para engancharme inmediatamente a la cuerda.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había escalado así. Mis músculos se quejaron por la larga inactividad. Cuando llegué a lo alto, me senté a horcajadas sobre la rama y volví a guardarme la cuerda y el gancho.

Soplaba una fuerte brisa del oeste. Como quería apartarme del viento para que los perros no captaran mi olor, me dirigí hacia el este, saltando de árbol en árbol. Por una vez, mi pequeño tamaño y mis habilidades acrobáticas me reportaron un beneficio.

Cuando me encontré con un árbol de la especie Cheketo, encontré un lugar seguro para apoyar mi mochila. Esta especie de árbol es la más grande de las que crecen en el bosque de las Serpientes. Tiene una hoja de forma circular, con manchas marrones, que era perfecta para mis necesidades. Permanecí inmóvil durante un momento, escuchando. No se oía nada más que el canto de los pájaros y el zumbido de los insectos. Detecté los débiles ladridos de los perros, pero puede que sólo se tratara de mi imaginación. No se veía a Natsume por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, conociéndolo, tenía que estar muy cerca.

Saqué el pegamento de Mochu y empecé a arrancar hojas del árbol. Cuando tuve suficientes, me quité la camisa y empecé a pegarle las hojas. Como me sentía algo nerviosa por estar en ropa interior, trabajé con celeridad.

Cubrí la camisa, los pantalones, las botas y la mochila con las hojas. Entonces, me pegué una hoja enorme en el cabello y dos más pequeñas en las manos, de modo que los dedos siguieran teniendo libertad para moverse. Sonreí al pensar en lo que diría Mochu si me viera caminando con hojas en la cabeza y en las manos por todo el castillo.

No tenía espejo, pero esperaba haberme camuflado adecuadamente todo el cuerpo de marrón y verde. Como estaba demasiado nerviosa para quedarme en un lugar demasiado tiempo, seguí avanzando entre los árboles hacia el este. El gancho y la cuerda me ayudaron en numerosas ocasiones, aunque a veces tuve que cambiar de rumbo para poder utilizar las ramas de los árboles más adecuadas. No obstante, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dirigirme hacia el sur, dado que allí era el único lugar en el que un prisionero podría encontrar seguridad y asilo.

Sitia recibía con los brazos abiertos a los refugiados de Ixia. Su gobierno había tenido una excelente relación con el Rey, intercambiando especias exóticas, telas y alimentos por metales, piedras preciosas y carbón. Cuando el Comandante dio por concluidas las relaciones comerciales, Ixia perdió muchos artículos de lujo mientras que Sitia vio cómo sus recursos se limitaban. Afortunadamente, los geólogos de Sitia habían descubierto minas en las montañas Esmeralda, por lo que, por el momento, el territorio del sur parecía contentarse con vigilar cautelosamente a su vecino del norte.

Muy pronto, me encontré con un sendero muy utilizado en medio del bosque. Tenía profundas huellas de carretas. Deduje que probablemente se trataba de la ruta de comercio que atravesaba el país de este a oeste. Me senté sobre una enorme rama para pensar. Decidí que mientras decidía adónde dirigirme, podía almorzar. Después de un rato, los relajantes sonidos del bosque me hicieron caer dormida.

—¿Ves algo? —dijo una voz masculina a mis pies, sacándome de mi sopor.

Muy asustada, me agarré a la rama para no caerme.

—No —replicó la voz de otro hombre en la distancia. Parecía muy molesto.

No había escuchado ladridos, por lo que deduje que debía de ser el otro equipo, el más pequeño. Demasiado arrogante. Merecía que me encontraran pronto.

Supuse que me iban a ordenar que bajara del árbol, pero no fue así. Miré hacia abajo, pero no pude verlos. Tal vez ellos tampoco me habían visto a mí.

Después de un rato, dos hombres surgieron de entre los matorrales. Ellos también llevaban camuflaje verde y marrón en sus ropas, aunque en su caso resultaban más profesionales.

—Ha sido una estupidez venir hacia el este. Seguramente ya ha llegado a la frontera del sur —dijo el de la voz gruñona.

—Eso fue lo que decidieron los de los perros, aunque los podencos perdieron el rastro —replicó el otro.

Sonreí. Había engañado a los perros. Al menos, eso lo había conseguido.

—No veo la lógica de ir al este —comentó el de la voz gruñona.

—No tienes que ver nada. El capitán nos ordenó que fuéramos hacia el este y nosotros vamos hacia el este. Parece pensar que esa mujer se va a dirigir al DM-5. Es un territorio que le resulta familiar.

—¿Y si no regresa? Otra estupidez lo de utilizar a la catadora de comida —se quejó el de la voz gruñona—. Es una asesina.

—Eso no es asunto nuestro, sino de Natsume. Estoy seguro de que si, lograra escaparse, él se ocuparía de ella.

Me pregunté si Natsume estaría escuchando. Los dos sabíamos la razón por la que yo no escaparía, pero encontré aquel comentario muy instructivo. No todo el mundo sabía que me habían envenenado.

—Vamos. Tenemos que reunimos con el capitán en el lago. Ah, y no hagas tanto ruido.

Los dos hombres se marcharon, escondiéndose de nuevo entre los matorrales. Esperé pacientemente hasta que no noté actividad alguna. Los hombres habían decidido mi siguiente movimiento. El lago estaba hacia el este. Sin dejar las ramas de los árboles, me dirigí hacia el sur.

Mientras avanzaba, empecé a tener un extraño sentimiento. De algún modo, me convencí de que los hombres que yo había visto me estaban siguiendo y que se acercaban cada vez más. Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de avanzar con más rapidez.

Cuando ya no lo pude soportar más, dejé a un lado todas las precauciones y bajé de los árboles. Empecé a correr desesperadamente.

Cuando llegué a un pequeño claro, me detuve. El sentimiento de pánico había desaparecido. El costado me dolía mucho. Dejé caer la mochila y me senté en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Me maldije por haberme dejado llevar por el pánico.

—Bonito atuendo —me dijo una voz familiar. El miedo me dio fuerzas para ponerme de pie.

No se veía a nadie. Aún. Abrí la mochila y saqué el cuchillo. El corazón me daba saltos incontrolados en el pecho. Examinaba el bosque mientras me movía en pequeños círculos, buscando la voz de la muerte.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 15**

Una risotada me envolvió por completo.

—Tu arma no te servirá de nada. Podría convencerte de que en realidad, lo que deseas es hundirla en tu propio corazón en vez de en el mío.

La vi al otro lado del claro. Iba ataviada con una camisa de camuflaje de color verde, muy amplia y ceñida a la cintura, junto con pantalones del mismo color. La maga del sur estaba apoyada contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Como esperaba que sus gorilas me atacaran en cualquier momento, seguí blandiendo el cuchillo.

—Tranquila —me dijo la maga—. Estamos solas.

—¿Y por qué debo confiar en ti? La última vez que nos encontramos, ordenaste que me mataran. Incluso les suministraste la cinta para que lo hicieran

De repente, comprendí que ella no había necesitado en absoluto a aquellos hombres. Empecé a recitar nombres de venenos.

La maga se echó a reír.

—Eso no te servirá de nada. La única razón por la que te sirvió la noche del festival fue porque Natsume estaba allí —explicó. Entonces, se acercó un poco más. Yo agité el cuchillo con gesto amenazador—. Mikan, relájate. Me proyecté en tu mente para guiarte hasta aquí. Si te hubiera querido muerta, te habría hecho caer de los árboles. En Ixia, un accidente supone menos problemas que un asesinato. De hecho, tú lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Y por qué no tuve un «accidente» en el festival o en otro momento?

—Necesito estar cerca de ti. Hace falta mucha energía para matar a alguien. Si es posible, prefiero utilizar métodos más mundanos. El festival fue la primera vez que me pude acercar a ti sin que Natsume estuviera cerca. O eso había creído yo — añadió, con cierta frustración.

—¿Y por qué no mataste a Natsume con tu magia durante el festival? Así yo habría sido una presa más fácil.

—La magia no funciona con Natsume. Mira, no tengo tiempo de explicártelo todo. Natsume llegará muy pronto, así que tengo que abreviar, Mikan. Estoy aquí para hacerte una oferta.

—¿Y qué podrías ofrecerme? Tengo trabajo, ropa y un jefe por el que morir. ¿Qué más puedo necesitar?

—Asilo en Sitia —replicó ella—. Para que puedas aprender a controlar y utilizar tu poder.

—¿Poder? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? Lo has utilizado al menos en dos ocasiones en el castillo.

La mente empezó a darme vueltas. Estaba hablando de mi instinto de supervivencia. Aquel extraño zumbido que me poseía cuando mi vida estaba en serio peligro.

—Estaba trabajando muy cerca cuando lo sentí.

Cuando comprendí que se trataba de la catadora de la comida del Comandante Horu, comprendí que sería imposible secuestrarte y llevarte al sur. O estás con Natsume o él anda cerca. De hecho, ahora estoy corriendo un riesgo extraordinRuo. Sin embargo, resulta demasiado peligroso tener una maga sin pulir en el norte. Me sorprende que hayas durado tanto tiempo sin que te descubran. La única elección que me quedaba era terminar contigo. Una tarea que demostró ser más difícil de lo que había creído en un principio.

—¿Acaso crees que ahora voy a confiar en ti? ¿Crees que voy a seguirte mansamente, como si fuera un cordero camino del matadero?

—Mikan, si no estuvieras haciendo de fugitiva, lo que te ha sacado del castillo y te ha alejado de Natsume, ya estarías muerta.

No sabía si creerla. ¿Qué podía ganar ella mintiéndome? ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias si podía matarme? Debía motivarla algo más.

—No me crees. ¿Qué te parece una pequeña demostración?

Sentí que un profundo dolor me atravesaba la mente como el relámpago. Me agarré la cabeza con las manos y traté de impedir lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Entonces, una fuerza incontestable me golpeó en la frente. Caí de espaldas sobre el suelo y sentí que el dolor desaparecía tan rápido como había llegado.

A pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miré a la maga. Vi que ella no se había movido. No me había tocado, al menos físicamente.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —le pregunté —. ¿Por qué no has utilizado tus cánticos? —añadí, mientras me sentaba.

—Canté en el festival porque estaba tratando de ser amable. Esto ha sido un esfuerzo para convencerte de que, si te quisiera muerta, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo ni esperaría hasta que estuvieras en Sitia —afirmó. Entonces, inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando—. Natsume se acerca con rapidez. Dos hombres lo persiguen, pero ellos creen que te persiguen a ti. Puedo aminorar la marcha de los hombres, pero no la de Natsume. ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

—No.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso disfrutas probando comida? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—No, pero moriré si me voy contigo.

—Y también si te quedas.

—Correré el riesgo.

Me puse de pie y me sacudí el polvo de la ropa. Entonces, recuperé mi cuchillo. No quería explicarle a la maga lo del veneno. ¿Para qué darle otra arma que podía utilizar contra mí? Si era cierto que tenía un vínculo mental conmigo, lo averiguaría.

—Hay antídotos —dijo.

—¿Puedes encontrar uno antes de mañana?

—No —admitió ella—. Necesitaríamos más tiempo. Nuestros curanderos necesitarían comprender dónde se oculta el veneno. Podría estar en tu sangre, en tus músculos o en cualquier parte. Además, necesitarían saber cómo mata para poder controlarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no comprendía nada, la maga prosiguió con su explicación.

—La fuente de nuestro poder, lo que vosotros llamáis magia, es como una manta que rodea el mundo. Nuestras mentes conectan con esta fuente y así aumentan nuestras habilidades mágicas. Todo el mundo tiene el talento latente de leer la mente e influir en el mundo físico sin tocarlo, pero no todos tienen la potestad de conectar con la fuente de energía. Mikan, no podemos consentir que tu poder esté sin control. En vez de conectar simplemente, tú absorbes toda la energía que hay a tu alrededor. Cuando seas más vieja, habrás amasado tanto poder que explotará o saldrá ardiendo. Esto no sólo te mataría a ti, sino que dañaría la fuente de poder en sí misma, realizando un agujero en la manta. No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto ocurra y muy pronto será imposible adiestrarte en este terreno. Por eso, no nos queda más elección que terminarte antes de que alcances ese punto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

—Un año. Tal vez un poco más si te puedes controlar. Después de eso, no podremos ayudarte. Y te necesitamos, Mikan. En Sitia no abundan las magas poderosas.

Rápidamente evalué mis opciones. La demostración de poder de aquella maga me había convencido de que yo sería una estúpida si confiara en ella. Sin embargo, si no la acompañaba, me mataría allí mismo.

Decidí posponer lo inevitable.

—Dame un año. Un año para encontrar el antídoto, para encontrar el modo de escapar a Sitia. Un año en el que no me preocuparé de que estéis planeando mi muerte.

La maga me miró a los ojos. Parecía estar registrando mi mente, buscando una indicación de que yo la estaba mintiendo.

—Muy bien. Un año. Te lo prometo.

—Sé que quieres terminar esta reunión con alguna clase de amenaza —le dije—. Tal vez una advertencia. Hazlo. Estoy acostumbrada. No sabría cómo afrontar una conversación que no incluyera algo así.

—Hazte la valiente, pero sé que si diera otro paso hacia ti, te mojarías los pantalones.

—Con tu sangre —repliqué, blandiendo el cuchillo. De repente, me di cuenta de que mi amenaza había sonado muy ridícula. La maga se echó a reír. Aquella manera de liberar la tensión me hizo sentir mareada. Muy pronto empecé a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo.

La maga recuperó la serenidad. Inclinó la cabeza y pareció escuchar de nuevo.

—Natsume está muy cerca. Debo irme.

—Dime una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo supiste que yo sería la fugitiva? ¿Por la magia?

—No. Tengo fuentes de información que me resulta imposible revelar.

Yo asentí, mostrando mi comprensión. Había merecido la pena intentarlo.

—Ten cuidado, Mikan —me recomendó, mientras desaparecía en el bosque.

Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella mujer.

—Nonoko —añadió, susurrándome mentalmente. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que la maga me había dicho, me di cuenta de que tenía muchas más preguntas que hacerle, todas ellas mucho más importantes que quién le había dado la información.

Sin embargo, como sabía que ya se había marchado, reprimí el deseo de llamarla. En vez de eso, me dejé caer al suelo.

El cuerpo me temblaba violentamente cuando metí el cuchillo en la mochila. Saqué la botella de agua y di un largo trago, deseando que la cantimplora estuviera llena de algo más fuerte.

Necesitaba pensar antes de que Natsume y los dos hombres llegaran a donde yo estaba. Saqué la cuerda y el gancho y, una vez más, busqué un árbol adecuado para volver a refugiarme en la cúpula del bosque. Sin dejar de avanzar hacia el sur, repasé mentalmente toda la información que había recibido.

Cuando llegué a otro sendero del bosque, encontré un lugar en el que acomodarme en la rama de uno de los árboles. La maga me había prometido un año, pero yo no quería tentarla con un blanco fácil. Podía cambiar de opinión. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía saber yo que las magas eran personas de palabra?

Ella había afirmado que yo tenía poderes, unos poderes que yo siempre había calificado como un instinto de supervivencia. Cuando me había encontrado en situaciones extremas, me había sentido poseída. Era como si alguien más capacitado de enfrentarse a la crisis tomara temporalmente el control de mi cuerpo, me rescatara de la muerte y se marchara después. ¿Podía ser que mi poder fuera igual que el de Nonoko? Si era así, debía mantener en secreto mi magia. Tenía que aprender a controlar mi poder de algún modo. ¿Cómo? Me resultaba imposible evitar situaciones en las que mi vida estuviera en peligro.

Como no tenía tiempo de resolver aquellos complejos asuntos, decidí centrarme en el presente. Estudié el sendero que tenía a mis pies y noté que había pequeños árboles creciendo en medio, como si estuvieran tratando de arrebatar el sendero y volver a unirlo al bosque. Seguramente, aquél debía de haber sido uno de los caminos abandonados que se utilizaban en el comercio con Sitia.

Decidí esperar a Natsume. Él me pediría una explicación sobre mi encuentro con la maga y yo estaba dispuesta a dársela.

Lo único que me advirtió de la llegada de Natsume fue el ligero movimiento de una rama por encima de la mía. Levanté los ojos y lo vi deslizándose por la rama como una serpiente. Se dejó caer a mi lado sin hacer ruido.

El camuflaje verde parecía la moda del día. El de Natsume iba muy ceñido al cuerpo y contaba con una capucha para cubrirse el cuello y el cabello. Tenía el rostro pintado de marrón y verde, lo que provocaba que el azul de sus ojos resaltara aún más.

Observé mi improvisado atuendo. Algunas de las hojas se estaban rompiendo y mi uniforme contaba ya con muchas rasgaduras de los árboles. La próxima vez que pensara huir por el bosque, convencería a Anna para que me cosiera un atuendo como el de Natsume.

—Eres increíble —me dijo él.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Bueno. Había dado por sentado que les darías trabajo a los soldados y así lo has hecho, pero jamás esperaba esto —comentó, señalando mi uniforme y los árboles —. Además, para rematarlo todo, te encontraste con la maga y, de algún modo, lograste sobrevivir.

Supongo que aquélla era su manera de pedir una explicación.

—No sé qué ocurrió exactamente. Me la encontré en un claro, después de recorrer el bosque como una posesa. Ella me estaba esperando. Lo único que me dijo fue que había estropeado sus planes matando a Reo y luego noté un fuerte dolor aplastándome la cabeza.

Como el ataque aún estaba muy reciente, el horror de lo vivido se me reflejó en el rostro. Si Natsume sospechaba lo que había ocurrido de verdad, yo jamás viviría el año que la maga me había concedido. Además, al mencionar el nombre de Reo, apoyé una de las teorías de Natsume sobre la razón por la que la maga estaba detrás de mí.

Respiré profundamente.

—Empecé a recitar venenos y traté de apartar el dolor. Entonces, el ataque se detuvo y ella dijo que tú te estabas acercando demasiado. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya había desaparecido.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste en el claro?

—No sabía dónde se había ido. Me sentía más segura en los árboles, sabiendo que tú podrías encontrarme.

Natsume pensó durante un momento en mi explicación. Yo oculté mi nerviosismo rebuscando en mi mochila.

Después de un instante, él sonrió.

—Ya hemos demostrado que el Comandante estaba equivocado. Creía que te atraparían a media mañana.

Yo sonreí aliviada. Aproveché el buen humor de Natsume para preguntar:

—¿Por qué odia tanto el Comandante a los magos?

La expresión de felicidad desapareció del rostro de Natsume.

—Tiene muchas razones. Eran amigos del Rey, aberraciones de la naturaleza que utilizaban su poder por razones complemente egoístas. Amasaban joyas y riquezas, curando a los enfermos tan sólo si la familia del moribundo les pagaban una suma de dinero exorbitada. Los magos del Rey realizaban juegos mentales con todo el mundo y les encantaba provocar el caos. El Comandante no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos.

—¿Ni siquiera utilizarlos en beneficio propio?

—El Comandante cree que no se puede confiar en los magos, pero yo tengo una opinión algo dividida al respecto —comentó—. Comprendo la opinión del Comandante y creo que matar a todos los magos del Rey fue una buena estrategia, pero creo que la nueva generación debería ser reclutada para nuestro servicio de inteligencia. El Comandante y yo no estamos de acuerdo en este punto y, a pesar de mis razonamientos, él ha...

—¿Qué?

—Ha ordenado que todos los que nazcan con poderes mágicos, aunque sea en cantidades mínimas, deben ser ejecutados inmediatamente.

Yo sabía de la ejecución de los espías del sur y de los magos de la era del Rey, pero imaginarme a niños arrancados de los brazos de sus padres me hizo contener la respiración. Me sentía completamente horrorizada.

—Pobres niños...

—Es algo brutal, pero no tanto... La habilidad para conectar con la fuente de poder no ocurre hasta después de la pubertad, más o menos a la edad de dieciséis años. Normalmente, se tarda un año en que alguien que no sea de su familia lo note y los delate. Entonces, o se escapan a Sitia o yo los descubro.

Aquellas palabras tenían el peso de una viga de madera sobre mis hombros. Me costaba respirar. Goshima me había reclutado a la edad de dieciséis años. Cuando mi instinto de supervivencia empezó a surgir, lo hizo para defenderme de las torturas del general y de su hijo. ¿Acaso trataban de probar mi magia? ¿Por qué no me delataron? ¿Por qué no apareció Natsume?

No sabía lo que Goshima quería. Saber lo de mi poder sólo me reportaba otra manera de morir. Si Natsume descubría mi magia, estaba muerta. Si no encontraba el modo de ir a Sitia, estaba muerta. Si alguien envenenaba la comida del Comandante, estaba muerta. Si Goshima construía su fábrica y regresaba para buscar venganza por la muerte de su hijo, estaba muerta. Muerta, muerta, muerta y muerta. La muerte a manos del Polvo de MRuposa me estaba empezando a parecer atractiva. Era la única posibilidad en la que yo podía escoger cuándo, dónde y cómo moría.

Me habría dejado llevar por la autocompasión, pero me resultó imposible. Natsume me agarró del brazo y se llevó un dedo a los verdes labios.

Escuché sonidos distantes de hombres y cascos de caballos. Muy pronto, vi mulas que iban tirando de unos carros. La anchura de las carretas ocupaba el camino entero y los arbolillos y las ramas de los demás árboles golpeaban contra las ruedas.

Había en total seis carretas y seis hombres que iban charlando entre ellos mientras viajaban.

Desde mi puesto en el árbol, vi que la primera iba cargada con unos sacos que podrían estar llenos de hRuna o grano. La última llevaba unas extrañas vainas amRullas que tenían forma ovalada. El bosque de las Serpientes parecía estar lleno de actividad aquel día.

Natsume y yo permanecidos completamente inmóviles hasta que las carretas pasaron. Cuando desaparecieron por fin, Natsume me dijo:

—No te muevas. Regresaré enseguida.

Acto seguido, se tiró al suelo y siguió a la caravana.

Yo me quedé algo inquieta. No dejaba de preguntarme si los dos hombres que seguían a Natsume me encontrarían antes de que él regresara. El sol estaba empezando a desaparecer por el oeste y una brisa fresca estaba llevándose el calor del día. Poco a poco, sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban. El agotador día me estaba pasando factura. Por primera vez, la posibilidad de pasar una noche a solas en el bosque me asustó. Jamás habría imaginado que estaría libre tanto tiempo.

Por fin, Natsume regresó y me indicó que bajara del árbol. Al llegar a su lado, vi que tenía un pequeño saco, que me entregó. En su interior, había cinco vainas de las que habíamos visto en la última carreta. Saqué una y la observé. Tendría unos veinte centímetros de larga y era muy gruesa en el centro. Me maravillé de la habilidad de Natsume para robarlas a plena luz del día de una carreta en movimiento.

—¿Cómo las has conseguido?

—Es un secreto —respondió él con una sonrisa—. En realidad, conseguirlas fue fácil, pero tuve que esperar a que los hombres les dieran agua a las mulas para mirar en los sacos.

Cuando volví a meter la vaina en el saco, vi que en el fondo había un montón de guijarros marrones. Metí la mano y saqué un puñado. Parecían granos.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

—Son de los sacos —me explicó—. Quiero que se las lleves al Comandante Horu. Dile que no sé lo que son ni de dónde vienen y que voy a seguir a la caravana para ver adónde se dirigen.

—¿Acaso están haciendo algo ilegal?

—No estoy seguro. Si estas vainas y granos son de Sitia, entonces, sí. Es ilegal comerciar con el sur. Lo que sí sé es que esos hombres no son comerciantes.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo lo sabía. De repente, recordé las imágenes de los hombres y lo comprendí todo.

—Los uniformes no les están bien —dije, al recordar lo mal que iban vestidos—. Puede que los hayan tomado prestados o que los hayan robado.

—Seguramente los habrán robado. Si vas a tomar prestado un uniforme, te tomarías la molestia de encontrar uno que te siente bien. Mikan —dijo Natsume, tras una pausa—, quiero que encuentres a esos dos hombres que viste esta tarde y que te escolten al castillo. No quiero que estés sola. Si la maga piensa volver a atacarte, tendrá que enfrentarse con dos más y dudo que tenga fuerzas suficientes. No le digas a nadie cómo has conseguido eludir a los soldados durante todo el día, ni lo de la maga ni lo de la caravana. Sin embargo, informa al Comandante de todo detalladamente.

—¿Y mi antídoto?

—El Comandante lo tiene a mano. Él te lo dará. Y no te preocupes por tus incentivos. Te has ganado cada moneda. Cuando regrese, me aseguraré de que te lo den. Ahora, tengo que marcharme o me pasaré el resto de la noche tratando de alcanzar la caravana.

—Natsume, espera —dije.

Por segunda vez, alguien estaba a punto de desaparecer antes de explicarme todo lo que yo quería saber. Me estaba cansando.

—¿Cómo voy a encontrar a los otros? Sin el sol, no podré orientarme.

—Sigue el sendero. Los soldados se dirigían hacia el suroeste.

Con eso, Natsume se marchó. Observé sus movimientos, que eran tan gráciles como los de un ciervo. Cuando ya no pude verlo, pisé con fuerza los guijarros que había sobre el camino. El crepúsculo robaba a los árboles su color y la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo. Una profunda intranquilidad se adueñó de mí. Todos los ruidos me sobresaltaban y no hacía más que mirar por encima del hombro, deseando que Natsume estuviera a mi lado.

Un grito atravesó el aire. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un enorme cuerpo se abalanzó sobre mí y me arrojó al suelo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 16**

—¡Ya te tengo! —exclamó un hombre, sentándose encima de mí.

A pesar de tener el rostro aplastado contra las piedras y la boca llena de tierra, reconocí la voz de uno de los hombres que había visto antes. Me obligó a colocar los brazos a la espalda y sentí como unas frías esposas de metal me rodeaban las muñecas.

—¿No te parece un poco excesivo, Koko? —le preguntó su compañero.

Koko se levantó y me obligó a ponerme de pie. En medio de aquella penumbra, vi que el hombre que me sujetaba era delgado, con una pequeña perilla. Tenía una profunda cicatriz en la sien y le faltaba la mitad de la oreja.

—Nos ha costado mucho encontrarla. No quiero que se escape —respondió Koko.

Su compañero era aproximadamente de la misma edad, pero dos veces más corpulento. Tenía unos gruesos músculos y los ojos azules.

Yo quise salir huyendo. Era casi de noche y yo estaba esposada con dos desconocidos. Lógicamente, sabía que eran soldados del Comandante y que eran profesionales, pero eso no me tranquilizaba por completo.

—Nos has dejado en mal lugar —me dijo Koko—. Seguramente todos los soldados van a cambiar de puesto. Por tu culpa, todos tendremos que limpiar letrinas.

—Ya basta, Koko —le dijo su compañero—. Nosotros no vamos a tener que fregar suelos. La hemos encontrado. Además, mira cómo va vestida. Nadie esperaba que fuera de camuflaje, por eso nos ha costado tanto encontrarla. Sin embargo, el capitán se va a quedar de piedra.

—¿Está ya el capitán en el castillo? —le pregunté, tratando de empujarlos a ir en aquella dirección.

—No. Se dirige al suroeste con el resto de los hombres. Tendremos que presentarnos ante él.

Suspiré al ver que habría un retraso. Había esperado que el viaje de vuelta fuera rápido.

—¿Y si envías a Koko a buscar al capitán mientras nosotros nos dirigimos al castillo?

—Lo siento, pero no se nos permite separarnos. Tenemos que viajar en parejas. No hay excepciones.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Koko.

—Mikan.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos deseos de regresar?

—Tengo miedo de la oscuridad.

—Lo dudo —comentó el otro soldado, riendo—. Koko, quítale las esposas. No se va a escapar.

Koko dudó.

—Tienes mi palabra, Koko —prometí—. Si me quitas los grilletes, no saldré huyendo.

Koko gruñó, pero me quitó las esposas. Yo me limpié la tierra de la cara.

—Gracias.

Koko asintió y señaló a su compañero.

—Se llama Ruka.

—Ru, para abreviar —comentó éste, extendiendo la mano. Aquel gesto era un honor para mí. Si un soldado ofrecía la mano, estaba reconociéndome como un igual. Yo se la estreché con fuerza y los tres nos dirigimos al suroeste para encontrar a su capitán.

El viaje al castillo resultó casi cómico. Casi. Si mis doloridos músculos no hubieran protestado a cada paso y si el agotamiento no me hubiera hecho arrastrar mi cuerpo como si fuera una capa vieja, me habría divertido.

Cuando encontramos al capitán de Koko y Ru, él se mostró furioso.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mirad lo que han encontrado nuestros compañeros — comentó el capitán Parffet. Era un hombre calvo y sudoroso, que resultaba algo viejo para ser capitán. Me pregunté si su actitud tendría algo que ver con la falta de ascensos.

—Se supone que tengo los mejores exploradores del ejército del Comandante Horu —les gritó Parffet a Ru y a Koko—. Tal vez podáis ilustrarnos sobre qué procedimiento utilizasteis que os llevó más de diecisiete horas encontrar a esta zorra.

Mientras Parffet seguía gritando, yo me di la vuelta y contemplé al resto de la unidad. Un par de los soldados parecía estar de acuerdo con su capitán, otros parecían resignados, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a sus rabietas. El resto tenía una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Un hombre, que tenía la cabeza completamente afeitada, me miraba con una incómoda intensidad. Cuando yo lo miraba a él, desviaba la mirada y se centraba en su capitán.

—Fukutan, ponle los grilletes a esa zorra —le ordenó Parffet—. Ya veo que nuestras prima donnas no se toman las molestias de seguir los procedimientos habituales de esta unidad.

Mientras Fukutan se aproximaba a mí, busqué la oportunidad de escabullirme. La promesa que le había hecho a Koko sólo se aplicaba si podía volver sin esposas al castillo. Ru, presintiendo lo que yo estaba pensando, me colocó una mano sobre el hombro y me impidió moverme.

—Señor, tenemos su palabra de que no va a escaparse —dijo en mi defensa.

—Como si eso significara algo —replicó Parffet, escupiendo en el suelo.

—Me ha dado su palabra —reiteró Ru, casi con un gruñido.

De mala gana, Parffet permitió aquella nueva situación, pero pagó su mal genio poniendo al resto de los soldados en formación. Así, iniciamos un rápido regreso al castillo.

Yo caminaba entre Ru y Koko, como si fuera un preciado trofeo. Ru me explicó que el capitán no aceptaba bien las sorpresas y que se había sentido muy frustrado por tener que pasar un día completo en el bosque buscándome.

—El hecho de que te hayamos encontrado nosotros no ayuda en nada. Nosotros no formamos parte de su unidad. Natsume nos ordenó que lo acompañáramos —me explicó Koko.

El estado de ánimo de Parffet empeoró cuando nos encontramos con el equipo que contaba con perros. Yo experimenté un momento de pánico cuando los animales se abalanzaron sobre mí, pero luego resultó que lo hacían sólo para saludarme y lamerme. Su alegría era contagiosa. Yo sonreí y les rasqué en las orejas. Dejé de hacerlo sólo cuando Parffet frunció el ceño y pidió orden.

Los perros no llevaban collares. Porter, el perrero, formaba parte del otro equipo y los animales seguían sus órdenes sin rechistar. La responsable del equipo de los perros parecía desilusionada de que los canes de Porter no me hubieran encontrado primero, pero se lo tomó con más gracia que el capitán de Parffet. Se presentó y me dijo que era la capitana Etta y caminó un rato a mi lado para hacerme preguntas sobre mi «huida».

Yo me atuve a la verdad todo lo que me fue posible. Cuando surgían preguntas sobre dónde había desaparecido mi rastro, mentí. Expliqué que me había dirigido hacia el norte por el agua antes de tomar la dirección este. Etta sacudió la cabeza.

—Estábamos tan convencidos de que te dirigirías hacia el sur... Parffet estuvo en lo cierto al dirigirse al este.

—Al final, quería dirigirme hacia el sur, por supuesto, pero quería confundir a los perros antes de hacerlo.

—Pues lo has conseguido. El Comandante no se sentirá muy contento. Menos mal que Ru y Koko te encontraron. Si hubieras permanecido huida toda la noche, los dos equipos habríamos caído en desgracia.

Durante los últimos kilómetros de regreso al castillo, estaba tan cansada que no me fijaba en nada. Concentraba mi energía en seguir moviéndome. Cuando por fin nos detuvimos, me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al castillo. Era más de medianoche.

Rápidamente, todos nos dirigimos a la sala del trono. Allí, comprobamos que una lámpara encendida indicaba que el Comandante estaba aún en su despacho. Parffet y Etta compartieron una mirada de resignación antes de dirigirse al gabinete para informar al Comandante. Yo encontré una silla y me senté en ella.

Muy pronto, los capitanes regresaron. El rostro de Parffet iba adornado con un profundo ceño, pero el de Etta no mostraba emoción alguna. Dijeron a sus unidades que podían romper filas. Yo estaba tratando de encontrar fuerzas para ponerme de pie cuando Etta se acercó y me ayudó.

—Gracias —dije.

—El Comandante espera tu informe.

Yo asentí. Etta se marchó con sus hombres y yo me dirigí al despacho. Al llegar a la puerta, dudé.

—Entra —me ordenó el Comandante.

Me acerqué a su escritorio. Estaba tan inmóvil e impasible como siempre. Sin poder evitarlo, me pregunté su edad. Su rango sugería un hombre maduro, pero su constitución y su joven rostro parecían indicar que estaba más cerca de los cuarenta años. Unos siete años mayor que Natsume, si la estimación que había hecho sobre la edad de éste era correcta.

—Infórmame.

Describí detalladamente lo que había hecho a lo largo de todo el día, incluso mi huida a través de los árboles y mi encuentro con la maga. Le di la misma versión que le había relatado a Natsume. Concluí mi informe hablándole de la caravana y del hecho de que Natsume me había ordenado que regresara. Esperé las preguntas del Comandante.

—¿Significa eso que Ru y Koko no te capturaron?

—No, pero fueron los únicos que estuvieron cerca de hacerlo. Pasaron cerca de un árbol en el que yo me había escondido y estuvieron siguiendo a Natsume durante un tiempo.

El Comandante guardó silencio durante un momento. Sus ojos dorados parecían traspasarme mientras yo le daba la información.

—¿Dónde están los artículos que Natsume te entregó?

Abrí la mochila y dejé las vainas y los granos sobre el escritorio. El Comandante tomó la vaina y la examinó en la mano. Entonces, agarró un puñado de granos e hizo lo mismo. Después de olisquear una, la rompió por la mitad.

—No son de Ixia. Deben de ser de Sitia, Mikan. Llévatelas e investiga un poco. Descubre lo que son y dónde crecen.

—¿Yo? —pregunté atónita. Había esperado que podría olvidarme de ellas en cuanto se las entregara al Comandante.

—Sí. Natsume me recuerda constantemente que no debo subestimarte y, una vez más, me lo has demostrado. El general Goshima te educó bien. No me gustaría que esa educación se desperdiciara.

Yo quería protestar, pero el Comandante me ordenó que me marchara. Con un suspiro, llevé mi maltrecho cuerpo a los baños. Allí, me quité dolorosamente la ropa, me lavé el barro de la cara y del cuello y me sumergí en una humeante bañera.

Allí, disfrute de la calidez del agua, estiré mis doloridos músculos y traté de relajarme. Con la esperanza de quitarme el pegamento del cabello, sumergí la cabeza bajo el agua y me deshice el recogido que llevaba. Dejé que los relajantes sonidos del agua me acunaran

De repente, unas fuertes manos me agarraron por los hombros. La boca y la nariz se me llenaron de agua. Traté de soltarme y, efectivamente, las manos se retiraron durante un segundo. Entonces, empecé a hundirme. Instintivamente, agarré a mi asaltante, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, éste me sacó del agua y me arrojó al suelo.

Inmediatamente, me puse de pie para enfrentarme a mi atacante. Vi que se trataba de Sumire, que tenía una expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

—¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo? —le grité.

—Salvando tu inútil vida —replicó ella.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No te preocupes. No disfruté nada con ello. De hecho, me habría encantado ver cómo te ahogabas, pero el Comandante me ordenó que viniera a ocuparme de tus necesidades —dijo la mujer, arrojándome una toalla encima—. Tal vez hayas engañado al Comandante y a Natsume y ellos crean que eres muy lista. Sin embargo, ¿cómo va a serlo alguien que se queda dormido en una bañera?

Traté de pensar en un modo de replicarle, siguiendo el consejo de Anna. Nada. No se me ocurría nada. No hacía más que pensar en el hecho de que tal vez Sumire acababa de salvarme la vida.

—Te recuerdo que seguía órdenes —me espetó Sumire—. Algunos incluso podrían estar de acuerdo en que salvarte la vida fue más allá de mi deber. No lo olvides, rata.

Mientras yo empezaba a secarme, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. No sentía gratitud alguna por el hecho de que Sumire me hubiera salvado la vida, asumiendo que eso fuera lo que había hecho. Tal vez me había hundido primero para luego fingir que me salvaba. No le debía nada. Recordé que me había dejado cubierta de vómito cuando tomé el «Amor mío» y se había negado a limpiar mi habitación cuando Natsume me llevó a las suyas, además de escribirme un desagradable mensaje en el polvo. Lo peor de todo era que, seguramente, le estaba dando información sobre mí a Goshima. Si me había salvado de ahogarme, sólo me había compensado por tantos desaires, aunque no por todos. Tal y como yo lo veía, aún estaba en deuda conmigo.

El camino de regreso a las habitaciones de Natsume me pareció interminable. Mis pasos sólo se veían a animados por mi deseo de marcharme a la cama.

Durante los siguientes días, caí en una rutina. Probaba las comidas del Comandante, iba a la biblioteca para investigar y me daba un paseo por el castillo. Mi día como fugitiva había provocado que echara de menos el exterior. Si no podía subirme en los árboles, al menos sí podía recorrer los jardines.

Utilicé el mapa que había copiado en mi diario para encontrar la biblioteca. Estaba constituida por una serie de salas en distintos niveles, que estaban a rebosar de libros. El olor a polvo y abandono flotaba por todas partes. Me entristecía saber que aquella tremenda fuente de información se desperdiciaba porque el Comandante desanimaba a los suyos de educarse más allá de lo que era necesario para sus trabajos.

Dentro de su estructura militar, una persona se preparaba exclusivamente para su trabajo. No se veía bien el hecho de aprender simplemente por el deseo de aprender.

Cuando comprobé que la biblioteca era en realidad un lugar completamente olvidado por todos, decidí llevar allí las vainas y los granos en vez de transportar los pesados libros a mi habitación. Encontré una mesa al lado de una ventana, por la que el sol entraba a raudales. Después de limpiar la mesa de polvo, convertí aquella zona en mi lugar de trabajo.

Corté las vainas por la mitad y descubrí que estaban llenas de una pulpa blanquecina y pegajosa. Tras probar la pulpa, comprobé que tenía un sabor dulce, algo cítrico y con un punto amargo, como si estuviera empezando a pudrirse. La pulpa contenía unas semillas. Conté treinta y seis exactamente y noté que se parecían a los granos de la caravana. Mi excitación disminuyó al comparar los dos granos contra la luz del sol. La que había sacado de la vaina era morada en vez de marrón y, cuando la mordí, tuve que escupirla por su sabor amargo. No se parecía en nada al sabor de los granos marrones.

Tras dar por sentado que las vainas eran una fruta y los granos comestibles, saqué todos los libros de botánica que pude encontrar y los amontoné sobre la mesa. Entonces, volví a recorrer las estanterías. En aquella ocasión, saqué todos los volúmenes que pude encontrar sobre venenos. Un montón mucho más pequeño. Natsume seguramente se había llevado los más interesantes a su despacho. En mi tercer recorrido por los estantes, traté de encontrar libros de magia. Nada.

Vi que uno de los estantes estaba completamente vacío, una rareza en una biblioteca que estaba a rebosar. Me pregunté si allí habrían estado los libros sobre magia. Teniendo en cuenta la opinión del Comandante sobre la magia, resultaba lógico que hubiera destruido toda la información pertinente. Mi instinto me empujó a mirar en los estantes inferiores. Pensé que un libro se podía haber escurrido del estante superior y quedar oculto bajo los de los estantes inferiores. Mis esfuerzos se vieron recompensados por el descubrimiento de un delgado volumen titulado «Fuentes de poderes mágicos». Abracé el libro con fuerza cuando la paranoia se apoderó de mí. Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie en la biblioteca y escondí el libro en mi mochila. Pensaba leerlo más tarde, referiblemente en mi dormitorio con la puerta cerrada.

Encantada con mi última adquisición, busqué por todas partes hasta que encontré una silla que me resultara cómoda. Antes de llevármela a mi guarida, le limpié el polvo, sacudiendo con fuerza el terciopelo morado. Era la silla más elegante que había visto en el castillo y me pregunté quién la habría utilizado antes de mí. ¿Le habrían gustado al Rey los libros? La considerable colección parecía indicar eso precisamente.

Pasé muchas horas en aquella silla, leyendo los libros que había escogido sin encontrar nada. Al menos, el tedioso trabajo se veía dividido en pequeñas sesiones, gracias a que tenía que ausentarme para probar la comida del Comandante y por mis paseos vespertinos por el castillo.

Llevaba cuatro días realizando aquel ejercicio, pero aquella tarde, mi paseo contaba con un propósito. Busqué un lugar desde el que se pudiera admirar la puerta este, pero desde el cual no pudieran verme las personas que pasaban por ella.

Natsume aún no había regresado de su misión y la semana de festejos por el festival de fuego había terminado también. Aquella misma mañana, Mochu me había informado de que Goshima y sus soldados por fin se marchaban del castillo, por la puerta este. El deseo de ver cómo Goshima se marchaba me había llevado a buscar el lugar perfecto.

Efectivamente, la información de Mochu resultó ser correcta. Muy pronto me vi recompensada por un desfile de soldados vestidos de verde y negro. Vi a Goshima sobre su yegua, cabalgando entre sus consejeros.

Mientras observaba a Goshima, el fantasma de Reo apareció a mi lado. Sonrió y se despidió de su padre con un gesto de la mano. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

De repente, una mano me tocó el brazo. El miedo me provocó una pequeña convulsión.

—Menos mal que se van —dijo Ru.

Estaba con Koko al otro lado de la valla. Los dos llevaban las camisetas sin mangas y los pantalones cortos con los que a los soldados les gustaba entrenarse.

—Me apuesto algo a que tú estás tan contenta como nosotros de que se vayan —comentó Koko, mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con la parte inferior de la camiseta.

—Así es —admití.

—Queremos darte las gracias, Mikan —afirmó Ru.

—¿Por qué?

—El Comandante nos ha nombrado capitanes. Dijo que tú hablaste muy bien de nosotros —respondió Koko.

Sorprendida y agradada de que el Comandante hubiera tenido en cuenta mi opinión, sonreí.

—Ahora, formamos parte de la guardia de élite del Comandante —añadió con la voz llena de orgullo.

—Te debemos una. Cuando necesites ayuda, sólo tienes que decírnoslo —dijo Ru.

Aquellas palabras me dieron una arriesgada idea. Tal vez Goshima se había marchado, pero aún seguía siendo una amenaza.

—Necesito ayuda —dije.

Sus rostros reflejaron una expresión muy sorprendida.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Ru.

—Necesito aprender a defenderme. ¿Me podéis enseñar autodefensa y a manejar un arma? —les pregunté, sin saber si estaba pidiendo demasiado. Sin embargo, si me decían que no, no había perdido nada. Al menos lo había intentado.

Ru y Koko se miraron.

—¿Qué clase de arma? —quiso saber Ru.

Pensé rápidamente. Necesitaba algo que fuera lo suficientemente pequeño para poder llevarlo escondido en el uniforme.

—Un cuchillo —respondí, sabiendo que tendría que devolver el que me había prestado Mochu de la cocina.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron más gestos. Me pareció que Ru estaba de acuerdo, pero la idea no parecía ser del gusto de Koko.

—Mirad —dije, sin poder soportarlo más—. Si os negáis, lo comprenderé. No quiero meteros en líos y sé lo que tú, Koko, piensas de mí. Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron: «es una asesina». Por lo tanto, si la respuesta es no, no me importará.

Los dos se miraron atónitos.

—¿Cómo...? —empezó a preguntar Koko, antes de que Ru le interrumpiera con un codazo en el brazo.

—Nos oyó en el bosque, idiota. ¿A qué distancia estabas?

—A cinco o seis metros.

—Maldita sea —comentó Ru, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Quien nos preocupa es Natsume. Si él está de acuerdo, te enseñaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ru y yo estrechamos las manos. Cuando me volví hacia Koko, él parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Una navaja! —exclamó, agarrándome la mano.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Una navaja sería mejor que un cuchillo —explicó.

—¿Y dónde llevaría yo esa navaja?

—Atada al muslo. Sólo tienes que hacer un agujero en el bolsillo de tus pantalones. Entonces, si te atacan, sólo tienes que sacarla, abrirla y tendrás un arma a tu disposición.

—¡Estupendo! —grité. Tan entusiasmada estaba por la idea de aprender a defenderme que se me olvidó la condición—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Bueno, dado que Natsume aún no ha regresado —comentó Koko, acariciándose la perilla—, podríamos empezar con unos movimientos de autodefensa básicos. No creo que haya nada que objetar a eso.

—Son movimientos que podría haber aprendido observando los entrenamientos de los soldados —añadió Ru, completamente de acuerdo con su compañero.

Se decidieron inmediatamente.

—Empezaremos ahora mismo —dijeron al unísono.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 17**

Al lado de los dos enormes soldados, me sentía como una ciruela entre dos melones. Empecé a tener mis dudas. El hecho de que yo pudiera defenderme contra alguien de la corpulencia de Ru parecía ridículo. Si él lo quería, podía agarrarme y colocarme encima del hombro sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—Muy bien, primero empezaremos con un poco de autodefensa —explicó Ru —. No utilizaremos armas hasta que los movimientos básicos sean instintivos. Es mejor luchar sin armas que con una que no se sepa utilizar. Un oponente hábil te desarmaría sin esfuerzo y, en ese caso, tus problemas se multiplicarían. No sólo te podrían atacar, sino que lo estarían haciendo con tu propia arma.

Ru dejó la espada de entrenamiento que aún llevaba en la mano y miró el campo de prácticas. La mayoría de los soldados ya se habían marchado, pero aún quedaban pequeños grupos ejercitándose.

—¿Cuáles son tus puntos fuertes? —preguntó Ru.

—¿Mis puntos fuertes?

—¿Qué se te da bien?

—Si corres con rapidez, es bueno —comentó Koko, al notar mi confusión.

—Bueno... soy bastante flexible. Solía ser acróbata.

—Perfecto. La coordinación y la agilidad son unas habilidades excelentes. Y...

En aquel momento, Ru me agarró por la cintura y me tiró al aire.

Mis extremidades me fallaron durante un instante antes de que mi instinto entrara en acción. Aún en el aire, metí la barbilla y pegué brazos y piernas a mi cuerpo. Entonces, ejecuté una voltereta para alinearme y caí de pie, aunque me costó un poco conservar el equilibrio.

Algo enojada, me volví a Ru. Antes de que yo pudiera pedir una explicación, él me dijo:

—Otra ventaja de conocer las técnicas acrobáticas es que se tiene la habilidad de caer siempre de pie. Esa maniobra tuya podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. ¿No es verdad, Koko?

—Claro que ayuda —afirmó éste.

A continuación, Koko y Ru dedicaron toda su atención a mostrarme cómo bloquear puñetazos y patadas. Cuando terminamos, tenía los antebrazos doloridos.

El ejercicio terminó cuando otro soldado se nos acercó. Tanto Ru como Koko se pusieron muy tensos al ver que se trataba de Fukutan, el guardia de la unidad del capitán Parffet. Estaba cubierto de sudor, seguramente por el ejercicio.

—¿Qué diablos creéis que estáis haciendo? —les espetó a ambos.

—¿Querrás decir, qué diablos creen que están haciendo, señores? —le corrigió Koko—. Tenemos un rango superior al tuyo. De hecho, creo que estaría bien que nos saludaras.

—Perderéis el ascenso cuando vuestro jefe descubra que os habéis asociado con una asesina —replicó Fukutan —. ¿A qué descerebrado se le ocurrió la idea de ayudarla a perfeccionar sus técnicas de matar? Cuando aparezca otro cadáver, los dos seréis cómplices.

Koko dio un paso amenazador hacia Fukutan, pero le detuvo la mano de Ru.

—Lo que hacemos con nuestro tiempo libre no es asunto tuyo, Fukutan —le espetó Ru, con tono amenazador—. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas con Parffet? Lo vi en dirección a las letrinas. Muy pronto, te necesitará para que le limpies el trasero. Ésa es la tarea para la que estás más cualificado.

A pesar de que estaba en inferioridad numérica, Fukutan no pudo resistirse a lanzar una puya antes de marcharse.

—Se dice que esa mujer mató a su benefactor. Si estuviera en vuestro lugar, tendría cuidado con el cuello.

Ru y Koko no perdieron de vista a Fukutan hasta que éste abandonó el campo de prácticas. Entonces, se volvieron para mirarme.

—Ha sido un buen comienzo —dijo Ru, para terminar la clase—. Nos vemos mañana al alba.

—¿Y Fukutan? —pregunté.

—No hay problema. Yo me puedo ocupar de él —replicó Ru.

—Al alba tengo que ir a probar la comida del Comandante —dije, mientras me preguntaba si Fukutan no tendría alguna otra razón, además del hecho de que yo hubiera matado a Reo, para odiarme tanto.

—Entonces, justo después.

—¿Para qué?

—Los soldados corren alrededor del campo de entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma —dijo Koko.

—Únete a ellos —me ordenó Ru—. Da al menos cinco vueltas, más si puedes. Iremos incrementando el número hasta que puedas hacerlo con nosotros.

—¿Cuántas vueltas hacéis vosotros?

—Cincuenta.

Tragué saliva. Mientras regresaba al castillo, pensé en el trabajo y el tiempo que tendría que dedicar a entrenarme. La autodefensa requería el mismo nivel de compromiso que yo había aplicado a mis acrobacias. No podía hacerlo a medias. En su momento, me había parecido una buena idea, pero, cuanto más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta de que no era algo que se pudiera hacer a capricho.

Me pregunté si no me iría mejor utilizar el tiempo para aprender sobre venenos y magia. Al final, ni todo el entrenamiento físico del mundo conseguiría salvarme de los poderes mágicos de Nonoko.

Cuando llegué al despacho del Comandante, ya había decidido que no me vendría mal hacerlo. Además de la maga, tenía otros enemigos y el hecho de ser capaz de defenderme me podría salvar la vida algún día. El conocimiento, fuera en la forma que fuera, podría ser tan eficaz como un arma.

Poco después de que yo llegara, uno de los tutores entró en el despacho, arrastrando del brazo a una niña. A la edad de doce años, se asignaba a todos los niños una profesión, dependiendo de sus capacidades. Entonces, se les enviaba al tutor correspondiente para que aprendieran a su lado durante cuatro años.

El uniforme del tutor tenía rombos negros bordados en el cuello. La niña iba ataviada con un sencillo jersey rojo, que era lo que vestían los estudiantes. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Supuse que tendría unos quince años.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Beevan? —le preguntó el Comandante.

—Esta niña desobediente es una molestia constante en mi clase.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Mia es una sabelotodo. Se niega a resolver problemas Matemáticos a la manera tradicional y tiene las agallas de corregirme delante de toda la clase.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quiero que se le castigue. Que se le den latigazos, preferiblemente, y que se la recoloque como sirvienta.

Al oír las palabras del tutor, la niña empezó a llorar de nuevo, aunque trató de mantener la compostura.

El Comandante entrelazó los dedos y se puso a pensar.

—Yo me ocuparé del tema —dijo el Comandante, por fin—. Puedes retirarte.

Beevan dudó durante un instante. Entonces, tras abrir y cerrar la boca en varias ocasiones, se marchó del despacho.

El Comandante se levantó y le indicó a Mia que se acercara.

—¿Cuál es tu versión de la historia? —le preguntó a la muchacha.

—Se me dan muy bien los números, señor —contestó la niña, con voz temblorosa—. Me aburría de resolver los problemas siempre al modo del maestro Beevan, por lo que inventé maneras más rápidas y novedosas. A él no se le dan bien los números, señor. Mi equivocación fue decir sus errores. Lo siento mucho, señor. Por favor, no me haga azotar. No lo volveré a hacer, señor. Seguiré todas las indicaciones del maestro Beevan —susurró, mientras abundantes lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

—No —respondió el Comandante. El terror se apoderó de la niña—. Tranquila, muchacha. Mikan...

—Sí, señor —dije.

—Ve a por el consejero Watts.

—Sí, señor.

Me fui a buscar a Watts inmediatamente. Lo había visto en una ocasión. Era el contable del Comandante, el que me había dado el dinero que gané haciendo de fugitivo. Estaba trabajando, pero me siguió inmediatamente al despacho del Comandante.

—Watts, ¿aún necesitas una ayudante? —le preguntó el Comandante.

—Sí, señor —replicó Watts.

—Mia, tienes un día para demostrar lo que vales. Si no dejas asombrado al consejero Watts con tus habilidades matemáticas, tendrás que regresar a la clase de Beevan. Si lo consigues, el trabajo será tuyo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor —dijo Mia, con el rostro radiante, mientras seguía a Watts.

Yo me maravillé por la actitud del Comandante. El hecho de mostrarse compasivo y de haber escuchado la versión de Mía y de haberle dado una oportunidad, era exactamente lo opuesto de lo que yo me había imaginado que ocurriría. ¿Por qué un hombre de tanto poder se iba a tomar las molestias de dar un paso así? Había corrido el riesgo de enojar a Beevan y al coordinador. ¿Por qué quería apoyar a una estudiante?

Aquella noche, mientras me dirigía con un libro de Botánica bajo el brazo a las habitaciones de Natsume, me pregunté cuándo debería mudarme a mi antigua habitación. Como Goshima ya se había marchado, no había razón lógica para quedarme con Natsume. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de volver a la pequeña habitación, me provocaba un extraño vacío en mi interior. Era el mismo vacío que llevaba ya sintiendo cuatro días.

Cuando entré en las habitaciones de Natsume, tan sólo me saludó una fría oscuridad. Mi desilusión me sorprendió y me di cuenta de que lo estaba echando de menos. Sacudí la cabeza ante tan extraño concepto. ¿Yo? ¿Señora de Natsume? No podía permitirme pensar algo así.

En vez de eso, me centré en mi supervivencia. Si quería descubrir el antídoto para el Polvo de Mariposa, la mejor idea no era hacerlo sentada en el salón de Natsume. Por supuesto, la situación podría cambiar muy pronto. Cuando Natsume regresara y se enterara de que Goshima se había marchado, probablemente me ordenaría que me marchara.

Después de encender las lámparas, me relajé en el sofá con el libro de Botánica. La Biología jamás había sido una de mis asignaturas favoritas y, muy pronto, noté que estaba pensando en otras cosas. Mis débiles esfuerzos por mantenerme entrada se habían perdido en mis ensoñaciones.

Un golpe sordo me llamó la atención. Parecía que se había tratado de un libro que golpeaba el suelo. Miré a mi alrededor, pero el mío aún estaba sobre el regazo. Miré el salón para ver si se había desmoronado alguno de los montones que Natsume tenía sobre el suelo. En medio de tanto desorden, no podía estar segura.

Se me ocurrió un pensamiento que me puso los pelos de punta. Tal vez el ruido había venido de arriba. Tal vez no había sido un libro sino una persona. Alguien que había entrado para esconderse y esperar a que me durmiera para poder matarme. Incapaz de permanecer sentada, agarré una lámpara y me marché a mi habitación.

Mi mochila estaba en el buró. Mochu aún no me había pedido el cuchillo, por lo que yo no lo había devuelto. Lo saqué e inmediatamente recordé el consejo de Ru sobre utilizar armas. Probablemente era una tontería llevarse el cuchillo, pero me sentía mucho más tranquila con él en la mano. Armada de aquella guisa, regresé al salón y pensé en qué hacer a continuación. Aquella noche me resultaría imposible dormir hasta que hubiera registrado las habitaciones de arriba.

La oscuridad fue abriéndose a medida que subía con mi pequeña lámpara. Las escaleras terminaban en un salón. Como en la planta baja, había montones de libros, cajas y muebles por todas partes. Las esquivé con mucho cuidado. El corazón me latía con fuerza mientras iluminaba los rincones oscuros con la lámpara, prácticamente esperando una emboscada.

El reflejo de una luz hizo que se me escapara un grito. Me di la vuelta y vi que sólo había sido el brillo de mi propia lámpara sobre las altas ventanas que adornaban la pared más lejana.

A la derecha del salón, había tres habitaciones. Tras examinarlas rápidamente, comprobé que, a excepción de libros y cajas, estaban vacías.

A la izquierda, había un largo pasillo. En el lado derecho del mismo, se abrían puertas en la pared de piedra. El pasillo terminaba con una puerta doble de madera. Sobre la madera de ébano, había tallada una escena de caza. Por la fina capa de polvo blanco sobre el suelo, supuse que aquella era la entrada al dormitorio de Natsume. El polvo mostraría fácilmente las huellas de un intruso. Al ver que el polvo estaba intacto, respiré más tranquila.

Sistemáticamente, registré el resto de las habitaciones del pasillo. Al abrir la última, me sorprendió mucho lo que vi, tanto que tardé un instante en comprender lo que era. Comparada con el resto, aquella habitación estaba vacía. Había una larga mesa contra una de las paredes, centrada bajo una ventana. Sobre el suelo, y ordenadas por su tamaño, había piedras grises con rayas blancas, las mismas que había visto en el salón y en el gabinete de Natsume.

Cuando entré, una espesa capa de polvo crujió bajo mis pies. Sobre la mesa había cinceles, limas y una piedra de amolar. Además, había varias estatuas en diversos estadios de creación entre las herramientas. Comprendí que las piedras, cuando se tallaban y se pulían, se metamorfoseaban en una piedra negra lustrosa y muy hermosa y las rayas blancas en reluciente plata.

Dejé la lámpara sobre la mesa y tomé una mariposa, que ya estaba terminada. Encajaba perfectamente en la palma de mi mano. Los detalles eran tan exquisitos que parecía que la mariposa podía echar a volar en cualquier momento. Admiré también el resto de las estatuas. Se había aplicado el mismo cuidado a cada una de ellas. Animales, insectos y flores alineaban la mesa. Aparentemente, la naturaleza era el tema favorito del artista.

Asombrada, comprendí que el artista debía de ser Natsume. Tenía ante mis ojos una faceta de la personalidad de Natsume que jamás habría imaginado que existiera. Me sentía como si me hubiera entrometido en su secreto más íntimo, como si hubiera descubierto que tenía esposa e hijos viviendo allí arriba en feliz reclusión.

Por supuesto, me había fijado en las estatuas que Natsume tenía en su escritorio y en el tigre de nieve que había en la mesa del despacho del Comandante.

Un ruido de pasos hizo que me diera la vuelta. Una sombra negra se cernió sobre mí. Me arrebató el cuchillo de la mano y me lo aplicó contra el cuello. No obstante, el rostro de Natsume no mostraba ira, sino jocosidad.

—¿Estabas husmeando? —me preguntó, dando un paso atrás.

Con cierto esfuerzo, hice que el miedo desapareciera de mí y empecé a respirar una vez más.

—Oí un ruido. Vine a...

—Investigar. Buscar a un intruso es muy diferente de examinar estatuas —dijo, señalando la mariposa que aún tenía en la mano—. Estabas husmeando.

—Sí.

—Bien. La curiosidad es un rasgo digno de elogio. Ya me había preguntando cuánto tiempo tardarías en subir aquí arriba. ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? Yo abrí la mano y le mostré la mariposa.

—Es muy bonita.

—Tallar la piedra me ayuda a pensar —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Coloqué la estatua sobre la mesa, aunque sin soltarla del todo. Me habría gustado examinarla a la luz del día. Agarré la lámpara y me dispuse a salir de la sala con Natsume.

—De verdad que escuché un ruido —insistí.

—Lo sé. Tiré un libro al suelo para ver qué era lo que hacías. Sin embargo, no esperaba que aparecieras con un cuchillo. ¿Es el que falta de la cocina?

—¿Ha denunciado Mochu su desaparición? —pregunté, sintiéndome traicionada.

—No, pero tiene sentido tener siempre localizados los cuchillos de la cocina para que, cuando desaparece uno, nadie se sorprenda si le atacan con él —replicó él, entregándome el cuchillo—. Deberías devolverlo. Los cuchillos no te servirán de nada ante el calibre de las personas que van tras de ti.

Natsume y yo bajamos las escaleras. Levanté el libro de Botánica del sofá.

—¿Qué le han parecido las vainas al Comandante? —me preguntó.

—Cree que son de Sitia. Me las devolvió para que pudiera descubrir lo que son. He estado investigando un poco en la biblioteca —expliqué, mostrándole el libro. Natsume me lo quitó y hojeó las páginas.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Todavía no.

—Tu comportamiento como fugitiva debió de impresionar al Comandante. Normalmente, él habría asignado esta clase de tarea a uno de sus consejeros.

Las palabras de Natsume me incomodaron. No estaba convencida de que pudiera descubrir el origen de las vainas y granos. La idea de fallarle al Comandante me puso enferma. Rápidamente, cambié de tema.

—¿Adónde se dirigía la caravana?

Natsume guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir. Al final, tomó la palabra.

—A la nueva fábrica de Goshima —dijo. Si le había sorprendido su descubrimiento, no lo demostró.

Se me ocurrió que, a pesar de toda la discusión sobre el permiso de Goshima, no sabía lo que pensaba hacer en aquella fábrica.

—¿De qué es la fábrica?

—Se supone que va a ser un molino de pienso —respondió Natsume, entregándome el libro—. No sé por qué necesita esas vainas y granos. Tal vez sean un ingrediente secreto. Tal vez se añadan al pienso para incrementar el suministro de leche de las vacas. Entonces, todos los granjeros comprarían el pienso de Goshima en vez de crear el suyo propio. Algo así. O tal vez no. No soy ningún experto. Sea como sea, he designado a algunos de mis hombres para que vigilen la ruta y se infiltren en la fábrica. En este momento, necesitamos más información.

—Goshima se marchó del castillo esta misma tarde.

—Me encontré con su destacamento cuando regresaba. Mejor. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparme.

Natsume se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a rebuscar entre sus papeles. Lo observé de espaldas durante un instante, esperando. Él no había dicho nada sobre el hecho de que yo tuviera que mudarme. Finalmente, encontré el valor suficiente.

—¿Debo volver a mi antigua habitación ahora que Goshima se ha marchado?

Al ver que Natsume se detenía, contuve el aliento.

—No —respondió—. Sigues en peligro. Aún no nos hemos deshecho de la maga.

Una potente sensación de alivio se apoderó de mí, alarmándome al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué quería permanecer a su lado? Resultaba algo peligroso, ilógico y, por lo que me parecía, lo peor para mí. Aún tenía el libro sobre magia escondido en la mochila, que me llevaba a todas partes porque temía que Natsume lo descubriera.

Maldita sea... Como si no tuviera ya bastante de lo que preocuparme... No debería echar de menos a Natsume. Debería esforzarme más por escapar. De hecho, en vez de resolver el enigma de los granos y las vainas, debería sabotearlo. No debería admirar y respetar a Natsume. Debería, no debería, debería, no debería...

—¿Cómo se deshace uno exactamente de una maga? —le pregunté.

—Ya te lo he dicho —contestó, volviéndose para mirarme.

—Pero sus poderes...

—No tienen efecto alguno sobre mí. Cuando me acerco, siento su poder apretándome y haciéndome vibrar la piel. Me cuesta mucho esfuerzo, pero al final termino ganando. Siempre.

—¿Cuánto debes acercarte? —pregunté. Natsume estaba en el castillo en las dos ocasiones en las que yo había utilizado la magia. ¿Sospechaba de mí?

—Tengo que estar en la misma habitación —dijo.

Un profundo alivio se apoderó de mí. No lo sabía. Al menos todavía.

—¿Por qué no mataste a la maga del sur en el festival?

—Mikan, yo no soy invencible. Me resultó agotador derrotar a cuatro hombres mientras ella me hacía blanco de su poder. No me habría servido de nada perseguirla.

—¿Es magia el hecho de ser resistente a la magia? —quise saber.

—No —respondió. El rostro se le endureció de repente.

—¿Y el cuchillo? —dije, señalando el arma que, colgada de la pared, aún tenía restos de sangre. La sangre relucía bajo la luz de la lámpara. En las tres semanas que yo llevaba en las habitaciones de Natsume, no se había secado.

Natsume se echó a reír.

—Ése es el cuchillo que utilicé para matar al Rey. Era un mago. Cuando su magia no pudo detenerme le hundí ese cuchillo en el corazón, me maldijo con su último aliento. Resultó bastante melodramático. Me deseo que me viera abrumado por la culpa sobre su asesinato y que su sangre me manchara las manos para siempre. Con mi peculiar inmunidad a la magia, la maldición se dirigió al cuchillo en vez de a mí —añadió, mirando la pared de la que colgaban las armas con gesto pensativo—. Es una pena que tuviera que perder mi daga favorita, pero se ha convertido en un trofeo muy bonito.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 18**

Los pulmones me ardían. Completamente arrebolada y empapada de sudor, iba detrás del grupo principal de soldados. La garganta me ardía con cada respiración.

Era la cuarta vuelta que daba alrededor del castillo. Me quedaba una.

Después de probar el desayuno del Comandante, me dirigí a los barracones que había al nordeste. Cuando vi que un grupo de soldados pasaba corriendo a mi lado, vi a Ru, que me saludó y me indicó que me uniera a ellos. Me preocupaba que el resto de los militares se sintieran molestos por mi presencia, pero había otras personas con los soldados, como criados, mozos de establo y otros trabajadores del castillo.

Las primeras dos vueltas me aceleraron el pulso y me dejaron sin aliento. El dolor de pies me empezó durante la tercera vuelta y empezó a recorrerme las piernas durante la cuarta. Todo lo que me rodeaba se difuminó hasta que lo único que vi fue un pequeño trozo de terreno delante de mí. Cuando, cojeando, llegué a mi meta, terminó mi agonía. Encontré un grueso seto y vomité los pastelillos dulces que me había tomado aquella mañana. Al incorporarme, vi a Koko mostrarme los pulgares de ambas manos hacia arriba cuando pasaba a mi lado. Por su parte, él ni siquiera tenía la decencia de parecer cansado. Además, aún tenia seca la camiseta.

Mientras me limpiaba el vómito de los labios, Ru se detuvo a mi lado.

—Campo de entrenamiento a las dos. Hasta entonces —me dijo.

—Pero...

Ru se marchó antes de que yo pudiera terminar la frase. Casi no me tenía de pie, por lo que no me podía imaginar haciendo más esfuerzos.

Aquella tarde, en el campo de entrenamiento, Ru y Koko se apoyaron contra la valla mientras observaban cómo dos hombres peleaban con la espada. Los luchadores habían atraído la atención de todos los presentes. Muy sorprendida, me di cuenta de que uno de ellos era Natsume. No lo había visto desde aquella mañana temprano y había dado por sentado que estaba descansando después de estar levantado hasta muy tarde la noche anterior.

Natsume era como un líquido en movimiento. Mientras lo observaba, se me ocurrió una única palabra: belleza. Sus movimientos tenían la velocidad y la cadencia de una compleja danza. En comparación, su adversario parecía un ternerito recién nacido, al que le resultaba imposible controlar brazos y piernas. Los rápidos movimientos y los certeros golpes de Natsume desarmaron a su oponente inmediatamente.

Con la punta de la espada, Natsume envió a su derrotado oponente en dirección a un pequeño grupo de hombres. Entonces, le indicó a otro que atacara.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —pregunté.

—El desafío de Natsume.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Natsume ha declarado un desafío a todos los habitantes de Ixia. Si se le derrotaba con el arma que el otro eligiera o mano a mano, el ganador se convertiría en el segundo al mando —explicó Ru, que ya estaba enzarzado en combate con un tercer hombre—. Luchar con Natsume al menos en una ocasión es como una especie de graduación para los soldados, aunque, por supuesto, se puede intentar tantas veces como uno quiera. Los capitanes observan los combates y recluían a los soldados más prometedores. Además, si se consigue impresionar a Natsume con las habilidades, tal vez consigas que él te ofrezca un puesto en el cuerpo del servicio de inteligencia.

—¿Cómo os fue a vosotros? —les pregunté.

—Bien —contestó Ru.

—¡Bien dice! —replicó Koko—. Ru estuvo a punto de derrotarle. Natsume se mostró muy contento, pero a Ru no le gusta ser espía.

Seguimos observando. Ru y Koko realizaban comentarios técnicos sobre las diferentes peleas, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de Natsume. Con los rayos del sol reflejándosele en la espada, se deshizo de dos hombres más. Les daba con la parte plana de la espada para que supieran que había roto sus defensas sin derramar ni una gota de sangre. El siguiente oponente se le acercó con un cuchillo.

—Mala elección —comentó Ru.

Natsume dejó la espada y sacó la daga de la vaina. La pelea terminó en dos movimientos.

—Natsume es un maestro en la pelea de cuchillos —comentó Koko.

La última persona que lo desafió era una mujer. Alta y ágil, se le acercó empuñando un largo bastón de madera. Le presentó batalla a Natsume. Su combate duró más que los anteriores. Al fin, el bastón de la mujer se partió en dos y se terminó la lucha. Mientras la gente se dispersaba, Natsume empezó a hablar con la mujer.

—Es Misaki —dijo Ru—. Si ella no pasa a formar parte del cuerpo de inteligencia, deberías pedirle a ella que te enseñe el manejo del bastón. Como eres tan menuda, te daría algo más de defensa contra un atacante más alto y fuerte.

—Sin embargo, no se puede esconder un bastón —comenté.

—En el castillo no, pero si vas a dar un paseo por los bosques, no llamaría la atención que llevaras uno.

Miré a Misaki y consideré las posibilidades. ¿Querría ella ayudarme? Probablemente no.

Como si Ru me hubiera leído el pensamiento, me dijo:

—Dado que muchas mujeres fracasan en las pruebas físicas, Misaki siempre intenta ayudarlas. Ahora, tenemos más mujeres en el ejército gracias a ella. Hemos tratado de conseguir que nos enseñe a nosotros, los hombres, pero no tiene interés por ayudar a los del sexo opuesto.

—Sin embargo, yo no soy una recluta. Soy la catadora de comida del Comandante. ¿Por qué iba a perder su tiempo conmigo? Yo podría estar muerta mañana mismo.

—Noto que estás un poco gruñona esta mañana —dijo Koko alegremente—. ¿Acaso has hecho demasiado ejercicio esta mañana?

—Cállate —le espeté. El se limitó a sonreír.

—Muy bien. Ya basta. Vamos a empezar.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde aprendiendo cómo pegarle un puñetazo a alguien sin romperme la mano y practicando la técnica de patada adecuada. Los nudillos se me pusieron rojos brillantes después de golpear el saco de boxeo una y otra vez. Dominar la patada era un desafío, dado que lo tensos que tenía los músculos del muslo impedían mi flexibilidad.

Cuando Ru me dijo por fin que podía marcharme, dirigí mi magullado cuerpo hacia el castillo.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Koko, con un tono alegre en la voz.

Al volverme para decirle dónde se podía meter sus despedidas, me encontré cara a cara con Natsume. Contuve el aliento. Él nos había estado observando. Me sentí avergonzada.

—Tus puñetazos son muy lentos —me comentó. Entonces, me agarró la mano y examinó los hematomas, que estaban empezando a enrojecer—. Al menos, tienes buena técnica. Si levantas pesas mientras entrenas, tus puñetazos serán mucho más rápidos que sin ellas.

—¿Puedo continuar? —pregunté, llena de incredulidad.

Natsume no me soltaba la mano ni yo podía encontrar la fuerza de retirarla. La calidez del contacto me recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que mis dolores desaparecieran temporalmente.

Aún con el recuerdo de su demostración física en el pensamiento, le miré el rostro. Sus brillantes y peligrosos ojos rojos siempre me habían llamado la atención. Había aprendido a leer sus expresiones faciales como táctica de supervivencia, pero jamás lo había mirado de aquel modo. Era un estudio de contradicciones. El hombre que era capaz de tallar delicadas estatuas era también capaz de desarmar a siete oponentes sin empezar a sudar. Mi relación con Natsume parecía un paseo por la cuerda floja. Unas veces me sentía segura y equilibrada y otras insegura e inestable.

—Creo que es una idea excelente —dijo—. ¿Cómo conseguiste que los gemelos de poder consiguieran ayudarte?

—¿Gemelos de poder?

—Si combinaras la fuerza de Ru con la velocidad de Koko, el resultado sería un hombre indestructible, pero hasta ahora, no he puesto a prueba mi teoría ya que no han querido pelear a la vez conmigo. Nadie me ha dicho nunca que no podía tener a dos personas como segundos al mando. Tú no me vas a delatar, ¿verdad?

—No.

Natsume me apretó la mano y me la soltó.

—Bien. Probablemente sean los mejores instructores que podrías encontrar en el castillo. ¿Cómo los conociste?

—Fueron los hombres que me encontraron en el bosque. El Comandante los ascendió y yo me aproveché de su gratitud —expliqué. La mano aún me vibraba donde él me la había tocado.

—Eres taimada y oportunista. Me encanta —replicó él, riendo.

Mientras me acompañaba de regreso al castillo, noté que estaba de muy buen humor, probablemente la adrenalina por haber derrotado a tantos oponentes. Antes de que alcanzáramos la entrada este, se detuvo.

—Hay un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—No deberías entrenar tan a la vista de todo el mundo. Este tipo de cosas corre como la pólvora. Si Goshima se entera y protesta, el Comandante te ordenará que lo dejes. Y hará que sospeche. ¿Por qué no utilizas los almacenes que hay en el sótano del castillo?

Retómanos el camino y entramos en el castillo. Mientras lo recorríamos, Natsume permaneció en silencio. Yo me dirigí al despacho del Comandante para probar su comida y él me acompañó.

—Al mencionar a Goshima, he recordado que llevo algún tiempo queriendo preguntarte sobre ese Criollo que tanto le gusta al Comandante. ¿Te gusta su sabor?

—Sí, me parece un postre excelente —respondí.

—Si dejaras de tomarlo, ¿cómo te sentirías?

—Bueno... —dudé. No estaba segura de adónde se dirigía aquella conversación —. Verdaderamente, me sentiría desilusionada. Estoy deseando probarlo todas las mañanas.

—¿Has estado pensando antes en el Criollo alguna vez?

—¿Te refieres a algo parecido a una adicción? —pregunté, comprendiendo por fin adónde él quería llegar a parar.

—Sí.

—No lo creo, pero...

—¿Qué?

—Yo sólo lo como una vez al día. El Comandante toma un trozo después de cada comida. ¿A qué viene esta repentina preocupación?

—Es tan sólo un presentimiento. Podría no ser nada —replicó Natsume. Guardó silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

—Bien, Natsume, ¿algún ascenso hoy? —le preguntó el Comandante, en cuanto entramos en su despacho.

—No, pero Misaki es una gran promesa. Desgraciadamente, no quiere pasar a formar parte de mi servicio de inteligencia ni ser mi segunda. Sólo quiere derrotarme —comentó Natsume con una sonrisa. Parecía encantado con el desafío.

—¿Y puede hacerlo? —quiso saber el Comandante.

—Con tiempo y el entrenamiento adecuado, sí. Es letal con su bastón. Sólo necesita mejorar sus tácticas.

Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer con ella?

—Ascenderla a general y retirar a alguno de esos viejos zorros. Le vendría a usted bien sangre nueva en los puestos de mando.

—Natsume, tú jamás has comprendido bien la estructura miliar.

—Entonces, asciéndala a teniente hoy, mañana a capitán, a coronel el día después y a general a continuación.

—Lo aceptaré como sugerencia. ¿Algo más?

Yo terminé de probar la comida y coloqué el plato delante del Comandante. Entonces, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera marcharme, Natsume me agarró del brazo.

—Me gustaría probar un experimento. Quiero que Mikan pruebe el Criollo cada vez que lo tome usted durante una semana. A la semana siguiente, yo lo probaré. Quiero ver si le ocurre algo cuando deje de tomarlo.

—No —replicó el Comandante, levantando una mano cuando Natsume quiso replicar—. Admito tu preocupación, pero creo que te equivocas.

—Hágalo por mí.

—Podremos hacer tu experimento cuando Mochu consiga realizar el postre según la receta del general Goshima, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Quiero que me acompañes en una reunión que tengo con el general Kitvivan. Muy pronto llegará la estación fría y él se está empezando a preocupar por los tigres de nieve. Mikan —dijo el Comandante, fijándose de repente en mí—, puedes marcharte.

—Sí, señor —repliqué.

Después de parar en los baños para lavarme, fui a la cocina para tomar prestado un bol y un colador, que me llevé a la biblioteca. Como las cuatro vainas que me quedaban se habían puesto marrones y estaban empezando a pudrirse, las abrí, saqué la pulpa y las semillas, lo pasé todo por un colador y lo coloqué en el bol. El olor de las semillas era tan fuerte que decidí dejar el bol en el alféizar de la ventana. Mi experimento no estaba basado en pruebas científicas. Sólo quería ver si la pulpa fermentaba. Tal vez Goshima la estaba utilizando para hacer alguna clase de bebida alcohólica.

Mi estudio de los libros de Botánica aún no había revelado nada útil. Los libros de venenos, aunque resultaban interesantes, no mencionaban el Polvo de Mariposa. En cuatro volúmenes diferentes sobre venenos, había descubierto que faltaban páginas. Natsume probablemente las había quitado anticipando el interés de los catadores por el Polvo de Mariposa.

Con un suspiro, apilé los libros sobre mi mesa. Sabía que Natsume estaba en una reunión con el Comandante, por lo que saqué el libro de magia de mi mochila. Las letras plateadas de la portada relucían. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Abrí el delgado libro y comencé a leer una discusión técnica sobre el origen del poder de un mago. Como me resultaba imposible comprender todas las descripciones, llegué a la conclusión de que la fuente de poder cubría el mundo entero, haciendo que resultara accesible desde cualquier parte.

Los magos utilizaban su poder de modos diferentes, dependiendo de sus talentos. Algunos eran capaces de mover objetos, mientras que otros podían leer el pensamiento y ejercer influencia sobre él. Algunos sólo tenían una capacidad, pero, cuanto más fuerte fuera el mago, más podía hacer. Me eché a temblar ante el hecho de que Nonoko era capaz de controlar mi mente.

Sin embargo, los magos tenían que tener mucho cuidado a la hora de absorber poder. Absorbiendo demasiado o utilizándolo mal, un mago podría causar rupturas que podían causar un efecto en cadena. Este efecto era capaz de concentrar el poder en ciertas zonas y dejar otras sin nada.

El libro hablaba de un tiempo en el que un mago muy poderoso había empezado a tirar de la fuente de poder. Como era tan poderoso, podía controlar la manta sin causar una explosión. Sin embargo, los otros magos quedaron al descubierto. Como se les había arrebatado su poder, se unieron y marcharon a buscar al que se lo había robado. Cuando lo encontraron, y después de una batalla que dejó muchos muertos, lo mataron a él. Por fin, consiguieron que la manta de poder recuperara su equilibrio y regresara a la normalidad, pero en eso se tardó más de doscientos años.

Por fin, había comprendido lo que Nonoko me explicó en el bosque, y el porqué se mostraba tan decidida a que yo recibiera preparación o mi muerte. No obstante, me sentía algo desilusionada de que el libro no contuviera hechizos mágicos o consejos. Había estado esperando una respuesta. Algo que me explicara por qué tenía el poder, cómo utilizarlo y, de paso, cómo crear el antídoto del Polvo de Mariposa.

Me había equivocado. Parecía ser que la esperanza, la felicidad y la libertad no eran para mí.

Me mantuve sentada en mi silla hasta que se puso el sol. Cuando las piernas me empezaron a doler por la inactividad, me puse de pie. Decidí que, si no era capaz de encontrar el antídoto en los libros, lo haría de otro modo. Alguien tenía que saber algo. El Comandante Horu tenía catadores de comida desde hacía quince años. Si nadie podía ayudarme, probaría otras maneras. Tal vez robaría el antídoto o trataría de averiguar cómo lo conseguía Natsume.

Me faltaban conocimientos, pero estaba dispuesta a aprender.

A la mañana siguiente, preparada en aquella ocasión con el estómago vacío, me reuní con los soldados. Ru y Koko ya estaban entre ellos. Koko me dedicó una descarada sonrisa. Más tarde, cuando escuché unos pesados pasos a mis espaldas, di por sentado que Koko me iba a hacer blanco de una de sus bromas.

Me aparté para que pudiera pasar, pero el corredor se mantuvo pisándome los talones. Me volví a tiempo para ver cómo Fukutan extendía los brazos y me pegaba un fuerte empujón. Me caí de bruces sobre el suelo. Fukutan no se detuvo. Pasó corriendo por encima de mí. Me pisó las costillas y me dejó sin respiración.

Sentí un profundo dolor por todo el pecho. Traté de recuperar el aliento en posición fetal. Cuando lo conseguí, me senté. El grupo de soldados seguía con su camino. Me pregunté si alguien había sido testigo de lo ocurrido.

Si estaba tratando de desanimarme, se equivocaba. Fukutan sólo conseguía incrementar mi resolución por aprender autodefensa para no ser víctima de matones como él. Me levanté y esperé que volviera a pasar, pero no regresó.

Ru se detuvo a mi lado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada —respondí. Fukutan, como Sumire, era mi problema.

—Tienes el rostro cubierto de sangre.

—Me he caído —dije, mientras me limpiaba.

Antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándome, cambié de tema dándole algo más en lo que pensar. Repetí el consejo de Natsume sobre lo de ocultar mis sesiones de entrenamiento. Ru estuvo de acuerdo que aquello era lo más prudente. Se ofreció a encontrarme un lugar adecuado.

—Eres Misaki, ¿verdad? —pregunté, mientras trataba de tomar aire. Llevaba corriendo ya una semana y aquella mañana lo había preparado todo para correr al lado de Misaki.

Ella me lanzó una mirada de apreciación. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Hombros fuertes y musculosos y una esbelta cintura provocaban que su figura no pareciera proporcionada. Se movía con atlética facilidad. Tuve que esforzarme para mantenerle el paso.

—Y tú eres la Vomitona.

Aquel insulto tenía un propósito. Le interesaba mucho mi respuesta. Si hubiera querido deshacerse de mí, habría hecho su comentario y habría apretado el paso, sin molestarse a esperar una reacción.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿El qué?

—Correr hasta que vomitas.

—Se me han asignado cinco vueltas y no me gusta fallar. Te vi luchar con Natsume. Me han dicho que eres la mejor con el bastón y a mí me gustaría aprender a utilizarlo —dije, antes de que el ejercicio me dejara sin resuello.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Ru y Koko.

—¿Son amigos tuyos?

—Sí.

—Ya recuerdo. Ellos fueron los que te encontraron en el bosque. Se rumorea que te estaban entrenando para la lucha, pero que tú has preferido dejarlo. ¿Están tratando de colocarte conmigo?

—El problema de los rumores es... —susurré, jadeando—... que resulta difícil discernir la verdad de las mentiras.

—¿Por qué iba yo a querer dedicarte mi tiempo?

—Información —contesté. Ya había anticipado aquella pregunta.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Quieres derrotar a Natsume, ¿no? Pues ven a la entrada este esta tarde a las dos y te lo diré —murmuré, con el último aliento que me quedaba.

Como me resultaba imposible seguir su ritmo, me detuve. Ella siguió adelante. La perdí de vista enseguida.

A lo largo del resto de la mañana, repasé la conversación mentalmente, tratando de averiguar cuál sería su respuesta. A las dos, me dirigí a la puerta este mordiéndome el labio. Ru y Koko habían hecho correr el rumor de que ya no me estaban preparando. Yo me había arriesgado mucho sugiriéndole a Misaki que esto no era cierto. Cuando vi que se acercaba una alta figura con dos bastones, me tranquilicé un poco.

Misaki se detuvo cuando me vio apoyada contra el muro. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, yo le dije:

—Sígueme.

La conduje a un callejón, en el que nos esperaban Ru y Koko.

—Supongo que no me debo fiar de los rumores —comentó Misaki.

—No, pero hay ciertos rumores que nos gustaría que siguieran como tales — dijo Ru, sin ocultar una cierta amenaza en la voz.

—Muy bien, Vomitona —replicó Misaki, sin prestarle atención—. ¿Cuál es tu información? Espero que sea buena o me largo.

—Bueno, tal y como yo lo veo, los cuatro nos podemos ayudar mutuamente. Ru, Koko y yo queremos aprender cómo luchar con el bastón. Tú quieres derrotar a Natsume. Si trabajamos juntos, todos podremos alcanzar nuestros objetivos.

—¿Cómo me va a ayudar a mí enseñaros a vosotros en un enfrentamiento con Natsume? —preguntó Misaki.

—Tú eres muy hábil con el bastón, pero necesitas mejorar tus tácticas. Ru y Koko te pueden ayudar en ese sentido.

—Una semana de entrenamientos y la Vomitona cree que es una experta —le dijo Misaki a Ru con voz incrédula. El permaneció en silencio.

—Yo no soy una experta, pero Natsume, sí.

—¿Él ha dicho eso sobre mí? —preguntó Misaki, con mirada incrédula.

—Sí.

—Es decir, yo os enseño a luchar con el bastón, Ru y Jan, tácticas. ¿Cuál es tu contribución?

—Bueno, yo podría enseñaros algo de acrobacia y ayudaros a tener más flexibilidad y equilibrio, lo que resulta muy beneficioso en una lucha.

—Vaya —dijo Koko, impresionado—. En eso tiene razón. Además, un grupo de entrenamiento de cuatro es mejor que uno de tres.

Enojada, Misaki miró a Koko. Él sonrió dulcemente.

—Muy bien. Lo probaré temporalmente. Si no funciona, lo dejo. ¡Ah! Y no os preocupéis. Tal vez escuche los rumores, pero no participo de ellos.

Cuando nos dimos las manos para sellar nuestro acuerdo, mi aprensión se disipó. Le mostramos a Misaki el lugar en el que llevábamos una semana reuniéndonos.

—Muy acogedor —comentó ella, cuando le mostramos nuestra sala de entrenamientos.

Ru había encontrado un almacén abandonado en el sótano del castillo. Estaba en el ala suroeste del castillo, que estaba abandonada. Dos ventanas que había cerca del techo proporcionaban suficiente luz para trabajar.

Nos pasamos el resto del tiempo practicando los conceptos básicos de la lucha con bastón.

—No está mal, Vomitona —me comentó Misaki al final de la sesión—. Veo potencial en ti.

Cuando recogió sus bastones para marcharse, Ru le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Se llama Mikan. Si no quieres llamarla así, entonces no regreses mañana.

Vi mi propia expresión de sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Misaki, pero ella se recuperó con más rapidez que yo. Asintió secamente y estrechó la mano de Ru antes de marcharse. Me pregunté si volvería a reunirse con nosotros.

Volvió al día siguiente y siguió haciéndolo sin falta durante los dos meses siguientes. El tiempo se había ido haciendo más fresco. Los árboles fueron tiñéndose de tonos naranjas y, al final, las hojas cayeron al suelo.

Mi investigación sobre las vainas se había estancado por completo. Sin embargo, a Natsume no parecía preocuparle mi falta de progresos. En ocasiones, nos observaba mientras entrenábamos y realizaba comentarios y sugerencias.

Fukutan siguió molestándome cuando corría por las mañanas. Me tiraba piedras, me escupía y me ponía la zancadilla. Tuve que cambiar mi rutina para evitar encontrarme con él y empecé a correr por la pared exterior del castillo. Mis habilidades defensivas estaban aún en pañales y no me resultaban suficientes para un enfrentamiento con Fukutan. Al menos, no por el momento.

Al final de la estación fresca, nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento terminaban con la puesta del sol. En la semioscuridad del crepúsculo, yo me dirigía una noche a los baños cuando me fijé que había una sombra a la puerta. Inmediatamente, me puse en posición de ataque, aunque no sabía si tendría que defenderme ni si sería capaz de hacerlo.

La amplia figura de Sumire salió de entre las sombras. Al verla, me relajé un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le pregunté—. ¿Estás haciendo otro recado para tu dueño como una buena perrita?

—Es mejor que ser una rata en una ratonera.

Decidí dejarla atrás. El intercambio de insultos, por muy agradable que pudiera resultar, era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Le gustaría a la rata un poco de queso? —me preguntó.

—¿Cómo dices? —repliqué, volviéndome para mirarla.

—Queso. Dinero. Oro. Me apuesto algo a que eres la clase de rata que haría cualquier cosa por un buen trozo de queso.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—¿Y qué tendría que hacer yo para obtener ese trozo de queso? —le pregunté.

¡Lo sabía! Sumire era la que estaba filtrando información sobre mí y, después de hacerlo, quería utilizarme. Por fin tenía pruebas.

—Tengo una fuente que paga muy bien por la información. Es la situación perfecta para una rata.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Cualquier cosa que puedas escuchar mientras estés en el despacho del Comandante o en las habitaciones de Natsume. Mi contacto paga según la información. Cuanto más jugosa sea, más grande es el trozo de queso.

—¿Y cómo funciona? —insistí. En aquellos momentos, era la palabra de Sumire contra la mía. Necesitaba pruebas que le pudiera mostrar a Natsume. Ser capaz de acusar a Sumire y a su fuente sería maravilloso.

—Tú me das la información y yo la paso. Yo recojo el dinero y te lo doy, menos una comisión del quince por ciento.

—¿Y se supone que me tengo que creer que te limitarías a tomar un quince por ciento de un total que yo desconozco?

—O eso o nada —replicó Sumire, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo diría que una rata medio muerta de hambre se abalanzaría sobre cualquier bocado, por pequeño que fuera —añadió. Entonces, empezó a marcharse.

—¿Y si fuéramos a la fuente juntas? —sugerí—. Seguirías recibiendo tu comisión.

Sumire se detuvo en seco. La incertidumbre se apoderó de ella.

—Tendré que comprobarlo —dijo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Me quedé en el exterior de los baños durante un rato, considerando la posibilidad de seguirla durante un par de días, pero decidí que no era buena idea. Si a su contacto no le gustaba mi sugerencia, tendría que meter el rabo entre las piernas y suplicar otra oportunidad. ¡A Sumire le gustaría mucho! Entonces, la seguiría.

Decirle a Natsume que era una traidora sería un verdadero placer para mí.

La conversación con Sumire había consumido el tiempo del que disponía para darme un baño, por lo que me dirigí al despacho del Comandante. Cuando llegué, Sammy, el que realizaba los recados para Mochu, estaba en el exterior de la puerta cerrada con una bandeja en la mano. En el interior del despacho, se oían unas voces airadas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le pregunté a Sammy.

—Están discutiendo.

—¿Quién?

—El Comandante y Natsume.

Le quité la bandeja a Sammy. No había razón alguna para que los dos estuviéramos allí.

—Márchate. Estoy segura de que Mochu te necesita.

Sammy sonrió aliviado y se marchó corriendo. Sabiendo que al Comandante no le gustaba la comida fría, me acerqué a la puerta esperando una pausa en la conversación. Entonces, pude oír a Natsume muy claramente

—¿Qué te ha llevado a cambiar tu sucesor? —le preguntaba Natsume.

La suave respuesta del Comandante se perdió al pasar por la puerta de madera.

—En los quince años que hace que te conozco, jamás has cambiado una decisión —prosiguió Natsume—. No se trata de un complot para descubrir a tu sucesor. Sólo quiero saber por qué has cambiado de opinión. ¿Por qué ahora?

La respuesta del Comandante no fue del gusto de Natsume. Con un tono lleno de sarcasmo, respondió:

—Siempre, señor.

Natsume abrió de repente la puerta y yo entré de cabeza en el despacho. Él llevaba una expresión glacial en el rostro. Sólo sus ojos demostraban su furia.

—Mikan, ¿dónde diablos has estado? El Comandante está esperando su cena.

Como no esperaba una respuesta, Natsume atravesó con paso rápido el salón del trono. Todos los presentes se apartaron de su paso sin rechistar.

La ira de Natsume parecía extrema. Todos los habitantes de Ixia sabían que uno de los ocho generales había sido elegido como sucesor del Comandante. Como producto típico de la paranoia del Comandante, el nombre permanecía en secreto. Cada general tenía un sobre que contenía una pieza de un rompecabezas. Cuando el Comandante muriera, todos se reunirían para montar el rompecabezas y revelar así el mensaje. Para descifrar la nota haría falta una clave, que estaba en poder de Natsume. El general elegido tendría entonces el apoyo incondicional del ejército y del personal del Comandante.

La teoría que justificaba tanto secretismo era que así se evitaría que alguien pudiera empezar una rebelión en apoyo del elegido, dado que no se sabía quién era. El riesgo era que el elegido fuera peor que el Comandante.

En mi opinión, un cambio de heredero no afectaría a la vida diaria de Ixia. Como no se sabía quién había sido elegido en primer lugar, el cambio no tendría consecuencia alguna hasta que el Comandante muriera.

Me acerqué al escritorio del Comandante. Estaba leyendo sus informes y parecía poco afectado por la ira de Natsume. Probé rápidamente la comida. Él me dio las gracias y dejó de prestarme atención.

Mientras regresaba a los baños, me pregunté si la información que había escuchado conseguiría un buen precio del contacto de Sumire. Decidí contener mi curiosidad. No tenía deseo alguno de cometer traición a cambio de dinero y, conociendo a Natsume, no me cabía la menor duda de que él lo descubriría. Sólo por eso, tenía que demostrar, creyera Sumire lo que creyera, que yo no era ninguna espía.

Un largo baño me relajó profundamente. Aún era temprano y, como me pareció que sería prudente evitar a Natsume durante un rato, decidí pasarme por la cocina para cenar. Después de servirme un poco de carne asada y un trozo de pan, me llevé el plato al lugar en el que trabajaba Mochu. Encontré un taburete y me senté a la mesa para comer.

—¿Te ha enviado el Comandante? —me preguntó Mochu, de repente.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Ving me envió la receta del Criollo hace dos días. Pensaba que el Comandante se estaría cuestionando al respecto.

—A mí no me ha dicho nada.

Desde que el general se marchó del castillo, había mandado dos grandes paquetes de Criollo para el Comandante, pero sin la receta. Como la cantidad recibida era muy abundante, el Comandante le había dado a Mochu un poco del postre para que experimentara. Mochu no se había sentido desilusionado. Con él había experimentado con nuevas recetas y presentaciones.

—¿Cómo te va con la receta? —le pregunté.

—Fatal. Lo único que consigo es esta especie de barro de mal sabor — respondió, mostrándome el contenido de un bol con una cuchara—. Ni siquiera se solidifica. Tal vez tú puedas ver lo que estoy haciendo mal —añadió, mostrándome el papel.

Estudié la lista de ingredientes. Parecía una receta normal, pero yo no era una experta en cocina. Sin embargo, lo de saborear se había convertido en mi fuerte. Tomé un poco de la mezcla y me lo coloqué en la lengua. Un sabor muy empalagoso me invadió la boca. La textura era similar a la del criollo, pero carecía del sabor a frutos secos, ligeramente amargo, que compensaba el dulzor extremo.

—Tal vez la receta está mal. Ponte en el lugar de Ving. Al Comandante Horu le encanta el Criollo y tú tienes la única copia de la receta. ¿Se la darías a alguien o la utilizarías para conseguir un cambio de puesto?

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Si no sé hacer Criollo, el Comandante probablemente me mandará a otro puesto. Mi ego no lo podrá soportar.

—Dile al Comandante que la receta está mal. Échale la culpa a Ving de tu incapacidad para hacer Criollo.

Mochu suspiró y se frotó el rostro con las manos.

—No puedo soportar esta clase de presión política. En estos momentos, mataría por una taza de café, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con vino —dijo, rebuscando en un armario y sacando una botella y dos copas.

—¿Café?

—Tú eres demasiado joven para acordarte, pero antes del cambio de régimen, importábamos esa maravillosa bebida de Sitia. Cuando el Comandante cerró la frontera, perdimos una lista interminable de artículos de lujo. De todos, al que más echo de menos es el café.

—¿Y el mercado negro? —pregunté.

—Probablemente está disponible, pero yo no podría prepararlo en el castillo sin que me descubrieran.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el olor. El aroma rico y distintivo del café me delataría. El aroma de una taza de café puede extenderse fácilmente por todo el castillo. Todas las mañanas, antes del cambio de régimen, me despertaba y me tomaba una taza. El trabajo de mi madre era moler los granos y llenar las cafeteras de agua. Es muy similar a la preparación del té, pero el sabor es superior.

Al oír la palabra «granos» me senté más erguida en la silla.

—¿De qué color son los granos de café?

—Marrones. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, sólo curiosidad —respondí con un tono tranquilo, aunque la excitación se había apoderado de mí.

Mis granos misteriosos eran marrones y Goshima era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo del café. Tal vez echaba de menos la bebida y pensaba fabricarla.

Mis esfuerzos por fermentar la pulpa de la vaina habían resultado en vano. Entonces, saqué las semillas y las dejé al sol, sobre el alféizar de la ventana. A medida que se iban secando, se ponían marrones y se parecían a los otros granos que había encontrado Natsume en la caravana. Sin embargo, hasta mi conversación con Mochu, no había podido averiguar nada más.

—¿Sabe dulce el café? —pregunté.

—No. Es amargo. Mi madre solía añadirle leche y azúcar, pero a mí me gustaba solo.

Mis granos eran amargos. Ya no podía seguir sentada más tiempo. Tenía que descubrir si Natsume se acordaba del café. Me sentía cómoda preguntándole a Mochu, dado que no sabía si Natsume querría que él supiera lo de aquellas vainas.

Después de despedirme de Mochu, me dirigí corriendo a las habitaciones de Natsume. A mi llegada escuché el sonido de libros que se cerraban. Natsume andaba como un loco por el salón, dando patadas a los montones de libros. Trozos de piedra cubrían el suelo por todas partes. De hecho, tenía una en cada mano.

Me moría de ganas por hablar con él de lo del café, pero decidí esperar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —me espetó al verme.

Llevaba soportando el mal genio de Natsume desde hacía tres días. Como estaba ya cansada de esconderme de él, decidí abordarle. Él tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, de espaldas a mí.

—Tal vez haya descubierto lo que son esos granos —susurré.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Su ira parecía haberse disipado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sin convicción alguna.

Yo di un paso atrás. Su indiferencia me resultaba más aterradora que su ira.

—Yo... Yo... He estado hablando con Mochu y él me ha dicho que echaba de menos el café. ¿Te acuerdas tú del café? Es una bebida del sur.

—No.

—Creo que nuestros granos podrían ser café. Si tú no sabes lo que es el café, tal vez debería ensenárselos a Mochu, si te parece bien.

—Adelante, comparte tus ideas con Mochu, tu compañero, tu mejor amigo. Eres como él —me espetó, lleno de frío sarcasmo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que hagas lo que quieras. No me importa —dijo, antes de darme la espalda de nuevo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Repasé la semana anterior y traté de descubrir si había habido algo que explicara el cambio que se había producido en Natsume. No recordé nada. Casi no nos habíamos hablado y, hasta el momento, yo había creído que su ira iba dirigida al Comandante.

Tal vez había descubierto mi libro de magia. Tal vez sospechaba que yo tenía poderes. El miedo reemplazó a la confusión. Me tumbé en la cama y me puse a mirar la puerta. Con los nervios a flor de piel, esperé el ataque de Natsume. Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía olvidarme del modo en el que me había mirado, como si ya estuviera muerta.

Por fin llegó el alba. Pasé aquel día como un zombi. Natsume no me prestó atención alguna.

Esperé algunos días antes de mostrarle los granos a Mochu. Él estaba ya de mejor humor. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me saludó con un delicioso pastelillo de canela.

—No tengo hambre —dije.

—Llevas varios días sin comer. ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Mochu. Evité la respuesta preguntándole por el Criollo—. Tu plan funcionó. Le dije al Comandante que Ving me había enviado mal la receta. Él me dijo que se ocuparía de ello. Entonces, me preguntó si los empleados de la cocina trabajaban bien o si necesitaba más ayuda. Yo me quedé mirándolo sin poder creerlo porque me pareció que me había equivocado de habitación. Normalmente, el Comandante me recibía con sospechas y me despedía con amenazas.

—No me parece que tengas buena relación.

—Mi relación con el Comandante y con Natsume es tensa en sus mejores momentos. En el momento del cambio de régimen, yo era bastante joven y rebelde, por lo que probé todo lo que se me ocurrió para realizar sabotajes. Le servía al Comandante leche agria, pan duro, verduras podridas e incluso carne cruda. En ese momento, yo sólo quería ser una molestia para ellos. Se convirtió en una batalla de ingenios. El Comandante estaba decidido a que yo cocinara para él y yo a que me arrestaran o a que me enviaran a otro puesto. Entonces, Natsume convirtió a mi madre en la catadora de comida del Comandante. Eso fue antes de que crearan el maldito Código de Comportamiento. Yo no podía soportar que ella tuviera que probar la basura que yo le preparaba al Comandante. Cuando ocurrió lo inevitable, traté de huir, pero me detuvieron muy cerca de la frontera del sur —dijo Mochu, frotándose la rodilla izquierda—. Me destrozaron la rótula, dejándome lisiado como si fuera un maldito caballo. Me dijeron que me harían lo mismo en la otra pierna si volvía a escaparme. Y aquí estoy. Eso te demuestra lo mucho que he cambiado. El

Comandante se muestra amable conmigo y yo estoy contento. Antes soñaba con envenenarlo, pero siempre tengo la debilidad de sentir aprecio por el que prueba su comida. Cuando Oscove murió, me prometí que no volvería a hacerlo. He fallado. Una vez más —añadió, antes de marcharse a sus habitaciones.

Me incliné sobre la mesa, lamentando que mi comentario le hubiera hecho daño a Mochu. Comprendía lo ocurrido desde la perspectiva de Mochu, pero cuando lo pensaba todo desde el punto de vista de Natsume, lo comprendía también. Después de todo, su trabajo era proteger al Comandante.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron envueltos en la rutina. Cuando Sumire se materializó una tarde, después de una de mis sesiones de entrenamiento, para informarme de que se había organizado una reunión con su contacto para la tarde del día siguiente, me quedé atónita.

No hacía más que pensar en todas las posibilidades. ¿Quién me creería si informaba de la reunión? Nadie. Necesitaba un testigo que pudiera actuar también como protector. Pensé en Ru, pero no quería que recayera sobre él sospecha alguna. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más me centraba en un único nombre: Natsume.

Temía encontrarme con él. No hablábamos. Hasta el antídoto me lo dispensaba en silencio. Sin embargo, después de probar la cena del Comandante, decidí ir a buscarlo. Su despacho estaba cerrado, por lo que busqué en sus habitaciones. No estaba en el salón, pero oí un ruido en la planta de arriba. Subí las escaleras y vi que había luz en el estudio en el que tallaba sus piedras. El ruido de la piedra de amolar me puso los pelos de punta.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar, dudé. Seguramente, aquél era el peor momento para molestarlo, pero tenía que reunirme con el contacto de Sumire al día siguiente. No tenía tiempo que perder. Me armé de valor y llamé. Entonces, abrí sin esperar a que él contestara.

—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó, deteniéndose en su tarea.

—He recibido una oferta. Alguien quiere pagarme por darle información sobre el Comandante.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Tenía el rostro medio oculto por las sombras.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?

—Pensé que te gustaría investigar un poco el asunto. Ésta persona podría ser la que ha estado filtrando información sobre mí. Además, el espionaje es ilegal. Pensé que tal vez querrías arrestar al responsable o filtrar información falsa.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Natsume, por fin, después de un largo silencio—. ¿Y cuándo?

—Sumire se me acercó y me dijo que tenía un contacto. Tenemos una reunión mañana por la noche —dije, estudiando atentamente la expresión de Natsume. ¿Se sentía sorprendido o herido por la traición de Sumire? No lo sabía. Averiguar el verdadero estado de ánimo de Natsume era como tratar de descifrar un idioma desconocido.

—Muy bien. Procede. Yo te seguiré a la reunión para ver con quién estamos tratando. Empezaremos dándole información verdadera para que te considere de fiar. Tal vez nos serviría lo del cambio de sucesor del Comandante. Es una información inofensiva que, de todos modos, se hará pública. Ya veremos entonces.

Decidimos los detalles. Aunque estaba poniendo mi vida en peligro, me sentía contenta. El Natsume de antaño había vuelto. Sin embargo, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Cuando terminamos de prepararlo todo, me di la vuelta para marcharme.

—Mikan.

Me detuve en el umbral y miré por encima del hombro.

—Una vez me dijiste que aún no estaba preparado para creer en la razón que habías tenido para matar a Reo. Te creeré ahora.

—Sin embargo, yo no estoy preparada para decírtelo —repliqué. Entonces, me marché de la sala.

* * *

**Espero estén disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo al leerla.**

**lapatatagritaaa: Muchas gracias, Mikan tiene 20 años y los ojos de Natsume son rojos, sino que se me paso ese pequeño detalle al adaptarlo. Mientras los de Mikan los deje verdes como la historia original debido a que hay acontecimientos que afectan por su color de ojos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

¡Maldito sea Natsume! ¡Maldito sea! Llevaba cuatro días dándome esquinazo y, de repente, esperaba que yo confiara en él. Que admitiera un asesinato. Habían arrestado a la persona adecuada. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. «Tengo que salir de este lugar», pensé de repente, con repentina intensidad. Sentía un profundo deseo de marcharme y de mandar a paseo al antídoto. Huir, huir, huir. Un tono familiar. Ya lo había escuchado antes cuando estaba con Reo. Recuerdos que había guardado bajo siete llaves amenazaban con volver a emerger. ¡Maldito Natsume! Era culpa suya que ya no pudiera contener los recuerdos.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi el fantasma de Reo tumbado en mi cama. Tenía la herida del cuello abierta y el camisón manchado de sangre. Por el contrario, su rubio cabello estaba bien peinado, el bigote bien arreglado y los ojos muy brillantes.

—Fuera —le ordené, sin miedo alguno.

—¿Qué clase de saludo es ése para un viejo amigo? —preguntó Reo. Tomó un libro de venenos que tenía sobre mi mesilla de noche y comenzó a hojearlo.

—Estás muerto —le dije —. ¿No se supone que deberías estar ardiendo en el fuego eterno?

—Eres muy aplicada —dijo, mostrándome el libro—. Si te hubieras esforzado tanto para mí, todo habría sido muy diferente.

—A mí me gusta cómo ha salido todo.

—Envenenada, perseguida y viviendo con un psicópata. A mí no me parece que eso sea una buena vida. La muerte tiene sus ventajas. Así puedo contemplar tu miserable existencia. Deberías haber elegido el cadalso, Mikan. Te habría ahorrado tiempo.

—Fuera —repetí, tratando de ignorar el tono de histeria que tenía en la voz y el sudor que me corría por la espalda.

—¿Sabes que jamás llegarás con vida a Sitia? Eres una fracasada. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Acéptalo. Fracasaste en todos los esfuerzos que nosotros hicimos por moldearte. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando por fin mi padre te dejó por imposible? ¿Cuándo me dejó que me quedara contigo?

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Había sido la semana del festival de fuego. Reo se había mostrado tan preocupado por la visita del general Tesso, y en especial de su hija, que no se había preocupado de mí. Dado que yo obedecía en todo lo que me decía, había empezado a creer que había logrado someterme. Sin embargo, el festival me tentó una vez más a desobedecer. Las palizas y las humillaciones del año anterior eran insuficientes para desanimarme aquel año. Mi orgullo me impedía verme intimidada por él. El festival de fuego era parte de mí. El único momento en el que podía saborear la libertad. Aunque fuera durante unos pocos instantes, merecía la pena enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Mi desafío me dio una cierta osadía a la hora de realizar mis acrobacias. Llegué hasta la ronda final de la competición, que estaba programada para el último día del festival. Conseguí preparar el traje que iba a llevar mientras Reo se llevaba a Kanna, la hija de Tesso, y a unos amigos, a una partida de caza en el campo.

Cuando la competición empezó, la tienda se llenó de gente. Aquella noche, volé. Mis pies parecían no tocar el suelo. Me sentía como un pájaro, realizando piruetas por puro placer. Cuando terminé mi ejercicio, los aplausos de todos los presentes me resonaron con fuerza en el pecho. La alegría se apoderó de mí y son reí por primera vez en dos años. Permanecí en el escenario para que el maestro de ceremonias me diera mi premio. Cuando me prendió una medalla en el pecho, que llevaba grabada la competición en la que se había ganado y el año, sentí que era el momento más importante de mi vida... seguido por el peor. Vi que Reo y Kanna me estaban observando entre el público. Kanna sonreía, pero la expresión de Reo era dura. Trataba de reprimir la ira que se le escapaba a través de los labios.

Permanecí mucho tiempo en el vestuario, hasta que todo el mundo se hubo marchado. Había dos salidas a la tienda, pero Reo había colocado sus guardias en ambas. Sabiendo que Reo me quitaría la medalla y la destruiría, la enterré en el suelo.

Tal y como esperaba, Reo me agarró en cuanto salí. Me llevó arrastrando a la casa y consultó a su padre. El general se mostró de acuerdo en que yo jamás sería «una de los suyos». Era demasiado independiente, demasiado testaruda y demasiado insistente. Entonces, me entregó a su hijo. Ya no habría más experimentos. Yo había fracasado. Aquella noche, Reo consiguió controlar su ira hasta que estuvimos a solas en su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando cerró la puerta, dio alas a su ira con puños y pies.

—Quería matarte por haberme desobedecido —dijo el fantasma de Reo, deslizándose por mi habitación—. Planeaba saborearlo durante un largo periodo de tiempo, pero tú me ganaste. Debía de hacer algún tiempo que tenías el cuchillo debajo de mi colchón.

Efectivamente, yo había robado y escondido el cuchillo un año antes, cuando Reo me pegó por practicar. ¿Por qué en su cama? No tenía ninguna estrategia, simplemente una terrible premonición de que, cuando lo necesitara, sería en la habitación de Reo y no en la mía.

Soñar con un asesinato había sido fácil. Cometerlo era otra historia. Aunque había soportado mucho dolor aquel año, no había cruzado aún el umbral de la cordura. Hasta aquella noche.

—¿Qué fue lo que te provocó? —me preguntó el fantasma—. ¿O acaso estabas tonteando, como ahora? ¡Aprendiendo a luchar! —exclamó entre risas—. Imagínate enfrentándote a un atacante. No soportarías ni un asalto directo. Yo lo sé.

—Vete —le dije, tratando de no recordar lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Tomé mi libro de venenos y me tumbé en la cama, decidida a no prestarle atención. Mientras leía, se desvanecía un poco, pero recobraba entidad cuando lo miraba.

—¿Fue mi diario la provocación que necesitaste? —me preguntó Reo.

—No.

La palabra me salió sola de la boca, sorprendiéndome. Me había convencido de que su diario había sido la gota que había colmado dos años de tormento.

Los dolorosos recuerdos surgieron con una fuerza que me dejó temblando.

Después de que recuperé el conocimiento por la paliza, me encontré tumbada, completamente desnuda, sobre la cama de Reo. Me mostró su diario y me ordenó que lo leyera, gozando con el horror creciente que se me iba dibujando en el rostro.

Aquel diario tenía anotadas todas las cosas en las que yo le había ofendido en los dos años que llevaba con él. Cada vez que lo desobedecía o lo enojaba, lo anotaba, seguido de una detallada descripción de cómo iba a castigarme. Como Goshima ya no me necesitaba para sus experimentos, Reo no tenía límites. Sus inclinaciones sádicas y su profunda imaginación estaban escritas allí con todo detalle. Cuando empezó a costarme respirar, pensé en buscar el cuchillo y matarme, pero el arma estaba al otro lado, cerca del cabecero.

—Esta noche, empezaremos con el castigo que aparece en la página número uno —ronroneó Reo con anticipación, mientras se dirigía a su baúl de «juguetes». Entonces, sacó cadenas y otras herramientas de tortura.

Con dedos temblorosos, volví a la página número uno. Allí se registraba que no lo había llamado señor la primera vez que lo vi. Por faltarle al respeto, adoptaría una postura de sumisión a cuatro patas y luego se me azotaría. Él me pediría que le llamara señor. Con cada latigazo, yo respondería con las palabras «Más, señor, por favor». Durante la subsiguiente violación, le llamaría «señor» y le suplicaría que continuara mi castigo.

El diario se me cayó de las paralizadas manos. Me levanté inmediatamente de la cama, con la intención de encontrar el cuchillo, pero Reo, pensando que quería escapar, me atrapó. Mi resistencia fue inútil.

Me obligó a ponerme de rodillas y, tras apretarme el rostro contra el duro suelo, me encadenó las manos detrás del cuello.

La anticipación fue mucho peor que el acto en sí. En cierto modo, fue un consuelo, porque sabía lo que esperar y cuándo terminaría. Representé mi parte, comprendiendo que si le negaba lo que quería, sólo le enrabietaría más.

Cuando el horror cesó por fin, la sangre me cubría la espalda y el interior de los muslos. Me acurruqué al borde de la cama de Reo. Mi mente estaba muerta. Mi cuerpo dolorido. Él tenía los dedos en mi interior. «Donde siempre estaría», según me susurró mientras se tumbaba a mi lado.

Aquella vez, el cuchillo estaba a mi alcance. Sólo pensaba en el suicidio. Entonces, Reo dijo:

—Supongo que tendré que empezar un nuevo diario.

Yo no respondí.

—Dado que tú has fallado, tendré que entrenar a una nueva chica —añadió, sentándose en la cama y metiéndome más los dedos—. Ponte de rodillas. Ha llegado la hora para la página número dos.

—¡No! —grité—. ¡No lo harás!

Tras rebuscar durante un segundo, saqué el cuchillo y le hice un corte en la garganta. Sólo era superficial, pero él cayó de espaldas por la sorpresa. Yo me senté encima de él y le corté más profundamente. La hoja del cuchillo tocó hueso. La sangre empezó a salpicar por todas partes. Sentí una cálida sensación de satisfacción cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podía distinguir si la sangre que tenía entre los muslos era mía o de él.

—¿Fue eso lo que te provocó? ¿El hecho de que iba a volver a violarte? —me preguntó el fantasma de Reo.

—No. Fue pensar que ibas a torturar a otra niña del orfanato.

—Ah, sí... A tus amigas.

—A mis hermanas —le corregí—. Te maté por ellas, pero debería haberlo hecho por mí.

Acorralé al fantasma en un rincón y empecé a golpearlo, aun sabiendo que no podía hacerle daño. Él jamás cambió la expresión pagada de sí misma de su rostro, pero yo seguí golpeándolo hasta que se desvaneció con los primeros rayos del alba.

Entre sollozos, me desmoroné en el suelo. Después de un rato, me di cuenta de que tenía los puños llenos de sangre por haber estado golpeando las paredes. Me sentía agotada y carente de emociones. Y llegaba tarde al desayuno del Comandante. ¡Maldito Natsume!

—Presta atención —me dijo Ru. Me golpeó en el estómago con un cuchillo de madera—. Estás muerta. Hoy es la cuarta vez. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Falta de sueño —respondí—. Lo siento.

Ru me indicó un banco que había junto a la pared. Nos sentamos y observamos a Misaki y a Koko, que estaban enzarzados en una pelea de bastones. La velocidad de Koko había superado la pericia de Misaki. Ella estaba de retirada, metiéndose en un rincón.

—Es alta y delgada, pero no va a ganar —canturreó Koko para enfurecer a Misaki aún más, una táctica que ya le había funcionado antes. A menudo, su ira le había hecho perder el control.

No obstante, aquella vez permaneció tranquila. Colocó la punta de su bastón entre los pies de Koko y saltó por encima de él, colocándosele a las espaldas. Entonces, lo agarró por el cuello hasta que él admitió su derrota.

Mi triste estado de ánimo mejoró un poco al ver que ella utilizaba algo que yo le había enseñado. La expresión de indignación que se reflejó en el rostro de Koko no tenía precio. Insistió en que pelearan una vez más. Mientras lo hacían, Ru y yo permanecimos en el banco. Ru debió de notar que yo no tenía fuerzas para proseguir con la clase.

—Te ocurre algo —dijo—. ¿Qué es?

—Yo... No sé. ¿Crees que esto es una pérdida de tiempo? —le pregunté, para no rebelarle la verdadera causa de mi melancolía. Me preocupaba lo que me había dicho el fantasma de Reo.

—Si lo creyera, no estaría aquí. Necesitas esto, Mikan.

—¿Por qué? Tal vez me muera antes de que tenga oportunidad de utilizarlo.

—En mi opinión, has mejorado mucho en correr y en esconderte. Te costó una semana reunir el valor para hablar con Misaki y, si fuera por ti, aún te llamaría Vomitona. Tienes que aprender a luchar por lo que quieres. Si sigues preparándote, la próxima vez que alguien te insulte tendrás la seguridad suficiente para que se trague sus palabras.

—¿Así es como pensabas animarme?

—Sí. Ahora, deja de buscar una excusa para dejar de entrenar y confía en mí. ¿Qué más necesitas?

La intensidad de la voz de Ru me provocó un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Acaso sabía lo que yo estaba planeando o lo adivinaba? Mi intención siempre había sido conseguir el antídoto y huir a Sitia. Sin embargo, para poder hacerlo, tenía que estar en buena condición física y saber cómo defenderme. Sin embargo, estaba obviando un detalle muy importante: Natsume.

Él me seguiría a Sitia. El hecho de cruzar la frontera no me libraría de él. Ni siquiera la magia de Nonoko podía protegerme. Consideraría mi captura como una responsabilidad personal. Eso era a lo que tenía tanto miedo. Me centraba en mi entrenamiento para no tener que enfrentarme al dilema que temía que no podría resolver. Tenía que ampliar mi estrategia. No sólo debía conseguir el antídoto, sino ocuparme de Natsume sin tener que matarlo. Dudaba que Ru tuviera la solución.

—Tal vez puedas derrotar a Natsume con esos golpes —le decía Koko a Misaki—. Se moriría de risa al ver lo débiles que son.

Misaki permaneció en silencio, pero acrecentó el ritmo de su ataque. Koko dio un paso atrás.

Yo, por mi parte, seguía tratando de formar mi plan.

—Ru, ¿puedes enseñarme a forzar una cerradura?

—Koko podría —respondió él, tras considerar mis palabras durante un instante.

—¿Koko?

—Parece un buen chico, pero era una buena pieza en su niñez. Cuando se vio metido en un lío, le dieron la opción de alistarse en el Ejército o ir a la cárcel. Ahora, es capitán. Su principal ventaja es que nadie cree que habla en serio. Eso es precisamente lo que él quiere.

—Trataré de recordarlo la próxima vez que no haga más que contarme chistes mientras me da golpes en las costillas.

Vi cómo Misaki derrotaba a Koko por segunda vez.

—El que gane tres de cinco. Eso no me lo puedes negar —dijo Koko, incansable.

—Si tu ego te lo permite —replicó Misaki, encogiéndose de hombros.

Después del entrenamiento, los cuatro estábamos descansando en un banco cuando llegó Natsume. Misaki se puso de pie inmediatamente, como si creyera que el que él la encontrara ociosa era un delito. El resto mantuvimos nuestras posturas relajadas. Me resultaba fascinante ver los cambios que se producían en Misaki cuando Natsume estaba presente. Sonreía constantemente y trataba de entablar conversación con él. La mayoría de las veces que venía a vernos, ella conseguía que se centrara en ella y se comportaba como una gata callejera con el macho dominante. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, Natsume quería hablar conmigo. A olas. Los otros se marcharon del almacén. Antes de marcharme, Misaki me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. Estaba segura de que lo pagaría al día siguiente, cuando me enfrentara con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté, al ver que no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro —. ¿Es por lo de esta noche?

—No. Para esta noche ya estamos preparados. Es por el Comandante.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—¿Se ha reunido con alguien extraño esta semana?

—¿Extraño?

—Alguien a quien no conozcas o un consejero de otro distrito militar.

—No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

—El Comandante Horu ha accedido a recibir a una delegación de Sitia.

—¿Y eso es malo? —pregunté, algo confusa.

—¡Odia a los sureños! Ellos han pedido una reunión con él todos los años desde el cambio de régimen, y durante los últimos quince años, él se ha negado a recibirlos. Esta vez, van a llegar dentro de una semana. Desde que tú te convertiste en su catadora de comida y llegó ese Criollo, el Comandante se ha estado comportando de un modo extraño. Antes no estaba seguro, pero ahora ya tengo dos hechos que lo demuestran.

—¿Te refieres al cambio de sucesor y a lo de la delegación de Sitia?

—Exactamente.

No sabía qué responder. La experiencia que yo había tenido con el Comandante había sido completamente diferente de lo que había esperado de un dictador militar. Consideraba otras opciones. Era firme, decidido y justo. Su poder era evidente. Todas sus órdenes se cumplían inmediatamente. Llevaba la vida espartana que promulgaba. No había miedo en sus consejeros y oficiales, simplemente una inflexible lealtad y un inmenso respeto. La única historia de horror que había escuchado era la de la madre de Mochu.

—He conseguido hacerme con una cantidad de Criollo. Está en nuestra suite — me dijo Natsume—. Quiero que tomes un trozo cuando lo tome el Comandante. Sin embargo, no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera al Comandante. Es una orden.

—Sí, señor —repliqué automáticamente. No hacía más que pensar en que había dicho que la suite era «nuestra». Le habría oído bien.

—En cuanto a la reunión con Sumire, no la canceles. Allí estaré.

—¿Le debo decir al contacto de Sumire lo de la delegación del sur?

—No. Utiliza lo de cambio del sucesor del Comandante. Ya existe como rumor, así que tú confírmalo.

Con eso, Natsume salió del almacén.

Por si alguien descubría dónde entrenábamos, siempre escondía las armas y retiraba todos los restos visibles de nuestra presencia allí. Entonces, salí y cerré la puerta. De camino a los baños, no hacía más que pensar en la reunión de aquella noche. Estaba tan distraída que no me percaté de que pasaba por delante de una puerta abierta. Una rareza. En aquella sección del castillo, la mayoría de las puertas llevaban a almacenes y estaban bien cerradas.

Noté un ligero movimiento a mi izquierda. Unas manos me agarraron el brazo y tiraron de mí al interior. La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Una completa oscuridad descendió sobre mí. Estaba de cara contra una pared. Como pude, me di la vuelta.

—Quieta —me dijo una voz masculina.

Traté de pegarle una patada al dueño de aquella voz, pero fallé. Se encendió una vela. La débil llama amarilla se reflejó en una larga hoja plateada. Aterrada, me centré en el rostro de mi atacante. Fukutan.


	21. Chapter 21

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Fukutan, mientras colocaba la vela sobre una mesa—. Por qué soy yo siempre el más listo?

Se acercó un poco más a mí. Traté de darle una patada, pero él me lo impidió con facilidad.

—¿Por qué no han servido de nada mis esfuerzos por desanimarte? Tal vez tenía que hablar más claro —dijo, colocándome el cuchillo contra la garganta.

—¿Qué problema tienes? —le espeté con la voz más calmada y neutral que pude encontrar.

—Mi problema es que nadie me ve como una amenaza, pero soy más listo que Ru, Koko y Misaki. Incluso soy más listo que Natsume, ¿verdad? —me preguntó. Cuando vio que yo no respondía, añadió presión al cuchillo—. ¿Verdad?

Una delgada línea de dolor me cruzó el cuello.

—Sí —respondí. Detrás de Fukutan, el fantasma de Reo surgió de repente, como siempre con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mi jefe quiere que dejes de entrenar. No se me permite matarte. Una pena. Estoy aquí sólo para advertirte.

—¿Parffet? ¿Y qué le importa a él?

—Nada. Lo único que le importa es que le ascienda, al muy imbécil. Sin embargo, al general Goshima le interesa mucho tu nuevo pasatiempo.

Fukutan me colocó la mano que tenía libre entre las piernas y apoyó su cuerpo contra el mío.

Durante un segundo, el pánico se apoderó de mí y borró todas las técnicas de autodefensa de mi pensamiento. Un suave zumbido empezó a surgirme en el interior de la cabeza, pero lo ahogué y lo transformé en una sencilla escala de notas musicales. La calma se apoderó de mí. Delante de mis ojos, aparecieron los movimientos de defensa personal.

Gemí y moví un poco las caderas, abriendo las piernas.

Fukutan sonrió.

—Eres la zorra que creía que eras. Ahora, recuerda, tienes que ser castigada.

Uno de sus muslos reemplazó a la mano. Entonces, empezó a tirarme del cinturón.

Yo le coloqué una rodilla entre las piernas y, a continuación, le golpeé con fuerza la entrepierna. Con un gemido de dolor, Fukutan se dobló sobre sí mismo. Agarré el cuchillo con ambas manos para evitar que me lo clavara más en la garganta. Ru siempre me había dicho que era mejor un corte en las manos que en el cuello. Pensé en sus palabras mientras soportaba el dolor. Aparté el cuchillo de mí y Fukutan cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Zorra! —gritó.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y trató de cortarme con el cuchillo. Yo me hice a un lado y, con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, le golpeé en el brazo. El cuchillo cayó al suelo. Entonces, le agarré el brazo y se lo retorcí. Después giré sobre mí misma y le coloqué el hombro derecho bajo el codo. Entonces, con todas mis fuerzas, tiré de la mano. Se oyó un golpe seco, que indicaba que yo le había roto el brazo a Fukutan. Entonces, le di un par de puñetazos en la nariz. La sangre empezó a manar con fuerza. Mientras él perdía el equilibrio, le pegué una patada en la rótula y se la rompí también. Fukutan se desmoronó sobre el suelo.

A continuación, me puse a darle patadas en las costillas como una posesa. La sangre me hervía. Los débiles intentos del soldado por detenerme sólo me enfurecían más. En aquel estado, podría haberlo matado.

El fantasma de Reo me animó a hacerlo.

—Eso es, Mikan —me animó —. Mata a otro hombre. Eso te supondrá la horca con toda seguridad.

Afortunadamente, aquellas palabras alcanzaron la parte racional de mi cerebro y me detuve. Fukutan estaba completamente inmóvil. Me arrodillé a su lado y le tomé el pulso. Lo encontré. El alivio que sentí se desvaneció cuando Fukutan me agarró por el codo.

Yo lancé un grito y le di un puñetazo en el rostro. Me soltó rápidamente. Entonces, agarré el cuchillo del suelo y eché a correr, aunque aquella vez no lo hacía presa del miedo.

Con rapidez, llegué a los baños. A aquellas horas del día estaban vacíos, por lo que escondí el cuchillo de Fukutan bajo una de las mesas de toallas y comprobé el alcance de mis heridas en un espejo. El corte de cuello había dejado de sangrar, pero los que tenía en las palmas de las manos parecían serios. También tenía un brillo salvaje e irreconocible en los ojos.

Como tenía que probar la cena del Comandante, decidí ir a la enfermería para que me curaran.

La doctora me examinó rápidamente.

—¿Cómo...? —empezó.

—Con un cristal roto —dije.

Ella asintió en silencio.

—Iré a por mis herramientas.

Me tumbé en la cama. Inmediatamente, ella regresó con una bandeja de instrumental. Un tarro del pegamento de Mochu parecía fuera de lugar entre unos elementos tan científicos. Las manos me dolían mucho y temía la cura que la doctora fuera a hacerme.

En aquel momento, Natsume entró en la enfermería.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —me preguntó.

Yo miré a la doctora. Como respuesta, ella me agarró la mano y empezó a limpiarme la herida.

—Las heridas de cristales rotos dejan laceraciones —me dijo—. Estos cortes tan limpios sólo pueden ser de un cuchillo. Tengo que informar.

La doctora había informado a Natsume y él no iba a marcharse sin respuestas. Con resignación, lo miré, esperando distraerme del dolor que tenía en las manos.

—Me atacaron.

—¿Quién?

Miré a la doctora. Natsume comprendió.

—¿Nos podrías excusar un momento?

—Está bien —dijo. Entonces, se dirigió al escritorio que tenía al otro lado de la enfermería.

—¿Quién? —repitió Natsume.

—Fukutan, un soldado de la unidad de Parffet. Me dijo que trabajaba para Goshima y me advirtió que dejara de entrenarme.

—Lo mataré.

La intensidad de la voz de Natsume me sorprendió y alarmó a la vez.

—No, no lo harás. Lo utilizarás. Es un vínculo con Goshima.

—¿Dónde te atacó? —me preguntó, tras considerar mis palabras.

—En un almacén que estaba a cuatro o cinco puertas del de donde entrenamos.

—Probablemente, ya no esté allí. Enviaré a alguien a los barracones.

—No estará allí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si no está en el almacén, no habrá llegado muy lejos. Tal vez sea mejor que envíes un par de hombres.

—Entiendo —comentó Natsume —. ¿Significa eso que el entrenamiento ha progresado adecuadamente?

—Mejor de lo esperado.

Natsume se marchó de la enfermería. La doctora regresó a mi lado. Decidí que la próxima vez me curaría yo sola para que no pudiera traicionarme. Aún tenía un tarro con el ungüento de Mochu en mi mochila. No podía ser tan difícil limpiar y sellar unos cortes.

Cuando terminó de vendarme las heridas, la doctora me dijo que no podía mojármelas durante un día, que no podía levantar peso alguno o escribir durante una semana. «Eso significa que tampoco podré entrenar durante un tiempo», pensé.

En aquel momento, entraron los hombres de Natsume. Arrojaron a Fukutan sobre otra cama. La doctora me miró asombrada y se acercó rápidamente a Fukutan, lo que me dio la oportunidad perfecta para marcharme.

Me dirigí rápidamente al despacho del Comandante, pero Natsume ya se había ocupado. Cerró la puerta y me impidió entrar.

—Encuentra a Sumire y cancela la reunión de esta noche. Entonces, regresa a nuestra suite y descansa.

—¿Cancelarla? ¿Por qué? Resultaría sospechoso. Me pondré unos guantes para cubrir los vendajes. Ahora hace bastante frío por la noche y nadie se fijará. Estoy bien —añadí, al ver que él no decía nada.

—Deberías mirarte en un espejo —dijo él, riendo—. Bien. Seguiremos tal y como estaba todo planeado.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta del despacho de Natsume.

—Tengo trabajo que terminar. Descansa y no te preocupes. Esta noche estaré cerca —prometió.

—¿Natsume?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué le ocurrirá a Fukutan?

—Lo curaremos, lo amenazaremos con muchos años en las mazmorras si no coopera y, cuando haya terminado de ayudarnos, lo enviaré al Distrito Militar 1. ¿Te parece bien o crees que debería matarlo?

El DM-1 era el más frío y baldío de Ixia. La posibilidad de que Fukutan cayera presa de un tigre de nieve me provocó una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me parece bien. Si lo hubiera querido muerto, lo habría hecho yo misma.

Natsume se irguió y me lanzó una mirada muy significativa, una combinación de sorpresa, diversión y cautela. Inmediatamente, volvió a controlar sus emociones y volvió a mostrarme el rostro pétreo de siempre.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa, me marché. Lo de descansar tendría que esperar, dado que primero tenía que hacer algunos recados. En primer lugar, necesitaba guantes y una capa, dado que en aquella estación, las noches eran frías. Afortunadamente, Anna seguía en su taller. Charlé un rato con ella antes de hacerle mi petición.

—Dios mío —dijo, sonando como una madre preocupada—. ¿No tienes prendas para el frío? —me preguntó, mientras rebuscaba entre sus montones de ropa —. ¿Por qué no has venido antes?

—Hasta ahora no las he necesitado. Anna, ¿te comportas como una madre con todos los habitantes del castillo?

—No, querida. Sólo con los que lo necesitan.

—Gracias —respondí con afecto.

Cuando Anna terminó, yo estaba completamente equipada para el frío. Prendas interiores de franela, calcetines de lana, botas más pesadas... Lo dejé todo en un rincón y le pedí a Anna que pidiera que alguien me lo llevara a las habitaciones de Natsume.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Por el momento, sí. Sin embargo, creo que cuando todo se tranquilice, volveré a mi antigua habitación.

Antes de marcharme, seleccioné una capa del montón y unos guantes y me la eché sobre el brazo.

—Me da la sensación de que seguirás allí mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que Natsume siente algo por ti. Jamás lo he visto interesarse tanto por una catadora de comida. Normalmente, las instruye y las deja a su aire. Si hubiera algún problema, le pediría a uno de sus hombres que se ocupara. Jamás lo haría personalmente. ¡Y mucho menos vivir con ella!

—Estás loca.

—De hecho, jamás se ha interesado por una mujer. Yo estaba empezando a sospechar que tal vez prefería los hombres, pero... ahora tenemos a la encantadora e inteligente Mikan para que haga latir el frío corazón de Natsume.

—Deberías salir de este taller un poco más. Necesitas aire fresco y una dosis de realidad —repliqué. Sabía que no debía creer ni una sola de las palabras de Anna, pero me resultaba imposible controlar la estúpida sonrisa que se me había dibujado en el rostro.

La dulce y melodiosa voz de Anna me persiguió hasta el pasillo.

—¡Sabes que tengo razón! —gritó.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, pensé que la única razón por la que Natsume se interesaba por mí era porque yo era un enigma para él. Cuando creyera que tenía todas las respuestas sobre la maga del sur y Goshima, me devolvería a mi cuarto en el ala de los criados. No me podía permitir otra cosa. Una cosa era tener un ligero encaprichamiento que no afectaría en nada mis planes y otra... Ni hablar. Pensar que él sentía lo mismo por mí sería desastroso. Por lo tanto, traté de convencerme de que Anna tenía una imaginación muy activa y de que se equivocaba. Me esforcé mucho.

Durante todo el camino a la cocina, me recordé que Natsume era cambiante y exasperante, además de un asesino. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no era capaz de borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro.

Tras dejar la capa sobre una silla, me serví la cena. Mochu terminó de darle la vuelta a sus cochinillos y fue a sentarse a mi lado. La boca se me hizo agua ante el olor del cochinillo asado.

—¿A qué se debe esto? —le pregunté. El cerdo asado era una comida poco frecuente. Como requería un día entero para prepararse, sólo se elaboraba en ocasiones especiales.

—Esta semana vienen a visitarnos los generales. Se me han pedido los platos más especiales. También se me ha ordenado que debo preparar un festín para la semana que viene. ¡Un festín! No he tenido que preparar uno desde... En realidad, jamás hemos tenido uno desde que el Comandante está al mando...

—¿Crees que tienes un minuto para echarle un vistazo a esto? —le pregunté, sacando los granos de uno de mis bolsillos. Se los entregué a Mochu. Había estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo—. Los encontré en un viejo almacén y me pareció que eran los granos de café de los que hablabas.

—No —dijo tras olerlos—. Desgraciadamente, no. No sé lo que son. Los granos de café son más suaves y redondos. Estos son ovalados y rugosos —añadió.

Entonces, mordió uno de ellos, escupiéndolo enseguida por su sabor amargo—. Jamás he visto ni olido algo así. ¿Dónde los has encontrado?

—En el sótano —contesté sin especificar. Me sentía muy desilusionada por no haber podido resolver aquel enigma para el Comandante Horu.

Mochu debió de notar mi frustración.

—¿Es algo importante?

—Sí.

—A ver qué te parece esto. Déjamelos aquí y, después de la fiesta, trabajaré con ellos.

—¿Que trabajarás?

—Probaré a molerlos o a cocinarlos. Los ingredientes pueden cambiar de sabor y textura cuando se les da calor. Podrían convertirse en algo que sí reconociera.

—No quiero molestarte...

—Tonterías. Me gustan los desafíos. Además, después del festín, volveré a mi rutina diaria. Esto me dará algo interesante en lo que trabajar.

Echó los granos en un tarro de cristal y lo colocó en una estantería.

Estuvimos charlando sobre el menú para el festín hasta que Mochu tuvo que volver a dar la vuelta a los cerdos. Decidí que tenía que marcharme, dado que la reunión con Sumire se acercaba. Sentí un ligero nerviosismo al despedirme de Mochu.

Pasé por los baños, con la intención de recoger el cuchillo de Fukutan, pero había demasiada gente. Tal vez sería mejor acudir a la reunión sin armas. Podría ser que me registraran. Si me encontraban un arma, tendría más problemas.

Sumire tenía su habitual expresión de desagrado cuando me reuní con ella en la puerta sur del castillo. En silencio, nos dirigimos a Castletown. Yo esperé que Natsume no estuviera muy alejado, pero sabía bien que no podía mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarme.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, Sumire me condujo a una calle bastante apartada y se detuvo delante de una casa. Llamó dos veces a la puerta. Después de unos instantes, la puerta se abrió y una mujer pelirroja alta y de enorme nariz, que iba ataviada con el uniforme de ventera, asomó la cabeza. Miró a Sumire y asintió. A continuación, me miró a mí y luego asomó un poco más la cabeza para hacer lo mismo con ambos lados de la calle. Por fin, aparentemente, satisfecha, abrió la puerta por completo y nos dejó pasar. Nadie intercambió palabra alguna. Empezamos a subir una escalera.

La mujer nos condujo a una habitación y se sentó a un escritorio. A nosotras no nos ofreció asiento alguno, por lo que Sumire y yo continuamos de pie.

—La catadora de comida —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que trabajaras para mí.

—¿Y quién es usted?

—Puedes llamarme capitana Star —me informó. Como respuesta, yo miré su uniforme de ventera—. No formo parte del ejército de Horu. Tengo el mío propio. ¿Te ha explicado Sumire cómo trabajo?

—Sí.

—Bien. Esto será un simple intercambio. No es una visita social. Yo no quiero chismes ni habladurías. Y no me preguntes nada sobre mi negocio ni sobre mí. Lo único que necesitas saber es mi nombre. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —afirmé para ganarme su confianza.

—Bien. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—El Comandante ha cambiado su sucesor.

Star se quedó inmóvil al escuchar mis palabras. Entonces, miró a Sumire, que pareció algo molesta de que yo fuera portadora de noticias tan interesantes.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó Star.

—Escuché una conversación entre el Comandante y Natsume.

—Ah, sí. Natsume —dijo la mujer—, ¿Por qué vives en sus habitaciones?

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—¿Y por qué debería yo confiar en ti?

—Porque Natsume me mataría si supiera que he estado aquí. Lo sabe tan bien como yo. ¿Cuánto vale mi información?

Star abrió un bolso de terciopelo negro y sacó una moneda de oro. Me la arrojó tal y como un hombre le arrojaría un hueso a un perro. Yo la agarré en el aire, conteniendo un quejido. Los cortes de las manos me dolían mucho.

—Tu quince por ciento —le dijo a Sumire lanzándole una moneda de plata y una de cobre. Esta, que conocía las costumbres de Star, las atrapó al vuelo—. ¿Algo más? —me preguntó a mí.

—Por el momento no.

—Cuando tengas algo para mí, díselo a Sumire. Ella organizará otra reunión.

En silencio, seguí a Sumire al exterior de la casa. Justo cuando estábamos atravesando un callejón, Natsume salió de las sombras. Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, tiró de mí y me metió por una puerta.

Aquella aparición tan repentina me confundió y me sorprendió a la vez. Creía que esperaría un poco antes de arrestar a Sumire. Ella me había seguido al interior de la casa y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Era una expresión de placer, lo más alejado que me habría imaginado cuando comprendiera que la habíamos descubierto.

—Yo tenía razón, Natsume. Ha vendido al Comandante por una moneda de oro. Regístrale el bolsillo.

—En realidad, Mikan vino a hablar conmigo antes de la reunión. Creía que iba a dejarte a ti al descubierto.

La sonrisa de satisfacción desapareció del rostro de Sumire.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó.

—No tuve tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿Sumire no es la espía? —quise saber, muy confusa.

—No. Sumire trabaja para mí. Le hemos estado dando a Star información privilegiada para ver si descubríamos quiénes eran sus clientes. Star había insistido mucho a Sumire para que te implicara a ti. A mí me pareció una buena oportunidad de poner a prueba tu lealtad.

La ira se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que yo podía traicionar al Comandante? ¿Acaso no me conocía? La ira, la desilusión y el alivio se apoderaron de mi corazón. No fui capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Había esperado mandar a esta rata a las mazmorras, que es donde debe estar —se quejaba Sumire a Natsume—. A pesar de todo, sigue siendo una amenaza — concluyó, dándome en el brazo con un dedo.

Yo reaccioné. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le retorcí el brazo y se lo coloqué a la espalda. Ella gritó cuando yo le levanté la mano un poco más, obligándola a vencerse hacia delante.

—No soy una rata —le espeté—. He demostrado mi lealtad. Ahora, quiero que me dejes en paz. Ya no quiero más mensajes desagradables en el polvo ni que sigas husmeando en mis cosas. Si no, la próxima vez, te romperé el brazo.

La solté bruscamente y ella terminó en el suelo. Muy avergonzada, se puso de pie inmediatamente. Cuando abría la boca para protestar, Natsume se lo impidió.

—Bien dicho, Mikan. Ahora, Sumire, puedes marcharte.

Sumire cerró la boca inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta. Inmediatamente, se marchó.

—Esa mujer no es nada simpática —dije.

—No. Precisamente por eso me gusta —replicó. Tras comprobar que Sumire se había marchado, Natsume siguió hablando—. Mikan, te voy a mostrar algo que no te va a gustar, pero que creo que es importante que conozcas.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo esta pequeña prueba de lealtad? —le espeté, con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

—Ya te advertí que ponía a prueba a los catadores de comida de vez en cuando —comentó. Antes de que yo pudiera responder, volvió a hablar—. Guarda silencio y quédate detrás de mí.

Volvimos a salir al callejón. Aprovechando las sombras, regresamos hacia la casa de Star. Allí nos escondimos en una entrada oscura, no lejos de la puerta.

—La persona que le ha estado dando información a Star va a llegar muy pronto —me susurró Natsume al oído. Sus labios me rozaron suavemente la mejilla, lo que me produjo unas sensaciones tan agradables que me distrajeron de lo que había dicho.

No comprendí el impacto de las palabras de Natsume hasta que no vi a una solitaria figura bajando por la calle con paso irregular.


	22. Chapter 22

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Reconocí rápidamente aquella manera de andar. El corazón se me encogió al ver cómo Mochu se acercaba cojeando a la casa de Star. Igual que Sumire, llamó dos veces.

La mujer lo dejó entrar sin dudarlo ni un momento. El ruido sordo que se oyó cuando se cerraba la puerta se hizo eco en mi pecho.

—¿Otra prueba? —le pregunté a Natsume, con una desesperada urgencia—. ¿Está él trabajando también para ti?

Sin embargo, sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta mucho antes de que Natsume lo negara con la cabeza. Me sentía vacía, como si me hubieran arrebatado todos mis sentimientos de un golpe. Era demasiado. Después del fantasma de Reo, el ataque de Fukutan y las pruebas de Natsume, ya no me encontraba en disposición de superar otra prueba. Me limité a mirar a Natsume sin poder pensar, sentir o desear nada.

Natsume me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Yo obedecí. Dimos un rodeo para llegar a la parte trasera de la casa de Star. Entonces, entramos en la casa que había a su izquierda y subimos tres pisos. El interior estaba muy oscuro y vacío a excepción de la planta superior. Uno de los hombres de Natsume estaba sentado sobre el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. Deduje que al otro lado de la misma se encontraba el estudio de Star. Escribía algo en un libro, utilizando sólo una vela como iluminación.

La voz de Mochu se escuchaba claramente. Con señales manuales, Natsume se comunicó con el hombre. Él le dio el cuaderno a Natsume y desapareció escaleras abajo. Natsume se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que había estado el hombre y yo hice lo mismo a su lado.

No me apetecía nada escuchar lo que Mochu tuviera que decir, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para negarme. Natsume señaló los pequeños agujeros que había en la pared. Yo me asomé. Lo único que pude ver fue la parte trasera de un mueble. Supuse entonces que los agujeros sólo servían para escuchar. Apoyé la frente contra la pared y cerré los ojos para escuchar lo que Mochu tuviera que decir.

—Los generales van a venir esta semana. No hay nada nuevo aparte del hecho de que el Comandante ha pedido un festín para agasajarlos, lo que indica que ocurre algo. Algo importante. Sin embargo, aún no he conseguido averiguar de qué se trata.

—Dímelo en cuanto puedas —replicó Star—. Tal vez Mikan sepa lo que está pasando.

El corazón se me encogió al oír mi nombre. Quería escapar, pero lo único que pude hacer fue apretar más la frente contra la pared.

—Lo dudo. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando yo le mencioné el festín, por lo que no le pregunté nada. Tal vez sepa algo más a finales de semana. Volveré a intentarlo.

—No te molestes. Se lo preguntaré yo misma.

—¿A Mikan? —replicó Mochu, atónito—. ¿Acaso trabaja para ti? Imposible. No es su estilo.

—¿Acaso me estás sugiriendo que trabaja para Natsume? —preguntó la mujer, alarmada.

Muy angustiada, miré a Natsume. Él negó con la cabeza y me indicó con un gesto que no me preocupara.

—No. Por supuesto que no —dijo Mochu—. Simplemente me sorprende, aunque no debería ser así. El dinero le viene muy bien. Además, ¿quién soy yo para pensar mal de ella porque lo haya hecho?

—Bueno, no deberías estar pensando en ella en absoluto. Tal y como yo lo veo, esa mujer es algo desechable. La única preocupación que tendré cuando muera es quién va a reemplazarla y si podré sobornarla antes que a ella.

—Star, una vez más, me has demostrado del modo más repugnante que, cuanto antes pague la deuda que tengo contigo, mejor. ¿Cuánto crédito me vas a dar por la información de esta noche?

—Dos monedas de plata. Lo anotaré en mi libro, pero no te servirá de mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? Tú jamás pagarás tu deuda. En cuanto estés a punto de hacerlo, te meterás en otro agujero con tus apuestas. Eres demasiado débil. Te dejas llevar demasiado por tus sentimientos. Te haces adicto enseguida y careces de fuerza de voluntad.

—Ah, claro. Afirmas ser una maga. ¿Acaso me has leído el pensamiento, capitana? «Capitana Star» ¡Qué gracia! Si realmente tuvieras poderes mágicos, Natsume se habría ocupado de ti hace ya mucho tiempo. Sé que no eres tan lista como afirmas ser...

Los pesados pasos resonaron a través de la pared, lo que indicó que Mochu se marchaba.

Me quedé atónita. Jamás antes había escuchado a Mochu hablar con sarcasmo y, más que eso, si Star era una maga, yo podría estar en serio peligro. La mente me daba vueltas, pero todo resultaba demasiado complejo para analizarlo en aquel momento.

—No tengo que leerte el pensamiento —le gritó Star—. Lo único que tengo que hacer es repasar tu historia, Mochu. Lo tienes todo allí.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. El único ruido que se oía en el estudio de Star, era el ruido de papeles. Natsume se puso de pie y me hizo levantarme. Su hombre había regresado. Le entregó el cuaderno y empezó a bajar por las escaleras.

Seguí a Natsume a través de las oscuras calles de Castletown. Nos manteníamos en las sombras, evitando a las patrullas de soldados que controlaban el toque de queda. Cuando conseguimos salir de la ciudad, él se relajó un poco más y empezó a caminar a mi lado por la carretera que conducía al castillo.

—Lo siento —me dijo—. Sé que Mochu era tu amigo. El hecho de que utilizara el tiempo pasado fue como si me clavara un puñal entre las costillas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes? —le pregunté.

—Llevo tres meses sospechándolo, pero he conseguido las pruebas este mes.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dio la clave?

—Mochu y sus empleados me ayudaron a preparar la prueba de venenos por la que yo te hice pasar. Él permaneció a mi lado mientras envenenaba la comida. Dejé la copa del zumo de melocotón encima de mi escritorio para no envenenarla. Era una prueba justa. Después, había veneno de moras en la copa, pero yo no lo eché. Una propiedad muy interesante de las moras es que sólo se vuelven venenosas cuando se preparan en una solución especial de alcohol y levadura y se cocinan con extremo cuidado. La mayoría de los cocineros, y ciertamente no sus ayudantes, no poseen el conocimiento ni la habilidad para conseguirlo —añadió Natsume, como si admirara la habilidad de Mochu para preparar el veneno.

Comprender que Mochu había tratado de envenenarme me dejó atónita. Sentí náuseas en el estómago y tuve que acercarme al borde de la carretera para vomitar.

Sólo cuando dejé de sentir las arcadas, noté que Natsume estaba a mi lado. Me había agarrado la cintura con un brazo y me había colocado una fría mano sobre la frente.

—Gracias —dije, tras limpiarme la barbilla con algunas hojas.

Con piernas temblorosas, dejé que Natsume me condujera al castillo. Si no me hubiera estado sosteniendo, me habría acurrucado en el suelo para poder dormir.

—Hay más. ¿Quieres oírlo? —me preguntó.

—No —respondí. Sin embargo, cuando nos acercábamos al castillo, se me ocurrió una idea muy desagradable—. ¿Me vendió Mochu en el festival?

—En cierto modo.

—Ésa no es respuesta.

—Los gorilas que te atraparon te esperaron cerca de la tienda de pastelería, por lo que sospeché que Mochu le había dicho a Star que estaríais allí. Sin embargo, luego no te perdía de vista en ningún momento. Era como si te estuviera protegiendo. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que se disgustó cuando no pudo encontrarte y lo aliviado que se sintió cuando te vio sana y salva?

—Yo creía que estaba borracho.

—Sospecho que Mochu participa en todo esto muy a su pesar. Cuando ocurrió lo de la prueba de venenos, casi no te conocía. Me imagino que se encuentra en una situación algo difícil. No quiere hacerte daño, pero necesita pagar sus deudas de juego. Star tiene una organización muy extensa, con muchos gorilas que están dispuestos a romper unos cuantos huesos por su jefe. ¿Te hace esto sentir mejor?

—No.

La reacción que me había producido la traición de Mochu me parecía extrema incluso a mí misma, pero no podía evitarlo. No era la primera vez que alguien me engañaba ni sería la última. Goshima me había engañado. Yo lo había querido como un padre y le había sido muy leal. Tardé casi un año, tras soportar sus experimentos, en darme cuenta de lo que era de verdad, aunque siempre había sospechado que la devoción que yo sentía por él no era correspondida. Dado que jamás me había dado razón alguna para pensar que me quería, me había resultado más fácil soportar lo ocurrido.

La amistad de Mochu, por otro lado, me había parecido genuina. Me había comenzado a sentir como si por fin hubiera conseguido hacer un agujero en la barricada de piedras tras la que me protegía. Desgraciadamente, me había equivocado.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —le pregunté a Natsume, cuando nos detuvimos a poca distancia de la entrada del castillo—. ¿Acaso prepararon Ru y Koko el ataque de Fukutan? ¿Tienes otra prueba de lealtad en la manga que quieras hacerme? Tal vez la próxima vez, falle. Cuando me advertiste que me pondrías a prueba de vez en cuando, pensé que hablabas sobre la comida. Sin embargo, parece que hay más de una manera de envenenar a una persona.

—Todo el mundo elije en la vida. Algunas elecciones son buenas y otras malas.

Si quieres dejar de tomar decisiones, tú verás, pero no lo hagas a medias. No te refugies en la autocompasión —replicó Natsume—. No sé qué horrores tuviste que vivir en las mazmorras antes de venir con nosotros. Si tuviera que adivinarlo, diría que fueron mucho peores que lo que has tenido que descubrir esta noche. Tal vez eso te ayude a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Con eso, entró en el castillo. Yo me apoyé contra el frío muro y apoyé la cabeza sobre las duras piedras. Tal vez si permanecía allí el tiempo suficiente, el corazón se me convertiría en un órgano de piedra. Entonces, las traiciones, las pruebas de lealtad y los venenos no tendrían efecto en mí. Sin embargo, el frío de la noche terminó por hacerme entrar.

—Haz fuerza en la llave, pero no demasiada. Tienes que esforzarte con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez —me dijo Koko.

Como las manos aún no se me habían curado, coloqué torpemente la llave en el agujero y apliqué una ligera presión.

—Ahora, utiliza el punzón de diamante para levantar la pieza que ha quedado atrapada por la presión. Levántala hasta que se rompa —me ordenó.

—¿Hasta que se rompa?

—Bueno, hasta que alcance su alineación. Cuando se mete una llave en una cerradura, los bordes de metal levantan las piezas correspondientes para que puedas hacer girar el cilindro y abrir la cerradura. Por eso, tienes que ir levantando las piezas móviles una a una sin aflojar la presión.

Metí el punzón en la cerradura, por detrás de la llave, y lo hice girar, levantando cada una de las cinco piezas móviles. Cuando todas estuvieron alineadas, el cilindro se giró y la puerta se abrió.

—¡Muy bien! Mikan, aprendes muy rápido. Espero que no vayas a utilizar esto para cometer una estupidez, ¿verdad? ¿No nos irás a meter en un lío?

—No te preocupes. Yo soy la única que podría meterse en un lío.

Koko se relajó. Yo me puse a practicar en otra cerradura. Estábamos en el sótano del castillo, donde nadie podría sorprendernos. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la noche en la que me enteré de lo de Mochu. Natsume me había ordenado que me comportara tal y como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Quería descubrir hasta dónde llegaba la organización de Star antes de dejarlos al descubierto. Natsume era un verdadero predador.

Sabía que no estaba lista para fingir que no había pasado nada con Mochu, por lo que había estado evitándolo. Esto no me costó demasiado. El castillo estaba lleno de generales y de sus hombres, lo que provocaba que todos los trabajadores del castillo estuvieran muy ocupados, Mochu entre ellos.

Goshima era otra razón por la que me alegraba de no estar visible. Sus soldados habían infectado el castillo y me estaba costando bastante mantenerme alejada de ellos. Sin embargo, no me importaba esconderme en las habitaciones de Natsume. Él había robado una caja de Criollo y yo disfrutaba tomándome un trozo cada vez que probaba la comida del Comandante.

Ru, Koko y yo habíamos pospuesto nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento durante la visita de los generales, pero yo había conseguido convencer a Koko para que me enseñara a forzar cerraduras. La moneda de oro que Star me había dado le pareció un buen incentivo. Natsume me había dicho que me la podía quedar, dado que mi misión de aquella noche había sido extraordinaria. Sin embargo, su constante peso en el bolsillo había sido un recuerdo constante de la traición de Mochu, por lo que decidí desprenderme de ella.

—Esta última cerradura tiene diez piezas móviles. Si eres capaz de abrir ésta, podrás hacerlo con cualquiera de las cerraduras que hay en el castillo, a excepción de las de las mazmorras. Ésas son muy complicadas y, además, no podemos practicar con ellas. No vas a necesitar abrir una de ésas, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Koko.

—Sinceramente espero que no.

—Bien.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, conseguí abrir la cerradura.

—Ahora, lo único que necesitas es practicar. Cuanto menos tardes en abrirlo, mejor. Te dejaría que tomaras prestadas mis herramientas, pero nunca se sabe cuándo uno puede necesitarlas —añadió con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—, pero... utilicé esa moneda que me diste para comprarte un juego.

Me entregó una bolsa de tela negra.

—Ese dinero era para ti.

—Bueno, me ha quedado mucho incluso después de comprarte esto —dijo.

Entonces, sacó lo que parecía un palo de color marfil, tan largo como mi mano. Estaba decorado con un brillante botón de plata y tenía unos símbolos de plata grabados en un lado.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—Aprieta el botón.

Hice lo que él me había pedido y me sobresalté mucho cuando salió una brillante hoja de acero. Era una navaja automática.

—Gracias, Koko —dije, muy sorprendida por mis regalos—. ¿Por qué me has comprado estas cosas?

—Supongo que por un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—¿Culpabilidad? —repetí. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Dije que eras una asesina. Yo también fui un delincuente, pero lo he superado y nadie me lo ha echado en cara. Además, me da la sensación de que podrías necesitarla. Los soldados de Goshima han estado lanzando bravuconadas sobre quién se va a cargar a la asesina de Reo. Tienen una gran imaginación y tuve que impedir que Ru los desafiara en un par de ocasiones. Diez contra uno no es una buena proporción, ni siquiera para él y para mí.

—Me mantendré alejada de ellos.

—Bien. Bueno, ahora es mejor que me vaya. Tengo el turno de noche, pero, primero, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

—No es necesario.

—Ru me mataría si no lo hiciera.

Caminamos juntos hacia la suite de Natsume. Cuando dimos la vuelta a la esquina que había antes de llegar a la puerta principal, Koko se detuvo en seco.

—Casi se me había olvidado —dijo, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Sacó una vaina para la navaja—. Colócatela alrededor del muslo derecho. Acuérdate de hacer un buen agujero en el bolsillo de los pantalones para que cuando saques la navaja no se te enganche en la tela.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo detuve.

—Koko, ¿qué significan estos símbolos? —pregunté, señalando el mango de la navaja.

Koko sonrió.

—Son viejos símbolos de la batalla que utilizaba el Rey cuando enviaba mensajes y órdenes en tiempos de guerra. No importaba que el enemigo los interceptara, porque resultaban ininteligibles para nadie que no supiera cómo descifrarlos. Algunos de los soldados siguen usándolos. Funcionan muy bien en los ejercicios militares.

—¿Y qué es lo que dicen?

—Es demasiado fácil, Mikan —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa—. Estoy seguro de que los resolverás... tarde o temprano —añadió. Tan bromista como siempre, Koko se echó a reír.

—Ven aquí para que pueda darte un puñetazo.

—Me encantaría obedecerte, querida mía —replicó él, alejándose de mí—, pero llego tarde.


	23. Chapter 23

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Después de guardarme los regalos de Koko en el bolsillo del uniforme, entré en la suite de Natsume. El estaba trabajando en su escritorio, pero levantó la vista en cuanto yo entré. Me dio la impresión de que me estaba esperando.

—¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó.

—Con Koko —respondí, aunque me extrañó la pregunta. Natsume jamás me preguntaba lo que hacía con mi tiempo libre mientras llegara a mis obligaciones durante el día.

—¿Haciendo qué? —insistió con las manos en las caderas.

La imagen cómica de un marido celoso me asaltó el pensamiento. Ahogué una sonrisa.

—Charlando sobre tácticas de lucha.

—Oh... —susurró. Se relajó un poco, pero se comportó de un modo extraño, como si sintiera que se había excedido en su reacción y estuviera tratando de disimular—. Bueno, está bien, pero, de ahora en adelante, tengo que saber dónde estás en todo momento. Además, te sugiero que permanezcas en el castillo y que trates de pasar desapercibida durante un tiempo. Los soldados del general Goshima han puesto precio a fu cabeza.

—¿Precio? —repetí muy asustada.

—Podría ser sólo un rumor o fanfarronadas de soldados borrachos, pero, hasta que se marchen, quiero que te protejas. No deseo tener que adiestrar a otro catador de comidas.

—Tendré cuidado.

—No. Tu celo bordeará con la paranoia. Estarás siempre rodeada de gente, te mantendrás en zonas bien iluminadas y te asegurarás de que alguien te acompañe siempre que vayas por pasillos vacíos a altas horas de la noche. ¿Me has comprendido?

—Sí.

—Bien. La reunión del brandy de los generales se celebrará mañana. Cada general traerá una botella de su mejor brandy para compartirlo con los demás mientras hablan de los asuntos de Ixia hasta altas horas de la noche. Tú tendrás que probar la bebida del Comandante —dijo Natsume. Entonces, me mostró una caja con ocho botellas. A continuación, sacó una pequeña copa—. Quiero que pruebes cada brandy una vez esta noche y al menos dos mañana para que estemos seguros de cómo sabe cada uno de ellos sin venenos. Cada botella está etiquetada y se especifica el general que lo ha traído.

Tomé una al azar. Era el brandy de cerezas del general Dinno, del DM-8. Tomé un sorbo y lo paladeé antes de tragarlo, tratando de recordar su sabor. El fuerte alcohol me quemó la garganta, dejándome un pequeño rastro de fuego en el pecho. El rostro se me arreboló con el calor.

—Te sugiero que escupas el brandy después de saborearlo para que no te emborraches —comentó Natsume.

—Tienes razón

Encontré otra copa para poder escupir y me puse a trabajar con el resto de las botellas.

El día de la reunión, probé las botellas en dos ocasiones en la suite de Natsume y, a continuación, me puse a prueba a mí misma con una tercera ronda. Sólo quedé satisfecha cuando pude indicar sólo por su sabor qué botella pertenecía a qué general.

Aquella noche, esperé a que Natsume viniera a buscarme para acompañarme a la sala de guerra. Llegó con su uniforme de gala. Tenía galones rojos sobre los hombros y una gran cantidad de medallas sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho. Rezumaba dignidad, importancia. Me habría sentido impresionada sino hubiera sido porque él parecía incómodo. Era como si se sintiera como un niño al que se le ha obligado a ponerse sus mejores ropas. Me tapé la boca, pero no pude evitar que se me escapara la risa.

—Ya basta. Tengo que vestirme así una vez al año y, por lo que a mí se refiere, es demasiado. ¿Lista?

Me uní con él en la puerta. El uniforme hacía resaltar su atlético cuerpo. No pude dejar de pensar lo magnífico que estaba con el uniforme.

—Estás muy guapo —dije sin pensar. Entonces, me sonrojé vivamente. Debía de haberme tragado más brandy de lo que había pensado.

—¿De verdad? —replicó. De repente, pareció sentirse más cómodo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí.

Llegamos a la sala de guerra justo cuando los generales se reunían. Las largas vidrieras refulgían con los últimos rayos del sol. Los criados recorrían nerviosamente la sala, colocando platos de comida encima de la mesa. Todo el personal militar estaba ataviado con el uniforme de gala. Las medallas y los botones relucían. De vista, sólo conocía a tres generales. Deduje quiénes eran los demás por el color de sus diamantes en el uniforme negro. Examiné cuidadosamente sus rostros, por si acaso Natsume me ponía a prueba más tarde.

Goshima me miró con desaprobación al verme. A su lado, estaba el consejero Kounji y temblé al ver cómo éste me miraba. Cuando Goshima y Reo realizaban sus experimentos conmigo, Kounji siempre estaba cerca. Su presencia, a menudo más presentida que vista, me había provocado violentas pesadillas. Los habituales consejeros de Goshima no estaban. Me pregunté por qué se habría llevado a Kounji.

El Comandante se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. Su uniforme era sencillo y elegante, con diamantes de verdad en el cuello. Los generales, flanqueados por sus consejeros, tomaron asiento también. El lugar de Natsume estaba a la derecha del

Comandante y mi taburete estaba detrás de ellos, contra la pared. Sabía que la reunión duraría toda la noche y me alegraba poder descansar la espalda contra las piedras. Otra ventaja de mi posición es que no estaba en línea directa con Goshima. Sin embargo, aunque podía evitar ver sus miradas envenenadas, no podía esconderme de las de Kounji.

El Comandante golpeó la mesa. Se hizo el silencio.

—Antes de que abordemos los temas estipulados —dijo, señalando la agenda de la que todos disponían—, tengo que realizar un anuncio de importancia. He designado a un nuevo sucesor.

Un murmullo se extendió por toda la sala. Entonces, el Comandante se levantó y les entregó un sobre sellado a cada general. En su interior, estaban las ocho piezas del rompecabezas codificado que revelaba el nombre del nuevo sucesor, cuando se pudiera descifrar con la clave de Natsume.

La tensión se palpaba en la sala. Sobre los rostros de los generales, se adivinaba un maremágnum de sentimientos: sorpresa, ira, preocupación... Sin embargo, la tensión fue aplacándose lentamente y pasó cuando el Comandante empezó la reunión. El primer punto de la reunión tenía que ver con el DM-1, seguido de cada distrito en orden. Mientras saboreaban la botella de brandy del general Kitvivan, los presentes hablaron de tigres de nieve y derechos mineros.

—Vamos, Kit. Ya basta de hablar de felinos. Dales de comer como hacemos nosotros y no te molestarán —dijo el general Chenzo, del DM-2.

—¿Darles de comer para que se pongan fuertes y empiecen a procrear como conejos? Nos arruinaríamos dándoles carne —replicó Kitvivan.

Mi interés en la reunión iba y venía, dependiendo del tema que se hablara. Después de un rato, empecé a sentirme bajo los efectos del brandy, dado que el protocolo dictaba que, en aquel caso, debía tragarlo.

Los generales votaron sobre varios tópicos, pero el Comandante siempre tenía el voto final. Principalmente, se inclinaba a favor de la mayoría. Nadie se atrevía a protestar cuando no era así.

El Comandante Horu había vivido en el DM-3, luchando por vivir con su familia en las faldas de las montañas del Alma. Entre las montañas y el glaciar, su hogar estaba sobre una enorme mina de diamantes. Cuando se encontró el rico filón, el Rey reclamó todos los diamantes y «permitió» que la familia del Comandante viviera allí y trabajara en las minas. Él perdió a muchos miembros de su familia en las minas.

Como joven que sufrió las injusticias de la monarquía, Horu se instruyó a sí mismo y empezó a predicar sobre la reforma. Su inteligencia y persuasión le reportaron muchos seguidores.

Volví a centrarme en la reunión cuando los generales empezaron a abordar los temas del DM-5. El general Goshima provocó un revuelo considerable. En vez de repartir su mejor brandy, sacó una bandeja que contenía lo que parecían pequeñas piedras marrones. Natsume me entregó una. Era un trozo redondo del Criollo.

Antes de que las protestas sobre el hecho de ignorar la tradición se hicieran incontenibles, Goshima se levantó e invitó a todo el mundo a dar un bocado. Después de un breve momento de silencio, las exclamaciones de gozo llenaron la sala de guerra. El Criollo estaba relleno de brandy de fresas. Le di al Comandante la señal que indicaba que podía tomarlo para que yo pudiera saborear el resto de mi bocado. La combinación del delicioso sabor del Criollo con el brandy era algo divino. Mochu se sentiría muy disgustado de que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él. Entonces, me lamenté por haberme apenado de Mochu, al recordar que me había engañado.

Después de que los elogios se acallaran, Goshima anunció que ya había terminado de construir su nueva fábrica. Entonces, siguió hablando de asuntos mucho más mundanos, como por ejemplo de cuánta lana se había esquilado o la cosecha que se esperaba obtener de las plantaciones.

El DM-5 producía y teñía todo el hilo de Ixia. A continuación, lo enviaba al DM3 para que lo tejieran. El general Franis, que estaba a cargo del DM-3 sacudió la cabeza con preocupación mientras anotaba las cifras de Goshima. Era el más joven de los generales.

Yo empecé a dormitar sobre mi taburete y tuve extraños sueños sobre brandy y patrullas fronterizas. Entonces, las imágenes se hicieron nítidas y brillantes al tiempo que la imagen de una joven vestida con pieles blancas me asaltaba el pensamiento.

Levantaba una lanza en el aire a modo de celebración. A sus pies, yacía un tigre de nieve. Entonces, sacó un cuchillo. Tras hacer un corte en la piel del animal, utilizó una copa para recoger la sangre que se derramaba de la herida.

Mientras bebía, unos riachuelos de color rojizo se le derramaban por la barbilla. Escuché claramente sus palabras.

—¡Nadie ha conseguido nunca esta hazaña! Nadie más que yo.

Su alegría me llenó el corazón.

—Eso demuestra que soy una cazadora fuerte y astuta. Que me quitaron mi hombría. Que soy un hombre. Los hombres no gobernarán nunca más. Conviértete en un tigre de nieve viviendo con tigres de nieve y en un hombre viviendo con hombres.

La cazadora giró el rostro. Al principio, pensé que era la hermana del Comandante, dado que ambos compartían los mismos delicados rasgos e idéntico cabello negro. Transmitía seguridad en sí misma y poder. Cuando me miró, sus ojos almendrados me atravesaron como una lanza. Cuando me di cuenta de que era el Comandante, me desperté sobresaltada. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad y la cabeza me dolía mucho. Entonces, me di cuenta de que Kounji me estaba mirando muy intensamente. Entonces, el consejero sonrió de satisfacción.

Las razones que tenía el Comandante para odiar a los magos me resultaron claras como el agua. Él era una mujer, pero con la profunda convicción de que tenía que haber nacido hombre. Aquel cruel destino lo había hecho cargar con una mutación que tenía que superar y el Comandante temía que un mago pudiera arrancarle su secreto. «Tonterías», pensé, mientras trataba de olvidarme de todo. Sólo porque hubiera soñado con una mujer no significaba que el Comandante lo fuera. Era una tontería. ¿O no?

Me froté los ojos y miré a mi alrededor para comprobar si alguien más se había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. El Comandante tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia y Natsume estaba sentado muy erguido y alerta, examinando la sala como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien. El general Tesso tenía la palabra.

Natsume miró al Comandante y le golpeó en el brazo, alarmado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó con urgencia—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Simplemente recordaba un pasado muy lejano —dijo el Comandante con voz pensativa—. Resulta más agradable que escuchar los aburridos y detallados informes del general Tesso sobre la cosecha de trigo del DM-4.

Estudié los rasgos del Comandante, tratando de compararlos con los de la mujer de mi sueño. Encajaban perfectamente, pero eso no significaba nada. Los sueños tergiversaban la realidad y resultaba fácil imaginarse al Comandante matando un tigre de nieve.

El resto de la reunión prosiguió sin incidentes. Yo dormitaba en mi taburete de vez en cuando, ya sin que me molestaran sueños desagradables. Cuando el Comandante tomó la palabra, me desperté inmediatamente.

—El último punto, caballeros —anunció—. Una delegación de Sitia ha pedido una reunión.

Las voces resonaron por toda la sala. Los generales empezaron a discutir, retomando el debate y sus argumentos donde lo habían dejado. Hablaron de antiguos tratados de comercio y discutieron sobre un eventual ataque a Sitia. En vez de comerciar, ¿por qué no arrebatárselos? Querían expandir sus distritos y contar con más hombres y recursos. Así, terminarían también con la preocupación de que fuera Sitia la que terminara atacando a Ixia.

El Comandante permaneció en silencio durante la discusión. Los generales declararon su opinión sobre la visita de la delegación de Sitia. Los cuatro generales del norte, (Kitvivan, Chenzo, Franis y Diño) no querían que ésta se produjera. Por el contrario, los cuatro del sur (Tesso, Rasmussen, Hazal y Goshima) estaban a favor.

El Comandante sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé la opinión que tenéis sobre Sitia, pero los sureños prefieren comerciar con nosotros a atacarnos. Nosotros tenemos más hombres y metal, un hecho del que ellos son muy conscientes. Atacar Sitia significaría perder muchas vidas humanas y gastar grandes cantidades de dinero. ¿Para qué? Sus artículos de lujo no valen tanto. Yo estoy contento con Ixia. Hemos curado a esta tierra de la enfermedad del Rey. Tal vez mi sucesor quiera más. Tendréis que esperar hasta entonces.

Un murmullo se extendió entre los generales. Goshima asintió para mostrar su acuerdo.

—Yo ya he accedido a recibir a la delegación de Sitia —prosiguió el general—. Van a llegar dentro de cuatro días. Tenéis hasta entonces para expresarme vuestras preocupaciones específicas antes de marcharos. Se termina la reunión.

Entonces, el Comandante se puso de pie seguido de sus guardaespaldas y de

Natsume y se dispuso a marcharse. Natsume me indicó que me uniera a ellos. Yo me puse de pie, pero el efecto del brandy que había tomado se apoderó por completo de mí. A duras penas, pude seguir a los demás fuera de la sala. Una explosión de voces estalló a nuestras espaldas cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Eso debería animar un poco las cosas —comentó el Comandante con una débil sonrisa.

—Yo no le aconsejaría que se tomara sus vacaciones en el DM-8 este año —dijo Natsume, lleno de sarcasmo—. El modo en el que reaccionó Dinno cuando usted anunció la visita de la delegación del sur me hace pesar que adornaría su casa de la playa con arañas de arena —añadió, temblando—. Un modo terrible de morir.

Yo sentí un escalofrío al pensar en las letales arañas, que eran del tamaño de perros pequeños. Nuestra procesión prosiguió en silencio durante un rato mientras nos dirigíamos a la suite del Comandante. Yo andaba con paso algo inestable. Me parecía que las paredes de piedra se movían y que yo era la que estaba inmóvil.

Frente a la suite del Comandante, Natsume dijo: —Yo también tendría cuidado con Rasmussen. No se ha tomado muy bien las noticias del cambio de sucesor.

El Comandante abrió la puerta. Yo conseguí echar un vistazo en el interior de su suite. El mismo estilo espartano que decoraba su despacho y el resto del castillo. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Tal vez una nota de color o algo más femenino? Sacudí la cabeza para desprenderme de unos pensamientos tan absurdos.

—Tendré cuidado con todo el mundo, Natsume. Ya lo sabes —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al entrar en nuestra suite, Natsume se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y la arrojó sobre el sofá. Me indicó una silla y me dijo:

—Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

Yo obedecí y observé cómo Natsume recorría la habitación con su camiseta sin mangas y unos favorecedores pantalones. Me imaginé que mis manos le ayudaban a deshacerse de la tensión que se acumulaba en aquellos fuertes músculos y casi estuve a punto de soltar la carcajada. El brandy me fluía con fuerza por la sangre y me hacía perder el control.

—Esta noche han salido mal dos cosas —dijo.

—Venga ya. Sólo dormité durante un minuto —protesté.

—No, no. Tú te portaste bien —comentó, mirándome con sorpresa—. Me refería a la reunión. A los generales. En primer lugar, Goshima pareció extremadamente contento por lo del cambio de sucesor y por lo de la delegación de Sitia. Él siempre ha querido un tratado de comercio, pero habitualmente se muestra más cauteloso. En segundo lugar, había un mago en la sala.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, atónita. ¿Acaso me había descubierto?

—Magia. Sutil, pero muy profesional. Sólo la sentí en una ocasión, pero no pude averiguar de dónde venía. Sin embargo, el mago tenía que estar en la sala o no lo habría sentido.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—Durante la aburrida disertación de Tesso sobre el trigo —comentó Natsume, algo más relajado, como si el hecho de hablar del tema le ayudara—. Al mismo tiempo que tus ronquidos podían escucharse por toda la sala.

—Ja —repliqué—. Tú estabas tan tieso en la reunión que pensé que tenías rigor mortis.

Natsume se echó a reír.

—Dudo que tú hubieras tenido mejor aspecto si hubieras tenido que estar sentada con un incómodo uniforme toda la noche. Creo que Anna me puso más almidón que de costumbre. Por cierto —añadió, en tono más serio—, ¿conoces al consejero Kounji? Te estuvo mirando casi toda la noche.

—Sí. Era el consejero principal de Reo. También cazaban juntos.

—¿Cómo es?

—La misma clase de alimaña que Reo y Fukutan —contesté, sin poder contenerme. Cuando me tapé la boca con las manos, era ya demasiado tarde.

Natsume me observó durante un instante.

—En la reunión había varios consejeros nuevos. Supongo que tendré que investigarlos uno a uno. Me parece que tenemos un espía del sur con habilidades mágicas. Nunca se acaba... —susurró, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el sofá, presa de un profundo agotamiento.

—Si se terminara, te quedarías sin trabajo.

Casi sin darme cuenta, me coloqué detrás de él y empecé a darle un masaje en los hombros. El alcohol se había hecho dueño de mis movimientos y la pequeña sección de mi cerebro que aún se mantenía sobria no podía hacer nada más que gritar amonestaciones inútiles.


	24. Chapter 24

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Natsume se tensó al notar el contacto. ¿Acaso estaba esperando que yo fuera a estrangularle? A medida que mis manos empezaron a masajearle los músculos, fue relajándose.

—¿Qué harías si, de repente, el mundo fuera perfecto y no tuvieras a nadie a quien espiar? —le pregunté.

—Me aburriría —admitió.

—Venga, en serio. Tendrías que cambiar de profesión.

—No sé... ¿Instructor de armas?

—No. Es un mundo perfecto. No se permiten las armas —dije, bajando las manos por la espalda—. ¿Qué te parece un erudito? Has leído todos estos libros, ¿no? ¿O acaso los tienes aquí para que les cueste trabajo a los intrusos colarse?

—Los libros me sirven de muchos modos diferentes, pero dudo que tu sociedad perfecta necesitara un experto en asesinatos.

—No —susurré, deteniéndome un instante—. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué te parece escultor? Podría tallar estatuas extravagantes. Podríamos redecorar el castillo y animarlo un poco. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harías tú?

—Sería acróbata —contesté, mientras le masajeaba la zona lumbar.

—¡Acróbata! Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

Excitada por el contacto con el esculpido cuerpo de Natsume, le deslicé las manos hacia el estómago. Al diablo con Reo. El brandy me había relajado más allá del miedo. Empecé a desabrochar los pantalones de Natsume.

Él me agarró con fuerza las muñecas y me detuvo las manos.

—Mikan, estás bebida —dijo con voz ronca.

Me soltó las manos y se puso de pie. Yo permanecí sentada, observando con sorpresa que él se inclinaba sobre mí y me tomaba en brazos. Sin decir una palabra, me llevó a mi habitación y me tumbó en la cama.

—Duerme un poco, Mikan —musitó, antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras observaba la oscuridad, el mundo daba vueltas a mí alrededor. Coloqué una mano sobre la pared que había junto a mi cama para tranquilizar mis pensamientos. Ya lo sabía. Natsume no tenía más interés en mí que en mi trabajo como catadora de comidas. Me había dejado atrapar por los cotilleos de Anna y los celos de Misaki. El dolor del rechazo que sentía en el alma era culpa mía.

¿Por qué no había aprendido ya? En mi experiencia, las personas se convertían en monstruos. Goshima, Mochu, la presencia constante de Reo... ¿Y Natsume? ¿Se transformaría en uno o acaso lo había hecho ya? Como Star había dicho, yo no debería estar pensando en él en absoluto, al menos no como compañero ni para llenar el vacío de muerte que me ocupaba el corazón.

Como si eso fuera posible. Me eché a reír. «Mírate, Mikan. Eres una catadora de comida que conversa con fantasmas». Tenía que sentirme agradecida por respirar, por seguir viva. No debería anhelar más que la libertad en Sitia. Entonces podría llenar el vacío. Decidí olvidarme de todo pensamiento sentimental y concentrarme en seguir viva.

El hecho de escapar a Sitia rompería los vínculos con Natsume. Cuando hubiera obtenido el antídoto del Polvo de Mariposa, podría poner mis planes en movimiento. Decidida, repasé mentalmente lo que había aprendido para forzar cerraduras y, por fin, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté una hora antes del alba con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tenía la boca seca. Con mucho cuidado, me levanté de la cama y me cubrí los hombros con una manta. Entonces, fui a buscar algo de beber. A Natsume le gustaba el agua fría y siempre tenía una jarra en el balcón.

El frío aire de la noche me despejó. Los muros del castillo relucían por efecto del fantasmal reflejo de la luna llena. Vi la jarra de metal. Tenía una fina capa de hielo sobre la parte superior. La rompí con el dedo y me eché el agua directamente a la boca.

Cuando incliné la cabeza para tomar un segundo trago, noté un objeto con forma de araña negra que se aferraba a la pared del castillo, por encima de mi cabeza. Con creciente alarma, me di cuenta de que la forma descendía hacia mí. No era una araña, sino una persona.

Busqué un lugar en el que esconderme, pero decidí que el intruso seguramente ya me había visto. Me pareció que sería mejor encerrarme en la suite y buscar a Natsume. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera volver a entrar en el salón, dudé. En el interior, las ropas negras del intruso resultarían difíciles de detectar. Desde que Koko me había enseñado a forzar cerraduras, una puerta cerrada ya no me daba sensación de seguridad. Tras maldecirme por haber dejado mi navaja en la habitación, me dirigí al lado más alejado del balcón con la jarra en la mano.

El intruso salvó la distancia que le quedaba saltando al balcón. Algo en sus movimientos me resultó familiar.

—¿Natsume?

Natsume sonrió y se quitó un par de gafas oscuras. El resto de su rostro estaba escondido tras una capucha que le cubría por completo la cabeza y que formaba parte de una ceñida malla corporal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté.

—Reconocimiento. Los generales suelen quedarse levantados hasta tarde después de que el Comandante abandona la reunión del brandy. Por eso tuve que esperar hasta que todo el mundo se hubo marchado a la cama.

Natsume entró en la suite y se quitó la capucha. Tras encender la lámpara que había sobre la mesa, se sacó un papel de un bolsillo.

—No me gustan los misterios. Habría dejado que la identidad del sucesor del Comandante permaneciera en secreto, tal y como lo he hecho durante quince años, pero la oportunidad de esta noche resultaba demasiado tentadora. Con ocho generales borrachos durmiendo la mona, me podría haber puesto a bailar sobre sus camas sin que se enteraran. Ni siquiera uno de ellos tiene imaginación. Vi que todos se metían el sobre que les dio el Comandante en su maletín —añadió. Entonces, me indicó que me acercara al escritorio—. Ven, ayúdame a descifrar esto.

Me entregó un duro trozo de papel, sobre el que había garrapateados una serie de palabras y números. Había copiado los ocho trozos del mensaje cifrado del Comandante entrando en cada uno de los dormitorios de los generales. Me pregunté por qué confiaba en mí, pero, como sentía demasiada curiosidad, acerqué una silla para ayudarle.

—¿Cómo rompiste el sello de cera? —pregunté.

—Un viejo truco. Lo único que se necesita es un cuchillo afilado y una pequeña llama. Ahora, léeme el primer grupo de letras.

Lo escribió y luego ordenó las letras hasta que hubo creado la palabra «asedio». Entonces, abrió un libro y pasó las páginas, que estaban llenas de símbolos como los que había en mi navaja. La página en la que se detuvo estaba decorada con un enorme símbolo azul que parecía una estrella en medio de tres círculos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El viejo símbolo de la batalla para la palabra «asedio». El rey muerto utilizaba estos símbolos para comunicarse con sus capitanes durante tiempos de guerra. Los creó hace cientos de años un gran estratega. Léeme el siguiente texto. Deberían ser números.

Le dije los números. Él empezó a contar las líneas del texto.

Mientras lo hacía, se me ocurrió que podría utilizar aquel libro para descifrar el mensaje de mi navaja. Nada de tarde o temprano. Koko se sorprendería.

Cuando Natsume alcanzó un número, escribió una letra en una página en blanco. Cuando terminó de descifrar el mensaje, se quedó completamente inmóvil y contuvo el aliento.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, incapaz de esperar un momento más.

Lo miré. Estaba cansado y parecía algo resacoso.

—Te daré una pista. ¿Quién se mostró más contento por el cambio? ¿Qué nombre no hace más que salir en las situaciones más extrañas?

El terror me abrazó como si fuera una capa. Si algo le ocurría al Comandante, Goshima estaría al mando. Probablemente, yo sería una de sus prioridades. Seguramente, no viviría lo suficiente para ser testigo de los cambios que él efectuaría en Ixia.

Natsume comprendió inmediatamente el gesto de mi rostro.

—Así es. Goshima.

Durante dos días, el Comandante fue reuniéndose uno a uno con cada uno de los generales. Mis breves y periódicas interrupciones para probar la comida del Comandante provocaban incómodos momentos de silencio. La tensión era palpable en el castillo, como lo eran las constantes peleas de los soldados de los generales.

Al tercer día, cuando llegué para probar el desayuno del Comandante, lo encontré sumido en una profunda conversación con Goshima y el consejero Kounji. Los ojos del Comandante estaban vidriosos y su voz era monótona.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —rugió Goshima.

Kounji me obligó a salir a la sala del trono.

—Espera aquí hasta que te llamemos —me ordenó.

Dudé un instante, sin saber si debía obedecer aquella petición tan inusual. Si me lo hubiera ordenado Natsume o el Comandante, no habría dudado, pero me molestaba obedecer a Kounji. Mis preocupaciones se acrecentaron dado que había empezado a imaginarme que Goshima tenía la intención de asesinar al Comandante. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Natsume cuando él mismo entró en la sala del trono y, con una expresión dura en el rostro, se dirigió al despacho del Comandante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me preguntó—, ¿Aun no has probado el desayuno del Comandante? —Se me ha ordenado esperar. Está con Goshima y Kounji.

El miedo se reflejó en el rostro de Natsume. Entró en el despacho y yo lo seguí. Kounji estaba de pie detrás del Comandante, apretándole las sienes con los dedos. Cuando Natsume apareció, Kounji dio un paso atrás.

—Ya verá, señor, que éste es un modo excelente de aliviar los dolores de cabeza —dijo suavemente.

El rostro del Comandante recuperó de nuevo la animación.

—Gracias, Kounji —respondió. Entonces, miró con frialdad a Natsume—. ¿Qué es tan importante?

—Tengo noticias preocupantes, señor —contestó Natsume, lanzando dardos con la mirada a Goshima y a Kounji—. Me gustaría discutirlas con usted en privado.

El Comandante programó la reunión para más tarde y el general y el consejero se marcharon.

—Mikan, prueba el desayuno del Comandante ahora mismo. —Enseguida.

Natsume observó cómo yo probaba el desayuno con una intensa expresión en el rostro que me puso muy nerviosa. ¿Acaso creía que la comida estaba envenenada? Probé el té y la tortilla, pero no detecté nada extraño. Coloqué la bandeja sobre el escritorio del Comandante.

—Mikan, si tengo que volver a tomar la comida fría, haré que te azoten, ¿me comprendes? —me espetó. La voz del Comandante carecía de pasión, pero la amenaza era genuina.

—Sí, señor —dije, sabiendo que no serviría de nada explicarme.

—Puedes marcharte.

Salí corriendo del despacho, casi sin fijarme en la increíble actividad de la sala del trono. De repente, noté que una voz me susurraba algo en la cabeza. «Tienes hambre». Efectivamente, de repente me sentí muy hambrienta, por lo que me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina.

Cuando di la vuelta a una esquina, me encontré con el consejero Kounji.

Entrelazó su brazo con el mío y me guió a una parte aislada del castillo. Ir con él parecía algo natural, pero yo quería marcharme. Quería tener miedo, terror, pero no podía experimentar emoción alguna. Mi hambre se había disipado. Me sentí satisfecha.

Kounji me llevó a un pasillo desierto. Comprendí que era un callejón sin salida, pero me resultó imposible reaccionar de modo alguno. Los ojos grises de Kounji me miraron durante un instante antes de que me soltara el brazo. Con los dedos trazó la línea de rombos negros que tenía por la manga del uniforme.

—Mi Mikan —dijo, posesivamente.

El miedo se apoderó de mí en el momento en el que se rompió el contacto físico. A pesar de todo, no podía moverme. Los músculos de mi cuerpo no respondían a las frenéticas órdenes que yo les enviaba para poder salir huyendo.

¡Un mago! Kounji tenía poderes. Los había utilizado durante la reunión del brandy, lo que había alertado a Natsume. Sin embargo, no pude seguir pensando más en el tema cuando Kounji se me acercó.

—Si me hubiera imaginado que causarías tantos problemas, jamás te habría llevado al orfanato de Goshima —dijo con una sonrisa al notar mi confusión—. ¿No te dijo Reo que yo te había encontrado?

—No.

—Estabas perdida en el bosque. Sólo tenías seis años. Eras una niña tan hermosa e inteligente... Una delicia. Te rescaté de las garras de un leopardo porque sabía que tenías potencial. Sin embargo, eras demasiado testaruda, demasiado independiente. Cuanto más nos esforzábamos, más te resistías. Incluso ahora, cuando estoy unido a ti, sigues resistiéndote. Puedo darle órdenes a tu cuerpo —dijo.

Entonces, levantó el brazo izquierdo y el mío se levantó, repitiendo de modo idéntico los movimientos de él.

—Sin embargo, si tratara de controlar tu cuerpo y tu mente, tú terminarías derrotándome —concluyó, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, como si el concepto le sorprendiera—. Afortunadamente, lo único que se necesita es una suave presión.

Apartó la mano y realizó un gesto con los dedos, como si estuviera dando un pellizco. Entonces, sentí que se me cerraba la garganta. Incapaz de defender me, caí al suelo. Traté de gritar, pero no pude. Mi mente me lo impidió. Kounji estaba utilizando la magia. Tal vez pudiera bloquearlo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Traté de recitar venenos mentalmente.

—Qué fuerza —dijo Kounji con admiración—, pero esta vez no te servirá de nada.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó tiernamente en la frente, como si se tratara de un padre.

Sentí que se extendía por mi cuerpo una profunda paz. Dejé de resistirme. La visión se me nubló. Sentí que Kounji me tomaba la mano y la sostenía entre las suyas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Mientras me reclinaba contra la pared, me aferré a la mano de Kounji. Sentía que el mundo se difuminaba a mí alrededor. De repente, sentí un incómodo tirón y el bloqueo que me oprimía la garganta desapareció. Al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento, recuperé los sentidos y me di cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el suelo. A mi lado, Natsume estaba sentado sobre el pecho de Kounji. Lo tenía agarrado por el cuello, pero no dejaba de mirarme a mí.

Kounji sonrió cuando Natsume se puso de pie y le obligó a él a hacer lo mismo.

—Espero que seas consciente de la pena que te espera por ser mago en el territorio de Ixia —dijo Natsume—. Si no, yo estaré encantado de decírtelo.

Kounji se estiró el uniforme y ajustó la larga y oscura trenza en la que llevaba recogido su cabello.

—Algunos dirían que tu habilidad para oponerte a la magia te convierte a ti en un mago, Natsume.

—El Comandante es de otra opinión. Estás arrestado.

—En ese caso, tú te llevarás una gran sorpresa. Te sugiero que hables con el Comandante antes de que hagas algo demasiado drástico.

—¿Qué te parece si te mato ahora mismo? —le espetó Natsume, acercándosele peligrosamente.

Un profundo dolor me atravesó el abdomen. Yo lancé un grito y me enrollé sobre mí misma. La agonía era insoportable. Natsume dio otro paso al frente. Yo grité al experimentar una sensación parecida a la del fuego en la espalda y en la cabeza.

—Acércate más y ella se convertirá en cadáver —dijo Kounji, con la voz llena de astucia.

Con los ojos llenos de angustia, Natsume trató de seguir hacia delante, pero al final permaneció inmóvil.

—Vaya, vaya... Eso sí que es interesante. Al Natsume de antaño no le habría importado que yo matara a un simple catador de comida. Mikan, niña mía, me acabo de dar cuenta de lo útil que vas a ser para mí.

El intenso dolor resultaba insoportable. Habría muerto gustosa tan sólo para escapar de él. Antes de perder el conocimiento, lo último que vi fue cómo Kounji se marchaba, sin que Natsume se lo impidiera.

Me desperté sumida en la oscuridad. Tenía algo pesado sobre la frente.

Alarmada, traté de incorporarme.

—Tranquila —dijo Natsume, obligándome a tumbarme.

Me toqué la cabeza y noté un trapo húmedo. Parpadeé para que los ojos se me acostumbraran a la luz y comprobé que estaba en mi habitación. Natsume estaba de pie a mi lado con una taza en la mano.

—Bébete esto.

Tomé un sorbo. Me repugnó el sabor a medicina, pero Natsume insistió en que me lo terminara. Cuando la taza estuvo vacía, la colocó sobre la mesilla de noche.

—Descansa —me ordenó. Entonces, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Natsume —dije, para que se detuviera—. ¿Por qué no mataste a Kounji?

—Una maniobra táctica. Kounji te habría matado a ti antes de que yo hubiera podido acabar con él. Tú eres la clave de muchos enigmas. Te necesito.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, pero se detuvo en el umbral.

—He denunciado a Kounji ante el Comandante, pero él se ha mostrado... impasible —añadió, agarrando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta—. Yo me encargaré de vigilar al Comandante hasta que Goshima y Kounji se marchen. He designado a Ru y a Koko como tus guardaespaldas personales. No te marches de estas habitaciones sin ellos. Y deja de comer Criollo. Yo me encargaré de probar el del Comandante. Quiero ver si te ocurre algo.

Natsume se marchó, dejándome a solas con mis turbadores pensamientos.

Tal y como había prometido y para enojo del Comandante, Natsume no se apartó de su lado. A Ru y a Koko les gustó poder disponer de un cambio de rutina, pero yo les hice trabajar mucho. Cuando no estaba probando las comidas del Comandante, hacía que Ru me instruyera en las peleas a cuchillo y que Koko me diera más clases sobre abrir cerraduras.

La marcha del Comandante estaba programada para el día siguiente, lo que significaba que había llegado el momento de realizar mi propio reconocimiento. Era media tarde, y sabía que Natsume estaría con el Comandante hasta muy tarde. Les dije a Ru y a Koko que me iba a acostar temprano y les di las buenas noches en el umbral de la puerta de las habitaciones de Natsume. Después de esperar durante una hora, salí al pasillo.

Los corredores del castillo no estaban tan desiertos como había esperado, pero, afortunadamente, el despacho de Natsume estaba situado en una parte bastante tranquila del castillo. Me acerqué a la puerta y, tras asegurarme de que no había nadie, metí mis punzones en la primera de las tres cerraduras. Sin embargo, los nervios hicieron que me resultara imposible hacer saltar la cerradura. Respiré profundamente y volví a intentarlo.

Había conseguido abrir dos de las cerraduras cuando oí voces. Rápidamente, saqué los punzones de la cerradura y llamé a la puerta justo cuando los dos hombres aparecían en el pasillo.

—Está con el Comandante —dijo uno de ellos.

—Gracias —repliqué.

Entonces, comencé a caminar en la dirección opuesta. El corazón me latía con la misma velocidad que las alas de un colibrí. Cuando vi que los hombres se habían marchado, regresé al despacho de Natsume. La tercera cerradura resultó ser la más difícil. Cuando conseguí abrirla, estaba completamente cubierta de sudor. Entré rápidamente en el despacho y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Mi primera tarea era abrir el armario en el que se guardaba mi antídoto. Tal vez Natsume tenía allí anotada la receta. Cuando lo conseguí, encendí una pequeña lámpara para mirar en su interior. Había muchas botellas y frascos. La tensión se fue apoderando de mí. Lo único que descubrí fue una gran botella que contenía el antídoto. Vertí unas cuantas dosis en el frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo, sabiendo que Natsume se daría cuenta si tomaba demasiado.

Después de volver a cerrar el armario, empecé a registrar los archivos de Natsume. Afortunadamente, sus papeles personales estaban muy bien organizados. Encontré informes sobre Sumire y el Comandante. Sentí la tentación de leerlos, pero me centré en buscar el archivo que contenía mi nombre o alguna referencia al Polvo de Mariposa. En mi archivo personal, Natsume había escrito unos comentarios muy interesantes sobre mi habilidad para notar sabores, pero no había mención alguna del veneno ni del antídoto.

Cuando terminé con el escritorio, me dirigí a la mesa de conferencias. Rebusqué entre libros y carpetas, pero era consciente de que el tiempo se me estaba acabando. Tenía que regresar a mi habitación antes de que Natsume acompañara al Comandante a su suite.

Terminé con la mesa. Sentí una profunda desilusión al darme cuenta de que aún me quedaba por registrar la mitad del despacho. De repente, oí el distintivo sonido que hacía una llave al introducirse en la cerradura. Un clic. Se retiró la llave. Apagué la luz mientras sonaba el clic correspondiente a la segunda cerradura. Me lancé bajo la mesa de conferencias, esperando que las cajas que se apilaban debajo de ella me ocultaran por completo. Recé para que fuera Sumire y no Natsume. El tercer clic hizo que se me detuviera el corazón.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Unos pasos cruzaron la sala y alguien se sentó al escritorio. No me arriesgué a mirar para ver de quién se trataba, pero sabía que era Natsume. ¿Se había retirado pronto el Comandante? Repasé las opciones que tenía: ser descubierta o esperar a que Natsume se marchara. Me puse cómoda.

Unos minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Entre —dijo Natsume.

—Su... su paquete ha llegado, señor —anunció una voz masculina.

—Hágalo pasar.

Inmediatamente, oí un ruido de cadenas y alguien que arrastraba los pies al andar.

—Puede marcharse —ordenó Natsume. La puerta se cerró. Inmediatamente, capté el olor rancio de las mazmorras.

—Bien, Tentil. ¿Eres consciente de que eres el siguiente en ir al cadalso? — preguntó Natsume. —Sí, señor —susurró una voz. —Estás aquí porque mataste a tu hijo de tres años con un arado y afirmaste que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Es correcto?

—Sí, señor. Mi esposa acababa de morir. Yo no me podía permitir una niñera para el niño. No sabía que él se había metido debajo —murmuró el hombre, con la voz desgajada por el dolor.

—Tentil, en Ixia no valen las excusas. —Sí, señor. Lo sé, señor. Quiero morir, señor. Me resulta imposible soportar la culpa.

—En ese caso, la muerte no sería un castigo adecuado, ¿no te parece? Vivir sería una sentencia mucho más dura. De hecho, yo conozco una granja muy productiva en el DM-4 que, trágicamente, ha perdido al granjero y a su esposa. Han quedado tres huérfanos con menos de seis años. Tentil morirá en la horca mañana mismo, o eso será lo que crea todo el mundo. Sin embargo, tú te dirigirás al DM-4 para hacerte cargo de una granja de trigo y de criar a esos tres niños. Te sugiero que lo primero que hagas sea contratar a una niñera. ¿Comprendido?

—Pero...

—El Código de Comportamiento ha realizado un papel fundamental a la hora de librar a Ixia de los indeseables, pero también carece en cierto modo de comprensión humana. A pesar de mis argumentos, el Comandante no logra comprender este punto, por lo que en ocasiones yo me ocupo personalmente de algunos asuntos. Mantén la boca cerrada y sobrevivirás. Uno de mis hombres de confianza te irá a ver de vez en cuando...

Yo escuché completamente incrédula aquellas palabras. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

En aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Entre —dijo Natsume—. En el momento justo, como siempre Wing. ¿Has traído los documentos? —preguntó. Oí el ruido de unos papeles—. Tu nueva identidad, Tentil. Wing te acompañará al DM-4. Puedes marcharte.

—Sí, señor —repuso Tentil, con la voz rota por la emoción. Seguramente se sentía abrumado. Yo sabía cómo me sentiría si Natsume me ofreciera una vida en libertad.

Cuando los hombres se marcharon, un doloroso silencio se apoderó del despacho. Me temí que el sonido de mi respiración me delatara. De repente, la silla de Natsume se deslizó sobre el suelo. Entonces, él bostezó ruidosamente.

—Bueno, Mikan, ¿te ha parecido interesante esa conversación?

Me mantuve inmóvil, esperando que él estuviera elucubrando. Sin embargo, su siguiente frase no me dejó dudas.

—Sé que estás detrás de la mesa.

Me puse de pie. No había ira en su voz. Se había reclinado sobre la silla y había puesto los pies en el escritorio.

—¿Cómo has...? —empecé.

—Te gusta el jabón de lavanda y yo no seguiría con vida si no pudiera darme cuenta de que alguien ha forzado mis cerraduras. A los asesinos les encantan las emboscadas y eso de dejar cadáveres detrás de puertas misteriosamente cerradas.

Muy divertido.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

—No. En realidad, me siento aliviado. Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo registrarías mi despacho para buscar la receta del antídoto.

—¿Aliviado? —repetí, furiosa—. ¿De que haya intentado escaparme? ¿De que haya rebuscado en tus papeles? ¿Tan seguro estás de que no voy a conseguir nada?

—No. Lo que me alivia es que vayas siguiendo los pasos habituales de los intentos de escapada y que no hayas inventado un plan diferente. Si sé lo que estás haciendo, puedo anticipar tu siguiente movimiento. Si no es así, podría ser que se me escapara algo. Naturalmente, el hecho de aprender a forzar cerraduras conduce a esto. No obstante, dado que la fórmula del antídoto no está escrita y sólo la conozco yo, estoy seguro de que no la encontrarás.

Llena de furia, apreté con fuerza los puños para no estrangular al señor sabelotodo.

—Muy bien. No tengo posibilidad de escapar. ¿Qué te parece esto? Le has dado a Tentil una nueva vida. ¿Por qué no a mí?

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho ya? —replicó Natsume, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Por qué crees que estuviste un año en las mazmorras? ¿Fue sólo la suerte la que provocó que tú fueras la siguiente cuando Oscove murió? Tal vez simplemente estaba actuando en nuestra primera reunión, cuando pareció que me sorprendía tanto de que fueras una mujer.

Aquello me resultaba insoportable.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Natsume? —pregunté—. ¿Quieres que deje de intentarlo? ¿Qué me contente con una vida envenenada?

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

—Sí...

—Te quiero... no como sirvienta, sino como colaboradora leal. Eres inteligente, rápida y te estás convirtiendo en una luchadora decente. Quiero verte tan dedicada como yo a la hora de preservar la vida del Comandante. Sí, es un trabajo peligroso, pero, por otro lado, un salto mal calculado sobre el cable podría hacerte romper el cuello. Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Serás capaz de dármelo? —dijo, mirándome atentamente a los ojos—. Además, ¿a dónde irías? Tu lugar es éste.

Sentí la tentación de ceder. Sin embargo, sabía que si no moría víctima del veneno o asesinada por Goshima, la magia salvaje que había en mi sangre terminaría por explotar y me llevaría con ella. La única marca física que dejaría en el mundo sería una pequeña arruga en la fuente de poder. Además, sin el antídoto, estaba perdida de todos modos.

—No lo sé. Hay demasiado...

—¿Que no me has dicho?

Asentí, incapaz de hablar. Hablarle sobre mis habilidades mágicas sólo serviría para que me mataran antes.

—Resulta difícil confiar y mucho más saber en quién hacerlo —dijo.

—Y mi experiencia ha sido horrenda. Es una de mis debilidades.

—No, uno de tus puntos fuertes. Mira a Ru y a Koko. Se convirtieron en tus protectores mucho antes de que yo los asignara para que lo fueran, todo porque tú los defendiste delante del Comandante cuando no lo hizo ni su propio capitán. Piensa en lo que tienes ahora antes de que me des una respuesta. Te has ganado el respeto del Comandante y de Misaki y la lealtad de Ru y Koko.

—¿Y qué me he ganado de ti, Natsume? ¿Lealtad? ¿Respeto? ¿Confianza? —Tienes mi atención, pero, si me das lo que quiero, podrás tenerlo todo.

A la mañana siguiente, los generales se prepararon para marcharse. Los soldados tardaron cuatro horas en reunirse. Cuatro horas de ruido y confusión. Cuando por fin todos hubieron pasado por las puertas exteriores de la muralla, pareció que el castillo exhalaba un suspiro de alivio. Entonces, el Comandante informó de que la delegación de Sitia llegaría al día siguiente. Sus palabras provocaron un enorme revuelo. El silencio inicial se vio seguido por una frenética actividad mientras los sirvientes se disponían a llevar a cabo sus obligaciones.

Aunque me alegraba de que Kounji y Goshima se hubieran marchado, me sentía sin fuerzas. Aún no le había dado a Natsume su respuesta. Para seguir con vida, tenía que marcharme al sur, pero, sin el antídoto, no sobreviviría. El temor llenó mi corazón al comprender la realidad de mi inevitable destino.

Al día siguiente, se requirió mi presencia en la ceremonia de bienvenida que se organizó para la llegada de la delegación de Sitia. Yo sentía una cierta aprensión ante la presencia de los sureños. Me parecía como si alguien me estuviera diciendo que mirara lo que no podía tener.

Desde que la sala del trono se había convertido en un enorme despacho, el único lugar del castillo que podía albergar aquella clase de acontecimientos era la sala de guerra del Comandante. Una vez más, Natsume tuvo que ponerse su uniforme de gala y colocarse al lado derecho del Comandante mientras yo esperaba tras ellos.

Por fin, cuando se anunció la llegada de la delegación, me asomé un poco para ver mejor.

Los de Sitia entraron en la sala como si estuvieran flotando. Sus exóticos y coloristas vestidos eran largos y les cubrían por completo los pies. Además, completaban su atuendo con máscaras animales adornadas con brillantes plumas y pieles. Se detuvieron delante del Comandante y se abrieron hasta formar una uve.

Su líder, que llevaba la máscara de un halcón, habló con voz muy formal.

—Le traemos los saludos de sus vecinos del sur. Esperamos que esta reunión acerque más a nuestros dos países. Para mostrar nuestro compromiso con este empeño, hemos venido preparados para mostrarnos ante usted.

Entonces, los cinco se quitaron las máscaras con un estudiado movimiento.

Parpadeé varias veces de asombro, esperando que todo cambiara durante aquellos segundos de oscuridad. Desgraciadamente, mi mundo había pasado de mal a peor. Natsume me miró con rostro resignado, como si él tampoco pudiera creer el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos.

La persona que se ocultaba bajo la máscara del halcón era Nonoko. Su líder era una maga maestra que estaba a una corta distancia del Comandante Horu.


	26. Chapter 26

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

—Ixia os da la bienvenida a nuestra tierra y espera que todos podamos empezar de nuevo —anunció el Comandante ante la delegación del sur.

Mientras yo esperaba detrás del Comandante, me pregunté qué les ocurriría a los de Sitia cuando Natsume informara al Comandante de que Nonoko era una maga. Preferí no pensar en el caos que ella podría causar en el castillo antes de marcharse y traté de imaginar una situación más favorable. Fracasé, dándome cuenta de que, probablemente, aquél era el principio del fin.

Natsume observó atentamente cómo los sureños y el Comandante intercambiaban saludos más formales. Por la actitud de Natsume, adiviné que Nonoko no había utilizado su magia. Después de que concluyera la ceremonia oficial de bienvenida, se acompañó a la delegación a sus aposentos para que pudieran descansar de su viaje y esperar allí el festín de la noche. El protocolo decretaba que las galanterías y el entretenimiento debían preceder a las duras negociaciones.

Todos, a excepción del Comandante y Natsume, se marcharon de la sala de guerra. Yo hice ademán de marcharme también, pero Natsume me agarró del brazo.

—Muy bien, Natsume. Tú dirás. Supongo que se trata de alguna peligrosa advertencia, ¿no? —preguntó el Comandante con un suspiro.

—La líder de la delegación de Sitia es una maga maestra —dijo Natsume, algo molesto por la actitud del Comandante.

—Era de esperar. ¿Cómo si no podrían saber que somos sinceros a la hora de querer establecer un tratado de comercio? Todo esto podría haber sido una emboscada. Es lógico.

Sin mostrar preocupación alguna, el Comandante se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Esa mujer no le preocupa? —insistió Natsume—. Ha tratado de matar a Mikan.

El Comandante me miró por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado en la sala de guerra.

—Sería poco inteligente matar a la catadora de mi comida. Un acto así podría interpretarse como intento de asesinato y detener las negociaciones. Mikan está a salvo... por el momento.

Con eso, se marchó de la sala.

—Maldita sea —susurró Natsume.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté yo.

—Había anticipado que un mago o maga participaría en este encuentro, pero jamás había pensado que sería ella. Mientras esté aquí, Ru y Koko se seguirán ocupando de ti aunque, si es eso lo que quiere, no habrá nada que ellos o yo podamos hacer al respecto. Con Kounji tuve suerte. Estaba cerca cuando sentí su poder. Esperemos que esa mujer se porte como una invitada mientras esté en nuestras tierras. Al menos ahora sé dónde están los magos. Kounji fue el que sentí durante la reunión de generales. Y la maga del sur está ahora en el castillo. A menos que vengan más, estaremos a solas.

—¿Y la capitana Star?

—Star es una charlatana. Sus afirmaciones de que es maga sólo son una táctica para asustar a sus soplones y evitar que se enfrenten a ella. Te recuerdo que tendrás que asistir al festín esta noche. Una pesadez, pero al menos la comida debería ser buena. He oído que Mochu quería utilizar el Criollo para un nuevo postre, pero el Comandante se negó. Otro enigma, dado que Goshima lo ha enviado en cantidades industriales y ha prometido hacer lo mismo con los otros generales. Se lo pedían como si fuera oro. ¿Te sientes extraña desde que has dejado de tomarlo? —me preguntó.

Habían pasado tres días desde que tomé el último trozo. No recordaba haber notado síntomas físicos. El hecho de comerlo me había levantado el ánimo y había supuesto un incremento de energía para mí. Anhelaba su dulce sabor, especialmente en aquellos momentos, cuando mis oportunidades de ser libre eran más reducidas que nunca.

—Un cierto deseo por tomarlo, pero no se puede considerar adicción —le dije a Natsume—. Pienso en ello de vez en cuando y me gustaría tomar un trozo.

—Tal vez sea demasiado pronto —comentó Natsume, frunciendo el ceño—. Puede que aún lo tengas en la sangre. ¿Me informarás si ocurre algo?

—Sí.

—Bien. Hasta esta noche.

«Pobre Natsume», pensé. Había tenido que ponerse su uniforme de gala en tres ocasiones. En el comedor, se habían colocado elaborados adornos para el festín. La sala estaba muy iluminada. Se había construido una plataforma para colocar la mesa principal en la que la delegación del sur, el Comandante y Natsume estuvieran sentados con sus mejores galas. El resto, estaba sentado alrededor en mesas redondas, formando un círculo en la sala. El espacio de en medio quedaba vacío. En un rincón, una pequeña orquesta tocaba música relajante, lo que resultó una sorpresa. El Comandante despreciaba la música, dado que la consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

Yo tomé asiento al lado del Comandante Horu de modo que él pudiera pasarme su plato. Como era de esperar, la comida era maravillosa. Mochu se había superado a sí mismo. Por su parte, Nonoko y los suyos estaban colocados a la izquierda del Comandante. Sus hermosos trajes tenían remolinos de color que brillaban a la luz de las lámparas. Nonoko llevaba un colgante de diamantes con forma de flor, que relucía sobre su pecho. Ignoró mi presencia, lo que no me molestó en absoluto.

Después de que los criados recogieran las mesas, apagaron la mitad de las lámparas. La orquesta empezó a tocar una música más animada y, entonces, unos bailarines disfrazados irrumpieron en la sala, sujetando palos ardiendo por encima de sus cabezas. ¡Bailarines de fuego! Realizaron una compleja danza que dejó a todo el mundo boquiabierto. Comprendí perfectamente por qué durante el festival su tienda había estado siempre llena.

Natsume se reclinó en su silla y me dijo:

—No creo que hubiera pasado las pruebas, Mikan. Probablemente, a estas alturas de la danza ya tendría el cabello en llamas.

—¿Qué hay de malo en una cabeza chamuscada por el bien del arte? —bromeé.

Él se echó a reír. Todo el mundo parecía estar muy contento. Esperé de todo corazón que el Comandante no esperara otros quince años para celebrar otro festín.

Los bailarines terminaron su segundo baile y salieron de la sala. Nonoko se levantó para proponer un brindis. Los de Sitia habían llevado su mejor brandy. Nonoko sirvió una copa al Comandante, a Natsume y a sí misma. No pareció ofenderse cuando el Comandante me entregó a mí su copa.

Hice que el líquido diera vueltas en la copa y aspiré el olor. Tomé un pequeño sorbo y saboreé el brandy y luego lo escupí al suelo. Entre arcadas y escupitajos, traté de echarlo todo. Natsume me miró alarmado.

—Amor mío—susurré.

Natsume tiró las otras dos copas y vertió sus contenidos sobre la mesa. A medida que mi cuerpo fue reaccionando al veneno, vi que Natsume se iba convirtiendo en un punto negro y que las paredes se cubrían de sangre.

Yo flotaba en un mar rojo. Los colores parecían flotar y dar vueltas a mí alrededor. El sonido del cristal roto sobre la piedra creó una extraña melodía en mi mente. Navegaba a la deriva sobre una balsa hecha de cabello blanco rizado, que era empujada por una fuerte corriente. La suave voz de Nonoko habló en medio de aquella tempestad de colores.

—Te pondrás bien... Agárrate a tu balsa. Podrás capear esta tormenta.

Me desperté en mi habitación. Alguien había encendido una lámpara y Koko estaba sentado en una silla, leyendo un libro. Aquello resultaba mucho más agradable que la última vez que había probado «Amor mío». Una cómoda cama era preferible a yacer en un charco de mis propios vómitos.

—Vaya, Koko. No sabía que eras capaz de leer —bromeé. Tenía la voz ronca y me dolían la cabeza y la garganta.

—Soy hombre de talentos desconocidos. Bienvenida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Dos días.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿Después de que te convirtieras en una loca? ¿O te refieres más bien a por qué te convertiste en una?

—Después.

—Resulta sorprendente lo rápido que se puede mover Natsume —dijo Koko con admiración—. Te colocó a ti en el suelo mientras ponía el corcho de la botella envenenada y la cambiaba por otra con un rápido movimiento de manos. Se disculpó de su torpeza y sirvió otras tres copas para que esa bruja del sur pudiera hacer su brindis. Todo el incidente se tapó tan rápidamente que sólo los de la mesa principal se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido. Bueno, Ru también —añadió, tocándose la perilla—. No te quitó los ojos de encima en toda la noche, por lo que, cuando caíste al suelo, nos levantamos. Nos deslizamos hasta llegar detrás de la mesa principal y él te trajo aquí. Aún estaría a tu lado, pero yo le obligué a que se fuera a dormir un poco.

Eso explicaba el hecho de que mi balsa fuera de pelo rizado, dado que era así como lo tenía Ru. Me senté, pero el dolor de cabeza se intensificó. Al ver que había una jarra de agua sobre mi mesilla, me serví un vaso que vacié de un trago.

—Natsume dijo que tendrías sed. Ha estado aquí en un par de ocasiones, pero ha estado muy ocupado con los sureños. No me puedo creer que esa bruja tuviera la audacia de tratar de envenenar al Comandante.

—No fue así. ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Sirvió tres copas de la misma botella. Debió de hacerlo otra persona.

—A menos que estuviera dispuesta a suicidarse para cometer el asesinato. Una muerte rápida en vez de esperar en nuestras mazmorras a que la colgaran.

—Puede ser —dije, aunque me parecía poco probable.

—Natsume debe de ser de la misma opinión. Las conversaciones sobre el tratado han seguido como si no hubiera ocurrido nada —comentó Koko, entre bostezos—. Bueno, ahora que vuelves a estar despierta, voy a dormir un rato. Quedan cuatro horas hasta que amanezca. Descansa tú también un poco. Volveremos por la mañana —añadió, obligándome a tumbarme. Entonces, me estudió atentamente, con el rostro lleno de indecisión—. Ru me dijo que gritaste mucho mientras él te cuidaba. De hecho, dijo que si Reo siguiera con vida, le rajaría sin dudarlo un momento. Me pareció que te gustaría saberlo.

Con eso, Koko me dio un beso fraternal en la frente y se marchó.

Genial. ¿Qué más sabía Ru? ¿Cómo podría yo enfrentarme a él por la mañana? De momento, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Traté de dormir un poco, pero el estómago vacío no hacía más que protestar. Sólo podía pensar en la comida.

Cuando me decidí a correr el riesgo de ir a buscar algo a la cocina, me coloqué mi navaja y me dirigí con piernas temblorosas a la cocina. Allí esperaba encontrar un poco de pan sin que Mochu me viera.

Conseguí el pan y estaba cortándome un trozo de queso cuando la puerta de Mochu se abrió.

—Mikan —dijo, muy sorprendido.

—Buenos días, Mochu. Sólo estaba robando un poco de comida.

—Hace semanas que no te veo —se quejó —. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Ocupada. Ya sabes. Los generales, la delegación, el festín... Por cierto, éste fue magnífico. Mochu, eres un genio.

Mochu pareció animarse un poco. Me resigné al hecho de que, si quería que él pensara que seguíamos siendo amigos, tendría que charlar un rato con él. Coloqué mi desayuno sobre la mesa y acerqué un taburete.

—Alguien me dijo que estabas enferma —comentó, acercándose a mí.

—Sí. Un virus estomacal. No he comido en dos días, pero ahora estoy mejor.

—Espera, te haré unos pastelillos.

Observé cómo mezclaba los ingredientes y me aseguré de que no echaba ningún veneno. Cuando los pastelillos estuvieron a mi alcance, me lancé a ellos con completo abandono. La escena me resultaba tan familiar que se disolvió la incomodidad entre nosotros. Muy pronto estuvimos charlando y riendo.

Hasta que sus preguntas se hicieron más concretas, no comprendí que estaba tratando de sacarme información sobre el Comandante y Natsume.

—¿Sabes algo sobre ese tratado del sur? —preguntó Mochu.

—No —dije con un tono tan duro que provoqué que él me mirara con curiosidad—. Lo siento. Estoy cansada. Es mejor que vuelva a la cama.

—Antes de que te vayas, es mejor que te lleves estos granos. Los he preparado de todas las maneras posibles, pero su sabor resulta horrible e irreconocible.

Me las echó en una bolsa y fue a comprobar los hornos. Al ver cómo avivaba el fuego, tuve una idea.

—Tal vez no sean para comer —dije—. Tal vez sean una fuente de energía.

—Bueno, merece la pena intentarlo.

Arrojó los granos al fuego. Esperamos un rato, pero no se produjeron repentinas llamas ni ningún aumentó de la temperatura. Mientras Mochu se ocupaba de sus panes, miré las brasas, pensando que, en el misterio de los granos, ya no me quedaban opciones.

Cuando Mochu volvió a la carga con sus preguntas, aparté los ojos del fuego. Sentía una presión en la garganta.

—Es mejor que me vaya o Natsume se preguntará dónde estoy.

—Sí, vete. He notado que Natsume y tú estáis ahora muy unidos. Dile de mi parte que no mate a nadie, ¿quieres? —dijo, con la voz llena de sarcasmo. Al es cucharlo, yo perdí el control.

—Al menos, Natsume tiene la decencia de informarme que me ha envenenado —le espeté sin poder contenerme.

La expresión de su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la culpabilidad en un instante.

—¿Te lo dijo Star? —preguntó.

—Ah...

No sabía qué decir. Si decía que sí, Star le confirmaría que yo le había mentido y si decía que no, insistiría en conocer mi fuente. Fuera como fuera, lo descubriría. Acababa de dejar al descubierto las investigaciones secretas de Natsume.

Afortunadamente, Mochu no esperó a que yo respondiera.

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que te lo diría. Le encanta jugar malas pasadas. Cuando tú apareciste, no quería conocerte. Lo único que quería era el montón de dinero que Star me ofreció para cancelar mi deuda si le estropeaba la prueba a Natsume. Entonces, mi moralidad y lo buena persona que tú eres complicaron las cosas. Vender información sobre ti y luego tener que protegerte sin que pareciera que te estaba protegiendo convirtió mi vida en un infierno.

—Siento haberte molestado. Supongo que, aparte de envenenamientos y secuestros, te debería estar agradecida.

Mochu se frotó el rostro con las manos.

—Lo siento, Mikan. Estaba acorralado y no podía salir sin hacerle daño a alguien.

—¿Por qué quería Star que me envenenaras?

—El general Goshima se lo encargó. Eso sí que no debería suponerte una sorpresa.

—No... Mochu, ¿hay alguien que te pueda ayudar a salir de este lío? ¿Natsume, tal vez?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué tienes tan buena opinión de él? Es un asesino. Deberías odiarlo por haberte dado el Polvo de Mariposa. Yo lo odiaría.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Quién más lo sabe? Pensé que sólo lo sabían Natsume y el Comandante.

—Tu predecesor, Oscove, me dijo por qué jamás trataba de huir y no, no le he vendido esa información a nadie. Tengo mis límites. El odio que Oscove sentía por Natsume rivalizaba con el mío. Lo comprendí. Sin embargo, tu relación con Natsume... Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad? —me dijo, inesperadamente.

—Eso es una tontería —grité.

Nos miramos mutuamente con la boca abierta, demasiado atónitos para decir nada más.

Entonces, un dulce aroma a frutos secos me alcanzó la nariz. Mochu también lo notó. Seguí el aroma hasta el horno al que había arrojado los misteriosos granos. Al abrir la puerta, me vi asaltado por el fuerte aroma de una esencia celestial. Criollo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

—¿Dónde encontraste esos granos? —me preguntó Mochu—. Son el ingrediente que me falta para la receta del Criollo. No se me ocurrió tostarlos para cambiar su sabor.

—En un almacén del sótano —mentí. No estaba dispuesta a decirle que Natsume y yo los habíamos interceptado de camino a la nueva fábrica de Goshima, que, seguramente, no producía piensos sino Criollo.

—¿Qué almacén? —insistió Mochu, complemente desesperado.

—No me acuerdo.

—Esfuérzate un poco. Si puedo hacer Criollo, tal vez no me transfieran.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Me estás diciendo que Natsume aún no te lo ha dicho? Lleva queriendo librarse de mí desde el cambio de régimen. Me envían a la casa de Goshima para que Ving pueda venir aquí. ¡No durará ni una semana! —exclamó con amargura.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé. Mis papeles aún no están listos, por lo que aún me queda esperanza de impedirlo. Si me puedes encontrar esos granos.

Creía que aún éramos amigos. Incluso después de admitir que había intentado envenenarme, aún creía que yo sería capaz de hacer algo por él.

—Lo intentaré —dije antes de marcharme precipitadamente.

Los primeros rayos del sol estaban despuntando en las montañas del Alma cuando llegué a la suite de Natsume sin que nadie me viera. Gracias a la tenue luz, vi que Natsume me estaba esperando sentado en el sofá.

—¿Tan pronto vuelves? —me preguntó Natsume—. Una pena. Estaba a punto de organizar una partida de búsqueda de tu cadáver. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando llamaste a la puerta de la maga del sur para sacrificarte? ¿Te echaron a patadas, pensando que eras demasiado tonta como para que perdieran su tiempo contigo?

Me senté en una silla para escuchar la charla de Natsume. Ninguna excusa que yo le dijera le satisfaría. Tenía razón. Había sido una tontería salir sola, pero la lógica y el estómago vacío eran como el aceite y el agua. No se mezclan.

Cuando terminó, le pregunté:

—¿Has terminado ya?

—¿No vas a refutar lo que acabo de decirte?

—No.

—En ese caso, he terminado.

—Bien. Dado que ya estás de mal humor, tal vez te diga lo que ocurrió mientras estaba en la cocina. En realidad, dos cosas. Una mala y una buena. ¿Cuál te gustaría escuchar primero?

—La mala. Eso siempre transmite la esperanza de que la buena equilibre un poco las cosas.

Me armé de valor y admití haber revelado su operación de investigaciones secretas. El rostro de Natsume se endureció.

—Es culpa tuya. ¡Te estaba defendiendo!

—Por proteger mi honor, has dejado al descubierto meses de trabajo. ¿Crees que debería sentirme halagado?

—Sí.

No pensaba sentirme culpable. Si no hubiera puesto a prueba mi lealtad con Star y luego me hubiera utilizado en su investigación, no estaría en aquella situación.

—No había planeado realizar arrestos hasta finales de mes. Será mejor que empiece antes de que Mochu tenga tiempo de alertar a Star. No obstante, esto podría beneficiarnos. Creo que Star está empezando a sospechar. Si la detengo ahora, tal vez descubra quién la contrató para que pusiera el veneno en la botella de Sitia.

—¿Star? ¿Cómo?

—Ella tiene empleado a un asesino del sur. Sería el único que tuvo la oportunidad y la habilidad de hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que el envenenamiento no fue el resultado de los puntos de vista políticos de Star. Su organización haría cualquier cosa por un buen precio. Debo descubrir quién arriesgó tanto para comprometer a la delegación. Bueno, ¿cuáles son las buenas noticias?

—Los granos misteriosos son un ingrediente del Criollo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mintió Goshima en su solicitud? —dijo Natsume, pensando igual que yo en la verdadera naturaleza de la fábrica de Goshima.

—Tal vez porque importa los granos de Sitia —sugerí—. Eso sería ilegal, al menos hasta que el tratado de comercio esté finalizado. Puede que haya estado utilizando más materias primas o equipamiento.

—Es posible, lo que explicaría su interés por tener un tratado. Tendrás que fijarte muy bien cuando visites la fábrica.

—¿Qué?

—El Comandante ha preparado un viaje al DM-5 cuando se marchen los de Sitia. Y, donde va el Comandante, tú lo acompañas.

—¿Y tú? Tú vas a venir también, ¿verdad? —dije, llena de pánico.

—No. Se me ha ordenado que permanezca aquí.

—Uno y dos y tres, cuatro y cinco... Sigue peleando así y morirás —canturreó Koko.

Yo estaba inmovilizada contra la pared. Mí bastón cayó al suelo. Koko me golpeó en la sien con el suyo, para enfatizar sus palabras.

—¿Qué te pasa? Normalmente no resulta tan fácil ganarte.

—Estoy demasiado distraída —dije. Sólo hacía un día que Natsume me había informado de los planes del Comandante.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó Ru. Misaki y él nos estaban observando.

—Os prometo que me esforzaré un poco más en la siguiente ronda. Koko, ¿por qué nunca dejas de hablar mientras peleas?

—Me ayuda con el ritmo.

—¿No te toman el pelo los otros soldados?

—No cuando los derroto.

Empezamos una nueva pelea. Hice un esfuerzo mayor por concentrarme, pero Koko volvió a derrotarme.

—Ahora te estás esforzando demasiado. Planeas cada movimiento de ataque. Te delatas —me comentó—. Por eso, yo te puedo bloquear los golpes antes de que los des.

—Ensayamos por una razón. Los movimientos ofensivos y defensivos deben ser instintivos —añadió Ru—. Deja que tu mente se relaje, pero permanece alerta. Bloquea todas las distracciones. Permanece centrada en tu oponente, pero no demasiado.

—¡Es una contradicción! —grité, llena de frustración.

—Funciona —respondió Ru. Respiré profundamente y traté de apartar los turbadores pensamientos de mi próxima visita al distrito de Goshima. Me concentré en la solidez y suavidad de mi arma y traté de establecer un vínculo con ella, como si se tratara de una extensión de mí misma.

Al tocar la madera de nuevo, sentí una ligera vibración en los dedos. Mi conciencia fluía a través del bastón, uniéndome por completo a él.

Empezamos la tercera ronda con una sensación diferente. Instintivamente, empecé a adivinar lo que Koko planeaba. Una décima de segundo antes de que él estableciera un movimiento, yo se lo bloqueaba con mi arma. En vez de luchar por defenderme, lo hacía por atacar. Acorralé a Koko. Una música me empezó a vibrar en la mente y yo le permití guiar mi ataque. Gané la pelea.

—Sorprendente —dijo Koko—. ¿Has seguido el consejo de Ru?

—Al pie de la letra.

—¿Puedes volver a hacerlo? —quiso saber Ru.

—No lo sé.

—Ponme a prueba a mí.

Ru tomó su bastón y se colocó en posición. Yo froté de nuevo el bastón con los dedos, dejando que mi mente regresara a la misma zona mental en la que había estado antes. La segunda vez, me resultó más fácil.

Ru era un oponente más complicado que Koko. Lo que le faltaba de velocidad, lo compensaba con la fuerza. Tuve que modificar mi defensa y utilicé mi menor tamaño para colarme bajo uno de sus codos. Entonces, le coloqué mi bastón detrás de los tobillos y tiré. Se cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas. Había vuelto a ganar.

—Increíble —dijo Koko.

—Me toca a mí —me desafió Misaki. Una vez más, volví a la misma zona mental. Los ataques de Misaki eran rápidos como los de una pantera. Era una oponente muy lista, que aplicaba la táctica en vez de la fuerza y la velocidad. A pesar de todo, también conseguí derrotarla.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó—. Cuando una estudiante empieza a derrotar a su profesora, significa que la primera ya no la necesita. Me marcho.

Ru, Koko y yo nos miramos.

—Está de broma, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—Déjala. Ya se le pasará —comentó Ru—. A menos que empieces a derrotarla en cada pelea.

—No creo que eso sea muy probable.

—Eso digo yo —apostilló Koko, que seguramente también estaba tratando de animar a su derrotado ego.

—Ya basta de peleas —dijo Ru—. Mikan, ¿por qué no haces algunas katas para irte relajando y lo dejamos por hoy?

Una kata era una rutina de bloqueos y golpes defensivos y ofensivos. Cada una tenía un nombre y se iban haciendo más complejas a medida que se iba avanzando. Yo empecé con una más sencilla.

Mientras yo me ejercitaba, Ru y Koko estaban absortos en su conversación. Yo sonreí, pensando que parecían una pareja de casados.

Mientras realizaba mis ejercicios, noté que alguien me estaba observando desde la puerta con mucho interés. Era Nonoko.

Llevaba un uniforme de halconera y el cabello recogido según las reglas militares de Ixia. Seguramente había conseguido recorrer el castillo sin que nadie la detuviera.

Miré a mis guardaespaldas y vi que seguían sumidos en su conversación y que no hacían caso ni de Nonoko ni de mí. La intranquilidad se apoderó de mí. Al ver que ella entraba en el almacén, me acerqué un poco más a mis compañeros.

—¿No sentirá Natsume tu magia? —le pregunté, señalando a Ru y a Koko.

—Él está en el otro lado del castillo, pero sentí que alguien utilizaba el poder antes de que llegáramos. Unos momentos breves. Así que hay o hubo otro mago en el castillo.

—¿No lo sabes tú?

—Desgraciadamente, no.

—Pero sabes de quién se trata, ¿verdad?

—No. Hay varios magos que han desaparecido. O están muertos o escondidos. Algunos son muy reservados, por lo que nunca sabemos nada de ellos. Podría ser cualquiera. Yo sólo puedo identificar a un mago si he establecido un vínculo con él o ella, tal y como he hecho contigo. ¿Qué le pasa al Comandante? —me preguntó, tras inspeccionar las armas que había contra la pared—. Los pensamientos prácticamente se le escapan de la cabeza. Es tan abierto... Yo podría sacarle toda la información que quisiera si no fuera porque va contra nuestro código de ética.

Yo no podía responderle a eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —quise saber.

Nonoko sonrió. Indicó el bastón que yo tenía entre las manos.

—¿Qué haces tú con ese arma?

Como no veía razón alguna para mentir, expliqué mi entrenamiento.

—¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? —me preguntó.

—Por primera vez, he derrotado a mis tres compañeros.

—Interesante —comentó Nonoko. Parecía contenta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —insistí, tras mirar a Ru y a Koko, que seguían sumidos en su profunda conversación—. Me prometiste un año. ¿Estoy cerca de salir ardiendo?

—Aún te queda tiempo. Por el momento, te has estabilizado, pero, ¿cómo de cerca estás de venir a Sitia?

—No puedo conseguir el antídoto, a menos que tú le puedas sacar la información de la mente.

—Imposible. Sin embargo, mis curanderos dicen que si puedes conseguir suficiente antídoto para que te dure un mes, hay una posibilidad de que te podamos quitar el veneno del cuerpo. Ven con nosotros cuando nos marchemos. Tengo una consejera que es justo de tu tamaño. Ella se pondrá tu uniforme y alejará a Natsume y a sus hombres mientras tú ocupas su lugar. Con una máscara puesta, nadie se daría cuenta.

La esperanza se despertó dentro de mí. El corazón se me aceleró. Tenía que tranquilizarme. Nonoko había dicho que existía la posibilidad de sacarme el veneno del cuerpo, pero no había garantías. El plan de huida parecía sencillo, pero yo busqué posibles fallos. Sabía muy bien que no debía fiarme por completo de ella.

—El consejero Kounji estuvo aquí la semana pasada —dije—. ¿Es él uno de tus espías?

—Kounji... Kounji...

—Es un hombre alto, de ojos negros. Tiene el pelo largo y lo lleva recogido con una única trenza. Natsume me dijo que tiene poderes.

—¡Joukin! ¡Qué poco original! Lo perdí de vista hace diez años. Se produjo un gran escándalo sobre su implicación en una banda de secuestradores. Oh —susurró, mirándome fijamente—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En el DM-5. ¿Se le busca?

—Sólo si se convierte en un peligro para Sitia, pero eso explica por qué he estado captando emanaciones de poder desde esa dirección —dijo—. De hecho, hay un débil flujo de magia en el castillo. Podría ser de Joukin... O Kounji, aunque no lo creo. Él no tiene esa clase de fuerza. Probablemente no sea nada de importancia. Sin embargo, he sentido que alguien absorbía poder recientemente. Bueno, ¿vienes conmigo?

Tal vez la magia de Kounji no le preocupara a ella, pero a mí sí. Parecía existir un vínculo entre la magia de Kounji y el inusual comportamiento del Comandante, pero no podía entender por qué.

No sabía qué hacer. El hecho de escapar siempre había sido un reflejo defensivo. Marcharme al sur me ofrecía mi mejor posibilidad de supervivencia. Meses antes, me habría aferrado a la posibilidad, pero en aquel momento, me parecía que era como abandonar el barco demasiado pronto.

—No. Todavía no.

—¿Estás loca?

—Probablemente, pero primero tengo mantendré mi promesa y me marcharé a Sitia.

—Si sigues con vida. que terminar una cosa. Entonces,

—Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme. ¿Hay algún modo en el que pueda proteger mi mente de influencias mágicas?

—¿Te preocupa Joukin?

—Mucho.

—Creo que sí. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlo —dijo, entregándome mi bastón—. Haz una de tus katas, cierra los ojos y aclara la mente.

Empecé con una de bloqueo.

—Imagínate un ladrillo. Coloca un ladrillo en el suelo y luego haz una fila de ellos. Utilizando un mortero imaginario, construye otra fila. Sigue construyendo hasta que tengas una pared tan alta como tu cabeza.

Hice lo que Nonoko me decía. Cuando por fin terminé, había formado una resistente pared mental.

—Basta —me ordenó—. Ahora, abre los ojos —añadió. Mi pared desapareció— ¡Ahora, bloquéame!

Una música resonó en mi cabeza, abrumándome.

—Imagina tu pared —me gritó Nonoko.

Mi muro se erigió inmediatamente. La música se detuvo en seco.

—Muy bien. Sugiero que termines todo lo que tengas que terminar aquí y te vengas al sur. Con esa clase de fuerza, si no consigues controlar tu magia por completo, alguien podría quitártela y utilizarla, convirtiéndote en un esclavo sin mente.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se marchó del almacén. En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró, Ru y Koko terminaron su conversación y parpadearon como si se estuvieran despertando de un profundo sueño.

—¿Has terminado ya? ¿Cuántas katas? —me preguntó Ru.

Yo me eché a reír y dejé el bastón.

—Vamos, tengo hambre.

Cuando la delegación de Sitia se marchó tres días después, tuve un repentino ataque de pánico. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar al sur, pero yo había decidido quedarme en el castillo y prepararme para ir la casa de Goshima. Nonoko tenía razón. Estaba loca. Cada vez que pensaba en el viaje, el corazón se me aceleraba. El Comandante lo había preparado todo para salir al día siguiente.

Empecé a preparar mis provisiones especiales para el viaje. El rostro triste de Anna me recibió cuando fui a pedirle ropa de viaje. Los papeles de Mochu ya estaban preparados. Venía con nosotros.

—Yo he pedido un traslado, pero dudo que me lo concedan. Si ese imbécil se hubiera casado conmigo, no estaríamos en esta situación.

—Aún tenéis tiempo de hacer la solicitud. Si se aprueba, podrás viajar al DM-5 para la boda.

—Él no quiere que nadie sepa lo que siente por mí. Le preocupa que me pudieran utilizar para vengarse de él.

Anna estaba inconsolable. Ni siquiera se alegró cuando le dije que, con el nuevo tratado de comercio, se podría importar seda. Cuando me dio la ropa, me marché de su taller sin haber conseguido animarla.

La mañana siguiente amaneció gris y nublada. La estación fría estaba comenzando, lo que normalmente indicaba el fin de los viajes, no el inicio. Las nieves probablemente mantendrían nuestra partida en casa de Goshima hasta que llegara la estación de las heladas. Temblé sólo de pensarlo.

Natsume me detuvo antes de que me marchara de nuestra suite.

—Éste es un viaje muy peligroso para ti. Intenta pasar desapercibida y mantén los ojos abiertos. Cuestiona los pensamientos que tengas, porque podrían no ser tuyos —dijo. Entonces, me entregó una petaca de plata—. El Comandante tiene tu dosis de antídoto, pero, si se le olvidara, aquí tienes un suministro de apoyo. No le digas a nadie que lo tienes y mantenlo oculto.

Por primera vez, Natsume había confiado en mí.

—Gracias.

El miedo me rozó el estómago mientras metía la petaca en mi mochila. Otro peligro que no había reconocido. ¿Qué más había pasado por alto?

—Espera, Mikan, hay una cosa más. Quiero que tengas esto.

Extendió la mano y en ella vi la hermosa mariposa de piedra que él había tallado. Los puntos de plata relucían maravillosamente. Una cadena de plata colgaba de un pequeño agujero que tenía en el cuerpo.

Natsume me colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello.

—Cuando la tallé, pensaba en ti. Delicada en apariencia, pero con una fuerza que no se nota a primera vista.

Sentí una extraña tensión en el pecho. Natsume se comportaba como si no fuera a volver a verme. Su miedo por mi seguridad parecía auténtico. Sin embargo, ¿le preocupaba yo o su valiosa catadora de comidas?


	28. Chapter 28

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

El séquito de viaje del Comandante Horu consistía de casi cincuenta soldados de su guardia de élite. Algunos precedían a la caravana, otros marchaban a su lado. Los soldados también protegían a los sirvientes, que precedían a los caballos. El resto de los soldados cerraba el cortejo. Ru y Koko iban examinando la ruta del viaje, por lo que llevaban horas de adelanto.

Avanzábamos a paso rápido en el frío aire de la mañana. Yo me había metido la mariposa de Natsume bajo la camisa y me había sorprendido tocándola a través de la tela en varias ocasiones. El regalo provocaba un tumulto en mis sentimientos.

Cuando creía que ya lo conocía, él volvía a sorprenderme. Junto con mi mochila, también llevaba un bastón, que utilizaba como si lo necesitara para caminar. Algunos de los soldados me miraban con cierta sospecha, pero no me importaba. Mochu se negaba a mirarme a los ojos. Miraba hacia delante en completo silencio. No tardó mucho en quedarse atrás. Su pierna le impedía mantener el paso.

Después de detenernos para almorzar, seguimos hasta una hora antes de la puesta de sol. El mayor Granten, el oficial al mando de la expedición, quería montar el campamento a la luz del día. Unas espaciosas tiendas se erigieron para el Comandante y sus consejeros y dos más pequeñas para los sirvientes. Descubrí que compartiría mi espacio con una mujer llamada Shizune, que hacía recados y servía a los consejeros del Comandante.

Me acomodé en la tienda mientras Shizune se calentaba al lado del fuego. Encendí una pequeña lámpara y saqué el libro sobre símbolos de guerra que había tomado prestado de Natsume. Después de descifrar el nombre del sucesor, no había tenido tiempo de interpretar los símbolos de la navaja que Koko me había regalado. Cuando terminé de traducir los seis símbolos, esbocé una sonrisa. Koko podía resultar muy irritante, pero, bajo esa apariencia, era un hombre muy dulce.

Cuando Shizune entró en la tienda, guardé rápidamente el libro.

Unos turbadores sueños hicieron que no descansara mucho aquella noche. Al alba, me desperté completamente agotada. Con el tiempo que la procesión tardaba en comer y reagruparse, además del hecho de que había menos horas de sol, estimé que el viaje a la casa de Goshima nos llevaría unos cinco días.

En la segunda noche del viaje, encontré una nota en mi tienda. Era una cita. A la tarde siguiente, mientras los soldados montaban el campamento, yo tenía que seguir un pequeño sendero que llevaba hacia el norte. El mensaje iba firmado por Koko. Examiné cuidadosamente la firma, tratando de recordar si había visto alguna vez la caligrafía de Koko. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Debería ir o quedarme en el campamento, donde estaba a salvo? ¿Qué haría Natsume en aquella situación en particular? La respuesta me ayudó a formar un plan.

Cuando se oyó la señal de que nos deteníamos para pasar la noche, esperé a que todo el mundo estuviera ocupado para dejar el claro. Cuando nadie podía verme, me quité la capa y me la puse del revés. Antes de marcharnos del castillo, le había pedido a Anna que me diera tela gris, que había cosido al forro de mi capa por si tenía que escapar y ocultarme en el paisaje invernal. Esperaba que aquel improvisado camuflaje me ayudara a ocultar mi presencia cuando me acercara al lugar de la reunión.

Me até el bastón a la espalda y me coloqué la navaja en el muslo derecho. Entonces, agarré mi cuerda y mi gancho. Encontré el sendero del norte. En vez de ir andando por él, busqué un árbol adecuado y enganché mi cuerda entre las ramas. Lo primero que me preocupó fue el ruido que podría hacer al moverme entre las ramas, pero muy pronto descubrí que los árboles sin hojas sólo crujían levemente bajo mi peso.

Cuando me acerqué al lugar, vi a un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro. Parecía inquieto y agitado. Era demasiado delgado para ser Koko. Entonces, se dio la vuelta. Era Mochu.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Rodeé el claro. Al descubrir que no había amenaza alguna entre los árboles, bajé al sendero, aunque dejé la cuerda colgando del árbol. Por último, escondí mi mochila en el tronco de un árbol.

—Maldita sea —dijo Mochu—. Creía que no ibas a venir —añadió. Su agotado rostro mostraba profundas ojeras.

—Y yo creía que Koko era el que iba a estar aquí.

—Quería explicártelo, pero ya no hay tiempo, Mikan —afirmó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. ¡Es una trampa! ¡Corre!

—¿Cuántos? ¿Dónde? —pregunté, sacándome el bastón de la espalda.

—Star y dos gorilas. Están muy cerca. Se suponía que guiarte hasta aquí me reportaría la cancelación de mi deuda —susurró Mochu con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pues has hecho un buen trabajo —le espeté—. Veo que has cumplido con tu cometido.

—No —gritó—. No puedo hacerlo. Corre, maldita seas, corre... ¡No!

Mochu me apartó hacia un lado. Algo me pasó silbando al lado de la oreja mientras caía al suelo. Mochu cayó a mi lado, con una flecha clavada en el corazón. La sangre manaba abundantemente y empapaba la camisa blanca de su uniforme.

—Corre —susurró—. Corre...

—No, Mochu. Estoy cansada de correr.

—Perdóname, por favor —suplicó, agarrándome la mano.

—Estás perdonado.

Suspiró una vez y entonces dejó de respirar. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó. Le cubrí la cabeza con su capucha.

—Levántate —me ordenó la voz de un hombre.

Apoyándome en mi bastón, obedecí. Suavemente, empecé a frotar la madera, encontrando rápidamente mi zona de concentración.

—La zona está controlada, capitana —dijo el hombre gritando hacia el bosque —. Tú no te muevas —añadió, refiriéndose a mí, mientras me apuntaba con su arma al pecho.

Se oyeron pasos. El hombre apartó los ojos de mí para buscar a sus compañeros. Yo ataqué.

Le di el primer golpe en los antebrazos. La ballesta se le cayó de las manos y se disparó hacia el bosque. El segundo golpe aterrizó en la parte posterior de las rodillas, lo que le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Desde allí, me miró con una expresión atónita en el rostro.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le golpeé en el cuello, aplastándole la tráquea.

Cuando miré por encima del hombro, vi que Star y otro hombre se acercaban rápidamente al claro. Star empezó a gritar. Su gorila sacó la espada. Yo eché a correr por el sendero. Los pesados pasos del hombre resonaban a mis espaldas. Cuando alcancé la cuerda, arrojé el bastón al bosque y me subí al árbol. La espada del hombre me rozó las piernas. El filo me cortó la tela de los pantalones y el tacto frío del acero me animó a subir más aprisa.

Mientras me subía al siguiente árbol, lanzó una maldición. Yo me movía con rapidez por las copas de los árboles. Cuando el sonido de sus pasos quedó atrás, encontré un lugar en el que esconderme. Me envolví en mi capa y esperé.

El gorila no tardó en aparecer. No lejos de donde yo estaba, se detuvo para escuchar y para examinar las copas de los árboles. Los latidos del corazón se me aceleraron.

Cuando noté que estaba debajo de mí, tiré la capa y me lancé, golpeándole la espalda con los pies. Caímos al suelo. Yo me puse de pie antes de que él pudiera recuperarse, entonces, le quité la espada de las manos con una patada, pero él se mostró más rápido de lo que yo había anticipado. Me agarró por el tobillo y me hizo caer al suelo.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, sentí su peso encima y sus manos alrededor del cuello. Mientras me golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo musitó:

—¡Esto es por darme problemas!

Entonces, empezó a apretarme la garganta con los pulgares.

Yo empecé a tirarle de los brazos, tratando de apartarlos. Entonces, recordé mi navaja. Rebusqué en el bolsillo mientras la vista se me empezaba poner borrosa. En ese momento, noté el suave tacto de la madera. Agarré con fuerza el mango, saqué la navaja y apreté el botón.

El sonido de la hoja provocó miedo en los ojos del hombre. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le hundí la navaja en el estómago. Con un gruñido, él incrementó la presión que me estaba aplicando a la garganta. La sangre me corrió por los brazos, mojándome la camisa. A pesar de la asfixia que tenía, levanté la navaja y probé otra vez. En esta ocasión, apunté directamente al corazón. El hombre se desmoronó hacia delante y murió.

Con un gran esfuerzo, me aparté el cadáver de encima. Me sentía como presa de un sueño. Limpié la navaja en la tierra, encontré mi bastón y fui en busca de Star.

Dos hombres. Acababa de matar a dos hombres. Ni siquiera había dudado. El miedo y la rabia se me instalaron en el pecho, rodeándome el corazón de una capa de hielo.

Star no había ido muy lejos. Estaba esperando en el claro. Su rojo cabello destacaba sobre el fondo gris del bosque. Muy pronto caería la noche.

Al verme, lanzó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Entonces, se fijó en la sangre que yo tenía en la camisa. Cuando vio que yo no estaba herida, miró a su alrededor buscando a su gorila.

—Está muerto —le dije.

Star palideció enseguida.

—Podemos solucionar todo esto —suplicó.

—No, no podemos. Si te dejo marchar, regresarás con más hombres. Si te llevo a presencia del Comandante, tendría que responder por la muerte de tus gorilas. No me queda opción.

Di un paso hacia ella. Tenía el cuerpo paralizado por el miedo. Había matado a los otros en defensa propia. Matar premeditadamente sería más difícil.

—¡Mikan, para!

Me di la vuelta para ver quién me había llamado. Uno de los soldados del Comandante se acercaba con la espada en la mano.

Debió de darse cuenta de que yo estaba lista para presentar batalla porque se detuvo y envainó su espada. Entonces, se quitó el pasamontañas de lana que le cubría la cabeza y dejó suelto su cabello negro.

—Pensé que tenías órdenes de quedarte en el castillo —le dije a Natsume—. ¿No te supondrá eso un consejo de guerra?

—Y yo que creía que tus días de matar habían terminado —replicó él, examinando el cadáver del gorila de Star—. A ver qué te parece esto. Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco. Así los dos podremos evitar la soga. ¿Trato hecho?

—¿Y ella?

—Hay una orden de arresto a su nombre. ¿Pensaste en algún momento llevarla ante el Comandante?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? El asesinato no es la única solución a un problema. ¿Ha sido ésa siempre tu manera?

—¡Mi manera! Perdona, señor Asesino, que me ría. Voy a recordar mis lecciones de historia sobre cómo terminar con un monarca tiránico matándolo a él y a su familia.

Natsume me lanzó una peligrosa mirada. Entonces, decidí cambiar de táctica.

—Basé mis acciones en lo que creía que tú harías si eras objeto de una emboscada.

Natsume consideró mis palabras en silencio durante una incómoda porción de tiempo. Star parecía horroriza con nuestra discusión. No dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviera pensando escapar.

—No me conoces en absoluto —dijo Natsume.

—Piénsalo, Natsume. Si la llevo al Comandante y le explico los detalles, ¿qué me ocurriría a mí?

La expresión del rostro de Natsume me sirvió como respuesta.

—En ese caso, ha sido una suerte para las dos que llegara yo —comentó.

En el momento en el que Star echaba a correr, Natsume lanzó un extraño silbido. La mujer echó a correr por el camino. Yo traté de seguirla, pero Natsume me dijo que esperara. Dos formas se materializaron entre los árboles, a ambos lados del camino. Agarraron a Star. La mujer gritó de sorpresa.

—Llevadla al castillo —ordenó Natsume—. Ya me ocuparé de ella cuando regrese. Y enviad a alguien que recoja todo esto. No quiero que nadie se encuentre con esto.

Inmediatamente, los hombres empezaron a llevarse a Star.

—Esperad —dijo —. Tengo información. Si me soltáis, os diré quién planeó estropear el tratado de comercio con Sitia.

—No te molestes —le espetó Natsume—. Me lo vas a decir de todos modos. Sin embargo, si quieres revelar el nombre de tu patrón ahora mismo, nos podremos saltar un interrogatorio mucho más doloroso más tarde, pero te advierto que mentir sólo empeoraría tu situación.

—Joukin —dijo, muy a su pesar—. Llevaba un uniforme de soldado del DM 8. —El general Dinno —dijo Natsume, sin sorpresa.

—Describe a ese Joukin —le ordené, sabiendo que era el otro nombre del consejero Kounji. No obstante, no podía decirle a Natsume cómo había descubierto esta información.

—Alto, con cabello largo y negro, recogido en una trenza. Un canalla arrogante. Casi lo eché a patadas, pero me mostró un montón de dinero que no pude rechazar.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Natsume.

Star negó con la cabeza. Natsume chascó los dedos y los dos hombres se la llevaron.

—¿Podría ser Kounji?

—¿Kounji? No. Goshima estaba muy contento con lo de la visita de la delegación. ¿Por qué iba a querer poner en peligro el tratado? No tiene sentido. Por otro lado, Dinno se mostró furioso con el Comandante. Probablemente envió a uno de sus hombres para contratar a Star.

Traté de encontrar una razón por la que Kounji quisiera poder en peligro el tratado con Sitia, pero no hallé ninguna. Me pregunté cómo podría convencer a Natsume de que Kounji había contratado a Star.

Empecé a temblar. La sangre me empapaba el uniforme y las manos. Me sequé éstas en los pantalones y me puse a buscar mi capa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponérmela, Natsume me dijo:

—Es mejor que dejes esas ropas aquí. Se montaría un buen lío si te presentaras a cenar cubierta de sangre.

Retiré mi mochila de donde la había guardado y, mientras Natsume no miraba, me puse un uniforme limpio. Entonces, nos dirigimos al campamento.

—Por cierto, muy bien —me dijo—. Vi la pelea. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ayudarte, pero te defendiste bien. ¿Quién te dio la navaja?

—La compré con el dinero de Star —respondí. En parte, era verdad. No quería meter a Koko en un lío.

—Muy apropiado.

Cuando llegamos, Natsume se mezcló con los soldados mientras yo me dirigía rápidamente a la tienda del Comandante para probar su comida.

Aquella noche, mientras estaba sentada junto al fuego del campamento, empecé a reaccionar ante lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Sentí una inmensa pena por Mochu y la melancolía se apoderó de mí. Tal vez sería mejor que me marchara al sur y dejar que Natsume se ocupara del Comandante y de Goshima... Las dudas me asaltaron de repente. ¿Estaría alguien influenciándome para que tuviera esos pensamientos? Erigí mi muralla de protección y conseguí disipar algunas dudas, pero no todas.

La desaparición de Mochu no se descubrió hasta la mañana siguiente. El mayor Granten, que creía que se había escapado, mandó una pequeña partida para buscarlo mientras los demás nos íbamos adentrando en el distrito de Goshima.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes, a excepción del turbador hecho de que, cuanto más nos acercábamos a la casa, más ausente parecía el Comandante.

Había dejado de dar órdenes o de mostrar interés por lo que le rodeaba. La chispa inteligente y letal que adornaba su mirada iba desapareciendo con cada paso.

Por el contrario, yo me sentía cada vez peor. A medida que avanzábamos, me convencía más de que había sido un profundo error. Cuando el pánico se apoderaba de mí, me refugiaba tras mi muro de protección y me centraba en mis pensamientos de supervivencia.

A una hora de camino de la casa de Goshima, el rico aroma del Criollo flotaba casi palpablemente en el aire. Como precaución, yo me deslicé en el bosque y, tras tomar sólo lo imprescindible, escondí mi mochila y el bastón en un árbol.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, los soldados exhalaron un suspiro de alivio. Ya habían entregado sano y salvo al Comandante. A partir de entonces, podrían descansar en los barracones hasta que llegara el momento de volver a casa. Por el contrario, mis sentimientos eran completamente opuestos. Mientras seguía al Comandante y a sus consejeros al despacho de Goshima, me iba costando más respirar. Al entrar, Goshima nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Kounji lo acompañaba. Coloqué en su lugar mi escudo mental y permanecí cerca de la puerta.

—Caballeros, deben de estar muy cansados —dijo Goshima, refiriéndose a los consejeros del Comandante—. Mi ama de llaves los conducirá a sus aposentos.

Mientras los consejeros se marchaban, traté de marcharme con ellos, pero Kounji me agarró por el brazo.

—Todavía no —me dijo—. Para ti tenemos planes especiales.

Alarmada, miré al Comandante. Carecía por completo de expresión. Tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia. Era como una marioneta esperando que su dueño tirara de los hilos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó Goshima a Kounji.

—Disimularemos durante unos días. Lo llevaremos a ver la fábrica, tal y como estaba planeado. Mantendremos contentos a sus consejeros. Cuando todo el mundo esté enganchado, no tendremos que fingir más.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó Goshima con satisfacción. Yo me centré en la imagen de mi muro de ladrillos.

—Mikan —comentó Kounji—. Has aprendido un truco nuevo. Ladrillo rojo, qué vulgar. Sin embargo… —Escuché un ruido, como el que puede hacer la piedra frotándose contra la piedra.

—Hay puntos débiles aquí y aquí —dijo, señalando en el aire—. Y creo que esté ladrillo está suelto...

El mortero empezó a desmoronarse. Aparecieron pequeños agujeros en mi pared mental.

—Cuando tenga un momento, haré pedazos tus defensas —prometió Kounji.

—¿Por qué perder el tiempo? —preguntó Goshima, sacando la espada—. La quiero muerta. Ahora mismo.

—Quieto —le ordenó Kounji—. La necesitamos para tener a Natsume a raya.

—Pero si tenemos al Comandante...

—Es demasiado evidente. Hay que considerar a otros siete generales. Si matamos al Comandante mientras esté aquí, sospecharán. Jamás te convertirías en su sucesor. Natsume lo sabe, por lo que no nos servirá amenazar al Comandante. Sin embargo, ¿quién se preocupa por una catadora de comida? Nadie menos Natsume. Si ella muere aquí, los generales creerán que está justificado.

Kounji se inclinó sobre el Comandante y le susurró al oído. El Comandante abrió su maletín, sacó una petaca y se la entregó a Kounji. Mi antídoto.

—Desde ahora, tendrás que venir a mí para que te dé tu antídoto —dijo Kounji, sonriendo.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Entraron dos soldados sin pedir permiso.

—Estos son tus escoltas, Mikan. Se ocuparán bien de ti —comentó. Entonces, se volvió a los soldados—. No necesita que le deis un paseo para que lo conozca todo. Nuestra infame Mikan ha vuelto a casa.


	29. Chapter 29

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Examiné a los dos soldados y comprobé que estaban muy bien armados. Me toqué la navaja a través del bolsillo, pero decidí que no podía hacer nada. Esperaría hasta que tuviera más posibilidades a mi favor. Los guardias me indicaron que los acompañara. Lancé una última mirada al Comandante, pero nada parecía haber cambiado en su actitud.

Cuando los guardias me llevaron a una pequeña habitación del ala de invitados en vez de a las celdas del sótano, sentí una pequeña oleada de esperanza. Pasé en una de ellas una semana después de matar a Goshima y odiaba la idea de volver a aquellas celdas malolientes e infestadas de ratas.

Después de que cerraran la puerta con llave, me quité los punzones con los que me había recogido el cabello. La cerradura era muy básica y no tardaría mucho en abrirla. Sin embargo, antes de forzarla, decidí utilizar un punzón que tenía un pequeño espejo en la punta para mirar por debajo de la puerta. Pude ver que había un par de botas a cada lado de la puerta.

Los guardias estaban montando guardia delante de mi habitación.

Me dirigí a la ventana. Mi habitación estaba en la segunda planta. Si me sentía desesperada, podía saltar, pero por el momento decidí esperar.

Al día siguiente, se me permitió salir de mi habitación tan sólo para probar las comidas del Comandante. Después del desayuno, Kounji me mostró una porción de mi antídoto.

—Si quieres esto, debes responder a una pregunta.

—Esto es una fanfarronada —repliqué—. Si me quisieras muerta, no estaría de pie ahora mismo.

—Te aseguro que se trata sólo de una situación temporal. Simplemente te ofrezco una elección. La muerte por Polvo de Mariposa es larga y fea mientras que, por ejemplo, morir degollada es sólo un momento de dolor.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—¿Dónde está Natsume?

—No lo sé —dije. Era cierto. No había vuelto a verlo desde la pelea del bosque.

Kounji consideró mi respuesta. Entonces, aprovechando su distracción, le arrebaté el vial y me lo tomé de un trago.

El rostro de Kounji enrojeció de furia. Me agarró de los hombros y me empujó hacia los guardias.

—Llevadla a su habitación.

Allí me pregunté qué estaría tramando Natsume. Dudaba que estuviera ocioso. Además, las preguntas de Kounji confirmaban mis sospechas.

Durante mis visitas al Comandante en los días sucesivos, empecé a reconocer que mi presencia formaba parte del espectáculo de Kounji para evitar que los consejeros del Comandante sospecharan. Goshima, por su parte, fingía que el Comandante seguía dando órdenes.

Durante la visita a la fábrica, se me permitió acompañar al grupo. Esto me sorprendió casi tanto como el hecho de que ninguno de los consejeros del Comandante protestara de que estuviera fabricando Criollo en vez de pienso para los animales, tal y como había reflejado en su permiso. Se limitaban a comer barras de Criollo y les bastaba con asentir a todo y darle la razón a Goshima.

Los granos se tostaban en enormes hornos. Cuando estaban preparados, se transportaban a otra zona en la que unos trabajadores partían los granos y sacaban una especie de brote marrón oscuro. Unos enormes rodillos convertían los brotes en una pasta, que se mezclaba con azúcar, leche y mantequilla en enormes contenedores. Otros trabajadores removían constantemente la mezcla hasta que ésta se convertía en un líquido suave y espeso, que se vertía a continuación en moldes rectangulares.

A pesar de los deliciosos aromas que se respiraban allí, la fábrica era un lugar triste y sombrío. Durante la visita, examiné cuidadosamente las zonas de trabajo para comprobar que no se vertían ingredientes venenosos o adictivos. No encontré nada.

Cuando el grupo regresó a la casa, observé que las animadas expresiones de los consejeros desaparecían, para verse reemplazadas por la misma mirada perdida que adornaba el rostro del Comandante. Eso debía de significar que existía un vínculo entre el Criollo y el hecho de sucumbir ante la magia de Kounji. Segura mente, el fingimiento de Kounji y Goshima terminaría cuando el primero tuviera el control absoluto de las mentes de los consejeros. Cuando eso ocurriera, mi lugar de alojamiento empeoraría notablemente.

Aquella noche, arrojé mi capa por la ventana y llamé a la puerta inmediatamente.

Cuando los guardias la abrieron, dije:

—Necesito un baño.

Sin esperar respuesta, salí decididamente al pasillo. Los guardias me siguieron. En los baños, un guardia me detuvo en el pasillo mientras su compañero miraba en el interior. Cuando se aseguró de que estaría sola, me dejaron pasar.

En el interior, me dirigí a la pared más alejada de la puerta. Allí, oculta a la vista de todos, había otra entrada. Los guardias trabajaban allí, pero yo había crecido en aquella casa. Conocía todos sus rincones, a excepción de la suite de Goshima y su despacho.

Traté de abrir la puerta y me encontré con la primera sorpresa. Estaba cerrada con llave. No obstante, no suponía ningún problema. Tomé mis punzones y la hice saltar con facilidad. Entonces, descubrí una segunda y desagradable sorpresa. Uno de los guardias me esperaba al otro lado.

El soldado sonrió. Entonces, aproveché la situación y le di una patada en la entrepierna. Entonces, eché a correr por el pasillo.

Salí por la puerta sur, recogí mi capa y me dirigí al oeste para recuperar mi mochila y mi bastón. La brillante luz de la luna me iluminaba el sendero, pero mi verdadero camino no quedaba tan claro. Sabía que no podía ayudar al Comandante encerrada en una habitación, pero no estaba segura de lo que podía hacer desde fuera. Necesitaba hablar con Natsume. Como me pareció que sería demasiado arriesgado ir a los barracones, me subí a los árboles. Cuando supiera que me había escapado, me buscaría allí.

Cuando llegué a la zona en la que se solía instalar el festival de fuego, me detuve. Me arrebujé bien en mi capa y me apoyé contra un árbol. En una ocasión escuché el ladrido de los perros y gritos lejanos, pero nadie se acercó a mi improvisada cama. No conseguía dormir. Tenía demasiado frío y me sentía muy nerviosa. Para tranquilizarme, me imaginé los festivales de fuego que se habían celebrado allí. Me perdí en esos pensamientos, imaginando que volvía a asistir a ellos. Tan vivos fueron mis recuerdos que bajé del árbol y empecé a realizar mi rutina de ejercicios, lo que me ayudó a entrar en calor.

De repente, me di cuenta de que podía ponerme en contacto con la naturaleza que me rodeaba e incluso sentir a los animales que había en el bosque. Vi cómo un búho seguía desde uno de los árboles los movimientos de un ratón de campo. Una familia de zarigüeyas atravesaba sin hacer ruido alguno los matorrales. Una mujer, que estaba acurrucada detrás de una piedra, me observaba.

Meterme en el pensamiento de Nonoko me resultó tan fácil como ponerme un par de guantes. Sus pensamientos fluían dentro de mí como la seda. Yo la recordaba a su hermana menor, Lily y ansiaba regresar a Sitia con su familia y no estar en la horrible y fría Ixia. La situación en el norte se estaba haciendo peligrosa. Como maga maestra, no podía consentir el abuso del poder que se estaba produciendo en aquella zona. Joukin, o Kounji, estaba produciendo Theobroma en alarmantes cantidades. También había conseguido intensificar su poder.

«Mikan, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi mente?»

«No estoy segura de como he llegado hasta aquí».

—«¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Proyectas la mente cuando luchas. Por eso, instintivamente, anticipas los movimientos de tus oponentes. Te sentí en el castillo cuando luchabas con tus amigos. Ahora que has aprendido a refrenar tu poder, has dado el paso lógico de expandirlo más allá de la zona que te rodea...»

Mi sorpresa rompió nuestro vínculo. En aquel momento, Nonoko salió del bosque.

—¿Significa eso que no voy a salir ardiendo? —pregunté.

—Te has estabilizado, pero no te harás más poderosa a menos que recibas un adiestramiento adecuado. No puedes perder tu potencial. Ven al sur ahora. Tus perseguidores están lejos de aquí...

—El Comandante...

—Está hechizado. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Seguramente ha perdido la mente para siempre. Kounji le ha estado dando Theobroma. Lo olí en cuanto llegué.

—¿Theobroma? ¿Te refieres al Criollo, ese dulce de aspecto marrón que Goshima fabrica?

—Creo que sí. Abre la mente a las influencias mágicas. Relaja las defensas mentales y permite el fácil acceso a la mente de una persona. Lo usamos como herramienta para controlar situaciones en las que un aprendiz de mago está cerca de la sustancia. El Comandante tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, muy resistente a las sugestiones de la magia, pero la Theobroma rompe esas barreras, lo que ayuda a un estudiante cuando está aprendiendo. Utilizarlo para hacerse con el control de la mente del Comandante es como si fuera una violación. Incluso con Theobroma, un mago no debería poder alcanzar la mente del Comandante desde esta distancia, pero Kounji lo ha hecho. Ha encontrado un modo de acrecentar su poder. Creo que la visita que Kounji realizó al castillo tuvo por objeto encerrarse en la mente del Comandante para poder sacarlo de allí.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para romper ese vínculo?

—Matar a Kounji, pero será difícil. Es muy poderoso.

—¿Hay alguna otra manera?

—Bloquear el suministro de poder de Kounji podría servir. Seguiría teniendo su magia, pero no sería tan poderosa.

—¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?

—Creo que lo que hizo fue reclutar a una serie de magos para reunir su poder en sí mismo. O puede que haya encontrado el modo de absorber más poder sin romper el equilibrio... Diamantes —añadió, después de pensarlo un momento.

—¿Diamantes? —pregunté, atónita.

—Sí. Resulta muy caro, pero los diamantes reúnen y acumulan el poder como las brasas guardan el calor. Tal vez esté utilizando diamantes para potenciar su magia. Necesitaría un círculo de diamantes del tamaño de un hombre, lo que no resulta fácil de ocultar. Si pudiéramos encontrar este círculo, podríamos bloquear su poder o, al menos, interrumpirlo el tiempo suficiente para que tú pudieras despertar al Comandante.

—¿Y si la fuente es un grupo de magos? ¿Cómo podría reconocerlos?

—Desgraciadamente, Ixia no dispone de un uniforme para los magos — comentó Nonoko, con la voz llena de sarcasmo—. En vez de buscarlos, podríamos buscar una sala vacía con el dibujo de una rueda de carro pintado en el suelo. Para vincular el poder mágico, cada mago debe estar perfectamente alineado alrededor de un círculo.

—Puedo registrar la casa, pero necesitaré ayuda. Necesito a Natsume.

—Lo que necesitas es un milagro.

—¿Puedes dirigir a Natsume hacia aquí?

—Ya está de camino. Los dos habéis forjado un vínculo muy fuerte, aunque no sé si es de origen mágico... —comentó Nonoko, frunciendo el ceño—. Es mejor que me vaya antes de que él llegue. Si descubres la fuente del poder extra de Kounji, entona mi nombre mentalmente en un cántico. Yo te escucharé porque nosotras también hemos creado un vínculo. Trataré de ayudarte con el Comandante, pero no te prometo nada. Voy tras Kounji.

Con eso, Nonoko desapareció. Mientras esperaba a Natsume, traté de pensar en el modo de encontrar la fuente de poder de Kounji. Efectivamente, tal y como Nonoko había dicho, necesitaría un milagro.

Para distraerme mientras esperaba, miré a mí alrededor. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuve allí. Recordé que había enterrado en alguna parte la medalla que gané en la competición de acrobacia para que no cayera en manos de Reo. Como prueba, traté de utilizar mis poderes mágicos para encontrarla. Recorrí el terreno palmo a palmo. Estaba empezando a aburrirme cuando, de repente, las plantas de mis pies se pusieron al rojo vivo. Cuando seguí andando, se enfriaron. Al volver al lugar en el que había estado antes, se calentaron de nuevo.

Saqué el gancho de la mochila y empecé a escarbar. Mis esfuerzos dejaron al descubierto un poco de tela. Seguí escarbando y, muy pronto, volví a tener entre las manos mi preciada medalla. Había perdido el brillo y estaba sucia. La cinta estaba rasgada y manchada. Apreté la medalla contra mi pecho y sentí el calor que emanaba de ella, como si fuera un amuleto. La limpié un poco y me la colgué al cuello, junto con la mariposa de Natsume.

—No es el mejor escondite, ¿no te parece? Te están buscando. ¿Por qué has huido?

Rápidamente, le conté a Natsume todo lo referente al Comandante, a Kounji, a la fábrica y a los consejeros, esperando que él sacara las mismas conclusiones que yo.

—Es decir, está utilizando el Criollo para hacerse dueño de sus mentes. Sin embargo, ¿de dónde saca el poder?

—No lo sé. Tenemos que registrar la casa. Yo crecí en ella. La conozco bien. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ahora. Nos quedan cuatro horas hasta el alba. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?

Cuando le conté todo lo que Nonoko me había explicado sin revelarle la fuente que me lo había contado, Natsume frunció el ceño, como si quisiera interrogarme al respecto. Sin embargo, guardó silencio y nos dirigimos a los barracones.

Yo esperé fuera mientras se ponía su malla negra. Me sacó una camisa negra para que me la pusiera sobre la roja de mi uniforme. Además, llevaba una discreta lámpara sin encender. Como mi capa resultaría algo molesta, la escondí entre los matorrales.

Encontramos una puerta cerca del ala de los sirvientes. Natsume encendió la lámpara y dejó que escapara sólo un pequeño rayo de luz. Ya en el interior de la casa, yo tomé la delantera. Mi interés principal se centraba en la zona de los experimentos de Reo, sobre todo en su laboratorio. Disponía de un ala entera y había puertas que siempre había tenido cerradas con llave durante el tiempo en el que yo fui su rata de laboratorio.

Mientras buscábamos, los horrores de antaño se apoderaron de mí. Entramos en el laboratorio y la sola visión de los instrumentos que colgaban de las paredes me aceleró los latidos del corazón. La sala parecía una cámara de tortura en vez de un lugar para experimentos. Me sentía como un animal atrapado. Quería salir corriendo, huir. ¿Por qué había tenido que llevar a Natsume allí? Después de todo, seguramente el círculo de poder estaba cerca de las habitaciones de Kounji, no allí.

Natsume no había dicho ni una palabra desde que encendió la lámpara. En el pasillo que había frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Reo, sentí que una fuerza física me impedía entrar. Los músculos me temblaban. Un sudor frío me cubría todo el cuerpo. Yo espere fuera mientras Natsume entraba. No quería volver a ver el diabólico baúl en el que Reo guardaba sus «juguetes». Si lo quemaba, ¿cesarían mis pesadillas?

—No si yo puedo impedirlo —me dijo el fantasma de Reo, materializándose a mi lado.

Me di la vuelta muy sobresaltada. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, un grito se me escapó de los labios.

—Creía que habías desaparecido para siempre —repliqué.

—Jamás, Mikan. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Mi sangre te ha manchado el alma. No tienes posibilidad alguna de lavarla.

—Yo no tengo alma.

—Tu alma está cubierta con la sangre de tus víctimas, por eso no puedes verla. Cuando mueras, esa pesada esencia manchada de sangre se hundirá en el fondo de la tierra y allí arderás por toda la eternidad por tus crímenes.

—Lo dice la voz de la experiencia...

En aquel momento, Natsume salió de la habitación de Reo. Con el rostro pálido como la muerte, me miró durante un rato con una expresión de horror tal que me pregunté si se habría quedado mudo. Por fin, cerró la puerta y pasó al lado del fantasma sin verlo y se detuvo frente a la siguiente puerta, que estaba cerrada con llave. Allí, inclinó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

Yo me olvidé de Reo y seguí a Natsume. Continuamos con nuestra búsqueda, pero resultaba evidente que, a excepción del laboratorio, el ala estaba completamente abandonada. Nos quedaban tres salas por examinar.

El contenido de una de ellas reclamó toda mi atención. En su interior, docenas de mujeres y unos cuantos hombres se encogieron al notar el rayo de luz de la lámpara de Natsume. El cabello grasiento oscurecía sus sucios rostros. Sus emaciados cuerpos estaban sólo cubiertos con harapos. Ninguno de ellos habló ni gritó. Horrorizada, vi que estaban encadenados al suelo. En círculos. Un círculo exterior y dos círculos interiores con líneas pintadas entre ellos.

Cuando Natsume y yo entramos en la sala, el hedor de cuerpos sucios y de excrementos se apoderó de nosotros. Natsume empezó a hacerles preguntas, que se respondieron con silencio.

Yo comencé a reconocer algunos de los rostros. Habían vivido en el orfanato conmigo. Eran las chicas y chicos que se habían «graduado» y que se suponía que se habían marchado de la casa. Una muchacha, de cabello rojo, me hizo gritar de dolor.

Los ojos de Carra no mostraron señal alguna de inteligencia mientras le acaricié el hombro y susurré su nombre. La niña alegre que yo había conocido se había convertido en una cascara de mujer, vacía y sin espíritu.

—Mis alumnos —dijo Reo, volviendo a aparecer—. Los que no fallaron...

—¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunté a Natsume con voz temblorosa.

—Estáis arrestados —respondió Kounji.

Natsume y yo nos dimos la vuelta al unísono. Kounji estaba en la puerta. Natsume se lanzó contra él con los ojos llenos de furia. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Kounji se echó a un lado, provocando que Natsume cayera al suelo. Yo me apresuré a salir de la sala para ayudarlo.

Como un cobarde, Kounji estaba detrás de ocho guardias. Las puntas de las espadas de todos ellos se dirigían al pecho de Natsume, a pocos centímetros de su piel.


	30. Chapter 30

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Mientras las puntas de las espadas me pinchaban en la espalda, observé a Natsume. Esperaba que él se pusiera en acción durante el miserable viaje hacia las celdas de Goshima. Esperé que se pusiera en movimiento mientras nos desnudaban y nos registraban, teniendo que soportar la humillación del contacto con aquellas hoscas manos mientras me confiscaban mi mochila, mi navaja y mi collar. Perder mi ropa no me dolió tanto como perder la mariposa de Natsume y mi amuleto. A continuación, nos llevaron a la prisión y nos colocaron en celdas contiguas.

Contuve el aliento al escuchar el sonido de la cerradura. Los soldados nos tiraron la ropa a través de los barrotes antes de marcharse, dejándonos sumidos en la oscuridad. Yo me vestí rápidamente.

Allí estaba de nuevo. Una pesadilla hecha realidad. Aquel olor rancio me saludó de nuevo. El aire estaba tan viciado que tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que éramos los únicos ocupantes.

—¿Natsume?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no te enfrentaste a los guardias? Yo te habría ayudado.

—Me halaga que confíes tanto en mí, pero ocho hombres armados y sus correspondientes espadas apuntándome al pecho es demasiado. Cuatro, tal vez, pero ocho...

—¿Forzamos las cerraduras para escaparnos?

—Eso estaría fenomenal, si tuviéramos algo con lo que hacerlo... ¿Era ése tu destino? —preguntó, tras una pequeña pausa—. Si no hubieras matado a Reo, ¿habrías terminado encadenada al suelo?

La imagen de aquellos cautivos volvió a atormentarme. Por primera vez me alegré de haber acabado con Reo. Efectivamente, Kounji absorbía el poder de aquellas personas. Goshima, Reo y Kounji debían de buscar personas con potencial mágico. Entonces, mientras experimentaban con los elegidos, Kounji les borraba la mente y los convertía en cascaras de las que podía extraer su poder.

—Creo que Goshima y Reo querían reducirme a ese estado mental, pero yo resistí —dije. Entonces, le expliqué mi teoría sobre los cautivos a Natsume.

—Cuéntame lo que te pasó.

Tras una pausa, la historia empezó a fluir de mis labios, al principio en retazos, pero luego en toda su extensión. Las lágrimas me caían abundantemente por el rostro. No me ahorré ningún detalle ni traté de quitarle horror a las partes más desagradables. Le conté a Natsume todo lo vivido durante aquellos dos años de horror, las humillaciones, los tormentos, los juegos crueles y, por último, la violación que precedió al asesinato. Así, me purgué de la sangre de Reo que cubría mi alma. Me sentí bien por ello.

Natsume permaneció en silencio. Por fin, su voz cristalizó y dijo:

—Goshima y Kounji serán destruidos.

Yo no sabía si se trataba de una promesa o de una amenaza. Entonces, como si hubieran escuchado sus nombres, Goshima y Kounji se presentaron en las mazmorras. Los escoltaban cuatro guardias con lámparas encendidas.

—Me alegro de volver a verte en donde debes estar —me dijo Goshima—. He sentido la tentación de mojarme las manos con tu sangre, pero Kounji me ha informado del destino que te espera si no recibes tu antídoto —añadió, sonriendo de satisfacción—. Ver cómo la asesina de mi hijo se retuerce de dolor será mucho mejor. Te vendré a visitar más tarde para escuchar tus gritos. Si me lo suplicas, tal vez te ayude a morir, aunque sólo sea para poder respirar el aroma cálido de tu sangre. En cuanto a ti, Natsume, desobedecer una orden directa se castiga con la pena capital. El Comandante Horu ha firmado tu pena de muerte. Tu ejecución se llevará a cabo mañana a mediodía. Creo que haré que me disequen tu cabeza. Te convertirás en un bonito elemento de decoración para mi despacho cuando me convierta en Comandante.

Entre risas, los dos se marcharon. La oscuridad en la que quedamos sumidos resultó más pesada que antes. Las emociones que sentía pasaban del terror al desprecio más absoluto. Di una patada a los barrotes de la celda y empecé a golpear las paredes.

—Mikan, tranquilízate. Duerme un poco. Necesitarás las fuerzas más tarde.

—Sí, claro. Todo el mundo debería estar descansado para morir —repliqué. Entonces, lamenté mi dureza al recordar que Natsume también se enfrentaba a la muerte —. Lo intentaré.

Me tumbé en la sucia paja, sabiendo que no podría descansar. ¿Cómo podía alguien dormir en sus últimas horas de vida?

Aparentemente, yo.

Me desperté con un grito. La pesadilla de ratas se había transformado en realidad. Tenía una enorme sobre la pierna. Le di una patada que la mandó contra la pared.

—¿Has dormido bien? —me preguntó Natsume.

—Mejor en otras ocasiones. Mi compañero de sueños roncaba —bromeé—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

—Resulta difícil saberlo sin el sol, pero yo diría que está a punto de ponerse el sol.

Yo había recibido mi última dosis de antídoto el día anterior por la mañana. Eso significaba que tenía hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, pero los síntomas empezarían seguramente mucho antes.

—Natsume, tengo una confesión...

De repente, los músculos del estómago se me contrajeron con tal severidad que me sentí como si alguien estuviera tratando de arrancármelos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Un fuerte dolor de estómago. ¿Es el comienzo?

—Sí. Empiezan muy lentamente, pero muy pronto las convulsiones serán continuas.

Al notar otro fuerte dolor, me acurruqué en el suelo. Cuando pasó, me preparé sobre la paja del suelo, esperando el siguiente asalto.

—Natsume, háblame. Necesito algo que me distraiga.

—Pues te diré una cosa que tal vez te consuele. No existe ningún veneno llamado Polvo de Mariposa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Vas a querer morir, a desear que ya estuvieras muerta, pero, al final, seguirás con vida.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—La mente controla al cuerpo. Si creyeras que vas a morir, habrías muerto sólo por esa creencia.

—¿Y por qué has esperado hasta ahora para decírmelo? —le espeté, llena de furia.

—Una decisión táctica.

Traté de comprender a Natsume. Decidí que, tal vez, durante el día se nos habría presentado la oportunidad de escapar. En ese caso, Natsume no habría tenido que contarme la verdad.

—¿Y los retortijones que siento?

—Es síndrome de abstinencia.

—¿De qué?

—De tu supuesto antídoto. Es un brebaje muy interesante. Yo lo utilizo para provocar los vómitos. A medida que pasa el tiempo, produce fuertes dolores de estómago que duran un día entero. Si se bebe con continuidad, los síntomas no se manifiestan hasta que se deja de tomar.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté, recordando los libros que había estudiado.

—Susto Blanco.

—¿Y el Polvo de Mariposa? —quise saber, más tranquila dado que conocía que no iba a morir. Este hecho me ayudó a soportar los dolores más estoicamente.

—No existe. Yo lo inventé. Me sonaba muy bien. Necesitaba algo para evitar que los catadores de comida se escaparan sin tener que utilizar guardias ni puertas cerradas.

—¿Sabe el Comandante que es una mentira? —inquirí. Si él lo sabía, Kounji también estaría al corriente.

—No. Él cree que has sido envenenada.

Durante aquella noche, me resultó difícil creer que no tenía ningún veneno en el cuerpo. Los dolores resultaban insoportables. No hacía más que recorrer la celda, gritando y vomitando.

Por fin, el agotamiento me llevó a quedarme dormida.

Me desperté tumbada sobre el suelo de la celda.

Tenía el brazo derecho extendido a través de los barrotes. Me sorprendió más el hecho de que estuviera de la mano de Natsume que estuviera viva.

—Mikan, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, con cierta preocupación.

—Creo que sí.

De repente, la puerta de la prisión se abrió con un fuerte estruendo.

—Hazte la muerta —me susurró Natsume, soltándome la mano—. Intenta que se acerquen a mi celda —añadió, mientras dos guardias entraban en la mazmorra.

—¡Maldita sea! El olor que hay aquí es peor que el de las letrinas después de la fiesta de la cerveza —dijo uno de los guardias.

—¿Crees que está muerta? —preguntó el segundo.

Tenía el rostro contra la pared, pero cerré los ojos de todos modos y contuve el aliento mientras la luz de la lámpara me recorría el cuerpo.

El guardia se inclinó para tocarme la mano izquierda que, al no haber estado en contacto con la de Natsume, estaba helada.

—Fría como el orín del tigre de nieve. Saquémosla de aquí antes de que empiece a pudrirse. Si crees que ahora huele mal...

La puerta de la celda se abrió. Yo me concentré en hacerme la muerta mientras el guardia me sacaba por los pies. Cuando pasábamos por delante de la celda de Natsume, agarré los barrotes con las manos aprovechando la penumbra que reinaba a nivel del suelo.

—Espera un momento. Se ha enganchado.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó el que llevaba la lámpara.

—No lo sé. Regresa aquí con esa maldita luz.

Yo me solté y enganché el brazo entre los barrotes de la celda.

—Apártate —le dijo el guardia a Natsume.

Empezó a tirarme del brazo con fuerza. Entonces, soltó un gruñido. Abrí los ojos a tiempo para ver cómo la luz de la lámpara se apagaba cuando ésta cayó contra el suelo.

—¿Qué diablos? —exclamó el que me tenía agarrada por los pies.

Se apartó de los barrotes de Natsume. Yo doblé las piernas y me acerqué a sus botas. Al sentir que yo le agarraba los tobillos, gritó con fuerza. Entonces, tropezó y cayó. El horrible sonido del hueso rompiéndose contra el suelo no fue lo que yo esperaba. Me puse de pie.

Al escuchar el tintineo de las llaves, me volví y vi a Natsume encendiendo la lámpara. El otro guardia estaba apoyado contra los barrotes. Tenía la cabeza colocada un ángulo poco natural. Yo miré al otro soldado y vi que se había roto la cabeza contra el suelo. Al ver el enorme charco de sangre, pensé que había matado a otro hombre. Empecé a temblar. ¿Me había convertido en una asesina sin corazón? ¿Sentía Natsume remordimientos cuando segaba una vida? Tan eficaz como siempre, Natsume quitó las armas a los soldados muertos.

—Espera aquí —me ordenó. Entonces, abrió la puerta principal de las mazmorras y salió.

Se escucharon gritos y el sonido de una pelea. No había culpabilidad ni remordimiento alguno en el caso de Natsume. Él hacía lo que tenía que hacer para ganar.

Cuando me indicó que me reuniera con él, vi que tenía el rostro, el pecho y los brazos manchados de sangre. Había tres guardias, o inconscientes o muertos, tumbados sobre el suelo.

Mi mochila estaba sobre una mesa, sobre la cual estaban esparcidos todos sus contenidos. Lo recogí todo mientras Natsume abría la puerta que nos quedaba para alcanzar la libertad. Cuando tuve la mariposa y mi amuleto colgados del cuello, me sentí muy optimista.

—Maldita sea...

—¿Qué ocurre, Natsume?

—El Capitán debe de tener la única llave de esta puerta. La abrirá cuando llegue el momento de hacer el cambio de guardia.

—Prueba con estos —le dije, entregándole mis punzones. Él sonrió. Rápidamente abrió la cerradura y se asomó al exterior.

—Perfecto. No hay guardias. Vamos —susurró.

Entonces, me agarró de la mano y se dio la vuelta de lo que significaba nuestra única salida. Me condujo a la prisión, deteniéndose para dejar completamente abierta la puerta de las celdas.

—¿Estás loco? —le pregunté, al ver que me llevaba a la última celda—. La libertad no está por aquí.

—Confía en mí. Éste es el lugar perfecto para escondernos. Muy pronto descubrirán lo ocurrido y enviarán partidas de búsqueda por todas partes. Cuando todos los soldados hayan abandonado la casa, saldremos de aquí. Hasta ese momento, nos esconderemos.

Después de apagar la lámpara, me hizo tumbarme sobre la paja. Yo me acurruqué de costado, de espaldas a él. Entonces, Natsume nos cubrió con paja y me tomó entre sus brazos. Yo me tensé al notar el contacto, pero su calor corporal me hizo entrar en calor y muy pronto me relajé.

La conmoción que se produjo cuando se descubrió nuestra huida fue ensordecedora. Se escuchaban voces y gritos por todas partes. Se organizaron partidas de búsqueda, pero Goshima y Kounji no parecían de acuerdo sobre qué dirección debían tomar.

—Natsume probablemente se retirará a un territorio que conozca bien —afirmó Goshima.

—Sin embargo, el sur es lo más lógico. Nosotros tenemos al Comandante. No pueden hacer nada. Huyen para salvar la vida. Tomaré un caballo y registraré el bosque con mi magia.

Cuando la prisión quedó en silencio por fin y estuvo vacía durante unas horas, yo empecé a sentirme inquieta.

—¿Podemos marcharnos ya?

—Todavía no. Creo que aún es de día. Esperaremos hasta que oscurezca.

Para ayudar a que pasara el tiempo, le pregunté a Natsume cómo había comenzado su relación con el Comandante. Después de una larga pausa, durante la cual me arrepentí de mi curiosidad, él tomó la palabra.

—Mi familia vivía en la provincia de Icefaren, antes de que esta adoptara el nombre de DM-1. Un invierno particularmente duro, provocó que la casa que albergaba el negocio de pieles de mi padre se desmoronara, destrozándole todas sus herramientas. Necesitaba otras para poder seguir trabajando, pero los soldados que vinieron a mi casa a recoger el dinero de los tributos no se atuvieron a razones. Por aquel entonces, yo sólo era un niño, pero tenía tres hermanos mayores. Todos eran fuertes y grandes. Cuando mi padre les dijo a los soldados que si pagaba los impuestos no tendría dinero para dar de comer a su familia, ellos mataron a mis hermanos. Se echaron a reír y le dijeron a mi padre que ya tenía el problema solucionado porque tenía tres bocas menos que alimentar. Naturalmente, yo quería vengarme, pero no de los soldados. Ellos sólo eran mensajeros. Yo quería al Rey. El hombre que había permitido que sus soldados asesinaran a mis hermanos en su nombre. Aprendí a pelear y estudié el arte de matar hasta que me convertí en un hombre invencible. Empecé a viajar y utilicé mis habilidades para ganar dinero. Los de la clase alta eran tan corruptos que me pagaban para matarse unos a otros. Entonces, me encargaron que matara a un joven llamado Horu, cuyos discursos incitaban a la rebelión y que estaban poniendo muy nerviosos a la realeza. Había desaparecido con un ejército cada vez más numeroso y realizaba operaciones secretas contra la monarquía. El pago que me dieron para matar a Horu era muy significativo. Le tendí una emboscada, esperando que podría matarlo antes de que se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, él me paró el golpe y me encontré luchando para salvar la vida. Cuando perdí, en vez de matarme, Horu me grabó una c en el pecho con mi propio cuchillo, por cierto, el mismo que usé para matar al Rey. Entonces, Horu se declaró mi Comandante y anunció que yo trabajaba para él. Estuve de acuerdo y le prometí que si me facilitaba el acercamiento al Rey para que yo pudiera matarlo, le sería leal para siempre. A lo largo de todos estos años, lo he visto ir alcanzando sus objetivos uno a uno sin excesos ni violencia. El poder y la avaricia no han logrado corromperle. Es muy leal a los suyos y no ha habido nadie en el mundo al que apreciara más. Hasta ahora.

Yo contuve el aliento. Había sido una pregunta muy sencilla. Jamás habría esperado una respuesta tan íntima.

—Mikan, me has estado volviendo loco. Me has causado considerables problemas y he pensado en quitarte la vida en dos ocasiones desde que te conozco — confesó. El hecho de sentir su aliento contra la oreja me provocó un escalofrío por la espalda—. Sin embargo, te me has metido muy dentro y me has robado el corazón.

—Eso parece más un veneno que una persona —dije. Su confesión me había sorprendido y emocionado a la vez.

—Eso es. Me has envenenado —susurró, dándome la vuelta para ponerme cara a cara con él. Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada más, me besó.

Un deseo reprimido durante mucho tiempo cobró vida. Lo abracé con fuerza y le devolví el beso con idéntica pasión. Mi respuesta fue una deliciosa sorpresa. Había temido que, después de los abusos de Reo, el cuerpo sintiera pánico y repulsión ante la cercanía de un nombre. No fue así.

El sonido distante de la música vibró en el aire. Poco a poco, la mágica armonía fue acrecentando su tempo y nos cubrió como si fuera una cálida manta. Nos olvidamos de la presión y de la sucia paja. A aquel nivel, éramos compañeros, iguales. Nuestras almas se unieron. Su placer era mi éxtasis. Mi sangre comenzó a bombear su corazón.

El gozo en estado puro sólo se conseguía en pequeños retazos, pero Natsume y yo estábamos dispuestos a volverlo a intentar. Nos habíamos fundido, nos habíamos convertido en uno. Yo atesoraba su esencia y gozaba con el hecho de sentir su cuerpo dentro del mío. Natsume había llenado el vacío que había en mi corazón con luz y alegría. Aunque estábamos tumbados sobre sucia paja y nos enfrentábamos a un futuro incierto, un profundo zumbido de felicidad vibraba por todo mi cuerpo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

La realidad y el hedor de las celdas se entrometió en nuestra felicidad. Había oscurecido.

—Vamos —dijo Natsume, poniéndome de pie.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté mientras me ajustaba el uniforme.

—A la habitación del Comandante para que podamos volver a llevárnoslo al castillo.

—Eso no servirá de nada.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Natsume.

—En cuanto lo toques, Kounji lo sabrá —respondí, explicando el vínculo que el mago tenía con él a través de la utilización del Criollo.

—¿Cómo podemos romper ese vínculo?

Había llegado el momento de hablarle de mi magia. Me sentía mareada, como si estuviera en los confines del mundo. Respiré profundamente y relaté los encuentros y las conversaciones que había tenido con Nonoko y cómo ella podría ayudarnos.

—¿Confías en ella?

—Sí, Natsume.

—¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas... La muerte aún era una posibilidad muy real. Quería que Natsume supiera lo que sentía.

—Te quiero.

Natsume me tomó entre sus brazos.

—Mi amor ha sido tuyo desde el festival de fuego. Si esos gorilas te hubieran matado, la vida no habría sido igual para mí. Ni deseaba ni esperaba que ocurriera esto, pero no pude resistirme a ti. Ahora, vamos.

Antes de salir al pasillo, nos cambiamos de uniforme en la sala de guardia. Ataviados con el verde y negro de los soldados de Goshima, esperábamos evitar que nos descubrieran. Entonces, regresamos a los barracones para que él pudiera recoger algunas cosas. Tal y como había predicho, estaban vacíos. Todos los soldados habían salido a buscarnos.

Fui a recoger mi capa y mientras esperaba, empecé a invocar a Nonoko. Necesitábamos un plan de ataque.

De repente, escuché gritos y maldiciones procedentes del interior del barracón. Entré rápidamente y vi a Ru y a Koko apuntando a Natsume con sus espadas.

—Quietos —dije.

Al verme, los dos guardaron sus armas y me abrazaron con fuerza.

—Creíamos que Natsume se había escapado sin ti —dijo Ru.

—¿No deberíais estar en una de esas partidas de búsqueda? —preguntó Natsume, mientras sacaba una bolsa negra de debajo de una litera. Se puso una malla color marfil con numerosos bolsillos.

—Estábamos demasiado enfermos —comentó Koko, con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Resultaba tan evidente que los cargos de los que se os acusaba eran inventados que nos negamos a tomar parte en la búsqueda —explicó Koko.

—Eso es insubordinación —comentó Natsume, sacando un largo cuchillo y varios dardos de su bolsa.

—De eso se trataba precisamente. ¿Qué hay que hacer para que te arresten y te lleven a las mazmorras?

Yo miré a Koko completamente atónita. Habían estado dispuestos a enfrentarse a una corte marcial con tal de ayudarme. Decía muy en serio lo que me había escrito sobre la navaja.

—¿Qué dirección tomaron las partidas? —preguntó Natsume mientras se metía cuchillos en varios bolsillos y se colocaba el cinturón que sujetaba su espada y su daga.

—Principalmente al sur y al este, aunque algunos fueron hacia el norte y el oeste —replicó Ru.

—¿Perros?

—Sí.

—¿Y la casa?

—Una guardia mínima.

—Muy bien —dijo Natsume—. ¿Estáis con nosotros?

—Sí, señor —respondieron los dos, cuadrándose ante él.

—Vamos entonces.

—Un momento —intervine yo—. No quiero que Ru y Koko se metan en líos — añadí. Aún no había podido asimilar lo que habían estado a punto de hacer por mí.

—Necesitamos su ayuda —afirmó Natsume.

—Vais a necesitar mucho más que eso —dijo Nonoko, apareciendo de repente en la oscuridad.

Automáticamente, los tres hombres sacaron sus espadas. Sin embargo, cuando ella se acercó a la lámpara, Natsume se relajó.

—Tranquilos —les dijo a Ru y a Koko.

—Es una amiga —afirmé, al ver que no estaban del todo seguros —. Ha venido para ayudarnos. Hemos descubierto la fuente de poder de Kounji —añadí, dirigiéndome a ella.

—¿De qué se trata?

Le hablé de los cautivos y de la situación tan horrible en la que se encontraban. Mientras lo hacía, Ru y Koko escuchaban horrorizados.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Ru.

—Ya os lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora, quiero que vosotros dos protejáis a Nonoko con vuestra vida —les pedí, comprendiendo que Natsume tenía razón y que los necesitábamos a ambos—. Es muy importante.

—Sí, señor —dijeron ambos.

Los miré completamente atónita. Me habían llamado «señor», lo que significaba que estaban dispuestos a seguir mis órdenes, aunque éstas los llevaran a la muerte.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —me preguntó Natsume.

—Sí.

—Cuéntanoslo.

A través de oscuros pasillos, nos dirigimos a la habitación del Comandante. Allí, esperamos unos instantes para darles a los otros tiempo de colocarse.

A los pocos minutos, Natsume forzó la cerradura. Entramos dentro de la habitación y él la cerró inmediatamente. Encendimos una lámpara y nos acercamos a la cama con dosel. El Comandante estaba tumbado encima de las sábanas, completamente vestido. Tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque con la mirada perdida en el techo. No pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Yo me senté a su lado y le tomé la mano. Siguiendo las breves instrucciones de Nonoko, me imaginé mi pared de ladrillos, aunque luego la expandí hasta convertirla en una cúpula de ladrillos que nos protegiera a ambos. Natsume se colocó contra la pared para esperar a Kounji.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse. Cuatro guardias armados entraron precipitadamente, Natsume acabó con uno antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar. El sonido de las espadas llenó el dormitorio.

Kounji entró cuando sus hombres tenían entretenido a Natsume. Evitó la lucha y se acercó a mí. Tenía una condescendiente sonrisa en los labios.

—Un iglú de ladrillo. Qué bonito. Vamos, Mikan, dame un poco de crédito. Una fortaleza de piedra o acero habrían supuesto un mayor desafío.

Sentí un golpe fuerte contra mis defensas mentales. El ladrillo empezó a desmoronarse. Llena de desesperación, recé para que Ru, Koko y Nonoko hubieran conseguido llegar a la sala en la que Kounji tenía encadenados a los prisioneros. No obstante, aunque consiguieran bloquear la fuente de poder, aún tendría que enfrentarme al poder de Kounji.

El mago detuvo su ataque contra mí durante un segundo e inclinó la cabeza.

—Bonito truco —dijo—. ¿Son amigos tuyos? Están en el pasillo del ala de Reo, pero, a menos que puedan derrotar a diez hombres, no podrán llegar a mis niños.

Entonces, Kounji reanudó su ataque con mayor determinación. Por suerte, a Natsume sólo le quedaba ya un guardia de los cuatro que habían entrado, pero mis defensas se debilitaban con cada golpe. Muy pronto, mi cúpula se derrumbó entre una nube de polvo.

El poder de Kounji me agarró como si fuera el puño de un gigante y me apretó con fuerza las costillas. Yo grité de dolor y solté la mano del Comandante. Justo en aquel momento, Natsume terminó con el último guardia.

—Quieto o ella muere —le ordenó Kounji.

Natsume se detuvo inmediatamente. Tres guardias más entraron en la habitación, seguidos de Goshima. Rodearon a Natsume, le quitaron la espada y le obligaron a ponerse de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza.

—Adelante, general. Mátala —dijo Kounji, haciéndose a un lado para que Goshima pudiera acercárseme—. Debería haberte permitido que le rebanaras el cuello el primer día.

—¿Por qué escuchas a Kounji? —le pregunté a Goshima—. No es digno de confianza.

El dolor volvió a apoderarse de mí cuando Kounji me miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Goshima. Kounji se echó a reír.

—Sólo está tratando de retrasar lo inevitable —dijo.

—¿Como cuando tú trataste de retrasar las negociaciones con Sitia envenenando el brandy? ¿O acaso estabas tratando de evitar que se produjeran? —le pregunté.

La sorpresa de Kounji reveló su culpabilidad. Aunque Natsume también se quedó atónito, guardó silencio.

—Eso no tiene sentido —comentó Goshima.

—Kounji quiere evitar el contacto con los sureños. Ellos sabrían que...

Sentí que la garganta se me cerraba. Me agarré con fuerza el cuello, pero me resultaba imposible respirar.

Goshima se volvió a Kounji y lo interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Qué has estado tramando? —quiso saber.

—No necesitamos ningún tratado con Sitia. Vamos a conseguir nuestros suministros sin problemas. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? Hay que ser avaricioso. Con un tratado de comercio, los sureños no tardarían en cruzar la frontera y empezar a husmearlo todo —explicó Kounji, sin mostrar temor alguno hacia Goshima, sólo ira por tener que explicar sus actos—. Ahora, ¿vas a matarla o quieres que lo haga yo?

Yo estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero, antes de que ocurriera y de que Goshima pudiera responder, Kounji se tambaleó. La presión a la que me tenía sometida se aflojó un poco. Pude tomar aire.

—¡Mis niños! —gritó el mago—. ¡Pero hasta sin ellos tengo más poder que tú! Como si fuera un pez enganchado a un anzuelo, sentí que mis pies abandonaban el suelo y que me lanzaba contra la pared. La cabeza se me golpeó contra la piedra, pero no caí al suelo. Kounji me sostuvo en el aire.

Vi que Natsume estaba luchando con sus guardias para tratar de llegar a él. Demasiado tarde para mí. Fui cayendo inconsciente hasta que la negrura llenó mi mundo. Entonces, escuché la voz de Nonoko.

—Déjame ayudarte...

Sentí que un poder puro fluía dentro de mí. Reconstruí mi escudo mental y rechacé el ataque de Kounji. Él se estrelló contra la pared opuesta. Sin embargo, debido a mi inexperiencia, no pude contenerlo. Salió rápidamente de la sala. Natsume, con un cuchillo en la mano, luchaba contra soldados con espadas. Cuando me disponía a ayudar a Natsume, Goshima me agarró por el brazo.

Levantó la espada. Yo di un salto atrás para evitar el primer golpe, pero me choqué contra la cama del Comandante. Me subí en ella para evitar el siguiente golpe. El tercero, cortó uno de los postes de la cama. Rápidamente me bajé de la cama y agarré el poste. Por fin estaba armada.

Goshima era un buen contrincante. Con cada golpe de su espada, iba arrancando trozos mi poste.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Te destriparé con dos golpes.

Cuando conseguí encontrar mi zona de poder, él dejó de gastar saliva. Desgraciadamente, mi poste no era rival para su espada.

El fantasma de Reo se materializó en la sala. Animaba a su padre, tratando de distraerme. Su táctica funcionó. Mi espalda tocó la pared y la espada de Goshima me cortó el poste en dos.

—Estás muerta —dijo.

Con gran satisfacción, levantó la espada, pero cuando está se me acercaba, yo desvié la trayectoria con mi poste roto. La punta de la espada me rozó la cintura. La sangre empezó a empapar la camisa de mi uniforme.

Entonces, Goshima cometió su primer error. Pensando que yo estaba acabada, bajó la guardia, pero yo aún seguía de pie. Levanté mi arma y, con una fuerza desesperada, le golpeé en la sien. Los dos caímos juntos al suelo.

Vi que Natsume se me acercaba inmediatamente, pero le indiqué que se marchara.

—Ve a buscar a Kounji.

Desapareció inmediatamente. Cuando recuperé mi fuerza, examiné mi herida. Me pareció que lo único que necesitaría para curarla sería un poco del pegamento de Mochu.

El fantasma de Reo aún seguía presente, con su eterna sonrisa.

—Vete de aquí —le espeté.

—Oblígame a hacerlo —me desafió.

¿Cómo podía enfrentarme a un fantasma? Con una pelea mental.

Pensé en lo que había conseguido en el año y medio desde que maté a Reo. Comprendí que era una persona completamente diferente. Miré a Goshima y vi que aún respiraba. Estaba a mi cargo. Yo ya no era su víctima. Ya no era la rata atrapada en la ratonera.

—Márchate —le ordené al fantasma de Reo. Su expresión de horror me reportó un gran placer mientras desaparecía. Sin embargo, la alegría era como una mariposa que se detiene en una flor. Un breve descanso antes de volver a salir volando.

—Koko está herido —me dijo la voz de Nonoko, resonando en mi cabeza—. Ven ahora mismo.

Con las esposas de un guardia muerto, encadené a Goshima a la cama. Entonces, salí corriendo de la sala. Koko no... No podía morir... No podría soportar su muerte.

Tan preocupada estaba que me encontré con Natsume y Kounji sin reconocerlos. Estaban luchando con espadas. Kounji parecía llevar la delantera. Natsume estaba muy pálido. Sujetaba la espada como si fuera un peso muerto.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Sería la magia de Kounji? No. Natsume era inmune. Entonces, lo comprendí todo. Natsume me había dicho que estar cerca de un mago era como envolverse en un espeso jarabe. Natsume había derrotado a siete guardias después de pasarse dos días en las mazmorras sin comida ni bebida. El agotamiento había terminado por poder con él.

Al verme, Kounji sonrió. Entonces, ejecutó un rápido movimiento. La espada de Natsume cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el brazo se le teñía de sangre.

—¡Qué increíble jornada! —exclamó Kounji—.Voy a poder matar al famoso Natsume y a la infame Mikan al mismo tiempo.

Yo saqué mi navaja. Kounji se echó a reír. Entonces, volví a escuchar la voz de Nonoko.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Mikan? ¿Por qué no vienes?

—¡Necesito ayuda! —grité, mentalmente

De repente, el poder me llenó por completo. Extendí un dedo hacia Kounji. La espada se le cayó inmediatamente de la mano. El terror lo paralizó por completo. La magia lo envolvía, tensándose a su alrededor como si fuera una soga. Estaba

completamente paralizado...

—¡Tú, maldita hija del demonio! —gritó—. Eres una maldición para esta tierra. Una encarnación del infierno. Eres como el resto de ellos... El linaje de los Yukihara debería ser exterminado, borrado de la faz de la tierra...

Kounji siguió insultándome, pero yo había dejado de escucharle. Natsume tomó mi navaja y se acercó a él. Tras un grito de dolor, Kounji quedó por fin en silencio. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Natsume me entregó mi navaja ensangrentada. Con una agotada reverencia, me dijo:

—Para ti, mi amor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Resumen:** Después de haber pasado un año en las mazmorras del Comandante como prisionera, Mikan es sacada de prisión para ir ante Natsume, el encargado de seguridad de todo Ixia, el asesino más temido y uno de los hombres más fríos con los que te puedes encontrar. Mikan es sorprendida con una oferta bastante inesperada, puede decidir ir a la horca o comer manjares diarios y vivir en el castillo del Comandante trabajando como su catadora.

Sin embargo, su vida como catadora no es precisamente mejor a su vida en la celda. A pesar de que tiene un trabajo y un jefe por el cual morir (literalmente), Ixia tiene una serie de reglas bastante estrictas que incluyen uniformes, permisos para contraer matrimonio y un odio profundo a su país vecino, Sitia, la causa de los poderes mágicos que parte de su población posee. Así que además de su entrenamiento en venenos con Natsume, Mikan se ve envuelta en intentos de asesinato, odio, apuestas sobre su cabeza y la necesidad de defenderse de ataques. Como si no fuera suficiente, deberá luchar contra los terrores de su pasado

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce veneno de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

De repente, recordé de nuevo a Koko. Agarré a Natsume por el brazo y tiré de él, explicándole lo que pasaba mientras los dos corríamos. Fuimos a buscar al médico y, con la persuasión de un cuchillo, Natsume consiguió que nos acompañara.

Cuando entramos en el ala de Reo, sentí náuseas. Había trozo de brazos y piernas por todas partes, como si alguien hubiera ido amputándolos sobre la marcha. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre, al igual que el suelo.

El médico quería detenerse con el primer hombre, pero Natsume lo puso de pie y seguimos avanzando hasta que vimos a Koko. Estaba tumbado de costado, con la cabeza en el regazo de Ru. Estaba inconsciente, afortunadamente, una espada le había atravesado el vientre. La punta le salía por la espalda. El rostro empapado de sangre de Ru tenía una expresión sombría. A su lado, yacía un hacha, responsable de aquella carnicería. Nonoko estaba sentada en el centro del círculo de los prisioneros. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y una expresión distante en el rostro. Los hombres y mujeres encadenados contemplaban la escena con ojos impasibles.

El viaje a la enfermería fue como una pesadilla. Todo pasó como envuelto en un remolino hasta que me vi tumbada junto a Koko, sujetándole la mano. El médico hizo todo lo posible, pero si la espada había atravesado algún órgano vital de Koko, no sobreviviría.

Me habían curado mi herida y casi no notaba dolor alguno. Toda mi energía y fuerza iban dirigidas a Koko.

Más tarde de aquel mismo día, me desperté tras un ligero sueño.

—¿Durmiendo en tu puesto de trabajo? —me susurro Koko con una débil sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Respiré aliviada. Si tenía fuerzas suficientes para insultarme, seguramente sobreviviría.

Desgraciadamente, Nonoko no nos pudo decir lo mismo sobre el Comandante. Cuatro días después de la muerte de Kounji, aún no había recuperado su espíritu. Sus consejeros sí se habían recuperado y se habían hecho cargo del control militar el DM-5 y enviaron mensajeros al general Tesso, del DM-4 y al general Hazal, del 6, requiriendo su presencia inmediatamente. Los generales tendrían la potestad de decidir qué se haría a continuación si el Comandante no lograba sobrevivir.

Igual de desconcertante fue que ninguna de las víctimas de Goshima, Reo y Kounji despertó de su letargo. Nonoko nos dijo que sus mentes eran como casas abandonadas...

Nonoko y yo nos resignamos a pensar que vivirían el resto de sus días sumidos en aquel letargo. Sufrí en especial la pérdida de Carra, aunque descubrí que May seguía viva y bien, entre el resto de los huérfanos. Yo decidí ir a visitarla en cuanto Koko recuperara las fuerzas.

—Resulta evidente que los niños del orfanato de Goshima procedían de Sitia — explicó Nonoko, que había venido a visitarme a la enfermería—. Kounji espació suficientemente los secuestros para no despertar sospechas. La magia suele ser más fuerte en las mujeres, lo que explica que haya más chicas. Seguramente, Kounji y Goshima estuvieron mucho tiempo planeando esto. No creo que resulte difícil encontrar a tu familia, Mikan.

—No sé... Antes de morir, Kounji mencionó algo sobre el linaje de los Yukihara —respondí.

—¡Yukihara! —exclamó Nonoko entre risas—. Ahora que me acuerdo, sí que perdieron una hija. Dios mío. Si formas parte del clan de los Yukihara, te espera una buena sorpresa. Eso explicaría por qué tú fuiste la única que no se plegó a los deseos de Kounji.

Miles de preguntas se me agolpaban en la garganta. Quería saber más sobre aquella familia, pero no deseaba hacerme esperanzas. Tal vez yo no era una Yukihara. Supuse que lo averiguaría cuando llegáramos a Sitia. Nonoko quería empezar mi adiestramiento inmediatamente. No obstante, sentía cierta intranquilidad por tener que abandonar Ixia. Cambié de tema.

—¿Cómo está el Comandante?

—El es diferente de los demás. Los prisioneros no tienen nada en la cabeza, pero él se ha retirado a un lugar muy blanco. Si pudiera descubrir dónde está, tal vez podría hacerlo regresar.

Consideré aquellas palabras durante unos instantes y pensé en un momento en el que me quedé dormida en la sala de guerra.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—¿Por qué no?

Nonoko me acompañó a la habitación del Comandante. Me senté en la cama y tomé su fría mano entre las mías. Cerré los ojos y envié mi poder mental hacia él.

Mis pies pisaron hielo. Un frío viento me azotó el rostro. Estaba rodeada por un blanco cegador. Polvo de diamantes o copos de nieve, no estaba segura. Caminé durante un largo rato, enfrentándome al gélido viento sin encontrar nada.

Estaba a punto de admitir mi derrota cuando recordé por qué pensé que podría encontrar al Comandante. Me centré en la escena de una joven mujer llena de alegría sobre el cuerpo sin vida de un tigre de nieve. De repente, el viento se detuvo. Estaba al lado de Horu. Iba vestido con unas pieles blancas que parecían las del tigre.

—Regresa —dije.

—No puedo...

Al mirar a mí alrededor, vi que unos barrotes nos rodeaban por todas partes. Me pareció una jaula a primera vista, pero, cuando me fijé mejor, descubrí que eran soldados armados con espadas.

—Cada vez que trato de marcharme, ellos me lo impiden.

—Pero tú eres el Comandante.

—Aquí no. Aquí sólo soy Hotaru, atrapada en un cuerpo equivocado. Los soldados conocen mi maldición.

Miré el cuerpo del tigre.

—¿Cómo lo mataste?

El rostro de la muchacha se animó. Me contó que se había bañado en la esencia del animal y que se había pasado semanas envuelto en pieles de tigre. Fingió ser uno de los tigres, hasta que éstos la admitieron en su manada. Al final, conseguir su trofeo sólo fue cuestión de tiempo.

—Eso demuestra que soy un hombre. Que me he ganado el derecho de ser un hombre.

—En ese caso, tal vez debas ponerte tu trofeo. Las pieles no te ayudarán contra tus soldados.

La mujer comprendió de repente. Miró al tigre muerto y se metamorfoseó en el Comandante. Su largo cabello se acortó y le surgieron arrugas en el rostro. Las pieles cayeron al suelo al tiempo que se materializaba su impoluto uniforme. Se apartó de las pieles dándoles patadas.

—No deberías hacer eso —dije—. Podrías necesitarlas de nuevo.

—¿Te necesito a ti, Mikan? —me preguntó—. ¿Puedo confiar en que mantengas en secreto mi mutación?

—He venido aquí para hacerte volver. ¿Te sirve eso como respuesta?

—Natsume me juró lealtad cuando le grabé una c en el pecho. ¿Harías tú lo mismo?

—¿Sabe Natsume lo de Hotaru?

—No. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Le mostré al Comandante la mariposa de Natsume.

—Llevo esto contra mi pecho. Le he jurado lealtad a Natsume, que a su vez te es leal a ti.

El Comandante alcanzó la mariposa. Yo permanecí inmóvil mientras me la quitaba del cuello. Entonces, sacó un cuchillo de las pieles y se cortó la palma derecha. Sostuvo el colgante en la mano ensangrentada y me extendió el cuchillo. Yo extendí la mano e hice un gesto de dolor al notar el contacto con la hoja. Nuestras sangres se mezclaron mientras sosteníamos la mariposa. Cuando me soltó, el regalo de Natsume estaba en mi mano. Lo volví a colocar en su lugar, sobre mi corazón.

—¿Cómo vamos a regresar? —me preguntó el Comandante.

—Tú eres el que manda.

—Lucharemos —dijo, sacando la espada.

Yo agarré una lanza que había junto al cuerpo del tigre. Era más ligera que mi bastón, pero me serviría.

Nos enfrentamos a los soldados. Eran muy hábiles, pero el Comándate era un espadachín estupendo. Era como luchar con cinco hombres más. No tardamos en deshacernos de todos los hombres.

—Muy bien —dijo el Comandante—. Me has ayudado a redescubrirme, a matar a todos mis demonios.

Me tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. De repente, la escena invernal se desvaneció y me encontré de nuevo sentada en la cama, mirando a los poderosos ojos del Comandante.

Aquella noche, Natsume y yo informamos al Comandante de todo lo que había ocurrido desde la reunión del brandy. Natsume había interrogado a Goshima y había descubierto que Kounji y él llevaban diez años preparando el golpe. El Criollo había sido el último eslabón de un plan muy elaborado.

—¿Y la fábrica? —preguntó el Comandante.

—Hemos detenido la producción —dijo Natsume.

—Bien. Salvad los materiales que podáis y luego quemad la fábrica y todo el Criollo que podáis encontrar.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí. Goshima me contó que, cuando hubieran conseguido el control de Ixia, planeaban invadir Sitia.

Al día siguiente, el Comandante celebró el juicio de Goshima con Natsume a su derecha. Como se esperaba, Goshima fue despojado de su rango y sentenciado a pasar el resto de su vida en las mazmorras del Comandante.

Como se le permitieron unas últimas palabras, Goshima empezó a gritar;

—¡Idiotas! ¡Vuestro Comandante es un mentiroso! ¡Lleva años mintiéndoos! ¡En realidad, se trata de una mujer vestido de hombre!

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, pero el Comandante no varió la expresión neutral de su rostro. Muy pronto, las risas estallaron entre las cuatro paredes de la sala. ¿Quién iba a creer las palabras de un lunático?

Por supuesto, las risas no se debían a que nadie creyera que la idea de una mujer ostentando el poder era ridícula, sino porque el Comandante Horu tenía una presencia muy poderosa. Además, debido a sus creencias y convicciones, yo, que sabía la verdad, no podía pensar en él de ningún otro modo.

Más tarde aquel día, fui a visitar el orfanato. Encontré a May en el dormitorio. Al verme, se levantó de su cama y se abrazó con fuerza contra mí.

—¡Mikan! Creí que jamás volvería a verte...

Yo la apreté con fuerza. Cuando ella se retiró, sonreí al verla. Su alegría se desvaneció al saber lo de Carra. Entonces, vi lo mucho que la niña que yo recordaba había crecido.

—¡Nos vamos contigo a Sitia! —exclamó May de repente, llena de alegría. Me indicó una maleta que había en la puerta.

—¿Cómo?

—La dama del sur nos dijo que nos llevaría a nuestro hogar para ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestras familias.

Sentí un extraño dolor en el corazón. Para mí, la palabra familia tenía un significado diferente. Natsume, Ru y Koko eran mi familia. Hasta Misaki era como una gruñona hermana mayor.

—Es maravilloso —dije, tratando de igualar su entusiasmo.

—Desgraciadamente, quedamos tan pocos...

—Natsume se asegurará de que Carra y los demás estén bien cuidados.

—¡Natsume! ¡Qué guapo!

Koko, por otro lado, me recibió con un rostro muy triste cuando fui a despedirme de él. Nonoko, que se mostraba ansiosa por ir al sur, quería estar de camino al día siguiente por la mañana. Ru se había hecho cargo de Koko y estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el mensaje de amistad eterno que me escribiste en la navaja?

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Ya lo has traducido?

Yo sonreí.

—En cuanto Koko esté mejor, nos marcharemos al sur —prometió Ru.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer allí?

—Nos vendrán muy bien unas vacaciones —comentó Koko, sonriendo.

—Cuídate —dijo Ru.

—En el sur no necesito protección. Además, me parece que no hace mucho tiempo, superé a mis dos instructores. Además, no debéis preocuparos por mí. Regresaré muy pronto.

—Eso espero. Quiero la revancha —replicó Koko.

Sin embargo, yo había hablado demasiado pronto sobre el regreso. Natsume, Nonoko y yo habíamos hablado de mi futuro, pero el Comandante parecía tener otros planes. Aquella tarde, el Comandante Horu convocó una reunión. A solas con Natsume, Nonoko y Ru en el viejo despacho del general Goshima. Prometió respetar el tratado. Luego me dijo mi destino.

—Mikan, me has salvado la vida y, por eso te doy las gracias. Sin embargo, tienes poderes mágicos que no se toleran en Ixia. No me queda elección más que ordenar tu ejecución.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos. Cuando el Comandante le extendió un papel a Natsume, sentí una extraña frialdad en la piel. Natsume no se movió.

—Señor, siempre he creído que tener un mago trabajando para nosotros nos beneficiaría y, por ejemplo, habría impedido esta situación en particular. Podemos confiar en Mikan.

—Tienes razón —afirmó el Comandante—. Aunque podemos confiar en ella, aunque me salvó la vida, debemos cumplir el Código de Comportamiento. Lo contrario, sería una señal de debilidad, algo que no me puedo permitir ahora, sobre todo después del asunto con Kounji. Además, los generales y mis consejeros no confían en ella.

Una vez más, el Comandante extendió la orden de ejecución a Natsume. Mentalmente, escuché que Nonoko me decía que saliera huyendo. Me negué. Seguiría allí hasta el final. No huiría.

—No voy a aceptarla —dijo Natsume.

—¿Vas a desobedecer una orden directa?

—No. Si no la tomo, no tendré que desobedecerla.

—¿Y si hago que sea verbal?

—Obedeceré, pero será la última vez —replicó Natsume, sacándose una daga del cinturón.

Ru también desenvainó su espada.

—Tendrás que acabar primero conmigo —dijo, colocándose delante de mí.

—No, Ru...

Lo obligué a bajar la espada y me coloqué al lado de Natsume. Nos miramos a los ojos. Comprendí que su lealtad al Comandante no tenía límites. Comprendí que, después de quitarme la vida, se quitaría la suya.

El Comandante nos observó atentamente.

—He firmado esa orden por el Código —dijo por fin—. Asignaré a otra persona para que la lleve a cabo. Tal vez tarde unos días en encontrar la persona adecuada...

Aquella era la oportunidad que nos daba para que Nonoko y yo nos marcháramos de Ixia.

—Os recuerdo que esta orden sólo es valida en Ixia —añadió—. Ahora, os podéis marchar.

Todos salimos inmediatamente. Ru me abrazó con fuerza. Sin embargo, yo sentí una profunda amargura al saber que me separaría de Natsume tan pronto después de unirnos.

Cuando tuvimos organizada nuestra «huida», Natsume me apartó de los demás. Nos besamos con pasión y urgencia desesperadas.

Cuando recuperamos el aliento, dije:

—Ven conmigo...

—No puedo. Mikan, tienes que aprender, tienes que encontrar a tu familia, tienes que extender las alas y ver hasta dónde puedes volar. En estos momentos no me necesitas, pero el Comandante sí.

Lo abracé con fuerza. Tenía razón. No lo necesitaba, pero quería que él estuviera conmigo para siempre.

Nos marchamos aquella noche. Nonoko, ocho chicas y dos chicos y yo.

Caminamos durante varias horas hasta que encontramos un claro adecuado para acampar aquella noche. Ru nos había suministrado todo lo que podríamos necesitar durante el viaje. Levantamos seis pequeñas tiendas e Nonoko sorprendió a los niños encendiendo el fuego tan sólo con un gesto de la mano. Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, yo me senté al lado del fuego. Por centésima vez, me pregunté por qué Natsume no habría acudido a despedirse de mí.

De repente, sentí movimiento. Me puse de pie y tomé mi bastón. Una sombra se despegó de un árbol. Nonoko había creado una barrera mágica alrededor de las tiendas. Según ella, la barrera nos ocultaría y provocaría que la persona que se nos acercara sólo viera un claro. La sombra me sonrió. No parecía afectado por la magia. Era Natsume.

Extendió la mano. Yo le agarré los fríos dedos entre los míos y dejé que él me apartara de las tiendas y me condujera al bosque.

—¿Por qué no viniste antes de que nos marcháramos? —le pregunté cuando nos detuvimos.

—Estaba ocupando asegurándome de que el Comandante tenía problemas a la hora de encontrar a alguien que llevara a cabo sus órdenes. Es sorprendente la cantidad de trabajo que hay después de lo de Goshima —añadió con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién prueba ahora la comida del Comandante?

—Por el momento, yo, pero creo que la capitana Star sería una excelente candidata. Dado que ella sabe quienes son todos los asesinos, me parece que su ayuda sería muy valiosa.

Me tocó a mí sonreír. Star lo haría bien, si conseguía superar el adiestramiento...

—Ya basta de charla. Necesito despedirme de ti adecuadamente...

Pasé mi última noche en Ixia con Natsume bajo aquel árbol. Las horas volaron. Cuando el sol comenzó a entrometerse entre nosotros, despertándome de un feliz descanso entre los brazos de Natsume, me obligó a enfrentarme al día en el que tema que separarme de él.

Presintiendo mi estado de ánimo, Natsume dijo:

—Una orden de ejecución no nos ha conseguido separar antes. No lo va a conseguir ahora. Estaremos juntos.

—¿Es una orden?

—No, una promesa


End file.
